


CYOAS: The Forest and Town

by Ketakoshka



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, D.Gray-man, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marble Hornets
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bestiality, Birth, Blood, Bondage, But it may contain:, Centaurs, Character Death, Come Inflation, Crying, Derogatory Language, Egg Laying, Enemas, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Gang Rape, Graphic Description of Corpses, Humiliation, Inflation, It all depends on what list you choose, M/M, Mild Gore, Monsters, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Multiple Penetration, Oral Sex, Other, Oviposition, Pain, Please Kill Me, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Slime, Succubi & Incubi, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex, Yaoi, You should really look at what each list is tagged before you hate me forever, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 655
Words: 106,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketakoshka/pseuds/Ketakoshka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CYOAS stands for Choose Your Own Adventure Story in which you can choose your character, their species and what kinks you want to get involved with. </p><p>It's a slow to update story because of it's massive size, so please do not get angry with me if it takes a while to update your path. Thank you.</p><p>Update 8/18: Facility Update: Subject Room, Maphis's Room, Computer Room</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Character Selection

**Author's Note:**

> Please read all tags for the kinks, and if you are sensitive to reading about rape, please do not choose anything but the vanilla route.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that you play as or some that occur in the story. If it isn't OC, I don't own it.**

**Warnings: Depends on what kink list you choose. That's in your character's bio chapter. It's only as bad as the kink list you choose.**

* * *

**Welcome to CYOAS: The Forest and Town. This is a Choose Your Own Adventure Story where you get to choose your own character, species, and kink list. Now, this is a slow to update story, simply because of the amount that has to go into it, so please don't get angry if it takes a little while.**

**First, please pick your character and go to the chapter for that character (Remember, more characters and options may be added at a later date):**

* * *

**Allen Walker**

Male:

-Catboy (Chapter 2)

-Incubus (Chapter 3)

-Human (Chapter 4)

Female: (Alena)

-Catgirl (Chapter 5)

-Succubus (Chapter 6)

-Human (Chapter 7)

* * *

**Harry Potter:**

-Wizard (Chapter 8)

-Demon (Chapter 9)

-Catboy (Chapter 10)

* * *

**Timothy Wright/Masky:**

-Cambion (Chapter 11)

-Human (Chapter 12)


	2. Catboy Allen: Kink List

**Character:** Allen Walker

 **Species:** Cat Hybrid

 **Weaknesses:** Catnip and Biannual Heat Cycle

 **Turn Ons:** Tail Stroking/Pulling

* * *

Vanilla: no blood, no humiliation, nothing weird/ regular sex **(No Rape)**

-bad ends: 4

**Go to Chapter: 13**

* * *

Small Bellies: limited stomach expansion/ bulging involved, mostly non-monster, aphrodisiacs, multiple partners, multiple penetration, bondage

-bad ends:

**Go to Chapter: 14**

* * *

Monsters Galore: most sex scenes will involve monsters, inflation, Oviposition, aphrodisiacs, multiple penetration, multiple partners, no birth scenes with the exception of slimes and eggs

-bad ends:

**Go to Chapter: 15**

* * *

Torturing the Uke: most of what occurs is humiliating and often painful, inflation, blood, Oviposition, bondage, rape, multiple partners, multiple penetration, monster birth, enemas, public sex, derogatory language, lots of crying

-bad ends:

**Go to Chapter: 16**

* * *

Keta's Magic List: Inflation, humiliation, blood, Oviposition, tentacles, monster on human, futanari, bondage, rape, aphrodisiacs, pain play, multiple penetration, bestiality (monsters that are not like nagas and centaurs and whatnot), multiple partners, monster birth, eggs hatching inside of people... If you don't like the Nightmare Segment stories, don't pick this one.

-bad ends:

**Go to Chapter: 17**


	3. Incubus Allen: Kink List

**Character:** Allen Walker

 **Species:** Incubus

 **Weaknesses:** Hunger and Sexual Contact

 **Turn Ons:** Voyeurism and Tail Pulling/Stroking

* * *

Vanilla: no blood, no humiliation, nothing weird/ regular sex **(No Rape)**

-bad ends: **data unavailable**

**Go to Chapter: This option is unavailable at this time. Option may become available at a later date when the authoress can figure out a plot line for a sex demon that doesn't involve rape.**

* * *

Small Bellies: limited stomach expansion/ bulging involved, mostly non-monster, aphrodisiacs, multiple partners, multiple penetration, bondage

-bad ends:

**Go to Chapter: 18**

* * *

Monsters Galore: most sex scenes will involve monsters, inflation, Oviposition, aphrodisiacs, multiple penetration, multiple partners, no birth scenes with the exception of slimes and eggs

-bad ends:

**Go to Chapter: 19**

* * *

Torturing the Uke: most of what occurs is humiliating and often painful, inflation, blood, Oviposition, bondage, rape, multiple partners, multiple penetration, monster birth, enemas, public sex, derogatory language, lots of crying

-bad ends:

**Go to Chapter: 20**

* * *

Keta's Magic List: Inflation, humiliation, blood, Oviposition, tentacles, monster on human, futanari, bondage, rape, aphrodisiacs, pain play, multiple penetration, bestiality (monsters that are not like nagas and centaurs and whatnot), multiple partners, monster birth, eggs hatching inside of people... If you don't like the Nightmare Segment stories, don't pick this one.

-bad ends:

**Go to Chapter: 21**


	4. Human Allen: Kink List

**Character:** Allen Walker

Species: Human

 **Weaknesses:** Physical Limitations

 **Turn Ons:** Exhibitionism

* * *

Vanilla: no blood, no humiliation, nothing weird/ regular sex **(No Rape)**

-bad ends: 3

**Go to Chapter: 22**

* * *

Small Bellies: limited stomach expansion/ bulging involved, mostly non-monster, aphrodisiacs, multiple partners, multiple penetration, bondage

-bad ends:

**Go to Chapter: 23**

* * *

Monsters Galore: most sex scenes will involve monsters, inflation, Oviposition, aphrodisiacs, multiple penetration, multiple partners, no birth scenes with the exception of slimes and eggs

-bad ends:

**Go to Chapter: 24**

* * *

Torturing the Uke: most of what occurs is humiliating and often painful, inflation, blood, Oviposition, bondage, rape, multiple partners, multiple penetration, monster birth, enemas, public sex, derogatory language, lots of crying

-bad ends:

**Go to Chapter: 25**

* * *

Keta's Magic List: Inflation, humiliation, blood, Oviposition, tentacles, monster on human, futanari, bondage, rape, aphrodisiacs, pain play, multiple penetration, bestiality (monsters that are not like nagas and centaurs and whatnot), multiple partners, monster birth, eggs hatching inside of people... If you don't like the Nightmare Segment stories, don't pick this one.

-bad ends:

**Go to Chapter: 26**


	5. Catgirl Allena: Kink List

**Character:** Alena Walker

 **Species:** Cat Hybrid

 **Weaknesses:** Catnip and Biannual Heat Cycle

 **Turn Ons:** Tail Stroking/Pulling

* * *

Vanilla: no blood, no humiliation, nothing weird/ regular sex: **(No Rape)**

-bad ends: 4

**Go to Chapter: 27**

* * *

Small Bellies: limited stomach expansion/ bulging involved, mostly non-monster, aphrodisiacs, multiple partners, multiple penetration, bondage

-bad ends:

**Go to Chapter: 28**

* * *

Monsters Galore: most sex scenes will involve monsters, inflation, Oviposition, aphrodisiacs, multiple penetration, multiple partners, no birth scenes with the exception of slimes and eggs

-bad ends:

**Go to Chapter: 29**

* * *

Torturing the Uke: most of what occurs is humiliating and often painful, inflation, blood, Oviposition, bondage, rape, multiple partners, multiple penetration, monster birth, enemas, public sex, derogatory language, lots of crying

-bad ends:

**Go to Chapter: 30**

* * *

Keta's Magic List: Inflation, humiliation, blood, Oviposition, tentacles, monster on human, futanari, bondage, rape, aphrodisiacs, pain play, multiple penetration, bestiality (monsters that are not like nagas and centaurs and whatnot), multiple partners, monster birth, eggs hatching inside of people... If you don't like the Nightmare Segment stories, don't pick this one.

-bad ends:

**Go to Chapter: 31**


	6. Succubus Allena: Kink List

**Character:** Alena Walker

 **Species:** Succubus

 **Weaknesses:** Hunger and Sexual Contact

 **Turn Ons:** Voyeurism and Tail Pulling/Stroking

* * *

Vanilla: no blood, no humiliation, nothing weird/ regular sex

-bad ends: **data unavailable**

**Go to Chapter:** **This option is unavailable at this time. Option may become available at a later date when the authoress can figure out a plot line for a sex demon that doesn't involve rape.**

* * *

Small Bellies: limited stomach expansion/ bulging involved, mostly non-monster, aphrodisiacs, multiple partners, multiple penetration, bondage

-bad ends:

**Go to Chapter: 32**

* * *

Monsters Galore: most sex scenes will involve monsters, inflation, Oviposition, aphrodisiacs, multiple penetration, multiple partners, no birth scenes with the exception of slimes and eggs

-bad ends:

**Go to Chapter: 33**

* * *

Torturing the Uke: most of what occurs is humiliating and often painful, inflation, blood, Oviposition, bondage, rape, multiple partners, multiple penetration, monster birth, enemas, public sex, derogatory language, lots of crying

-bad ends:

**Go to Chapter: 34**

* * *

Keta's Magic List: Inflation, humiliation, blood, Oviposition, tentacles, monster on human, futanari, bondage, rape, aphrodisiacs, pain play, multiple penetration, bestiality (monsters that are not like nagas and centaurs and whatnot), multiple partners, monster birth, eggs hatching inside of people... If you don't like the Nightmare Segment stories, don't pick this one.

-bad ends:

**Go to Chapter: 35**


	7. Human Allena: Kink List

**Character:** Alena Walker

 **Species:** Human

 **Weaknesses:** Physical Limitations

 **Turn Ons:** Exhibitionism

* * *

Vanilla: no blood, no humiliation, nothing weird/ regular sex **(No Rape)**

-bad ends:3

**Go to Chapter: 36**

* * *

Small Bellies: limited stomach expansion/ bulging involved, mostly non-monster, aphrodisiacs, multiple partners, multiple penetration, bondage

-bad ends:

**Go to Chapter: 37**

* * *

Monsters Galore: most sex scenes will involve monsters, inflation, Oviposition, aphrodisiacs, multiple penetration, multiple partners, no birth scenes with the exception of slimes and eggs

-bad ends:

**Go to Chapter: 38**

* * *

Torturing the Uke: most of what occurs is humiliating and often painful, inflation, blood, Oviposition, bondage, rape, multiple partners, multiple penetration, monster birth, enemas, public sex, derogatory language, lots of crying

-bad ends:

**Go to Chapter: 39**

* * *

Keta's Magic List: Inflation, humiliation, blood, Oviposition, tentacles, monster on human, futanari, bondage, rape, aphrodisiacs, pain play, multiple penetration, bestiality (monsters that are not like nagas and centaurs and whatnot), multiple partners, monster birth, eggs hatching inside of people... If you don't like the Nightmare Segment stories, don't pick this one.

-bad ends:

**Go to Chapter: 40**


	8. Wizard Harry: Kink List

**Character:** Harry Potter

 **Species:** Wizard

 **Weaknesses** : Physical Limitations

 **Turn Ons:** Dark Magic Use

* * *

Vanilla: no blood, no humiliation, nothing weird/ regular sex

-bad ends: 3

**Go to Chapter: 41**

* * *

Small Bellies: limited stomach expansion/ bulging involved, mostly non-monster, aphrodisiacs, multiple partners, multiple penetration, bondage

-bad ends:

**Go to Chapter: 42**

* * *

Monsters Galore: most sex scenes will involve monsters, inflation, Oviposition, aphrodisiacs, multiple penetration, multiple partners, no birth scenes with the exception of slimes and eggs

-bad ends:

**Go to Chapter: 43**

* * *

Torturing the Uke: most of what occurs is humiliating and often painful, inflation, blood, Oviposition, bondage, rape, multiple partners, multiple penetration, monster birth, enemas, public sex, derogatory language, lots of crying

-bad ends:

**Go to Chapter: 44**

* * *

Keta's Magic List: Inflation, humiliation, blood, Oviposition, tentacles, monster on human, futanari, bondage, rape, aphrodisiacs, pain play, multiple penetration, bestiality (monsters that are not like nagas and centaurs and whatnot), multiple partners, monster birth, eggs hatching inside of people... If you don't like the Nightmare Segment stories, don't pick this one.

-bad ends:

**Go to Chapter: 45**


	9. Demon Harry: Kink List

**Character:** Harry Potter

 **Species:** Demon

 **Weaknesses:** Demon Repelling and Trapping Objects

 **Turn Ons:** Dark Magic Use

* * *

Vanilla: no blood, no humiliation, nothing weird/ regular sex

-bad ends: **data unavailable**

**Go to Chapter:** **This option is unavailable at this time. Option may become available at a later date when the authoress can figure out a plot line for a demon that doesn't involve rape.**

* * *

Small Bellies: limited stomach expansion/ bulging involved, mostly non-monster, aphrodisiacs, multiple partners, multiple penetration, bondage

-bad ends:

**Go to Chapter: 46**

* * *

Monsters Galore: most sex scenes will involve monsters, inflation, Oviposition, aphrodisiacs, multiple penetration, multiple partners, no birth scenes with the exception of slimes and eggs

-bad ends:

**Go to Chapter: 47**

* * *

Torturing the Uke: most of what occurs is humiliating and often painful, inflation, blood, Oviposition, bondage, rape, multiple partners, multiple penetration, monster birth, enemas, public sex, derogatory language, lots of crying

-bad ends:

**Go to Chapter: 48**

* * *

Keta's Magic List: Inflation, humiliation, blood, Oviposition, tentacles, monster on human, futanari, bondage, rape, aphrodisiacs, pain play, multiple penetration, bestiality (monsters that are not like nagas and centaurs and whatnot), multiple partners, monster birth, eggs hatching inside of people... If you don't like the Nightmare Segment stories, don't pick this one.

-bad ends:

**Go to Chapter: 49**


	10. Catboy Harry: Kink List

**Character:** Harry Potter

 **Species:** Cat Hybrid

 **Weaknesses** : Catnip and Biannual Heat Cycle

 **Turn Ons:** Tail Stroking/Pulling, Dark Magic Use

* * *

Vanilla: no blood, no humiliation, nothing weird/ regular sex

-bad ends:

**Go to Chapter: 49**

* * *

Small Bellies: limited stomach expansion/ bulging involved, mostly non-monster, aphrodisiacs, multiple partners, multiple penetration, bondage

-bad ends:

**Go to Chapter: 50**

* * *

Monsters Galore: most sex scenes will involve monsters, inflation, Oviposition, aphrodisiacs, multiple penetration, multiple partners, no birth scenes with the exception of slimes and eggs

-bad ends:

**Go to Chapter: 51**

* * *

Torturing the Uke: most of what occurs is humiliating and often painful, inflation, blood, Oviposition, bondage, rape, multiple partners, multiple penetration, monster birth, enemas, public sex, derogatory language, lots of crying

-bad ends:

**Go to Chapter: 52**

* * *

Keta's Magic List: Inflation, humiliation, blood, Oviposition, tentacles, monster on human, futanari, bondage, rape, aphrodisiacs, pain play, multiple penetration, bestiality (monsters that are not like nagas and centaurs and whatnot), multiple partners, monster birth, eggs hatching inside of people... If you don't like the Nightmare Segment stories, don't pick this one.

-bad ends:

**Go to Chapter: 53**


	11. Cambion Timothy: Kink List

Character: Timothy Wright/Masky

Species: Cambion (human/demon hybrid)

Weaknesses: Demon Repelling and Trapping Objects

Turn Ons: Heavy Kissing/Make Outs, Dark Magic Use, and Tail Pulling/Stroking

* * *

Vanilla: no blood, no humiliation, nothing weird/ regular sex

-bad ends: **data unavailable**

**Go to Chapter:** **This option is unavailable at this time. Option may become available at a later date when the authoress can figure out a plot line for a demon that doesn't involve rape.**

* * *

Small Bellies: limited stomach expansion/ bulging involved, mostly non-monster, aphrodisiacs, multiple partners, multiple penetration, bondage

-bad ends:

**Go to Chapter: 54**

* * *

Monsters Galore: most sex scenes will involve monsters, inflation, Oviposition, aphrodisiacs, multiple penetration, multiple partners, no birth scenes with the exception of slimes and eggs

-bad ends:

**Go to Chapter: 55**

* * *

Torturing the Uke: most of what occurs is humiliating and often painful, inflation, blood, Oviposition, bondage, rape, multiple partners, multiple penetration, monster birth, enemas, public sex, derogatory language, lots of crying

-bad ends:

**Go to Chapter: 56**

* * *

Keta's Magic List: Inflation, humiliation, blood, Oviposition, tentacles, monster on human, futanari, bondage, rape, aphrodisiacs, pain play, multiple penetration, bestiality (monsters that are not like nagas and centaurs and whatnot), multiple partners, monster birth, eggs hatching inside of people... If you don't like the Nightmare Segment stories, don't pick this one.

-bad ends:

**Go to Chapter: 57**


	12. Human Timothy: Kink List

**Character:** Timothy Wright/Masky

 **Species:** Human

 **Weaknesses:** Physical Limitations

 **Turn Ons:** Heavy Kissing/Make Outs

* * *

Vanilla: no blood, no humiliation, nothing weird/ regular sex

-bad ends:

**Go to Chapter: 58**

* * *

Small Bellies: limited stomach expansion/ bulging involved, mostly non-monster, aphrodisiacs, multiple partners, multiple penetration, bondage

-bad ends:

**Go to Chapter: 59**

* * *

Monsters Galore: most sex scenes will involve monsters, inflation, Oviposition, aphrodisiacs, multiple penetration, multiple partners, no birth scenes with the exception of slimes and eggs

-bad ends:

**Go to Chapter: 60**

* * *

Torturing the Uke: most of what occurs is humiliating and often painful, inflation, blood, Oviposition, bondage, rape, multiple partners, multiple penetration, monster birth, enemas, public sex, derogatory language, lots of crying

-bad ends:

**Go to Chapter: 61**

* * *

Keta's Magic List: Inflation, humiliation, blood, Oviposition, tentacles, monster on human, futanari, bondage, rape, aphrodisiacs, pain play, multiple penetration, bestiality (monsters that are not like nagas and centaurs and whatnot), multiple partners, monster birth, eggs hatching inside of people... If you don't like the Nightmare Segment stories, don't pick this one.

-bad ends:

**Go to Chapter: 62**


	13. avch begining

His eyes open to the light of the full moon, and Allen wonders where he is. It's a clearing with three branching paths that lead out of it. He sits there for a moment and contemplates which direction he should head. He hopes to find a town or village where he could ask for directions, but he cannot do that if he sits idly…

There are three paths out of the clearing.

**The one on left (Chapter 64)**

**The one on the right (Chapter 65)**


	14. aschb

His eyes open to the light of the full moon, and Allen wonders where he is. It's a clearing with three branching paths that lead out of it. He sits there for a moment and contemplates which direction he should head. He hopes to find a town or village where he could ask for directions, but he cannot do that if he sits idly…

There are three paths out of the clearing.

**The one on left (Chapter 66)**

**The one on the right (Chapter 67)**

**The one in the middle (Chapter 68)**


	15. Chapter 15

His eyes open to the light of the full moon, and Allen wonders where he is. It's a clearing with three branching paths that lead out of it. He sits there for a moment and contemplates which direction he should head. He hopes to find a town or village where he could ask for directions, but he cannot do that if he sits idly…

There are three paths out of the clearing.

**The one on left (Chapter 69)**

**The one on the right (Chapter 70)**

**The one in the middle (Chapter 71)**


	16. Chapter 16

His eyes open to the light of the full moon, and Allen wonders where he is. It's a clearing with three branching paths that lead out of it. He sits there for a moment and contemplates which direction he should head. He hopes to find a town or village where he could ask for directions, but he cannot do that if he sits idly…

There are three paths out of the clearing.

**The one on left (Chapter 72)**

**The one on the right (Chapter 73)**

**The one in the middle (Chapter 74)**


	17. Chapter 17

His eyes open to the light of the full moon, and Allen wonders where he is. It's a clearing with three branching paths that lead out of it. He sits there for a moment and contemplates which direction he should head. He hopes to find a town or village where he could ask for directions, but he cannot do that if he sits idly…

There are three paths out of the clearing.

**The one on left (Chapter 75)**

**The one on the right (Chapter 76)**

**The one in the middle (Chapter 77)**


	18. Chapter 18

His eyes open to the light of the full moon, and Allen wonders where he is. It's a clearing with three branching paths that lead out of it. He sits there for a moment and contemplates which direction he should head. He hopes to find a town or village where he could ask for directions, but he cannot do that if he sits idly…

There are three paths out of the clearing.

**The one on the left (Chapter 78)**

**The one on the right (Chapter 79)**

**The one in the middle (Chapter 80)**


	19. Chapter 19

His eyes open to the light of the full moon, and Allen wonders where he is. It's a clearing with three branching paths that lead out of it. He sits there for a moment and contemplates which direction he should head. He hopes to find a town or village where he could ask for directions, but he cannot do that if he sits idly…

There are three paths out of the clearing.

**The one on the left (Chapter 81)**

**The one on the right (Chapter 82)**

**The one in the middle (Chapter 83)**


	20. Chapter 20

His eyes open to the light of the full moon, and Allen wonders where he is. It's a clearing with three branching paths that lead out of it. He sits there for a moment and contemplates which direction he should head. He hopes to find a town or village where he could ask for directions, but he cannot do that if he sits idly…

There are three paths out of the clearing.

**The one on the left (Chapter 84)**

**The one on the right (Chapter 85)**

**The one in the middle (Chapter 86)**


	21. Chapter 21

His eyes open to the light of the full moon, and Allen wonders where he is. It's a clearing with three branching paths that lead out of it. He sits there for a moment and contemplates which direction he should head. He hopes to find a town or village where he could ask for directions, but he cannot do that if he sits idly…

There are three paths out of the clearing.

**The one on the left (Chapter 87)**

**The one on the right (Chapter 88)**

**The one in the middle (Chapter 89)**


	22. Chapter 22

His eyes open to the light of the full moon, and Allen wonders where he is. It's a clearing with three branching paths that lead out of it. He sits there for a moment and contemplates which direction he should head. He hopes to find a town or village where he could ask for directions, but he cannot do that if he sits idly…

There are two paths out of the clearing.

**The one on the left (Chapter 90)**

**The one on the right (Chapter 91)**


	23. Chapter 23

His eyes open to the light of the full moon, and Allen wonders where he is. It's a clearing with three branching paths that lead out of it. He sits there for a moment and contemplates which direction he should head. He hopes to find a town or village where he could ask for directions, but he cannot do that if he sits idly…

There are three paths out of the clearing.

**The one on the left (Chapter 92)**

**The one on the right (Chapter 93)**

**The one in the middle (Chapter 94)**


	24. Chapter 24

His eyes open to the light of the full moon, and Allen wonders where he is. It's a clearing with three branching paths that lead out of it. He sits there for a moment and contemplates which direction he should head. He hopes to find a town or village where he could ask for directions, but he cannot do that if he sits idly…

There are three paths out of the clearing.

**The one on the left (Chapter 95)**

**The one on the right (Chapter 96)**

**The one in the middle (Chapter 97)**


	25. Chapter 25

His eyes open to the light of the full moon, and Allen wonders where he is. It's a clearing with three branching paths that lead out of it. He sits there for a moment and contemplates which direction he should head. He hopes to find a town or village where he could ask for directions, but he cannot do that if he sits idly…

There are three paths out of the clearing.

**The one on the left (Chapter 98)**

**The one on the right (Chapter 99)**

**The one in the middle (Chapter 100)**


	26. Chapter 26

His eyes open to the light of the full moon, and Allen wonders where he is. It's a clearing with three branching paths that lead out of it. He sits there for a moment and contemplates which direction he should head. He hopes to find a town or village where he could ask for directions, but he cannot do that if he sits idly…

There are three paths out of the clearing.

**The one on the left (Chapter 101)**

**The one on the right (Chapter 102)**

**The one in the middle (Chapter 103)**


	27. Chapter 27

Her eyes open to the light of the full moon, and Alena wonders where she is. It's a clearing with three branching paths that lead out of it. She sits there for a moment and contemplates which direction she should head. She hopes to find a town or village where she could ask for directions, but she cannot do that if she sits idly…

There are two paths out of the clearing.

**The one on the left (Chapter 104)**

**The one on the right (Chapter 105)**


	28. Chapter 28

Her eyes open to the light of the full moon, and Alena wonders where she is. It's a clearing with three branching paths that lead out of it. She sits there for a moment and contemplates which direction she should head. She hopes to find a town or village where she could ask for directions, but she cannot do that if she sits idly…

There are two paths out of the clearing.

**The one on the left (Chapter 106)**

**The one on the right (Chapter 107)**

**The one in the middle (Chapter 108)**


	29. Chapter 29

Her eyes open to the light of the full moon, and Alena wonders where she is. It's a clearing with three branching paths that lead out of it. She sits there for a moment and contemplates which direction she should head. She hopes to find a town or village where she could ask for directions, but she cannot do that if she sits idly…

There are two paths out of the clearing.

The one on the left (Chapter 109)

The one on the right (Chapter 110)

The one in the middle (Chapter 111)


	30. Chapter 30

Her eyes open to the light of the full moon, and Alena wonders where she is. It's a clearing with three branching paths that lead out of it. She sits there for a moment and contemplates which direction she should head. She hopes to find a town or village where she could ask for directions, but she cannot do that if she sits idly…

There are two paths out of the clearing.

The one on the left (Chapter 112)

The one on the right (Chapter 113)

The one in the middle (Chapter 114)


	31. Chapter 31

Her eyes open to the light of the full moon, and Alena wonders where she is. It's a clearing with three branching paths that lead out of it. She sits there for a moment and contemplates which direction she should head. She hopes to find a town or village where she could ask for directions, but she cannot do that if she sits idly…

There are two paths out of the clearing.

The one on the left (Chapter 115)

The one on the right (Chapter 116)

The one in the middle (Chapter 117)


	32. Chapter 32

Her eyes open to the light of the full moon, and Alena wonders where she is. It's a clearing with three branching paths that lead out of it. She sits there for a moment and contemplates which direction she should head. She hopes to find a town or village where she could ask for directions, but she cannot do that if she sits idly…

There are two paths out of the clearing.

The one on the left (Chapter 118)

The one on the right (Chapter 119)

The one in the middle (Chapter 120)


	33. Chapter 33

Her eyes open to the light of the full moon, and Alena wonders where she is. It's a clearing with three branching paths that lead out of it. She sits there for a moment and contemplates which direction she should head. She hopes to find a town or village where she could ask for directions, but she cannot do that if she sits idly…

There are two paths out of the clearing.

The one on the left (Chapter 121)

The one on the right (Chapter 122)

The one in the middle (Chapter 123)


	34. Chapter 34

Her eyes open to the light of the full moon, and Alena wonders where she is. It's a clearing with three branching paths that lead out of it. She sits there for a moment and contemplates which direction she should head. She hopes to find a town or village where she could ask for directions, but she cannot do that if she sits idly…

There are two paths out of the clearing.

The one on the left (Chapter 124)

The one on the right (Chapter 125)

The one in the middle (Chapter 126)


	35. Chapter 35

Her eyes open to the light of the full moon, and Alena wonders where she is. It's a clearing with three branching paths that lead out of it. She sits there for a moment and contemplates which direction she should head. She hopes to find a town or village where she could ask for directions, but she cannot do that if she sits idly…

There are two paths out of the clearing.

The one on the left (Chapter 127)

The one on the right (Chapter 128)

The one in the middle (Chapter 129)


	36. Chapter 36

Her eyes open to the light of the full moon, and Alena wonders where she is. It's a clearing with three branching paths that lead out of it. She sits there for a moment and contemplates which direction she should head. She hopes to find a town or village where she could ask for directions, but she cannot do that if she sits idly…

There are two paths out of the clearing.

The one on the left (Chapter 130)

The one on the right (Chapter 131)


	37. Chapter 37

Her eyes open to the light of the full moon, and Alena wonders where she is. It's a clearing with three branching paths that lead out of it. She sits there for a moment and contemplates which direction she should head. She hopes to find a town or village where she could ask for directions, but she cannot do that if she sits idly…

There are two paths out of the clearing.

The one on the left (Chapter 132)

The one on the right (Chapter 133)

The one in the middle (Chapter 134)


	38. Chapter 38

Her eyes open to the light of the full moon, and Alena wonders where she is. It's a clearing with three branching paths that lead out of it. She sits there for a moment and contemplates which direction she should head. She hopes to find a town or village where she could ask for directions, but she cannot do that if she sits idly…

There are two paths out of the clearing.

The one on the left (Chapter 135)

The one on the right (Chapter 136)

The one in the middle (Chapter 137)


	39. Chapter 39

Her eyes open to the light of the full moon, and Alena wonders where she is. It's a clearing with three branching paths that lead out of it. She sits there for a moment and contemplates which direction she should head. She hopes to find a town or village where she could ask for directions, but she cannot do that if she sits idly…

There are three paths out of the clearing.

The one on the left (Chapter 138)

The one on the right (Chapter 139)

The one in the middle (Chapter 140)


	40. Chapter 40

Her eyes open to the light of the full moon, and Alena wonders where she is. It's a clearing with three branching paths that lead out of it. She sits there for a moment and contemplates which direction she should head. She hopes to find a town or village where she could ask for directions, but she cannot do that if she sits idly…

There are three paths out of the clearing.

The one on the left (Chapter 141)

The one on the right (Chapter 142)

The one in the middle (Chapter 143)


	41. Chapter 41

His eyes open to the light of the full moon, and Harry wonders where he is. It's a clearing with three branching paths that lead out of it. He sits there for a moment and contemplates which direction he should head. He hopes to find a town or village where he could ask for directions, but he cannot do that if he sits idly…

There are two paths out of the clearing.

The one on left (Chapter 144)

The one on the right (Chapter 145)


	42. Chapter 42

His eyes open to the light of the full moon, and Harry wonders where he is. It's a clearing with three branching paths that lead out of it. He sits there for a moment and contemplates which direction he should head. He hopes to find a town or village where he could ask for directions, but he cannot do that if he sits idly…

There are three paths out of the clearing.

The one on left (Chapter 146)

The one on the right (Chapter 147)

The one in the middle (Chapter 148)


	43. Chapter 43

His eyes open to the light of the full moon, and Harry wonders where he is. It's a clearing with three branching paths that lead out of it. He sits there for a moment and contemplates which direction he should head. He hopes to find a town or village where he could ask for directions, but he cannot do that if he sits idly…

There are three paths out of the clearing.

The one on the left (Chapter 149)

The one on the right (Chapter 150)

The one in the middle (Chapter 151)


	44. Chapter 44

His eyes open to the light of the full moon, and Harry wonders where he is. It's a clearing with three branching paths that lead out of it. He sits there for a moment and contemplates which direction he should head. He hopes to find a town or village where he could ask for directions, but he cannot do that if he sits idly…

There are three paths out of the clearing.

The one on the left (Chapter 152)

The one on the right (Chapter 153)

The one in the middle (Chapter 154)


	45. Chapter 45

His eyes open to the light of the full moon, and Harry wonders where he is. It's a clearing with three branching paths that lead out of it. He sits there for a moment and contemplates which direction he should head. He hopes to find a town or village where he could ask for directions, but he cannot do that if he sits idly…

There are three paths out of the clearing.

The one on the left (Chapter 155)

The one on the right (Chapter 156)

The one in the middle (Chapter 157)


	46. Chapter 46

His eyes open to the light of the full moon, and Harry wonders where he is. It's a clearing with three branching paths that lead out of it. He sits there for a moment and contemplates which direction he should head. He hopes to find a town or village where he could ask for directions, but he cannot do that if he sits idly…

There are three paths out of the clearing.

The one on the left (Chapter 158)

The one on the right (Chapter 159)

The one in the middle (Chapter 160)


	47. Chapter 47

His eyes open to the light of the full moon, and Harry wonders where he is. It's a clearing with three branching paths that lead out of it. He sits there for a moment and contemplates which direction he should head. He hopes to find a town or village where he could ask for directions, but he cannot do that if he sits idly…

There are three paths out of the clearing.

The one on the left (Chapter 161)

The one on the right (Chapter 162)

The one in the middle (Chapter 163)


	48. Chapter 48

His eyes open to the light of the full moon, and Harry wonders where he is. It's a clearing with three branching paths that lead out of it. He sits there for a moment and contemplates which direction he should head. He hopes to find a town or village where he could ask for directions, but he cannot do that if he sits idly…

There are three paths out of the clearing.

The one on the left (Chapter 164)

The one on the right (Chapter 165)

The one in the middle (Chapter 166)


	49. Chapter 49

His eyes open to the light of the full moon, and Harry wonders where he is. It's a clearing with three branching paths that lead out of it. He sits there for a moment and contemplates which direction he should head. He hopes to find a town or village where he could ask for directions, but he cannot do that if he sits idly…

There are three paths out of the clearing.

The one on the left (Chapter 167)

The one on the right (Chapter 168)

The one in the middle (Chapter 169)


	50. Chapter 50

His eyes open to the light of the full moon, and Harry wonders where he is. It's a clearing with three branching paths that lead out of it. He sits there for a moment and contemplates which direction he should head. He hopes to find a town or village where he could ask for directions, but he cannot do that if he sits idly…

There are two paths out of the clearing.

The one on the left (Chapter 170)

The one on the right (Chapter 171)


	51. Chapter 51

His eyes open to the light of the full moon, and Harry wonders where he is. It's a clearing with three branching paths that lead out of it. He sits there for a moment and contemplates which direction he should head. He hopes to find a town or village where he could ask for directions, but he cannot do that if he sits idly…

There are three paths out of the clearing.

The one on the left (Chapter 172)

The one on the right (Chapter 173)

The one in the middle (Chapter 174)


	52. Chapter 52

His eyes open to the light of the full moon, and Harry wonders where he is. It's a clearing with three branching paths that lead out of it. He sits there for a moment and contemplates which direction he should head. He hopes to find a town or village where he could ask for directions, but he cannot do that if he sits idly…

There are three paths out of the clearing.

The one on the left (Chapter 175)

The one on the right (Chapter 176)

The one in the middle (Chapter 177)


	53. Chapter 53

His eyes open to the light of the full moon, and Harry wonders where he is. It's a clearing with three branching paths that lead out of it. He sits there for a moment and contemplates which direction he should head. He hopes to find a town or village where he could ask for directions, but he cannot do that if he sits idly…

There are three paths out of the clearing.

The one on the left (Chapter 178)

The one on the right (Chapter 179)

The one in the middle (Chapter 180)


	54. Chapter 54

His eyes open to the light of the full moon, and Harry wonders where he is. It's a clearing with three branching paths that lead out of it. He sits there for a moment and contemplates which direction he should head. He hopes to find a town or village where he could ask for directions, but he cannot do that if he sits idly…

There are three paths out of the clearing.

The one on the left (Chapter 181)

The one on the right (Chapter 182)

The one in the middle (Chapter 183)


	55. Chapter 55

His eyes open to the light of the full moon, and Timothy wonders where he is. It's a clearing with three branching paths that lead out of it. He sits there for a moment and contemplates which direction he should head. He hopes to find a town or village where he could ask for directions, but he cannot do that if he sits idly…

There are three paths out of the clearing.

The one on the left (Chapter 184)

The one on the right (Chapter 185)

The one in the middle (Chapter 186)


	56. Chapter 56

His eyes open to the light of the full moon, and Timothy wonders where he is. It's a clearing with three branching paths that lead out of it. He sits there for a moment and contemplates which direction he should head. He hopes to find a town or village where he could ask for directions, but he cannot do that if he sits idly…

There are three paths out of the clearing.

The one on the left (Chapter 187)

The one on the right (Chapter 188)

The one in the middle (Chapter 189)


	57. Chapter 57

His eyes open to the light of the full moon, and Timothy wonders where he is. It's a clearing with three branching paths that lead out of it. He sits there for a moment and contemplates which direction he should head. He hopes to find a town or village where he could ask for directions, but he cannot do that if he sits idly…

There are three paths out of the clearing.

The one on left (Chapter 190)

The one on the right (Chapter 191)

The one in the middle (Chapter 192)


	58. Chapter 58

His eyes open to the light of the full moon, and Timothy wonders where he is. It's a clearing with three branching paths that lead out of it. He sits there for a moment and contemplates which direction he should head. He hopes to find a town or village where he could ask for directions, but he cannot do that if he sits idly…

There are three paths out of the clearing.

The one on the left (Chapter 193)

The one on the right (Chapter 194)

The one in the middle (Chapter 195)


	59. Chapter 59

His eyes open to the light of the full moon, and Timothy wonders where he is. It's a clearing with three branching paths that lead out of it. He sits there for a moment and contemplates which direction he should head. He hopes to find a town or village where he could ask for directions, but he cannot do that if he sits idly…

There are two paths out of the clearing.

The one on left (Chapter 196)

The one on the right (Chapter 197)


	60. Chapter 60

His eyes open to the light of the full moon, and Timothy wonders where he is. It's a clearing with three branching paths that lead out of it. He sits there for a moment and contemplates which direction he should head. He hopes to find a town or village where he could ask for directions, but he cannot do that if he sits idly…

There are three paths out of the clearing.

The one on the left (Chapter 198)

The one on the right (Chapter 199)

The one in the middle (Chapter 200)


	61. Chapter 61

His eyes open to the light of the full moon, and Timothy wonders where he is. It's a clearing with three branching paths that lead out of it. He sits there for a moment and contemplates which direction he should head. He hopes to find a town or village where he could ask for directions, but he cannot do that if he sits idly…

There are three paths out of the clearing.

The one on the left (Chapter 201)

The one on the right (Chapter 202)

The one in the middle (Chapter 203)


	62. Chapter 62

His eyes open to the light of the full moon, and Timothy wonders where he is. It's a clearing with three branching paths that lead out of it. He sits there for a moment and contemplates which direction he should head. He hopes to find a town or village where he could ask for directions, but he cannot do that if he sits idly…

There are three paths out of the clearing.

The one on the left (Chapter 204)

The one on the right (Chapter 205)

The one in the middle (Chapter 206)


	63. Chapter 63

His eyes open to the light of the full moon, and Timothy wonders where he is. It's a clearing with three branching paths that lead out of it. He sits there for a moment and contemplates which direction he should head. He hopes to find a town or village where he could ask for directions, but he cannot do that if he sits idly…

There are three paths out of the clearing.

The one on the left (Chapter 207)

The one on the right (Chapter 208)

The one in the middle (Chapter 209)


	64. Chapter 64

Allen decides to take the left path and sighs heavily before starting to walk down it. The path is actually very wide, and he is able to walk without touching any of the plants on either side. Animals rustle the leaves though, and a little squirrel runs across the road. Other than that creature, he sees nothing.

Eventually, it opens up to another clearing where a large building stands. It's made of gray brick and covered in ivy. There's no sounds coming from it, but that could be because of the time of night. However, the silence seems almost… foreboding. But there could be people inside!

Turn back (Chapter 13)

Go inside (Chapter 214)


	65. Chapter 65

Allen decides to take the right path and begins to walk down it with a trudging step. It's a narrower path, but it has been kept very neat despite the undergrowth that occasionally snags at his shirt. The birds chirp and insects buzz through the air without a care in the world.

The path opens up to a bustling little town center where quite a few shops are, but only three things catch his eye.

There's a little girl who's sitting on the ground. She waves innocently. **(Chapter _)**

There's a shopkeeper who smiles almost eerily, wanting Allen to come to him. **(Chapter _)**

There's a man with his arms crossed and his head bowed to the ground. He looks kind of annoyed, and impatient as if he's waiting for someone. **(Chapter _)**

**Turn Back (Chapter 13)**


	66. Chapter 66

Allen decides to take the left path and sighs heavily before starting to walk down it. The path is actually very wide, and he is able to walk without touching any of the plants on either side. Animals rustle the leaves though, and a little squirrel runs across the road. Other than that creature, he sees nothing.

Allen, then, walks for nearly five minutes before he comes across a branching path that's extremely narrow.

Take the Path?

Yes: (Chapter _)

No: Continue Reading

He decides against the new path and continues on his current route.

Eventually, it opens up to another clearing where a large building stands. It's made of gray brick and covered in ivy. There's no sounds coming from it, but that could be because of the time of night. However, the silence seems almost… foreboding. But there could be people inside!

Turn back (Chapter 14)

Go inside (Chapter 215)


	67. Chapter 67

Allen decides to take the right path and begins to walk down it with a trudging step. It's a narrower path, but it has been kept very neat despite the undergrowth that occasionally snags at his shirt. The birds chirp and insects buzz through the air without a care in the world.

The path opens up to a bustling little town center where quite a few shops are, but only three things catch his eye.

There's a little girl who's sitting on the ground. She waves innocently. (Chapter _)

There's a shopkeeper who smiles almost eerily, wanting Allen to come to him. (Chapter _)

Lastly, just past a shopkeeper that sells little baubles and trinkets, there's an alleyway that a few people come and go through in the moments that he watches it. (Chapter _)

Turn Back (Chapter 14)


	68. ascm

Hi, if you're seeing this message then this part of the world has not been written yet. I will get to it as quickly as I can, and I'm sorry that you are seeing this place holder instead of the eventually segment.

In condolence please accept a virtual cookie. You may have your pick of:

Sugar

Chocolate Chip

Oatmeal Raisin

Peanut Butter

White Chocolate Macadamia

White Chocolate Cranberry

Milk Chocolate Cranberry

Ginger

Shortbread

Vegan Chocolate Chip Banana Oatmeal

Sugar Free Macaroons

Sugar Free Shortbread

No Bake

Please place your order at the imaginary cookie dispenser that is now stationed in your living room. Your cookie will be there shortly.


	69. Chapter 69

Allen decides to take the left path and sighs heavily before starting to walk down it. The path is actually very wide, and he is able to walk without touching any of the plants on either side. Animals rustle the leaves though, and a little squirrel runs across the road. Other than that creature, he sees nothing.

Allen, then, walks for nearly five minutes before he comes across a branching path that's extremely narrow.

Take the Path?

Yes: (Chapter _)

No: Continue Reading

He decides against the new path and continues on his current route.

Eventually, it opens up to another clearing where a large building stands. It's made of gray brick and covered in ivy. There's no sounds coming from it, but that could be because of the time of night. However, the silence seems almost… foreboding. But there could be people inside!

Turn back (Chapter 15)

Go inside (Chapter 216)


	70. Chapter 70

Allen decides to take the right path and begins to walk down it with a trudging step. It's a narrower path, but it has been kept very neat despite the undergrowth that occasionally snags at his shirt. The birds chirp and insects buzz through the air without a care in the world.

The path opens up to a bustling little town center where quite a few shops are, but only three things catch his eye.

There's a little girl who's sitting on the ground. She waves innocently. (Chapter _)

There's a shopkeeper who smiles almost eerily, wanting Allen to come to him. (Chapter _)

Lastly, just past a shopkeeper that sells little baubles and trinkets, there's an alleyway that a few people come and go through in the moments that he watches it. (Chapter _)

Turn Back (Chapter 15)


	71. Chapter 71

Hi, if you're seeing this message then this part of the world has not been written yet. I will get to it as quickly as I can, and I'm sorry that you are seeing this place holder instead of the eventual segment.

In condolence please accept a virtual cookie. You may have your pick of:

Sugar

Chocolate Chip

Oatmeal Raisin

Peanut Butter

White Chocolate Macadamia

White Chocolate Cranberry

Milk Chocolate Cranberry

Ginger

Shortbread

Vegan Chocolate Chip Banana Oatmeal

Sugar Free Macaroons

Sugar Free Shortbread

No Bake

Please place your order at the imaginary cookie dispenser that is now stationed in your living room. Your cookie will be there shortly.


	72. Chapter 72

Allen decides to take the left path and sighs heavily before starting to walk down it. The path is actually very wide, and he is able to walk without touching any of the plants on either side. Animals rustle the leaves though, and a little squirrel runs across the road. Other than that creature, he sees nothing.

Allen, then, walks for nearly five minutes before he comes across a branching path that's extremely narrow.

Take the Path?

Yes: (Chapter _)

No: Continue Reading

He decides against the new path and continues on his current route.

Eventually, it opens up to another clearing where a large building stands. It's made of gray brick and covered in ivy. There's no sounds coming from it, but that could be because of the time of night. However, the silence seems almost… foreboding. But there could be people inside!

Turn back (Chapter 16)

Go inside (Chapter 217)


	73. Chapter 73

Allen decides to take the right path and begins to walk down it with a trudging step. It's a narrower path, but it has been kept very neat despite the undergrowth that occasionally snags at his shirt. The birds chirp and insects buzz through the air without a care in the world.

The path opens up to a bustling little town center where quite a few shops are, but only three things catch his eye.

There's a little girl who's sitting on the ground. She waves innocently. (Chapter _)

There's a shopkeeper who smiles almost eerily, wanting Allen to come to him. (Chapter _)

Lastly, just past a shopkeeper that sells little baubles and trinkets, there's an alleyway that a few people come and go through in the moments that he watches it. (Chapter _)

Turn Back (Chapter 16)


	74. Chapter 74

Hi, if you're seeing this message then this part of the world has not been written yet. I will get to it as quickly as I can, and I'm sorry that you are seeing this place holder instead of the eventually segment.

In condolence please accept a virtual cookie. You may have your pick of:

Sugar

Chocolate Chip

Oatmeal Raisin

Peanut Butter

White Chocolate Macadamia

White Chocolate Cranberry

Milk Chocolate Cranberry

Ginger

Shortbread

Vegan Chocolate Chip Banana Oatmeal

Sugar Free Macaroons

Sugar Free Shortbread

No Bake

Please place your order at the imaginary cookie dispenser that is now stationed in your living room. Your cookie will be there shortly.


	75. Chapter 75

Allen decides to take the left path and sighs heavily before starting to walk down it. The path is actually very wide, and he is able to walk without touching any of the plants on either side. Animals rustle the leaves though, and a little squirrel runs across the road. Other than that creature, he sees nothing.

Allen, then, walks for nearly five minutes before he comes across a branching path that's extremely narrow.

Take the Path?

Yes: (Chapter _)

No: Continue Reading

He decides against the new path and continues on his current route.

Eventually, it opens up to another clearing where a large building stands. It's made of gray brick and covered in ivy. There's no sounds coming from it, but that could be because of the time of night. However, the silence seems almost… foreboding. But there could be people inside!

Turn back (Chapter 17)

Go inside (Chapter 218)


	76. Chapter 76

Allen decides to take the right path and begins to walk down it with a trudging step. It's a narrower path, but it has been kept very neat despite the undergrowth that occasionally snags at his shirt. The birds chirp and insects buzz through the air without a care in the world.

The path opens up to a bustling little town center where quite a few shops are, but only three things catch his eye.

There's a little girl who's sitting on the ground. She waves innocently. (Chapter _)

There's a shopkeeper who smiles almost eerily, wanting Allen to come to him. (Chapter _)

Lastly, just past a shopkeeper that sells little baubles and trinkets, there's an alleyway that a few people come and go through in the moments that he watches it. (Chapter _)

Turn Back (Chapter 17)


	77. Chapter 77

Hi, if you're seeing this message then this part of the world has not been written yet. I will get to it as quickly as I can, and I'm sorry that you are seeing this place holder instead of the eventually segment.

In condolence please accept a virtual cookie. You may have your pick of:

Sugar

Chocolate Chip

Oatmeal Raisin

Peanut Butter

White Chocolate Macadamia

White Chocolate Cranberry

Milk Chocolate Cranberry

Ginger

Shortbread

Vegan Chocolate Chip Banana Oatmeal

Sugar Free Macaroons

Sugar Free Shortbread

No Bake

Please place your order at the imaginary cookie dispenser that is now stationed in your living room. Your cookie will be there shortly.


	78. Chapter 78

Allen decides to take the left path and sighs heavily before starting to walk down it. The path is actually very wide, and he is able to walk without touching any of the plants on either side. Animals rustle the leaves though, and a little squirrel runs across the road. Other than that creature, he sees nothing.

Allen, then, walks for nearly five minutes before he comes across a branching path that's extremely narrow.

Take the Path?

Yes: (Chapter _)

No: Continue Reading

He decides against the new path and continues on his current route.

Eventually, it opens up to another clearing where a large building stands. It's made of gray brick and covered in ivy. There's no sounds coming from it, but that could be because of the time of night. However, the silence seems almost… foreboding. But there could be people inside!

Turn back (Chapter 18)

Go inside (Chapter 219)


	79. Chapter 79

Allen decides to take the right path and begins to walk down it with a trudging step. It's a narrower path, but it has been kept very neat despite the undergrowth that occasionally snags at his shirt. The birds chirp and insects buzz through the air without a care in the world.

The path opens up to a bustling little town center where quite a few shops are, but only three things catch his eye.

There's a little girl who's sitting on the ground. She waves innocently. (Chapter _)

There's a shopkeeper who smiles almost eerily, wanting Allen to come to him. (Chapter _)

Lastly, just past a shopkeeper that sells little baubles and trinkets, there's an alleyway that a few people come and go through in the moments that he watches it. (Chapter _)

Turn Back (Chapter 18)


	80. Chapter 80

Hi, if you're seeing this message then this part of the world has not been written yet. I will get to it as quickly as I can, and I'm sorry that you are seeing this place holder instead of the eventually segment.

In condolence please accept a virtual cookie. You may have your pick of:

Sugar

Chocolate Chip

Oatmeal Raisin

Peanut Butter

White Chocolate Macadamia

White Chocolate Cranberry

Milk Chocolate Cranberry

Ginger

Shortbread

Vegan Chocolate Chip Banana Oatmeal

Sugar Free Macaroons

Sugar Free Shortbread

No Bake

Please place your order at the imaginary cookie dispenser that is now stationed in your living room. Your cookie will be there shortly.


	81. Chapter 81

Allen decides to take the left path and sighs heavily before starting to walk down it. The path is actually very wide, and he is able to walk without touching any of the plants on either side. Animals rustle the leaves though, and a little squirrel runs across the road. Other than that creature, he sees nothing.

Allen, then, walks for nearly five minutes before he comes across a branching path that's extremely narrow.

Take the Path?

Yes: (Chapter _)

No: Continue Reading

He decides against the new path and continues on his current route.

Eventually, it opens up to another clearing where a large building stands. It's made of gray brick and covered in ivy. There's no sounds coming from it, but that could be because of the time of night. However, the silence seems almost… foreboding. But there could be people inside!

Turn back (Chapter 19)

Go inside (Chapter 220)


	82. Chapter 82

Allen decides to take the right path and begins to walk down it with a trudging step. It's a narrower path, but it has been kept very neat despite the undergrowth that occasionally snags at his shirt. The birds chirp and insects buzz through the air without a care in the world.

The path opens up to a bustling little town center where quite a few shops are, but only three things catch his eye.

There's a little girl who's sitting on the ground. She waves innocently. (Chapter _)

There's a shopkeeper who smiles almost eerily, wanting Allen to come to him. (Chapter _)

Lastly, just past a shopkeeper that sells little baubles and trinkets, there's an alleyway that a few people come and go through in the moments that he watches it. (Chapter _)

Turn Back (Chapter 19)


	83. Chapter 83

Hi, if you're seeing this message then this part of the world has not been written yet. I will get to it as quickly as I can, and I'm sorry that you are seeing this place holder instead of the eventually segment.

In condolence please accept a virtual cookie. You may have your pick of:

Sugar

Chocolate Chip

Oatmeal Raisin

Peanut Butter

White Chocolate Macadamia

White Chocolate Cranberry

Milk Chocolate Cranberry

Ginger

Shortbread

Vegan Chocolate Chip Banana Oatmeal

Sugar Free Macaroons

Sugar Free Shortbread

No Bake

Please place your order at the imaginary cookie dispenser that is now stationed in your living room. Your cookie will be there shortly.


	84. Chapter 84

Allen decides to take the left path and sighs heavily before starting to walk down it. The path is actually very wide, and he is able to walk without touching any of the plants on either side. Animals rustle the leaves though, and a little squirrel runs across the road. Other than that creature, he sees nothing.

Allen, then, walks for nearly five minutes before he comes across a branching path that's extremely narrow.

Take the Path?

Yes: (Chapter _)

No: Continue Reading

He decides against the new path and continues on his current route.

Eventually, it opens up to another clearing where a large building stands. It's made of gray brick and covered in ivy. There's no sounds coming from it, but that could be because of the time of night. However, the silence seems almost… foreboding. But there could be people inside!

Turn back (Chapter 20)

Go inside (Chapter 221)


	85. Chapter 85

Allen decides to take the right path and begins to walk down it with a trudging step. It's a narrower path, but it has been kept very neat despite the undergrowth that occasionally snags at his shirt. The birds chirp and insects buzz through the air without a care in the world.

The path opens up to a bustling little town center where quite a few shops are, but only three things catch his eye.

There's a little girl who's sitting on the ground. She waves innocently. (Chapter _)

There's a shopkeeper who smiles almost eerily, wanting Allen to come to him. (Chapter _)

Lastly, just past a shopkeeper that sells little baubles and trinkets, there's an alleyway that a few people come and go through in the moments that he watches it. (Chapter _)

Turn Back (Chapter 19)


	86. Chapter 86

Hi, if you're seeing this message then this part of the world has not been written yet. I will get to it as quickly as I can, and I'm sorry that you are seeing this place holder instead of the eventually segment.

In condolence please accept a virtual cookie. You may have your pick of:

Sugar

Chocolate Chip

Oatmeal Raisin

Peanut Butter

White Chocolate Macadamia

White Chocolate Cranberry

Milk Chocolate Cranberry

Ginger

Shortbread

Vegan Chocolate Chip Banana Oatmeal

Sugar Free Macaroons

Sugar Free Shortbread

No Bake

Please place your order at the imaginary cookie dispenser that is now stationed in your living room. Your cookie will be there shortly.


	87. Chapter 87

Allen decides to take the left path and sighs heavily before starting to walk down it. The path is actually very wide, and he is able to walk without touching any of the plants on either side. Animals rustle the leaves though, and a little squirrel runs across the road. Other than that creature, he sees nothing.

Allen, then, walks for nearly five minutes before he comes across a branching path that's extremely narrow.

Take the Path?

Yes: (Chapter _)

No: Continue Reading

He decides against the new path and continues on his current route.

Eventually, it opens up to another clearing where a large building stands. It's made of gray brick and covered in ivy. There's no sounds coming from it, but that could be because of the time of night. However, the silence seems almost… foreboding. But there could be people inside!

Turn back (Chapter 21)

Go inside (Chapter 222)


	88. Chapter 88

Allen decides to take the right path and begins to walk down it with a trudging step. It's a narrower path, but it has been kept very neat despite the undergrowth that occasionally snags at his shirt. The birds chirp and insects buzz through the air without a care in the world.

The path opens up to a bustling little town center where quite a few shops are, but only three things catch his eye.

There's a little girl who's sitting on the ground. She waves innocently. (Chapter _)

There's a shopkeeper who smiles almost eerily, wanting Allen to come to him. (Chapter _)

Lastly, just past a shopkeeper that sells little baubles and trinkets, there's an alleyway that a few people come and go through in the moments that he watches it. (Chapter _)

Turn Back (Chapter 21)


	89. Chapter 89

Hi, if you're seeing this message then this part of the world has not been written yet. I will get to it as quickly as I can, and I'm sorry that you are seeing this place holder instead of the eventually segment.

In condolence please accept a virtual cookie. You may have your pick of:

Sugar

Chocolate Chip

Oatmeal Raisin

Peanut Butter

White Chocolate Macadamia

White Chocolate Cranberry

Milk Chocolate Cranberry

Ginger

Shortbread

Vegan Chocolate Chip Banana Oatmeal

Sugar Free Macaroons

Sugar Free Shortbread

No Bake

Please place your order at the imaginary cookie dispenser that is now stationed in your living room. Your cookie will be there shortly.


	90. Chapter 90

Allen decides to take the left path and sighs heavily before starting to walk down it. The path is actually very wide, and he is able to walk without touching any of the plants on either side. Animals rustle the leaves though, and a little squirrel runs across the road. Other than that creature, he sees nothing.

Eventually, it opens up to another clearing where a large building stands. It's made of gray brick and covered in ivy. There's no sounds coming from it, but that could be because of the time of night. However, the silence seems almost… foreboding. But there could be people inside!

Turn back (Chapter 22)

Go inside (Chapter 223)


	91. Chapter 91

Allen decides to take the right path and begins to walk down it with a trudging step. It's a narrower path, but it has been kept very neat despite the undergrowth that occasionally snags at his shirt. The birds chirp and insects buzz through the air without a care in the world.

The path opens up to a bustling little town center where quite a few shops are, but only three things catch his eye.

There's a little girl who's sitting on the ground. She waves innocently. (Chapter _)

There's a shopkeeper who smiles almost eerily, wanting Allen to come to him. (Chapter _)

There's a man with his arms crossed and his head bowed to the ground. He looks kind of annoyed, and impatient as if he's waiting for someone. (Chapter _)

Turn Back (Chapter 22)


	92. Chapter 92

Allen decides to take the left path and sighs heavily before starting to walk down it. The path is actually very wide, and he is able to walk without touching any of the plants on either side. Animals rustle the leaves though, and a little squirrel runs across the road. Other than that creature, he sees nothing.

Allen, then, walks for nearly five minutes before he comes across a branching path that's extremely narrow.

Take the Path?

Yes: (Chapter _)

No: Continue Reading

He decides against the new path and continues on his current route.

Eventually, it opens up to another clearing where a large building stands. It's made of gray brick and covered in ivy. There's no sounds coming from it, but that could be because of the time of night. However, the silence seems almost… foreboding. But there could be people inside!

Turn back (Chapter 23)

Go inside (Chapter 224)


	93. Chapter 93

Allen decides to take the right path and begins to walk down it with a trudging step. It's a narrower path, but it has been kept very neat despite the undergrowth that occasionally snags at his shirt. The birds chirp and insects buzz through the air without a care in the world.

The path opens up to a bustling little town center where quite a few shops are, but only three things catch his eye.

There's a little girl who's sitting on the ground. She waves innocently. (Chapter _)

There's a shopkeeper who smiles almost eerily, wanting Allen to come to him. (Chapter _)

Lastly, just past a shopkeeper that sells little baubles and trinkets, there's an alleyway that a few people come and go through in the moments that he watches it. (Chapter _)

Turn Back (Chapter 23)


	94. Chapter 94

Hi, if you're seeing this message then this part of the world has not been written yet. I will get to it as quickly as I can, and I'm sorry that you are seeing this place holder instead of the eventually segment.

In condolence please accept a virtual cookie. You may have your pick of:

Sugar

Chocolate Chip

Oatmeal Raisin

Peanut Butter

White Chocolate Macadamia

White Chocolate Cranberry

Milk Chocolate Cranberry

Ginger

Shortbread

Vegan Chocolate Chip Banana Oatmeal

Sugar Free Macaroons

Sugar Free Shortbread

No Bake

Please place your order at the imaginary cookie dispenser that is now stationed in your living room. Your cookie will be there shortly.


	95. Chapter 95

Allen decides to take the left path and sighs heavily before starting to walk down it. The path is actually very wide, and he is able to walk without touching any of the plants on either side. Animals rustle the leaves though, and a little squirrel runs across the road. Other than that creature, he sees nothing.

Allen, then, walks for nearly five minutes before he comes across a branching path that's extremely narrow.

Take the Path?

Yes: (Chapter _)

No: Continue Reading

He decides against the new path and continues on his current route.

Eventually, it opens up to another clearing where a large building stands. It's made of gray brick and covered in ivy. There's no sounds coming from it, but that could be because of the time of night. However, the silence seems almost… foreboding. But there could be people inside!

Turn back (Chapter 24)

Go inside (Chapter 225)


	96. Chapter 96

Allen decides to take the right path and begins to walk down it with a trudging step. It's a narrower path, but it has been kept very neat despite the undergrowth that occasionally snags at his shirt. The birds chirp and insects buzz through the air without a care in the world.

The path opens up to a bustling little town center where quite a few shops are, but only three things catch his eye.

There's a little girl who's sitting on the ground. She waves innocently. (Chapter _)

There's a shopkeeper who smiles almost eerily, wanting Allen to come to him. (Chapter _)

Lastly, just past a shopkeeper that sells little baubles and trinkets, there's an alleyway that a few people come and go through in the moments that he watches it. (Chapter _)

Turn Back (Chapter 24)


	97. Chapter 97

Hi, if you're seeing this message then this part of the world has not been written yet. I will get to it as quickly as I can, and I'm sorry that you are seeing this place holder instead of the eventually segment.

In condolence please accept a virtual cookie. You may have your pick of:

Sugar

Chocolate Chip

Oatmeal Raisin

Peanut Butter

White Chocolate Macadamia

White Chocolate Cranberry

Milk Chocolate Cranberry

Ginger

Shortbread

Vegan Chocolate Chip Banana Oatmeal

Sugar Free Macaroons

Sugar Free Shortbread

No Bake

Please place your order at the imaginary cookie dispenser that is now stationed in your living room. Your cookie will be there shortly.


	98. Chapter 98

Allen decides to take the left path and sighs heavily before starting to walk down it. The path is actually very wide, and he is able to walk without touching any of the plants on either side. Animals rustle the leaves though, and a little squirrel runs across the road. Other than that creature, he sees nothing.

Allen, then, walks for nearly five minutes before he comes across a branching path that's extremely narrow.

Take the Path?

Yes: (Chapter _)

No: Continue Reading

He decides against the new path and continues on his current route.

Eventually, it opens up to another clearing where a large building stands. It's made of gray brick and covered in ivy. There's no sounds coming from it, but that could be because of the time of night. However, the silence seems almost… foreboding. But there could be people inside!

Turn back (Chapter 25)

Go inside (Chapter 226)


	99. Chapter 99

Allen decides to take the right path and begins to walk down it with a trudging step. It's a narrower path, but it has been kept very neat despite the undergrowth that occasionally snags at his shirt. The birds chirp and insects buzz through the air without a care in the world.

The path opens up to a bustling little town center where quite a few shops are, but only three things catch his eye.

There's a little girl who's sitting on the ground. She waves innocently. (Chapter _)

There's a shopkeeper who smiles almost eerily, wanting Allen to come to him. (Chapter _)

Lastly, just past a shopkeeper that sells little baubles and trinkets, there's an alleyway that a few people come and go through in the moments that he watches it. (Chapter _)

Turn Back (Chapter 25)


	100. Chapter 100

Hi, if you're seeing this message then this part of the world has not been written yet. I will get to it as quickly as I can, and I'm sorry that you are seeing this place holder instead of the eventually segment.

In condolence please accept a virtual cookie. You may have your pick of:

Sugar

Chocolate Chip

Oatmeal Raisin

Peanut Butter

White Chocolate Macadamia

White Chocolate Cranberry

Milk Chocolate Cranberry

Ginger

Shortbread

Vegan Chocolate Chip Banana Oatmeal

Sugar Free Macaroons

Sugar Free Shortbread

No Bake

Please place your order at the imaginary cookie dispenser that is now stationed in your living room. Your cookie will be there shortly.


	101. Chapter 101

Allen decides to take the left path and sighs heavily before starting to walk down it. The path is actually very wide, and he is able to walk without touching any of the plants on either side. Animals rustle the leaves though, and a little squirrel runs across the road. Other than that creature, he sees nothing.

Allen, then, walks for nearly five minutes before he comes across a branching path that's extremely narrow.

Take the Path?

Yes: (Chapter _)

No: Continue Reading

He decides against the new path and continues on his current route.

Eventually, it opens up to another clearing where a large building stands. It's made of gray brick and covered in ivy. There's no sounds coming from it, but that could be because of the time of night. However, the silence seems almost… foreboding. But there could be people inside!

Turn back (Chapter 26)

Go inside (Chapter 227)


	102. Chapter 102

Allen decides to take the right path and begins to walk down it with a trudging step. It's a narrower path, but it has been kept very neat despite the undergrowth that occasionally snags at his shirt. The birds chirp and insects buzz through the air without a care in the world.

The path opens up to a bustling little town center where quite a few shops are, but only three things catch his eye.

There's a little girl who's sitting on the ground. She waves innocently. (Chapter _)

There's a shopkeeper who smiles almost eerily, wanting Allen to come to him. (Chapter _)

Lastly, just past a shopkeeper that sells little baubles and trinkets, there's an alleyway that a few people come and go through in the moments that he watches it. (Chapter _)

Turn Back (Chapter 26)


	103. Chapter 103

Hi, if you're seeing this message then this part of the world has not been written yet. I will get to it as quickly as I can, and I'm sorry that you are seeing this place holder instead of the eventually segment.

In condolence please accept a virtual cookie. You may have your pick of:

Sugar

Chocolate Chip

Oatmeal Raisin

Peanut Butter

White Chocolate Macadamia

White Chocolate Cranberry

Milk Chocolate Cranberry

Ginger

Shortbread

Vegan Chocolate Chip Banana Oatmeal

Sugar Free Macaroons

Sugar Free Shortbread

No Bake

Please place your order at the imaginary cookie dispenser that is now stationed in your living room. Your cookie will be there shortly.


	104. Chapter 104

Allena decides to take the left path and sighs heavily before starting to walk down it. The path is actually very wide, and she is able to walk without touching any of the plants on either side. Animals rustle the leaves though, and a little squirrel runs across the road. Other than that creature, she sees nothing.

Eventually, it opens up to another clearing where a large building stands. It's made of gray brick and covered in ivy. There's no sounds coming from it, but that could be because of the time of night. However, the silence seems almost… foreboding. But there could be people inside!

Turn back (Chapter 27)

Go inside (Chapter 228)


	105. Chapter 105

Allena decides to take the right path and begins to walk down it with a trudging step. It's a narrower path, but it has been kept very neat despite the undergrowth that occasionally snags at her shirt. The birds chirp and insects buzz through the air without a care in the world.

The path opens up to a bustling little town center where quite a few shops are, but only three things catch her eye.

There's a little girl who's sitting on the ground. She waves innocently. (Chapter _)

There's a shopkeeper who smiles almost eerily, wanting Allena to come to him. (Chapter _)

There's a man with his arms crossed and his head bowed to the ground. He looks kind of annoyed, and impatient as if he's waiting for someone. (Chapter _)

Turn Back (Chapter 27)


	106. Chapter 106

Allena decides to take the left path and sighs heavily before starting to walk down it. The path is actually very wide, and she is able to walk without touching any of the plants on either side. Animals rustle the leaves though, and a little squirrel runs across the road. Other than that creature, she sees nothing.

Allena walks for nearly five minutes before she comes across a branching path that's extremely narrow.

Take the Path?

Yes: (Chapter _)

No: Continue Reading

She decides against the path and continues down the current route.

Eventually, it opens up to another clearing where a large building stands. It's made of gray brick and covered in ivy. There's no sounds coming from it, but that could be because of the time of night. However, the silence seems almost… foreboding. But there could be people inside!

Turn back (Chapter 28)

Go inside (Chapter 229)


	107. Chapter 107

Allena decides to take the right path and begins to walk down it with a trudging step. It's a narrower path, but it has been kept very neat despite the undergrowth that occasionally snags at her shirt. The birds chirp and insects buzz through the air without a care in the world.

The path opens up to a bustling little town center where quite a few shops are, but only three things catch her eye.

There's a little girl who's sitting on the ground. She waves innocently. (Chapter _)

There's a shopkeeper who smiles almost eerily, wanting Allena to come to him. (Chapter _)

Lastly, just past a shopkeeper that sells little baubles and trinkets, there's an alleyway that a few people come and go through in the moments that she watches it. (Chapter _)

Turn Back (Chapter 28)


	108. Chapter 108

Hi, if you're seeing this message then this part of the world has not been written yet. I will get to it as quickly as I can, and I'm sorry that you are seeing this place holder instead of the eventually segment.

In condolence please accept a virtual cookie. You may have your pick of:

Sugar

Chocolate Chip

Oatmeal Raisin

Peanut Butter

White Chocolate Macadamia

White Chocolate Cranberry

Milk Chocolate Cranberry

Ginger

Shortbread

Vegan Chocolate Chip Banana Oatmeal

Sugar Free Macaroons

Sugar Free Shortbread

No Bake

Please place your order at the imaginary cookie dispenser that is now stationed in your living room. Your cookie will be there shortly.


	109. Chapter 109

Allena decides to take the left path and sighs heavily before starting to walk down it. The path is actually very wide, and she is able to walk without touching any of the plants on either side. Animals rustle the leaves though, and a little squirrel runs across the road. Other than that creature, she sees nothing.

Allena walks for nearly five minutes before she comes across a branching path that's extremely narrow.

Take the Path?

Yes: (Chapter _)

No: Continue Reading

She decides against the path and continues down the current route.

Eventually, it opens up to another clearing where a large building stands. It's made of gray brick and covered in ivy. There's no sounds coming from it, but that could be because of the time of night. However, the silence seems almost… foreboding. But there could be people inside!

Turn back (Chapter 29)

Go inside (Chapter 230)


	110. Chapter 110

Allena decides to take the right path and begins to walk down it with a trudging step. It's a narrower path, but it has been kept very neat despite the undergrowth that occasionally snags at her shirt. The birds chirp and insects buzz through the air without a care in the world.

The path opens up to a bustling little town center where quite a few shops are, but only three things catch her eye.

There's a little girl who's sitting on the ground. She waves innocently. (Chapter _)

There's a shopkeeper who smiles almost eerily, wanting Allena to come to him. (Chapter _)

Lastly, just past a shopkeeper that sells little baubles and trinkets, there's an alleyway that a few people come and go through in the moments that she watches it. (Chapter _)

Turn Back (Chapter 29)


	111. Chapter 111

Hi, if you're seeing this message then this part of the world has not been written yet. I will get to it as quickly as I can, and I'm sorry that you are seeing this place holder instead of the eventually segment.

In condolence please accept a virtual cookie. You may have your pick of:

Sugar

Chocolate Chip

Oatmeal Raisin

Peanut Butter

White Chocolate Macadamia

White Chocolate Cranberry

Milk Chocolate Cranberry

Ginger

Shortbread

Vegan Chocolate Chip Banana Oatmeal

Sugar Free Macaroons

Sugar Free Shortbread

No Bake

Please place your order at the imaginary cookie dispenser that is now stationed in your living room. Your cookie will be there shortly.


	112. Chapter 112

Allena decides to take the left path and sighs heavily before starting to walk down it. The path is actually very wide, and she is able to walk without touching any of the plants on either side. Animals rustle the leaves though, and a little squirrel runs across the road. Other than that creature, she sees nothing.

Allena walks for nearly five minutes before she comes across a branching path that's extremely narrow.

Take the Path?

Yes: (Chapter _)

No: Continue Reading

She decides against the path and continues down the current route.

Eventually, it opens up to another clearing where a large building stands. It's made of gray brick and covered in ivy. There's no sounds coming from it, but that could be because of the time of night. However, the silence seems almost… foreboding. But there could be people inside!

Turn back (Chapter 30)

Go inside (Chapter 231)


	113. Chapter 113

Allena decides to take the right path and begins to walk down it with a trudging step. It's a narrower path, but it has been kept very neat despite the undergrowth that occasionally snags at her shirt. The birds chirp and insects buzz through the air without a care in the world.

The path opens up to a bustling little town center where quite a few shops are, but only three things catch her eye.

There's a little girl who's sitting on the ground. She waves innocently. (Chapter _)

There's a shopkeeper who smiles almost eerily, wanting Allena to come to him. (Chapter _)

Lastly, just past a shopkeeper that sells little baubles and trinkets, there's an alleyway that a few people come and go through in the moments that she watches it. (Chapter _)

Turn Back (Chapter 30)


	114. Chapter 114

Hi, if you're seeing this message then this part of the world has not been written yet. I will get to it as quickly as I can, and I'm sorry that you are seeing this place holder instead of the eventually segment.

In condolence please accept a virtual cookie. You may have your pick of:

Sugar

Chocolate Chip

Oatmeal Raisin

Peanut Butter

White Chocolate Macadamia

White Chocolate Cranberry

Milk Chocolate Cranberry

Ginger

Shortbread

Vegan Chocolate Chip Banana Oatmeal

Sugar Free Macaroons

Sugar Free Shortbread

No Bake

Please place your order at the imaginary cookie dispenser that is now stationed in your living room. Your cookie will be there shortly.


	115. Chapter 115

Allena decides to take the left path and sighs heavily before starting to walk down it. The path is actually very wide, and she is able to walk without touching any of the plants on either side. Animals rustle the leaves though, and a little squirrel runs across the road. Other than that creature, she sees nothing.

Allena walks for nearly five minutes before she comes across a branching path that's extremely narrow.

Take the Path?

Yes: (Chapter _)

No: Continue Reading

She decides against the path and continues down the current route.

Eventually, it opens up to another clearing where a large building stands. It's made of gray brick and covered in ivy. There's no sounds coming from it, but that could be because of the time of night. However, the silence seems almost… foreboding. But there could be people inside!

Turn back (Chapter 31)

Go inside (Chapter 232)


	116. Chapter 116

Allena decides to take the right path and begins to walk down it with a trudging step. It's a narrower path, but it has been kept very neat despite the undergrowth that occasionally snags at her shirt. The birds chirp and insects buzz through the air without a care in the world.

The path opens up to a bustling little town center where quite a few shops are, but only three things catch her eye.

There's a little girl who's sitting on the ground. She waves innocently. (Chapter _)

There's a shopkeeper who smiles almost eerily, wanting Allena to come to him. (Chapter _)

Lastly, just past a shopkeeper that sells little baubles and trinkets, there's an alleyway that a few people come and go through in the moments that she watches it. (Chapter _)

Turn Back (Chapter 31)


	117. Chapter 117

Hi, if you're seeing this message then this part of the world has not been written yet. I will get to it as quickly as I can, and I'm sorry that you are seeing this place holder instead of the eventually segment.

In condolence please accept a virtual cookie. You may have your pick of:

Sugar

Chocolate Chip

Oatmeal Raisin

Peanut Butter

White Chocolate Macadamia

White Chocolate Cranberry

Milk Chocolate Cranberry

Ginger

Shortbread

Vegan Chocolate Chip Banana Oatmeal

Sugar Free Macaroons

Sugar Free Shortbread

No Bake

Please place your order at the imaginary cookie dispenser that is now stationed in your living room. Your cookie will be there shortly.


	118. Chapter 118

Allena decides to take the left path and sighs heavily before starting to walk down it. The path is actually very wide, and she is able to walk without touching any of the plants on either side. Animals rustle the leaves though, and a little squirrel runs across the road. Other than that creature, she sees nothing.

Allena walks for nearly five minutes before she comes across a branching path that's extremely narrow.

Take the Path?

Yes: (Chapter _)

No: Continue Reading

She decides against the path and continues down the current route.

Eventually, it opens up to another clearing where a large building stands. It's made of gray brick and covered in ivy. There's no sounds coming from it, but that could be because of the time of night. However, the silence seems almost… foreboding. But there could be people inside!

Turn back (Chapter 32)

Go inside (Chapter 233)


	119. Chapter 119

Allena decides to take the right path and begins to walk down it with a trudging step. It's a narrower path, but it has been kept very neat despite the undergrowth that occasionally snags at her shirt. The birds chirp and insects buzz through the air without a care in the world.

The path opens up to a bustling little town center where quite a few shops are, but only three things catch her eye.

There's a little girl who's sitting on the ground. She waves innocently. (Chapter _)

There's a shopkeeper who smiles almost eerily, wanting Allena to come to him. (Chapter _)

Lastly, just past a shopkeeper that sells little baubles and trinkets, there's an alleyway that a few people come and go through in the moments that she watches it. (Chapter _)

Turn Back (Chapter 32)


	120. Chapter 120

Hi, if you're seeing this message then this part of the world has not been written yet. I will get to it as quickly as I can, and I'm sorry that you are seeing this place holder instead of the eventually segment.

In condolence please accept a virtual cookie. You may have your pick of:

Sugar

Chocolate Chip

Oatmeal Raisin

Peanut Butter

White Chocolate Macadamia

White Chocolate Cranberry

Milk Chocolate Cranberry

Ginger

Shortbread

Vegan Chocolate Chip Banana Oatmeal

Sugar Free Macaroons

Sugar Free Shortbread

No Bake

Please place your order at the imaginary cookie dispenser that is now stationed in your living room. Your cookie will be there shortly.


	121. Chapter 121

Allena decides to take the left path and sighs heavily before starting to walk down it. The path is actually very wide, and she is able to walk without touching any of the plants on either side. Animals rustle the leaves though, and a little squirrel runs across the road. Other than that creature, she sees nothing.

Allena walks for nearly five minutes before she comes across a branching path that's extremely narrow.

Take the Path?

Yes: (Chapter _)

No: Continue Reading

She decides against the path and continues down the current route.

Eventually, it opens up to another clearing where a large building stands. It's made of gray brick and covered in ivy. There's no sounds coming from it, but that could be because of the time of night. However, the silence seems almost… foreboding. But there could be people inside!

Turn back (Chapter 33)

Go inside (Chapter 234)


	122. Chapter 122

Allena decides to take the right path and begins to walk down it with a trudging step. It's a narrower path, but it has been kept very neat despite the undergrowth that occasionally snags at her shirt. The birds chirp and insects buzz through the air without a care in the world.

The path opens up to a bustling little town center where quite a few shops are, but only three things catch her eye.

There's a little girl who's sitting on the ground. She waves innocently. (Chapter _)

There's a shopkeeper who smiles almost eerily, wanting Allena to come to him. (Chapter _)

Lastly, just past a shopkeeper that sells little baubles and trinkets, there's an alleyway that a few people come and go through in the moments that she watches it. (Chapter _)

Turn Back (Chapter 33)


	123. Chapter 123

Hi, if you're seeing this message then this part of the world has not been written yet. I will get to it as quickly as I can, and I'm sorry that you are seeing this place holder instead of the eventually segment.

In condolence please accept a virtual cookie. You may have your pick of:

Sugar

Chocolate Chip

Oatmeal Raisin

Peanut Butter

White Chocolate Macadamia

White Chocolate Cranberry

Milk Chocolate Cranberry

Ginger

Shortbread

Vegan Chocolate Chip Banana Oatmeal

Sugar Free Macaroons

Sugar Free Shortbread

No Bake

Please place your order at the imaginary cookie dispenser that is now stationed in your living room. Your cookie will be there shortly.


	124. Chapter 124

Allena decides to take the left path and sighs heavily before starting to walk down it. The path is actually very wide, and she is able to walk without touching any of the plants on either side. Animals rustle the leaves though, and a little squirrel runs across the road. Other than that creature, she sees nothing.

Allena walks for nearly five minutes before she comes across a branching path that's extremely narrow.

Take the Path?

Yes: (Chapter _)

No: Continue Reading

She decides against the path and continues down the current route.

Eventually, it opens up to another clearing where a large building stands. It's made of gray brick and covered in ivy. There's no sounds coming from it, but that could be because of the time of night. However, the silence seems almost… foreboding. But there could be people inside!

Turn back (Chapter 34)

Go inside (Chapter 235)


	125. Chapter 125

Allena decides to take the right path and begins to walk down it with a trudging step. It's a narrower path, but it has been kept very neat despite the undergrowth that occasionally snags at her shirt. The birds chirp and insects buzz through the air without a care in the world.

The path opens up to a bustling little town center where quite a few shops are, but only three things catch her eye.

There's a little girl who's sitting on the ground. She waves innocently. (Chapter _)

There's a shopkeeper who smiles almost eerily, wanting Allena to come to him. (Chapter _)

Lastly, just past a shopkeeper that sells little baubles and trinkets, there's an alleyway that a few people come and go through in the moments that she watches it. (Chapter _)

Turn Back (Chapter 34)


	126. Chapter 126

Hi, if you're seeing this message then this part of the world has not been written yet. I will get to it as quickly as I can, and I'm sorry that you are seeing this place holder instead of the eventually segment.

In condolence please accept a virtual cookie. You may have your pick of:

Sugar

Chocolate Chip

Oatmeal Raisin

Peanut Butter

White Chocolate Macadamia

White Chocolate Cranberry

Milk Chocolate Cranberry

Ginger

Shortbread

Vegan Chocolate Chip Banana Oatmeal

Sugar Free Macaroons

Sugar Free Shortbread

No Bake

Please place your order at the imaginary cookie dispenser that is now stationed in your living room. Your cookie will be there shortly.


	127. Chapter 127

Allena decides to take the left path and sighs heavily before starting to walk down it. The path is actually very wide, and she is able to walk without touching any of the plants on either side. Animals rustle the leaves though, and a little squirrel runs across the road. Other than that creature, she sees nothing.

Allena walks for nearly five minutes before she comes across a branching path that's extremely narrow.

Take the Path?

Yes: (Chapter _)

No: Continue Reading

She decides against the path and continues down the current route.

Eventually, it opens up to another clearing where a large building stands. It's made of gray brick and covered in ivy. There's no sounds coming from it, but that could be because of the time of night. However, the silence seems almost… foreboding. But there could be people inside!

Turn back (Chapter 35)

Go inside (Chapter 236)


	128. Chapter 128

Allena decides to take the right path and begins to walk down it with a trudging step. It's a narrower path, but it has been kept very neat despite the undergrowth that occasionally snags at her shirt. The birds chirp and insects buzz through the air without a care in the world.

The path opens up to a bustling little town center where quite a few shops are, but only three things catch her eye.

There's a little girl who's sitting on the ground. She waves innocently. (Chapter _)

There's a shopkeeper who smiles almost eerily, wanting Allena to come to him. (Chapter _)

Lastly, just past a shopkeeper that sells little baubles and trinkets, there's an alleyway that a few people come and go through in the moments that she watches it. (Chapter _)

Turn Back (Chapter 35)


	129. Chapter 129

Hi, if you're seeing this message then this part of the world has not been written yet. I will get to it as quickly as I can, and I'm sorry that you are seeing this place holder instead of the eventually segment.

In condolence please accept a virtual cookie. You may have your pick of:

Sugar

Chocolate Chip

Oatmeal Raisin

Peanut Butter

White Chocolate Macadamia

White Chocolate Cranberry

Milk Chocolate Cranberry

Ginger

Shortbread

Vegan Chocolate Chip Banana Oatmeal

Sugar Free Macaroons

Sugar Free Shortbread

No Bake

Please place your order at the imaginary cookie dispenser that is now stationed in your living room. Your cookie will be there shortly.


	130. Chapter 130

Allena decides to take the left path and sighs heavily before starting to walk down it. The path is actually very wide, and she is able to walk without touching any of the plants on either side. Animals rustle the leaves though, and a little squirrel runs across the road. Other than that creature, she sees nothing.

Eventually, it opens up to another clearing where a large building stands. It's made of gray brick and covered in ivy. There's no sounds coming from it, but that could be because of the time of night. However, the silence seems almost… foreboding. But there could be people inside!

Turn back (Chapter 36)

Go inside (Chapter 237)


	131. Chapter 131

Allena decides to take the right path and begins to walk down it with a trudging step. It's a narrower path, but it has been kept very neat despite the undergrowth that occasionally snags at her shirt. The birds chirp and insects buzz through the air without a care in the world.

The path opens up to a bustling little town center where quite a few shops are, but only three things catch her eye.

There's a little girl who's sitting on the ground. She waves innocently. (Chapter _)

There's a shopkeeper who smiles almost eerily, wanting Allena to come to him. (Chapter _)

There's a man with his arms crossed and his head bowed to the ground. He looks kind of annoyed, and impatient as if he's waiting for someone. (Chapter _)

Turn Back (Chapter 36)


	132. Chapter 132

Allena decides to take the left path and sighs heavily before starting to walk down it. The path is actually very wide, and she is able to walk without touching any of the plants on either side. Animals rustle the leaves though, and a little squirrel runs across the road. Other than that creature, she sees nothing.

Allena walks for nearly five minutes before she comes across a branching path that's extremely narrow.

Take the Path?

Yes: (Chapter _)

No: Continue Reading

She decides against the path and continues down the current route.

Eventually, it opens up to another clearing where a large building stands. It's made of gray brick and covered in ivy. There's no sounds coming from it, but that could be because of the time of night. However, the silence seems almost… foreboding. But there could be people inside!

Turn back (Chapter 37)

Go inside (Chapter 238)


	133. Chapter 133

Allena decides to take the right path and begins to walk down it with a trudging step. It's a narrower path, but it has been kept very neat despite the undergrowth that occasionally snags at her shirt. The birds chirp and insects buzz through the air without a care in the world.

The path opens up to a bustling little town center where quite a few shops are, but only three things catch her eye.

There's a little girl who's sitting on the ground. She waves innocently. (Chapter _)

There's a shopkeeper who smiles almost eerily, wanting Allena to come to him. (Chapter _)

Lastly, just past a shopkeeper that sells little baubles and trinkets, there's an alleyway that a few people come and go through in the moments that she watches it. (Chapter _)

Turn Back (Chapter 37)


	134. Chapter 134

Hi, if you're seeing this message then this part of the world has not been written yet. I will get to it as quickly as I can, and I'm sorry that you are seeing this place holder instead of the eventually segment.

In condolence please accept a virtual cookie. You may have your pick of:

Sugar

Chocolate Chip

Oatmeal Raisin

Peanut Butter

White Chocolate Macadamia

White Chocolate Cranberry

Milk Chocolate Cranberry

Ginger

Shortbread

Vegan Chocolate Chip Banana Oatmeal

Sugar Free Macaroons

Sugar Free Shortbread

No Bake

Please place your order at the imaginary cookie dispenser that is now stationed in your living room. Your cookie will be there shortly.


	135. Chapter 135

Allena decides to take the left path and sighs heavily before starting to walk down it. The path is actually very wide, and she is able to walk without touching any of the plants on either side. Animals rustle the leaves though, and a little squirrel runs across the road. Other than that creature, she sees nothing.

Allena walks for nearly five minutes before she comes across a branching path that's extremely narrow.

Take the Path?

Yes: (Chapter _)

No: Continue Reading

She decides against the path and continues down the current route.

Eventually, it opens up to another clearing where a large building stands. It's made of gray brick and covered in ivy. There's no sounds coming from it, but that could be because of the time of night. However, the silence seems almost… foreboding. But there could be people inside!

Turn back (Chapter 38)

Go inside (Chapter 239)


	136. Chapter 136

Allena decides to take the right path and begins to walk down it with a trudging step. It's a narrower path, but it has been kept very neat despite the undergrowth that occasionally snags at her shirt. The birds chirp and insects buzz through the air without a care in the world.

The path opens up to a bustling little town center where quite a few shops are, but only three things catch her eye.

There's a little girl who's sitting on the ground. She waves innocently. (Chapter _)

There's a shopkeeper who smiles almost eerily, wanting Allena to come to him. (Chapter _)

Lastly, just past a shopkeeper that sells little baubles and trinkets, there's an alleyway that a few people come and go through in the moments that she watches it. (Chapter _)

Turn Back (Chapter 38)


	137. Chapter 137

Hi, if you're seeing this message then this part of the world has not been written yet. I will get to it as quickly as I can, and I'm sorry that you are seeing this place holder instead of the eventually segment.

In condolence please accept a virtual cookie. You may have your pick of:

Sugar

Chocolate Chip

Oatmeal Raisin

Peanut Butter

White Chocolate Macadamia

White Chocolate Cranberry

Milk Chocolate Cranberry

Ginger

Shortbread

Vegan Chocolate Chip Banana Oatmeal

Sugar Free Macaroons

Sugar Free Shortbread

No Bake

Please place your order at the imaginary cookie dispenser that is now stationed in your living room. Your cookie will be there shortly.


	138. Chapter 138

Allena decides to take the left path and sighs heavily before starting to walk down it. The path is actually very wide, and she is able to walk without touching any of the plants on either side. Animals rustle the leaves though, and a little squirrel runs across the road. Other than that creature, she sees nothing.

Allena walks for nearly five minutes before she comes across a branching path that's extremely narrow.

Take the Path?

Yes: (Chapter _)

No: Continue Reading

She decides against the path and continues down the current route.

Eventually, it opens up to another clearing where a large building stands. It's made of gray brick and covered in ivy. There's no sounds coming from it, but that could be because of the time of night. However, the silence seems almost… foreboding. But there could be people inside!

Turn back (Chapter 39)

Go inside (Chapter 240)


	139. Chapter 139

Allena decides to take the right path and begins to walk down it with a trudging step. It's a narrower path, but it has been kept very neat despite the undergrowth that occasionally snags at her shirt. The birds chirp and insects buzz through the air without a care in the world.

The path opens up to a bustling little town center where quite a few shops are, but only three things catch her eye.

There's a little girl who's sitting on the ground. She waves innocently. (Chapter _)

There's a shopkeeper who smiles almost eerily, wanting Allena to come to him. (Chapter _)

Lastly, just past a shopkeeper that sells little baubles and trinkets, there's an alleyway that a few people come and go through in the moments that she watches it. (Chapter _)

Turn Back (Chapter 39)


	140. Chapter 140

Hi, if you're seeing this message then this part of the world has not been written yet. I will get to it as quickly as I can, and I'm sorry that you are seeing this place holder instead of the eventually segment.

In condolence please accept a virtual cookie. You may have your pick of:

Sugar

Chocolate Chip

Oatmeal Raisin

Peanut Butter

White Chocolate Macadamia

White Chocolate Cranberry

Milk Chocolate Cranberry

Ginger

Shortbread

Vegan Chocolate Chip Banana Oatmeal

Sugar Free Macaroons

Sugar Free Shortbread

No Bake

Please place your order at the imaginary cookie dispenser that is now stationed in your living room. Your cookie will be there shortly.


	141. Chapter 141

Allena decides to take the left path and sighs heavily before starting to walk down it. The path is actually very wide, and she is able to walk without touching any of the plants on either side. Animals rustle the leaves though, and a little squirrel runs across the road. Other than that creature, she sees nothing.

Allena walks for nearly five minutes before she comes across a branching path that's extremely narrow.

Take the Path?

Yes: (Chapter _)

No: Continue Reading

She decides against the path and continues down the current route.

Eventually, it opens up to another clearing where a large building stands. It's made of gray brick and covered in ivy. There's no sounds coming from it, but that could be because of the time of night. However, the silence seems almost… foreboding. But there could be people inside!

Turn back (Chapter 40)

Go inside (Chapter 241)


	142. Chapter 142

Allena decides to take the right path and begins to walk down it with a trudging step. It's a narrower path, but it has been kept very neat despite the undergrowth that occasionally snags at her shirt. The birds chirp and insects buzz through the air without a care in the world.

The path opens up to a bustling little town center where quite a few shops are, but only three things catch her eye.

There's a little girl who's sitting on the ground. She waves innocently. (Chapter _)

There's a shopkeeper who smiles almost eerily, wanting Allena to come to him. (Chapter _)

Lastly, just past a shopkeeper that sells little baubles and trinkets, there's an alleyway that a few people come and go through in the moments that she watches it. (Chapter _)

Turn Back (Chapter 40)


	143. Chapter 143

Hi, if you're seeing this message then this part of the world has not been written yet. I will get to it as quickly as I can, and I'm sorry that you are seeing this place holder instead of the eventually segment.

In condolence please accept a virtual cookie. You may have your pick of:

Sugar

Chocolate Chip

Oatmeal Raisin

Peanut Butter

White Chocolate Macadamia

White Chocolate Cranberry

Milk Chocolate Cranberry

Ginger

Shortbread

Vegan Chocolate Chip Banana Oatmeal

Sugar Free Macaroons

Sugar Free Shortbread

No Bake

Please place your order at the imaginary cookie dispenser that is now stationed in your living room. Your cookie will be there shortly.


	144. Chapter 144

Harry decides to take the left path and sighs heavily before starting to walk down it. The path is actually very wide, and he is able to walk without touching any of the plants on either side. Animals rustle the leaves though, and a little squirrel runs across the road. Other than that creature, he sees nothing.

Eventually, it opens up to another clearing where a large building stands. It's made of gray brick and covered in ivy. There's no sounds coming from it, but that could be because of the time of night. However, the silence seems almost… foreboding. But there could be people inside!

Turn back (Chapter 41)

Go inside (Chapter 242)


	145. Chapter 145

Harry decides to take the right path and begins to walk down it with a trudging step. It's a narrower path, but it has been kept very neat despite the undergrowth that occasionally snags at his shirt. The birds chirp and insects buzz through the air without a care in the world.

The path opens up to a bustling little town center where quite a few shops are, but only three things catch his eye.

There's a little girl who's sitting on the ground. She waves innocently. (Chapter _)

There's a shopkeeper who smiles almost eerily, wanting Harry to come to him. (Chapter _)

There's a man with his arms crossed and his head bowed to the ground. He looks kind of annoyed, and impatient as if he's waiting for someone. (Chapter _)

Turn Back (Chapter 41)


	146. Chapter 146

Harry decides to take the left path and sighs heavily before starting to walk down it. The path is actually very wide, and he is able to walk without touching any of the plants on either side. Animals rustle the leaves though, and a little squirrel runs across the road. Other than that creature, he sees nothing.

Harry, then, walks for nearly five minutes before he comes across a branching path that's extremely narrow.

Take the Path?

Yes: (Chapter _)

No: Continue Reading

He decides against the new path and continues on his current route.

Eventually, it opens up to another clearing where a large building stands. It's made of gray brick and covered in ivy. There's no sounds coming from it, but that could be because of the time of night. However, the silence seems almost… foreboding. But there could be people inside!

Turn back (Chapter 42)

Go inside (Chapter 243)


	147. Chapter 147

Harry decides to take the right path and begins to walk down it with a trudging step. It's a narrower path, but it has been kept very neat despite the undergrowth that occasionally snags at his shirt. The birds chirp and insects buzz through the air without a care in the world.

The path opens up to a bustling little town center where quite a few shops are, but only three things catch his eye.

There's a little girl who's sitting on the ground. She waves innocently. (Chapter _)

There's a shopkeeper who smiles almost eerily, wanting Harry to come to him. (Chapter _)

Lastly, just past a shopkeeper that sells little baubles and trinkets, there's an alleyway that a few people come and go through in the moments that he watches it. (Chapter _)

Turn Back (Chapter 42)


	148. Chapter 148

Hi, if you're seeing this message then this part of the world has not been written yet. I will get to it as quickly as I can, and I'm sorry that you are seeing this place holder instead of the eventually segment.

In condolence please accept a virtual cookie. You may have your pick of:

Sugar

Chocolate Chip

Oatmeal Raisin

Peanut Butter

White Chocolate Macadamia

White Chocolate Cranberry

Milk Chocolate Cranberry

Ginger

Shortbread

Vegan Chocolate Chip Banana Oatmeal

Sugar Free Macaroons

Sugar Free Shortbread

No Bake

Please place your order at the imaginary cookie dispenser that is now stationed in your living room. Your cookie will be there shortly.


	149. Chapter 149

Harry decides to take the left path and sighs heavily before starting to walk down it. The path is actually very wide, and he is able to walk without touching any of the plants on either side. Animals rustle the leaves though, and a little squirrel runs across the road. Other than that creature, he sees nothing.

Harry, then, walks for nearly five minutes before he comes across a branching path that's extremely narrow.

Take the Path?

Yes: (Chapter _)

No: Continue Reading

He decides against the new path and continues on his current route.

Eventually, it opens up to another clearing where a large building stands. It's made of gray brick and covered in ivy. There's no sounds coming from it, but that could be because of the time of night. However, the silence seems almost… foreboding. But there could be people inside!

Turn back (Chapter 44)

Go inside (Chapter 245)


	150. Chapter 150

Harry decides to take the right path and begins to walk down it with a trudging step. It's a narrower path, but it has been kept very neat despite the undergrowth that occasionally snags at his shirt. The birds chirp and insects buzz through the air without a care in the world.

The path opens up to a bustling little town center where quite a few shops are, but only three things catch his eye.

There's a little girl who's sitting on the ground. She waves innocently. (Chapter _)

There's a shopkeeper who smiles almost eerily, wanting Harry to come to him. (Chapter _)

Lastly, just past a shopkeeper that sells little baubles and trinkets, there's an alleyway that a few people come and go through in the moments that he watches it. (Chapter _)

Turn Back (Chapter 43)


	151. Chapter 151

Hi, if you're seeing this message then this part of the world has not been written yet. I will get to it as quickly as I can, and I'm sorry that you are seeing this place holder instead of the eventually segment.

In condolence please accept a virtual cookie. You may have your pick of:

Sugar

Chocolate Chip

Oatmeal Raisin

Peanut Butter

White Chocolate Macadamia

White Chocolate Cranberry

Milk Chocolate Cranberry

Ginger

Shortbread

Vegan Chocolate Chip Banana Oatmeal

Sugar Free Macaroons

Sugar Free Shortbread

No Bake

Please place your order at the imaginary cookie dispenser that is now stationed in your living room. Your cookie will be there shortly.


	152. Chapter 152

Harry decides to take the left path and sighs heavily before starting to walk down it. The path is actually very wide, and he is able to walk without touching any of the plants on either side. Animals rustle the leaves though, and a little squirrel runs across the road. Other than that creature, he sees nothing.

Harry, then, walks for nearly five minutes before he comes across a branching path that's extremely narrow.

Take the Path?

Yes: (Chapter _)

No: Continue Reading

He decides against the new path and continues on his current route.

Eventually, it opens up to another clearing where a large building stands. It's made of gray brick and covered in ivy. There's no sounds coming from it, but that could be because of the time of night. However, the silence seems almost… foreboding. But there could be people inside!

Turn back (Chapter 44)

Go inside (Chapter 245)


	153. Chapter 153

Harry decides to take the right path and begins to walk down it with a trudging step. It's a narrower path, but it has been kept very neat despite the undergrowth that occasionally snags at his shirt. The birds chirp and insects buzz through the air without a care in the world.

The path opens up to a bustling little town center where quite a few shops are, but only three things catch his eye.

There's a little girl who's sitting on the ground. She waves innocently. (Chapter _)

There's a shopkeeper who smiles almost eerily, wanting Harry to come to him. (Chapter _)

Lastly, just past a shopkeeper that sells little baubles and trinkets, there's an alleyway that a few people come and go through in the moments that he watches it. (Chapter _)

Turn Back (Chapter 44)


	154. Chapter 154

Hi, if you're seeing this message then this part of the world has not been written yet. I will get to it as quickly as I can, and I'm sorry that you are seeing this place holder instead of the eventually segment.

In condolence please accept a virtual cookie. You may have your pick of:

Sugar

Chocolate Chip

Oatmeal Raisin

Peanut Butter

White Chocolate Macadamia

White Chocolate Cranberry

Milk Chocolate Cranberry

Ginger

Shortbread

Vegan Chocolate Chip Banana Oatmeal

Sugar Free Macaroons

Sugar Free Shortbread

No Bake

Please place your order at the imaginary cookie dispenser that is now stationed in your living room. Your cookie will be there shortly.


	155. Chapter 155

Harry decides to take the left path and sighs heavily before starting to walk down it. The path is actually very wide, and he is able to walk without touching any of the plants on either side. Animals rustle the leaves though, and a little squirrel runs across the road. Other than that creature, he sees nothing.

Harry, then, walks for nearly five minutes before he comes across a branching path that's extremely narrow.

Take the Path?

Yes: (Chapter _)

No: Continue Reading

He decides against the new path and continues on his current route.

Eventually, it opens up to another clearing where a large building stands. It's made of gray brick and covered in ivy. There's no sounds coming from it, but that could be because of the time of night. However, the silence seems almost… foreboding. But there could be people inside!

Turn back (Chapter 45)

Go inside (Chapter 246)


	156. Chapter 156

Harry decides to take the right path and begins to walk down it with a trudging step. It's a narrower path, but it has been kept very neat despite the undergrowth that occasionally snags at his shirt. The birds chirp and insects buzz through the air without a care in the world.

The path opens up to a bustling little town center where quite a few shops are, but only three things catch his eye.

There's a little girl who's sitting on the ground. She waves innocently. (Chapter _)

There's a shopkeeper who smiles almost eerily, wanting Harry to come to him. (Chapter _)

Lastly, just past a shopkeeper that sells little baubles and trinkets, there's an alleyway that a few people come and go through in the moments that he watches it. (Chapter _)

Turn Back (Chapter 45)


	157. Chapter 157

Hi, if you're seeing this message then this part of the world has not been written yet. I will get to it as quickly as I can, and I'm sorry that you are seeing this place holder instead of the eventually segment.

In condolence please accept a virtual cookie. You may have your pick of:

Sugar

Chocolate Chip

Oatmeal Raisin

Peanut Butter

White Chocolate Macadamia

White Chocolate Cranberry

Milk Chocolate Cranberry

Ginger

Shortbread

Vegan Chocolate Chip Banana Oatmeal

Sugar Free Macaroons

Sugar Free Shortbread

No Bake

Please place your order at the imaginary cookie dispenser that is now stationed in your living room. Your cookie will be there shortly.


	158. Chapter 158

Harry decides to take the left path and sighs heavily before starting to walk down it. The path is actually very wide, and he is able to walk without touching any of the plants on either side. Animals rustle the leaves though, and a little squirrel runs across the road. Other than that creature, he sees nothing.

Harry, then, walks for nearly five minutes before he comes across a branching path that's extremely narrow.

Take the Path?

Yes: (Chapter _)

No: Continue Reading

He decides against the new path and continues on his current route.

Eventually, it opens up to another clearing where a large building stands. It's made of gray brick and covered in ivy. There's no sounds coming from it, but that could be because of the time of night. However, the silence seems almost… foreboding. But there could be people inside!

Turn back (Chapter 46)

Go inside (Chapter 247)


	159. Chapter 159

Harry decides to take the right path and begins to walk down it with a trudging step. It's a narrower path, but it has been kept very neat despite the undergrowth that occasionally snags at his shirt. The birds chirp and insects buzz through the air without a care in the world.

The path opens up to a bustling little town center where quite a few shops are, but only three things catch his eye.

There's a little girl who's sitting on the ground. She waves innocently. (Chapter _)

There's a shopkeeper who smiles almost eerily, wanting Harry to come to him. (Chapter _)

Lastly, just past a shopkeeper that sells little baubles and trinkets, there's an alleyway that a few people come and go through in the moments that he watches it. (Chapter _)

Turn Back (Chapter 46)


	160. Chapter 160

Hi, if you're seeing this message then this part of the world has not been written yet. I will get to it as quickly as I can, and I'm sorry that you are seeing this place holder instead of the eventually segment.

In condolence please accept a virtual cookie. You may have your pick of:

Sugar

Chocolate Chip

Oatmeal Raisin

Peanut Butter

White Chocolate Macadamia

White Chocolate Cranberry

Milk Chocolate Cranberry

Ginger

Shortbread

Vegan Chocolate Chip Banana Oatmeal

Sugar Free Macaroons

Sugar Free Shortbread

No Bake

Please place your order at the imaginary cookie dispenser that is now stationed in your living room. Your cookie will be there shortly.


	161. Chapter 161

Harry decides to take the left path and sighs heavily before starting to walk down it. The path is actually very wide, and he is able to walk without touching any of the plants on either side. Animals rustle the leaves though, and a little squirrel runs across the road. Other than that creature, he sees nothing.

Harry, then, walks for nearly five minutes before he comes across a branching path that's extremely narrow.

Take the Path?

Yes: (Chapter _)

No: Continue Reading

He decides against the new path and continues on his current route.

Eventually, it opens up to another clearing where a large building stands. It's made of gray brick and covered in ivy. There's no sounds coming from it, but that could be because of the time of night. However, the silence seems almost… foreboding. But there could be people inside!

Turn back (Chapter 47)

Go inside (Chapter 248)


	162. Chapter 162

Harry decides to take the right path and begins to walk down it with a trudging step. It's a narrower path, but it has been kept very neat despite the undergrowth that occasionally snags at his shirt. The birds chirp and insects buzz through the air without a care in the world.

The path opens up to a bustling little town center where quite a few shops are, but only three things catch his eye.

There's a little girl who's sitting on the ground. She waves innocently. (Chapter _)

There's a shopkeeper who smiles almost eerily, wanting Harry to come to him. (Chapter _)

Lastly, just past a shopkeeper that sells little baubles and trinkets, there's an alleyway that a few people come and go through in the moments that he watches it. (Chapter _)

Turn Back (Chapter 47)


	163. Chapter 163

Hi, if you're seeing this message then this part of the world has not been written yet. I will get to it as quickly as I can, and I'm sorry that you are seeing this place holder instead of the eventually segment.

In condolence please accept a virtual cookie. You may have your pick of:

Sugar

Chocolate Chip

Oatmeal Raisin

Peanut Butter

White Chocolate Macadamia

White Chocolate Cranberry

Milk Chocolate Cranberry

Ginger

Shortbread

Vegan Chocolate Chip Banana Oatmeal

Sugar Free Macaroons

Sugar Free Shortbread

No Bake

Please place your order at the imaginary cookie dispenser that is now stationed in your living room. Your cookie will be there shortly


	164. Chapter 164

Harry decides to take the left path and sighs heavily before starting to walk down it. The path is actually very wide, and he is able to walk without touching any of the plants on either side. Animals rustle the leaves though, and a little squirrel runs across the road. Other than that creature, he sees nothing.

Harry, then, walks for nearly five minutes before he comes across a branching path that's extremely narrow.

Take the Path?

Yes: (Chapter _)

No: Continue Reading

He decides against the new path and continues on his current route.

Eventually, it opens up to another clearing where a large building stands. It's made of gray brick and covered in ivy. There's no sounds coming from it, but that could be because of the time of night. However, the silence seems almost… foreboding. But there could be people inside!

Turn back (Chapter 48)

Go inside (Chapter 249)


	165. Chapter 165

Harry decides to take the right path and begins to walk down it with a trudging step. It's a narrower path, but it has been kept very neat despite the undergrowth that occasionally snags at his shirt. The birds chirp and insects buzz through the air without a care in the world.

The path opens up to a bustling little town center where quite a few shops are, but only three things catch his eye.

There's a little girl who's sitting on the ground. She waves innocently. (Chapter _)

There's a shopkeeper who smiles almost eerily, wanting Harry to come to him. (Chapter _)

Lastly, just past a shopkeeper that sells little baubles and trinkets, there's an alleyway that a few people come and go through in the moments that he watches it. (Chapter _)

Turn Back (Chapter 48)


	166. Chapter 166

Hi, if you're seeing this message then this part of the world has not been written yet. I will get to it as quickly as I can, and I'm sorry that you are seeing this place holder instead of the eventually segment.

In condolence please accept a virtual cookie. You may have your pick of:

Sugar

Chocolate Chip

Oatmeal Raisin

Peanut Butter

White Chocolate Macadamia

White Chocolate Cranberry

Milk Chocolate Cranberry

Ginger

Shortbread

Vegan Chocolate Chip Banana Oatmeal

Sugar Free Macaroons

Sugar Free Shortbread

No Bake

Please place your order at the imaginary cookie dispenser that is now stationed in your living room. Your cookie will be there shortly.


	167. Chapter 167

Harry decides to take the left path and sighs heavily before starting to walk down it. The path is actually very wide, and he is able to walk without touching any of the plants on either side. Animals rustle the leaves though, and a little squirrel runs across the road. Other than that creature, he sees nothing.

Harry, then, walks for nearly five minutes before he comes across a branching path that's extremely narrow.

Take the Path?

Yes: (Chapter _)

No: Continue Reading

He decides against the new path and continues on his current route.

Eventually, it opens up to another clearing where a large building stands. It's made of gray brick and covered in ivy. There's no sounds coming from it, but that could be because of the time of night. However, the silence seems almost… foreboding. But there could be people inside!

Turn back (Chapter 49)

Go inside (Chapter 250)


	168. Chapter 168

Harry decides to take the right path and begins to walk down it with a trudging step. It's a narrower path, but it has been kept very neat despite the undergrowth that occasionally snags at his shirt. The birds chirp and insects buzz through the air without a care in the world.

The path opens up to a bustling little town center where quite a few shops are, but only three things catch his eye.

There's a little girl who's sitting on the ground. She waves innocently. (Chapter _)

There's a shopkeeper who smiles almost eerily, wanting Harry to come to him. (Chapter _)

Lastly, just past a shopkeeper that sells little baubles and trinkets, there's an alleyway that a few people come and go through in the moments that he watches it. (Chapter _)

Turn Back (Chapter 49)


	169. Chapter 169

Hi, if you're seeing this message then this part of the world has not been written yet. I will get to it as quickly as I can, and I'm sorry that you are seeing this place holder instead of the eventually segment.

In condolence please accept a virtual cookie. You may have your pick of:

Sugar

Chocolate Chip

Oatmeal Raisin

Peanut Butter

White Chocolate Macadamia

White Chocolate Cranberry

Milk Chocolate Cranberry

Ginger

Shortbread

Vegan Chocolate Chip Banana Oatmeal

Sugar Free Macaroons

Sugar Free Shortbread

No Bake

Please place your order at the imaginary cookie dispenser that is now stationed in your living room. Your cookie will be there shortly.


	170. Chapter 170

Harry decides to take the left path and sighs heavily before starting to walk down it. The path is actually very wide, and he is able to walk without touching any of the plants on either side. Animals rustle the leaves though, and a little squirrel runs across the road. Other than that creature, he sees nothing.

Eventually, it opens up to another clearing where a large building stands. It's made of gray brick and covered in ivy. There's no sounds coming from it, but that could be because of the time of night. However, the silence seems almost… foreboding. But there could be people inside!

Turn back (Chapter 50)

Go inside (Chapter 251)


	171. Chapter 171

Harry decides to take the right path and begins to walk down it with a trudging step. It's a narrower path, but it has been kept very neat despite the undergrowth that occasionally snags at his shirt. The birds chirp and insects buzz through the air without a care in the world.

The path opens up to a bustling little town center where quite a few shops are, but only three things catch his eye.

There's a little girl who's sitting on the ground. She waves innocently. (Chapter _)

There's a shopkeeper who smiles almost eerily, wanting Harry to come to him. (Chapter _)

There's a man with his arms crossed and his head bowed to the ground. He looks kind of annoyed, and impatient as if he's waiting for someone. (Chapter _)

Turn Back (Chapter 50)


	172. Chapter 172

Harry decides to take the left path and sighs heavily before starting to walk down it. The path is actually very wide, and he is able to walk without touching any of the plants on either side. Animals rustle the leaves though, and a little squirrel runs across the road. Other than that creature, he sees nothing.

Harry, then, walks for nearly five minutes before he comes across a branching path that's extremely narrow.

Take the Path?

Yes: (Chapter _)

No: Continue Reading

He decides against the new path and continues on his current route.

Eventually, it opens up to another clearing where a large building stands. It's made of gray brick and covered in ivy. There's no sounds coming from it, but that could be because of the time of night. However, the silence seems almost… foreboding. But there could be people inside!

Turn back (Chapter 51)

Go inside (Chapter 252)


	173. Chapter 173

Harry decides to take the right path and begins to walk down it with a trudging step. It's a narrower path, but it has been kept very neat despite the undergrowth that occasionally snags at his shirt. The birds chirp and insects buzz through the air without a care in the world.

The path opens up to a bustling little town center where quite a few shops are, but only three things catch his eye.

There's a little girl who's sitting on the ground. She waves innocently. (Chapter _)

There's a shopkeeper who smiles almost eerily, wanting Harry to come to him. (Chapter _)

Lastly, just past a shopkeeper that sells little baubles and trinkets, there's an alleyway that a few people come and go through in the moments that he watches it. (Chapter _)

Turn Back (Chapter 51)


	174. Chapter 174

Hi, if you're seeing this message then this part of the world has not been written yet. I will get to it as quickly as I can, and I'm sorry that you are seeing this place holder instead of the eventually segment.

In condolence please accept a virtual cookie. You may have your pick of:

Sugar

Chocolate Chip

Oatmeal Raisin

Peanut Butter

White Chocolate Macadamia

White Chocolate Cranberry

Milk Chocolate Cranberry

Ginger

Shortbread

Vegan Chocolate Chip Banana Oatmeal

Sugar Free Macaroons

Sugar Free Shortbread

No Bake

Please place your order at the imaginary cookie dispenser that is now stationed in your living room. Your cookie will be there shortly


	175. Chapter 175

Harry decides to take the left path and sighs heavily before starting to walk down it. The path is actually very wide, and he is able to walk without touching any of the plants on either side. Animals rustle the leaves though, and a little squirrel runs across the road. Other than that creature, he sees nothing.

Harry, then, walks for nearly five minutes before he comes across a branching path that's extremely narrow.

Take the Path?

Yes: (Chapter _)

No: Continue Reading

He decides against the new path and continues on his current route.

Eventually, it opens up to another clearing where a large building stands. It's made of gray brick and covered in ivy. There's no sounds coming from it, but that could be because of the time of night. However, the silence seems almost… foreboding. But there could be people inside!

Turn back (Chapter 52)

Go inside (Chapter 253)


	176. Chapter 176

Harry decides to take the right path and begins to walk down it with a trudging step. It's a narrower path, but it has been kept very neat despite the undergrowth that occasionally snags at his shirt. The birds chirp and insects buzz through the air without a care in the world.

The path opens up to a bustling little town center where quite a few shops are, but only three things catch his eye.

There's a little girl who's sitting on the ground. She waves innocently. (Chapter _)

There's a shopkeeper who smiles almost eerily, wanting Harry to come to him. (Chapter _)

Lastly, just past a shopkeeper that sells little baubles and trinkets, there's an alleyway that a few people come and go through in the moments that he watches it. (Chapter _)

Turn Back (Chapter 52)


	177. Chapter 177

Hi, if you're seeing this message then this part of the world has not been written yet. I will get to it as quickly as I can, and I'm sorry that you are seeing this place holder instead of the eventually segment.

In condolence please accept a virtual cookie. You may have your pick of:

Sugar

Chocolate Chip

Oatmeal Raisin

Peanut Butter

White Chocolate Macadamia

White Chocolate Cranberry

Milk Chocolate Cranberry

Ginger

Shortbread

Vegan Chocolate Chip Banana Oatmeal

Sugar Free Macaroons

Sugar Free Shortbread

No Bake

Please place your order at the imaginary cookie dispenser that is now stationed in your living room. Your cookie will be there shortly.


	178. Chapter 178

Harry decides to take the left path and sighs heavily before starting to walk down it. The path is actually very wide, and he is able to walk without touching any of the plants on either side. Animals rustle the leaves though, and a little squirrel runs across the road. Other than that creature, he sees nothing.

Harry, then, walks for nearly five minutes before he comes across a branching path that's extremely narrow.

Take the Path?

Yes: (Chapter _)

No: Continue Reading

He decides against the new path and continues on his current route.

Eventually, it opens up to another clearing where a large building stands. It's made of gray brick and covered in ivy. There's no sounds coming from it, but that could be because of the time of night. However, the silence seems almost… foreboding. But there could be people inside!

Turn back (Chapter 53)

Go inside (Chapter 254)


	179. Chapter 179

Harry decides to take the right path and begins to walk down it with a trudging step. It's a narrower path, but it has been kept very neat despite the undergrowth that occasionally snags at his shirt. The birds chirp and insects buzz through the air without a care in the world.

The path opens up to a bustling little town center where quite a few shops are, but only three things catch his eye.

There's a little girl who's sitting on the ground. She waves innocently. (Chapter _)

There's a shopkeeper who smiles almost eerily, wanting Harry to come to him. (Chapter _)

Lastly, just past a shopkeeper that sells little baubles and trinkets, there's an alleyway that a few people come and go through in the moments that he watches it. (Chapter _)

Turn Back (Chapter 53)


	180. Chapter 180

Hi, if you're seeing this message then this part of the world has not been written yet. I will get to it as quickly as I can, and I'm sorry that you are seeing this place holder instead of the eventually segment.

In condolence please accept a virtual cookie. You may have your pick of:

Sugar

Chocolate Chip

Oatmeal Raisin

Peanut Butter

White Chocolate Macadamia

White Chocolate Cranberry

Milk Chocolate Cranberry

Ginger

Shortbread

Vegan Chocolate Chip Banana Oatmeal

Sugar Free Macaroons

Sugar Free Shortbread

No Bake

Please place your order at the imaginary cookie dispenser that is now stationed in your living room. Your cookie will be there shortly.


	181. Chapter 181

Harry decides to take the left path and sighs heavily before starting to walk down it. The path is actually very wide, and he is able to walk without touching any of the plants on either side. Animals rustle the leaves though, and a little squirrel runs across the road. Other than that creature, he sees nothing.

Harry, then, walks for nearly five minutes before he comes across a branching path that's extremely narrow.

Take the Path?

Yes: (Chapter _)

No: Continue Reading

He decides against the new path and continues on his current route.

Eventually, it opens up to another clearing where a large building stands. It's made of gray brick and covered in ivy. There's no sounds coming from it, but that could be because of the time of night. However, the silence seems almost… foreboding. But there could be people inside!

Turn back (Chapter 54)

Go inside (Chapter 255)


	182. Chapter 182

Harry decides to take the right path and begins to walk down it with a trudging step. It's a narrower path, but it has been kept very neat despite the undergrowth that occasionally snags at his shirt. The birds chirp and insects buzz through the air without a care in the world.

The path opens up to a bustling little town center where quite a few shops are, but only three things catch his eye.

There's a little girl who's sitting on the ground. She waves innocently. (Chapter _)

There's a shopkeeper who smiles almost eerily, wanting Harry to come to him. (Chapter _)

Lastly, just past a shopkeeper that sells little baubles and trinkets, there's an alleyway that a few people come and go through in the moments that he watches it. (Chapter _)

Turn Back (Chapter 54)


	183. Chapter 183

Hi, if you're seeing this message then this part of the world has not been written yet. I will get to it as quickly as I can, and I'm sorry that you are seeing this place holder instead of the eventually segment.

In condolence please accept a virtual cookie. You may have your pick of:

Sugar

Chocolate Chip

Oatmeal Raisin

Peanut Butter

White Chocolate Macadamia

White Chocolate Cranberry

Milk Chocolate Cranberry

Ginger

Shortbread

Vegan Chocolate Chip Banana Oatmeal

Sugar Free Macaroons

Sugar Free Shortbread

No Bake

Please place your order at the imaginary cookie dispenser that is now stationed in your living room. Your cookie will be there shortly.


	184. Chapter 184

Timothy decides to take the left path and sighs heavily before starting to walk down it. The path is actually very wide, and he is able to walk without touching any of the plants on either side. Animals rustle the leaves though, and a little squirrel runs across the road. Other than that creature, he sees nothing.

Tim, then, walks for nearly five minutes before he comes across a branching path that's extremely narrow.

Take the Path?

Yes: (Chapter _)

No: Continue Reading

He decides against the new path and continues on his current route.

Eventually, it opens up to another clearing where a large building stands. It's made of gray brick and covered in ivy. There's no sounds coming from it, but that could be because of the time of night. However, the silence seems almost… foreboding. But there could be people inside!

Turn back (Chapter 55)

Go inside (Chapter 256)


	185. Chapter 185

Timothy decides to take the right path and begins to walk down it with a trudging step. It's a narrower path, but it has been kept very neat despite the undergrowth that occasionally snags at his shirt. The birds chirp and insects buzz through the air without a care in the world.

The path opens up to a bustling little town center where quite a few shops are, but only three things catch his eye.

There's a little girl who's sitting on the ground. She waves innocently. (Chapter _)

There's a shopkeeper who smiles almost eerily, wanting Tim to come to him. (Chapter _)

Lastly, just past a shopkeeper that sells little baubles and trinkets, there's an alleyway that a few people come and go through in the moments that he watches it. (Chapter _)

Turn Back (Chapter 56)


	186. Chapter 186

Hi, if you're seeing this message then this part of the world has not been written yet. I will get to it as quickly as I can, and I'm sorry that you are seeing this place holder instead of the eventually segment.

In condolence please accept a virtual cookie. You may have your pick of:

Sugar

Chocolate Chip

Oatmeal Raisin

Peanut Butter

White Chocolate Macadamia

White Chocolate Cranberry

Milk Chocolate Cranberry

Ginger

Shortbread

Vegan Chocolate Chip Banana Oatmeal

Sugar Free Macaroons

Sugar Free Shortbread

No Bake

Please place your order at the imaginary cookie dispenser that is now stationed in your living room. Your cookie will be there shortly.


	187. Chapter 187

Timothy decides to take the left path and sighs heavily before starting to walk down it. The path is actually very wide, and he is able to walk without touching any of the plants on either side. Animals rustle the leaves though, and a little squirrel runs across the road. Other than that creature, he sees nothing.

Tim, then, walks for nearly five minutes before he comes across a branching path that's extremely narrow.

Take the Path?

Yes: (Chapter _)

No: Continue Reading

He decides against the new path and continues on his current route.

Eventually, it opens up to another clearing where a large building stands. It's made of gray brick and covered in ivy. There's no sounds coming from it, but that could be because of the time of night. However, the silence seems almost… foreboding. But there could be people inside!

Turn back (Chapter 56)

Go inside (Chapter 257)


	188. Chapter 188

Timothy decides to take the right path and begins to walk down it with a trudging step. It's a narrower path, but it has been kept very neat despite the undergrowth that occasionally snags at his shirt. The birds chirp and insects buzz through the air without a care in the world.

The path opens up to a bustling little town center where quite a few shops are, but only three things catch his eye.

There's a little girl who's sitting on the ground. She waves innocently. (Chapter _)

There's a shopkeeper who smiles almost eerily, wanting Tim to come to him. (Chapter _)

Lastly, just past a shopkeeper that sells little baubles and trinkets, there's an alleyway that a few people come and go through in the moments that he watches it. (Chapter _)

Turn Back (Chapter 56)


	189. Chapter 189

Hi, if you're seeing this message then this part of the world has not been written yet. I will get to it as quickly as I can, and I'm sorry that you are seeing this place holder instead of the eventually segment.

In condolence please accept a virtual cookie. You may have your pick of:

Sugar

Chocolate Chip

Oatmeal Raisin

Peanut Butter

White Chocolate Macadamia

White Chocolate Cranberry

Milk Chocolate Cranberry

Ginger

Shortbread

Vegan Chocolate Chip Banana Oatmeal

Sugar Free Macaroons

Sugar Free Shortbread

No Bake

Please place your order at the imaginary cookie dispenser that is now stationed in your living room. Your cookie will be there shortly.


	190. Chapter 190

Timothy decides to take the left path and sighs heavily before starting to walk down it. The path is actually very wide, and he is able to walk without touching any of the plants on either side. Animals rustle the leaves though, and a little squirrel runs across the road. Other than that creature, he sees nothing.

Tim, then, walks for nearly five minutes before he comes across a branching path that's extremely narrow.

Take the Path?

Yes: (Chapter _)

No: Continue Reading

He decides against the new path and continues on his current route.

Eventually, it opens up to another clearing where a large building stands. It's made of gray brick and covered in ivy. There's no sounds coming from it, but that could be because of the time of night. However, the silence seems almost… foreboding. But there could be people inside!

Turn back (Chapter 57)

Go inside (Chapter 258)


	191. Chapter 191

Timothy decides to take the right path and begins to walk down it with a trudging step. It's a narrower path, but it has been kept very neat despite the undergrowth that occasionally snags at his shirt. The birds chirp and insects buzz through the air without a care in the world.

The path opens up to a bustling little town center where quite a few shops are, but only three things catch his eye.

There's a little girl who's sitting on the ground. She waves innocently. (Chapter _)

There's a shopkeeper who smiles almost eerily, wanting Tim to come to him. (Chapter _)

Lastly, just past a shopkeeper that sells little baubles and trinkets, there's an alleyway that a few people come and go through in the moments that he watches it. (Chapter _)

Turn Back (Chapter 57)


	192. Chapter 192

Hi, if you're seeing this message then this part of the world has not been written yet. I will get to it as quickly as I can, and I'm sorry that you are seeing this place holder instead of the eventually segment.

In condolence please accept a virtual cookie. You may have your pick of:

Sugar

Chocolate Chip

Oatmeal Raisin

Peanut Butter

White Chocolate Macadamia

White Chocolate Cranberry

Milk Chocolate Cranberry

Ginger

Shortbread

Vegan Chocolate Chip Banana Oatmeal

Sugar Free Macaroons

Sugar Free Shortbread

No Bake

Please place your order at the imaginary cookie dispenser that is now stationed in your living room. Your cookie will be there shortly.


	193. Chapter 193

Timothy decides to take the left path and sighs heavily before starting to walk down it. The path is actually very wide, and he is able to walk without touching any of the plants on either side. Animals rustle the leaves though, and a little squirrel runs across the road. Other than that creature, he sees nothing.

Tim, then, walks for nearly five minutes before he comes across a branching path that's extremely narrow.

Take the Path?

Yes: (Chapter _)

No: Continue Reading

He decides against the new path and continues on his current route.

Eventually, it opens up to another clearing where a large building stands. It's made of gray brick and covered in ivy. There's no sounds coming from it, but that could be because of the time of night. However, the silence seems almost… foreboding. But there could be people inside!

Turn back (Chapter 58)

Go inside (Chapter 259)


	194. Chapter 194

Timothy decides to take the right path and begins to walk down it with a trudging step. It's a narrower path, but it has been kept very neat despite the undergrowth that occasionally snags at his shirt. The birds chirp and insects buzz through the air without a care in the world.

The path opens up to a bustling little town center where quite a few shops are, but only three things catch his eye.

There's a little girl who's sitting on the ground. She waves innocently. (Chapter _)

There's a shopkeeper who smiles almost eerily, wanting Tim to come to him. (Chapter _)

Lastly, just past a shopkeeper that sells little baubles and trinkets, there's an alleyway that a few people come and go through in the moments that he watches it. (Chapter _)

Turn Back (Chapter 58)


	195. Chapter 195

Hi, if you're seeing this message then this part of the world has not been written yet. I will get to it as quickly as I can, and I'm sorry that you are seeing this place holder instead of the eventually segment.

In condolence please accept a virtual cookie. You may have your pick of:

Sugar

Chocolate Chip

Oatmeal Raisin

Peanut Butter

White Chocolate Macadamia

White Chocolate Cranberry

Milk Chocolate Cranberry

Ginger

Shortbread

Vegan Chocolate Chip Banana Oatmeal

Sugar Free Macaroons

Sugar Free Shortbread

No Bake

Please place your order at the imaginary cookie dispenser that is now stationed in your living room. Your cookie will be there shortly.


	196. Chapter 196

Tim decides to take the left path and sighs heavily before starting to walk down it. The path is actually very wide, and he is able to walk without touching any of the plants on either side. Animals rustle the leaves though, and a little squirrel runs across the road. Other than that creature, he sees nothing.

Eventually, it opens up to another clearing where a large building stands. It's made of gray brick and covered in ivy. There's no sounds coming from it, but that could be because of the time of night. However, the silence seems almost… foreboding. But there could be people inside!

Turn back (Chapter 59)

Go inside (Chapter 260)


	197. Chapter 197

Timothy decides to take the right path and begins to walk down it with a trudging step. It's a narrower path, but it has been kept very neat despite the undergrowth that occasionally snags at his shirt. The birds chirp and insects buzz through the air without a care in the world.

The path opens up to a bustling little town center where quite a few shops are, but only three things catch his eye.

There's a little girl who's sitting on the ground. She waves innocently. (Chapter _)

There's a shopkeeper who smiles almost eerily, wanting Tim to come to him. (Chapter _)

There's a man with his arms crossed and his head bowed to the ground. He looks kind of annoyed, and impatient as if he's waiting for someone. (Chapter _)

Turn Back (Chapter 59)


	198. Chapter 198

Timothy decides to take the left path and sighs heavily before starting to walk down it. The path is actually very wide, and he is able to walk without touching any of the plants on either side. Animals rustle the leaves though, and a little squirrel runs across the road. Other than that creature, he sees nothing.

Tim, then, walks for nearly five minutes before he comes across a branching path that's extremely narrow.

Take the Path?

Yes: (Chapter _)

No: Continue Reading

He decides against the new path and continues on his current route.

Eventually, it opens up to another clearing where a large building stands. It's made of gray brick and covered in ivy. There's no sounds coming from it, but that could be because of the time of night. However, the silence seems almost… foreboding. But there could be people inside!

Turn back (Chapter 60)

Go inside (Chapter 261)


	199. Chapter 199

Timothy decides to take the right path and begins to walk down it with a trudging step. It's a narrower path, but it has been kept very neat despite the undergrowth that occasionally snags at his shirt. The birds chirp and insects buzz through the air without a care in the world.

The path opens up to a bustling little town center where quite a few shops are, but only three things catch his eye.

There's a little girl who's sitting on the ground. She waves innocently. (Chapter _)

There's a shopkeeper who smiles almost eerily, wanting Tim to come to him. (Chapter _)

Lastly, just past a shopkeeper that sells little baubles and trinkets, there's an alleyway that a few people come and go through in the moments that he watches it. (Chapter _)

Turn Back (Chapter 60)


	200. Chapter 200

Hi, if you're seeing this message then this part of the world has not been written yet. I will get to it as quickly as I can, and I'm sorry that you are seeing this place holder instead of the eventually segment.

In condolence please accept a virtual cookie. You may have your pick of:

Sugar

Chocolate Chip

Oatmeal Raisin

Peanut Butter

White Chocolate Macadamia

White Chocolate Cranberry

Milk Chocolate Cranberry

Ginger

Shortbread

Vegan Chocolate Chip Banana Oatmeal

Sugar Free Macaroons

Sugar Free Shortbread

No Bake

Please place your order at the imaginary cookie dispenser that is now stationed in your living room. Your cookie will be there shortly.

Go inside (Chapter 262)


	201. Chapter 201

Timothy decides to take the left path and sighs heavily before starting to walk down it. The path is actually very wide, and he is able to walk without touching any of the plants on either side. Animals rustle the leaves though, and a little squirrel runs across the road. Other than that creature, he sees nothing.

Tim, then, walks for nearly five minutes before he comes across a branching path that's extremely narrow.

Take the Path?

Yes: (Chapter _)

No: Continue Reading

He decides against the new path and continues on his current route.

Eventually, it opens up to another clearing where a large building stands. It's made of gray brick and covered in ivy. There's no sounds coming from it, but that could be because of the time of night. However, the silence seems almost… foreboding. But there could be people inside!

Turn back (Chapter 61)

Go inside (Chapter 262)


	202. Chapter 202

Timothy decides to take the right path and begins to walk down it with a trudging step. It's a narrower path, but it has been kept very neat despite the undergrowth that occasionally snags at his shirt. The birds chirp and insects buzz through the air without a care in the world.

The path opens up to a bustling little town center where quite a few shops are, but only three things catch his eye.

There's a little girl who's sitting on the ground. She waves innocently. (Chapter _)

There's a shopkeeper who smiles almost eerily, wanting Tim to come to him. (Chapter _)

Lastly, just past a shopkeeper that sells little baubles and trinkets, there's an alleyway that a few people come and go through in the moments that he watches it. (Chapter _)

Turn Back (Chapter 61)


	203. Chapter 203

Hi, if you're seeing this message then this part of the world has not been written yet. I will get to it as quickly as I can, and I'm sorry that you are seeing this place holder instead of the eventually segment.

In condolence please accept a virtual cookie. You may have your pick of:

Sugar

Chocolate Chip

Oatmeal Raisin

Peanut Butter

White Chocolate Macadamia

White Chocolate Cranberry

Milk Chocolate Cranberry

Ginger

Shortbread

Vegan Chocolate Chip Banana Oatmeal

Sugar Free Macaroons

Sugar Free Shortbread

No Bake

Please place your order at the imaginary cookie dispenser that is now stationed in your living room. Your cookie will be there shortly.


	204. Chapter 204

Timothy decides to take the left path and sighs heavily before starting to walk down it. The path is actually very wide, and he is able to walk without touching any of the plants on either side. Animals rustle the leaves though, and a little squirrel runs across the road. Other than that creature, he sees nothing.

Tim, then, walks for nearly five minutes before he comes across a branching path that's extremely narrow.

Take the Path?

Yes: (Chapter _)

No: Continue Reading

He decides against the new path and continues on his current route.

Eventually, it opens up to another clearing where a large building stands. It's made of gray brick and covered in ivy. There's no sounds coming from it, but that could be because of the time of night. However, the silence seems almost… foreboding. But there could be people inside!

Turn back (Chapter 62)

Go inside (Chapter 263)


	205. Chapter 205

Timothy decides to take the right path and begins to walk down it with a trudging step. It's a narrower path, but it has been kept very neat despite the undergrowth that occasionally snags at his shirt. The birds chirp and insects buzz through the air without a care in the world.

The path opens up to a bustling little town center where quite a few shops are, but only three things catch his eye.

There's a little girl who's sitting on the ground. She waves innocently. (Chapter _)

There's a shopkeeper who smiles almost eerily, wanting Tim to come to him. (Chapter _)

Lastly, just past a shopkeeper that sells little baubles and trinkets, there's an alleyway that a few people come and go through in the moments that he watches it. (Chapter _)

Turn Back (Chapter 62)


	206. Chapter 206

Hi, if you're seeing this message then this part of the world has not been written yet. I will get to it as quickly as I can, and I'm sorry that you are seeing this place holder instead of the eventually segment.

In condolence please accept a virtual cookie. You may have your pick of:

Sugar

Chocolate Chip

Oatmeal Raisin

Peanut Butter

White Chocolate Macadamia

White Chocolate Cranberry

Milk Chocolate Cranberry

Ginger

Shortbread

Vegan Chocolate Chip Banana Oatmeal

Sugar Free Macaroons

Sugar Free Shortbread

No Bake

Please place your order at the imaginary cookie dispenser that is now stationed in your living room. Your cookie will be there shortly.


	207. Chapter 207

Timothy decides to take the left path and sighs heavily before starting to walk down it. The path is actually very wide, and he is able to walk without touching any of the plants on either side. Animals rustle the leaves though, and a little squirrel runs across the road. Other than that creature, he sees nothing.

Tim, then, walks for nearly five minutes before he comes across a branching path that's extremely narrow.

Take the Path?

Yes: (Chapter _)

No: Continue Reading

He decides against the new path and continues on his current route.

Eventually, it opens up to another clearing where a large building stands. It's made of gray brick and covered in ivy. There's no sounds coming from it, but that could be because of the time of night. However, the silence seems almost… foreboding. But there could be people inside!

Turn back (Chapter 63)

Go inside (Chapter 264)


	208. Chapter 208

Timothy decides to take the right path and begins to walk down it with a trudging step. It's a narrower path, but it has been kept very neat despite the undergrowth that occasionally snags at his shirt. The birds chirp and insects buzz through the air without a care in the world.

The path opens up to a bustling little town center where quite a few shops are, but only three things catch his eye.

There's a little girl who's sitting on the ground. She waves innocently. (Chapter _)

There's a shopkeeper who smiles almost eerily, wanting Tim to come to him. (Chapter _)

Lastly, just past a shopkeeper that sells little baubles and trinkets, there's an alleyway that a few people come and go through in the moments that he watches it. (Chapter _)

Turn Back (Chapter 63)


	209. Chapter 209

Hi, if you're seeing this message then this part of the world has not been written yet. I will get to it as quickly as I can, and I'm sorry that you are seeing this place holder instead of the eventually segment.

In condolence please accept a virtual cookie. You may have your pick of:

Sugar

Chocolate Chip

Oatmeal Raisin

Peanut Butter

White Chocolate Macadamia

White Chocolate Cranberry

Milk Chocolate Cranberry

Ginger

Shortbread

Vegan Chocolate Chip Banana Oatmeal

Sugar Free Macaroons

Sugar Free Shortbread

No Bake

Please place your order at the imaginary cookie dispenser that is now stationed in your living room. Your cookie will be there shortly.


	210. Chapter 210

Hi, if you're seeing this message then this part of the world has not been written yet. I will get to it as quickly as I can, and I'm sorry that you are seeing this place holder instead of the eventually segment.

In condolence please accept a virtual cookie. You may have your pick of:

Sugar

Chocolate Chip

Oatmeal Raisin

Peanut Butter

White Chocolate Macadamia

White Chocolate Cranberry

Milk Chocolate Cranberry

Ginger

Shortbread

Vegan Chocolate Chip Banana Oatmeal

Sugar Free Macaroons

Sugar Free Shortbread

No Bake

Please place your order at the imaginary cookie dispenser that is now stationed in your living room. Your cookie will be there shortly.


	211. Chapter 211

Hi, if you're seeing this message then this part of the world has not been written yet. I will get to it as quickly as I can, and I'm sorry that you are seeing this place holder instead of the eventually segment.

In condolence please accept a virtual cookie. You may have your pick of:

Sugar

Chocolate Chip

Oatmeal Raisin

Peanut Butter

White Chocolate Macadamia

White Chocolate Cranberry

Milk Chocolate Cranberry

Ginger

Shortbread

Vegan Chocolate Chip Banana Oatmeal

Sugar Free Macaroons

Sugar Free Shortbread

No Bake

Please place your order at the imaginary cookie dispenser that is now stationed in your living room. Your cookie will be there shortly.


	212. Chapter 212

Hi, if you're seeing this message then this part of the world has not been written yet. I will get to it as quickly as I can, and I'm sorry that you are seeing this place holder instead of the eventually segment.

In condolence please accept a virtual cookie. You may have your pick of:

Sugar

Chocolate Chip

Oatmeal Raisin

Peanut Butter

White Chocolate Macadamia

White Chocolate Cranberry

Milk Chocolate Cranberry

Ginger

Shortbread

Vegan Chocolate Chip Banana Oatmeal

Sugar Free Macaroons

Sugar Free Shortbread

No Bake

Please place your order at the imaginary cookie dispenser that is now stationed in your living room. Your cookie will be there shortly.


	213. Chapter 213

Hi, if you're seeing this message then this part of the world has not been written yet. I will get to it as quickly as I can, and I'm sorry that you are seeing this place holder instead of the eventually segment.

In condolence please accept a virtual cookie. You may have your pick of:

Sugar

Chocolate Chip

Oatmeal Raisin

Peanut Butter

White Chocolate Macadamia

White Chocolate Cranberry

Milk Chocolate Cranberry

Ginger

Shortbread

Vegan Chocolate Chip Banana Oatmeal

Sugar Free Macaroons

Sugar Free Shortbread

No Bake

Please place your order at the imaginary cookie dispenser that is now stationed in your living room. Your cookie will be there shortly.


	214. Chapter 214

'It's so dark inside… Why is it so dark?'

Allen wonders if he can unlock the door, but despite his best attempts to yank the door free, it won't budge. It can't be broken down.

There's the sound of footsteps… They're coming so close, and Allen is so scared… he can't run…

Proceed to Chapter _


	215. Chapter 215

'It's so dark inside… Why is it so dark?'

Allen wonders if he can unlock the door, but despite his best attempts to yank the door free, it won't budge. It can't be broken down.

However, he soon realizes that there is a keycard scanner on the right side of the door. In order to get out, he needs a keycard.

-Search down the right corridor (Chapter 265)

-Search down the left corridor (Chapter 266)


	216. Chapter 216

'It's so dark inside… Why is it so dark?'

Allen wonders if he can unlock the door, but despite his best attempts to yank the door free, it won't budge. It can't be broken down.

However, he soon realizes that there is a keycard scanner on the right side of the door. In order to get out, he needs a keycard.

-Search down the right corridor (Chapter 267)

-Search down the left corridor (Chapter 268)


	217. Chapter 217

'It's so dark inside… Why is it so dark?'

Allen wonders if he can unlock the door, but despite his best attempts to yank the door free, it won't budge. It can't be broken down.

However, he soon realizes that there is a keycard scanner on the right side of the door. In order to get out, he needs a keycard.

-Search down the right corridor (Chapter 269)

-Search down the left corridor (Chapter 270)


	218. Chapter 218

'It's so dark inside… Why is it so dark?'

Allen wonders if he can unlock the door, but despite his best attempts to yank the door free, it won't budge. It can't be broken down.

However, he soon realizes that there is a keycard scanner on the right side of the door. In order to get out, he needs a keycard.

-Search down the right corridor (Chapter 271)

-Search down the left corridor (Chapter 272)


	219. Chapter 219

'It's so dark inside… Why is it so dark?'

Allen wonders if he can unlock the door, but despite his best attempts to yank the door free, it won't budge. It can't be broken down.

However, he soon realizes that there is a keycard scanner on the right side of the door. In order to get out, he needs a keycard.

-Search down the right corridor (Chapter 273)

-Search down the left corridor (Chapter 274)


	220. Chapter 220

'It's so dark inside… Why is it so dark?'

Allen wonders if he can unlock the door, but despite his best attempts to yank the door free, it won't budge. It can't be broken down.

However, he soon realizes that there is a keycard scanner on the right side of the door. In order to get out, he needs a keycard.

-Search down the right corridor (Chapter 275)

-Search down the left corridor (Chapter 276)


	221. Chapter 221

'It's so dark inside… Why is it so dark?'

Allen wonders if he can unlock the door, but despite his best attempts to yank the door free, it won't budge. It can't be broken down.

However, he soon realizes that there is a keycard scanner on the right side of the door. In order to get out, he needs a keycard.

-Search down the right corridor (Chapter 277)

-Search down the left corridor (Chapter 278)


	222. Chapter 222

'It's so dark inside… Why is it so dark?'

Allen wonders if he can unlock the door, but despite his best attempts to yank the door free, it won't budge. It can't be broken down.

However, he soon realizes that there is a keycard scanner on the right side of the door. In order to get out, he needs a keycard.

-Search down the right corridor (Chapter 279)

-Search down the left corridor (Chapter 280)


	223. Chapter 223

'It's so dark inside… Why is it so dark?'

Allen wonders if he can unlock the door, but despite his best attempts to yank the door free, it won't budge. It can't be broken down.

There's the sound of footsteps… They're coming so close, and Allen is so scared… he can't run…

Proceed to Chapter _


	224. Chapter 224

'It's so dark inside… Why is it so dark?'

Allen wonders if he can unlock the door, but despite his best attempts to yank the door free, it won't budge. It can't be broken down.

However, he soon realizes that there is a keycard scanner on the right side of the door. In order to get out, he needs a keycard.

-Search down the right corridor (Chapter 281)

-Search down the left corridor (Chapter 282)


	225. Chapter 225

'It's so dark inside… Why is it so dark?'

Allen wonders if he can unlock the door, but despite his best attempts to yank the door free, it won't budge. It can't be broken down.

However, he soon realizes that there is a keycard scanner on the right side of the door. In order to get out, he needs a keycard.

-Search down the right corridor (Chapter 283)

-Search down the left corridor (Chapter 284)


	226. Chapter 226

'It's so dark inside… Why is it so dark?'

Allen wonders if he can unlock the door, but despite his best attempts to yank the door free, it won't budge. It can't be broken down.

However, he soon realizes that there is a keycard scanner on the right side of the door. In order to get out, he needs a keycard.

-Search down the right corridor (Chapter 285)

-Search down the left corridor (Chapter 286)


	227. Chapter 227

'It's so dark inside… Why is it so dark?'

Allen wonders if he can unlock the door, but despite his best attempts to yank the door free, it won't budge. It can't be broken down.

However, he soon realizes that there is a keycard scanner on the right side of the door. In order to get out, he needs a keycard.

-Search down the right corridor (Chapter 287)

-Search down the left corridor (Chapter 288)


	228. Chapter 228

'It's so dark inside… Why is it so dark?'

Allena wonders if she can unlock the door, but despite her best attempts to yank the door free, it won't budge. It can't be broken down.

There's the sound of footsteps… They're coming so close, and Allena is so scared… she can't run…

Proceed to Chapter _


	229. Chapter 229

'It's so dark inside… Why is it so dark?'

Allena wonders if she can unlock the door, but despite her best attempts to yank the door free, it won't budge. It can't be broken down.

However, she soon realizes that there is a keycard scanner on the right side of the door. In order to get out, she needs a keycard.

-Search down the right corridor (Chapter 289)

-Search down the left corridor (Chapter 290)


	230. Chapter 230

'It's so dark inside… Why is it so dark?'

Allena wonders if she can unlock the door, but despite her best attempts to yank the door free, it won't budge. It can't be broken down.

However, she soon realizes that there is a keycard scanner on the right side of the door. In order to get out, she needs a keycard.

-Search down the right corridor (Chapter 291)

-Search down the left corridor (Chapter 292)


	231. Chapter 231

'It's so dark inside… Why is it so dark?'

Allena wonders if she can unlock the door, but despite her best attempts to yank the door free, it won't budge. It can't be broken down.

However, she soon realizes that there is a keycard scanner on the right side of the door. In order to get out, she needs a keycard.

-Search down the right corridor (Chapter 293)

-Search down the left corridor (Chapter 294)


	232. Chapter 232

'It's so dark inside… Why is it so dark?'

Allena wonders if she can unlock the door, but despite her best attempts to yank the door free, it won't budge. It can't be broken down.

However, she soon realizes that there is a keycard scanner on the right side of the door. In order to get out, she needs a keycard.

-Search down the right corridor (Chapter 295)

-Search down the left corridor (Chapter 296)


	233. Chapter 233

'It's so dark inside… Why is it so dark?'

Allena wonders if she can unlock the door, but despite her best attempts to yank the door free, it won't budge. It can't be broken down.

However, she soon realizes that there is a keycard scanner on the right side of the door. In order to get out, she needs a keycard.

-Search down the right corridor (Chapter 297)

-Search down the left corridor (Chapter 298)


	234. Chapter 234

'It's so dark inside… Why is it so dark?'

Allena wonders if she can unlock the door, but despite her best attempts to yank the door free, it won't budge. It can't be broken down.

However, she soon realizes that there is a keycard scanner on the right side of the door. In order to get out, she needs a keycard.

-Search down the right corridor (Chapter 299)

-Search down the left corridor (Chapter 300)


	235. Chapter 235

'It's so dark inside… Why is it so dark?'

Allena wonders if she can unlock the door, but despite her best attempts to yank the door free, it won't budge. It can't be broken down.

However, she soon realizes that there is a keycard scanner on the right side of the door. In order to get out, she needs a keycard.

-Search down the right corridor (Chapter 301)

-Search down the left corridor (Chapter 302)


	236. Chapter 236

'It's so dark inside… Why is it so dark?'

Allena wonders if she can unlock the door, but despite her best attempts to yank the door free, it won't budge. It can't be broken down.

However, she soon realizes that there is a keycard scanner on the right side of the door. In order to get out, she needs a keycard.

-Search down the right corridor (Chapter 303)

-Search down the left corridor (Chapter 304)


	237. Chapter 237

'It's so dark inside… Why is it so dark?'

Allena wonders if she can unlock the door, but despite her best attempts to yank the door free, it won't budge. It can't be broken down.

There's the sound of footsteps… They're coming so close, and Allena is so scared… she can't run…

Proceed to Chapter _


	238. Chapter 238

'It's so dark inside… Why is it so dark?'

Allena wonders if she can unlock the door, but despite her best attempts to yank the door free, it won't budge. It can't be broken down.

However, she soon realizes that there is a keycard scanner on the right side of the door. In order to get out, she needs a keycard.

-Search down the right corridor (Chapter 305)

-Search down the left corridor (Chapter 306)


	239. Chapter 239

'It's so dark inside… Why is it so dark?'

Allena wonders if she can unlock the door, but despite her best attempts to yank the door free, it won't budge. It can't be broken down.

However, she soon realizes that there is a keycard scanner on the right side of the door. In order to get out, she needs a keycard.

-Search down the right corridor (Chapter 307)

-Search down the left corridor (Chapter 308)


	240. Chapter 240

'It's so dark inside… Why is it so dark?'

Allena wonders if she can unlock the door, but despite her best attempts to yank the door free, it won't budge. It can't be broken down.

However, she soon realizes that there is a keycard scanner on the right side of the door. In order to get out, she needs a keycard.

-Search down the right corridor (Chapter 309)

-Search down the left corridor (Chapter 310)


	241. Chapter 241

'It's so dark inside… Why is it so dark?'

Allena wonders if she can unlock the door, but despite her best attempts to yank the door free, it won't budge. It can't be broken down.

However, she soon realizes that there is a keycard scanner on the right side of the door. In order to get out, she needs a keycard.

-Search down the right corridor (Chapter 311)

-Search down the left corridor (Chapter 312)


	242. Chapter 242

'It's so dark inside… Why is it so dark?'

Harry wonders if he can unlock the door, but despite his best attempts to yank the door free, it won't budge. It can't be broken down.

There's the sound of footsteps… They're coming so close, and Harry is so scared… he can't run…

Proceed to Chapter _


	243. Chapter 243

'It's so dark inside… Why is it so dark?'

Harry wonders if he can unlock the door, but despite his best attempts to yank the door free, it won't budge. It can't be broken down.

However, he soon realizes that there is a keycard scanner on the right side of the door. In order to get out, he needs a keycard.

-Search down the right corridor (Chapter 313)

-Search down the left corridor (Chapter 314)


	244. Chapter 244

'It's so dark inside… Why is it so dark?'

Harry wonders if he can unlock the door, but despite his best attempts to yank the door free, it won't budge. It can't be broken down.

However, he soon realizes that there is a keycard scanner on the right side of the door. In order to get out, he needs a keycard.

-Search down the right corridor (Chapter 315)

-Search down the left corridor (Chapter 316)


	245. Chapter 245

'It's so dark inside… Why is it so dark?'

Harry wonders if he can unlock the door, but despite his best attempts to yank the door free, it won't budge. It can't be broken down.

However, he soon realizes that there is a keycard scanner on the right side of the door. In order to get out, he needs a keycard.

-Search down the right corridor (Chapter 317)

-Search down the left corridor (Chapter 318)


	246. Chapter 246

'It's so dark inside… Why is it so dark?'

Harry wonders if he can unlock the door, but despite his best attempts to yank the door free, it won't budge. It can't be broken down.

However, he soon realizes that there is a keycard scanner on the right side of the door. In order to get out, he needs a keycard.

-Search down the right corridor (Chapter 319)

-Search down the left corridor (Chapter 320)


	247. Chapter 247

'It's so dark inside… Why is it so dark?'

Harry wonders if he can unlock the door, but despite his best attempts to yank the door free, it won't budge. It can't be broken down.

However, he soon realizes that there is a keycard scanner on the right side of the door. In order to get out, he needs a keycard.

-Search down the right corridor (Chapter 321)

-Search down the left corridor (Chapter 322)


	248. Chapter 248

'It's so dark inside… Why is it so dark?'

Harry wonders if he can unlock the door, but despite his best attempts to yank the door free, it won't budge. It can't be broken down.

However, he soon realizes that there is a keycard scanner on the right side of the door. In order to get out, he needs a keycard.

-Search down the right corridor (Chapter 323)

-Search down the left corridor (Chapter 324)


	249. Chapter 249

'It's so dark inside… Why is it so dark?'

Harry wonders if he can unlock the door, but despite his best attempts to yank the door free, it won't budge. It can't be broken down.

However, he soon realizes that there is a keycard scanner on the right side of the door. In order to get out, he needs a keycard.

-Search down the right corridor (Chapter 325)

-Search down the left corridor (Chapter 326)


	250. Chapter 250

'It's so dark inside… Why is it so dark?'

Harry wonders if he can unlock the door, but despite his best attempts to yank the door free, it won't budge. It can't be broken down.

However, he soon realizes that there is a keycard scanner on the right side of the door. In order to get out, he needs a keycard.

-Search down the right corridor (Chapter 327)

-Search down the left corridor (Chapter 328)


	251. Chapter 251

'It's so dark inside… Why is it so dark?'

Harry wonders if he can unlock the door, but despite his best attempts to yank the door free, it won't budge. It can't be broken down.

There's the sound of footsteps… They're coming so close, and Harry is so scared… he can't run…

Proceed to Chapter _


	252. Chapter 252

'It's so dark inside… Why is it so dark?'

Harry wonders if he can unlock the door, but despite his best attempts to yank the door free, it won't budge. It can't be broken down.

However, he soon realizes that there is a keycard scanner on the right side of the door. In order to get out, he needs a keycard.

-Search down the right corridor (Chapter 329)

-Search down the left corridor (Chapter 330)


	253. Chapter 253

'It's so dark inside… Why is it so dark?'

Harry wonders if he can unlock the door, but despite his best attempts to yank the door free, it won't budge. It can't be broken down.

However, he soon realizes that there is a keycard scanner on the right side of the door. In order to get out, he needs a keycard.

-Search down the right corridor (Chapter 331)

-Search down the left corridor (Chapter 332)


	254. Chapter 254

'It's so dark inside… Why is it so dark?'

Harry wonders if he can unlock the door, but despite his best attempts to yank the door free, it won't budge. It can't be broken down.

However, he soon realizes that there is a keycard scanner on the right side of the door. In order to get out, he needs a keycard.

-Search down the right corridor (Chapter 334)

-Search down the left corridor (Chapter 335)


	255. Chapter 255

'It's so dark inside… Why is it so dark?'

Harry wonders if he can unlock the door, but despite his best attempts to yank the door free, it won't budge. It can't be broken down.

However, he soon realizes that there is a keycard scanner on the right side of the door. In order to get out, he needs a keycard.

-Search down the right corridor (Chapter 336)

-Search down the left corridor (Chapter 337)


	256. Chapter 256

'It's so dark inside… Why is it so dark?'

Tim wonders if he can unlock the door, but despite his best attempts to yank the door free, it won't budge. It can't be broken down.

However, he soon realizes that there is a keycard scanner on the right side of the door. In order to get out, he needs a keycard.

-Search down the right corridor (Chapter 338)

-Search down the left corridor (Chapter 339)


	257. Chapter 257

'It's so dark inside… Why is it so dark?'

Tim wonders if he can unlock the door, but despite his best attempts to yank the door free, it won't budge. It can't be broken down.

However, he soon realizes that there is a keycard scanner on the right side of the door. In order to get out, he needs a keycard.

-Search down the right corridor (Chapter 340)

-Search down the left corridor (Chapter 341)


	258. Chapter 258

'It's so dark inside… Why is it so dark?'

Tim wonders if he can unlock the door, but despite his best attempts to yank the door free, it won't budge. It can't be broken down.

However, he soon realizes that there is a keycard scanner on the right side of the door. In order to get out, he needs a keycard.

-Search down the right corridor (Chapter 342)

-Search down the left corridor (Chapter 343)


	259. Chapter 259

'It's so dark inside… Why is it so dark?'

Tim wonders if he can unlock the door, but despite his best attempts to yank the door free, it won't budge. It can't be broken down.

However, he soon realizes that there is a keycard scanner on the right side of the door. In order to get out, he needs a keycard.

-Search down the right corridor (Chapter 344)

-Search down the left corridor (Chapter 345)


	260. Chapter 260

'It's so dark inside… Why is it so dark?'

Tim wonders if he can unlock the door, but despite his best attempts to yank the door free, it won't budge. It can't be broken down.

There's the sound of footsteps… They're coming so close, and Tim is so scared… he can't run…

Proceed to Chapter _


	261. Chapter 261

'It's so dark inside… Why is it so dark?'

Tim wonders if he can unlock the door, but despite his best attempts to yank the door free, it won't budge. It can't be broken down.

However, he soon realizes that there is a keycard scanner on the right side of the door. In order to get out, he needs a keycard.

-Search down the right corridor (Chapter 346)

-Search down the left corridor (Chapter 347)


	262. Chapter 262

'It's so dark inside… Why is it so dark?'

Tim wonders if he can unlock the door, but despite his best attempts to yank the door free, it won't budge. It can't be broken down.

However, he soon realizes that there is a keycard scanner on the right side of the door. In order to get out, he needs a keycard.

-Search down the right corridor (Chapter 348)

-Search down the left corridor (Chapter 349)


	263. Chapter 263

'It's so dark inside… Why is it so dark?'

Tim wonders if he can unlock the door, but despite his best attempts to yank the door free, it won't budge. It can't be broken down.

However, he soon realizes that there is a keycard scanner on the right side of the door. In order to get out, he needs a keycard.

-Search down the right corridor (Chapter 350)

-Search down the left corridor (Chapter 351)


	264. Chapter 264

'It's so dark inside… Why is it so dark?'

Tim wonders if he can unlock the door, but despite his best attempts to yank the door free, it won't budge. It can't be broken down.

However, he soon realizes that there is a keycard scanner on the right side of the door. In order to get out, he needs a keycard.

-Search down the right corridor (Chapter 352)

-Search down the left corridor (Chapter 353)


	265. Chapter 265

Upon going down to the right corridor, three doors are revealed, and all, but one, happen to be unlocked. The locked one, The Testing Room, has a keycard slot, and the key to the front door might be able to open it. However, the names are kind of suspicious, and Allen isn't sure what door would be the best bet to open.

-Testing Room [if you have the keycard] (Chapter _)

-Computer Room (Chapter 407)

-Return to Foyer (Chapter 215)


	266. Chapter 266

The left corridor is full of many doors, but only one happens to be unlocked.

The room is rather sparsely decorated with a cot in the right corner, a desk along the back wall, and a dressing cabinet on another wall. Allen wonders who the room could have belonged to but brushes that idea off. He walks over to the desk upon seeing papers lying on top of it and quickly finds a keycard belonging to a Doctor Malphis. The keycard is rather beat up as if it gets used every day, and he wonders why it was left behind if it was used every day.

Silver eyes widen, and he turns to the door when he hears the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway. He isn't sure of what he should do.

-Hide under the bed? (Chapter 402)

-Hide in the closet? (Chapter 403)

-Hide under the desk? (Chapter 404)

-Wait out in the open and hope that the person passes by? (Chapter 405)

If you have the Locket: Proceed to Chapter 406


	267. Chapter 267

Upon going down to the right corridor, three doors are revealed, and all, but one, happen to be unlocked. The locked one, The Testing Room, has a keycard slot, and the key to the front door might be able to open it. However, the names are kind of suspicious, and Allen isn't sure what door would be the best bet to open.

-Testing Room [if you have the keycard] (Chapter _)

-Subject Room (Chapter 359)

-Computer Room (Chapter 358)

-Return to Foyer (Chapter 216)


	268. Chapter 268

The left corridor is full of many doors, but only one happens to be unlocked.

The room is rather sparsely decorated with a cot in the right corner, a desk along the back wall, and a dressing cabinet on another wall. Allen wonders who the room could have belonged to but brushes that idea off. He walks over to the desk upon seeing papers lying on top of it and quickly finds a keycard belonging to a Doctor Malphis. The keycard is rather beat up as if it gets used every day, and he wonders why it was left behind if it was used every day.

Silver eyes widen, and he turns to the door when he hears the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway. He isn't sure of what he should do.

-Hide under the bed? (Chapter 353)

-Hide in the closet? (Chapter 354)

-Hide under the desk? (Chapter 355)

-Wait out in the open and hope that the person passes by? (Chapter 356)

If you have the Locket: Proceed to Chapter 357


	269. Chapter 269

Upon going down to the right corridor, three doors are revealed, and all, but one, happen to be unlocked. The locked one, The Testing Room, has a keycard slot, and the key to the front door might be able to open it. However, the names are kind of suspicious, and Allen isn't sure what door would be the best bet to open.

-Testing Room [if you have the keycard] (Chapter _)

-Subject Room (Chapter 387)

-Computer Room (Chapter 386)

-Return to Foyer (Chapter 217)


	270. Chapter 270

The left corridor is full of many doors, but only one happens to be unlocked.

The room is rather sparsely decorated with a cot in the right corner, a desk along the back wall, and a dressing cabinet on another wall. Allen wonders who the room could have belonged to but brushes that idea off. He walks over to the desk upon seeing papers lying on top of it and quickly finds a keycard belonging to a Doctor Malphis. The keycard is rather beat up as if it gets used every day, and he wonders why it was left behind if it was used every day.

Silver eyes widen, and he turns to the door when he hears the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway. He isn't sure of what he should do.

-Hide under the bed? (Chapter 381)

-Hide in the closet? (Chapter 382)

-Hide under the desk? (Chapter 383)

-Wait out in the open and hope that the person passes by? (Chapter 384)

If you have the Locket: Proceed to Chapter 385


	271. Chapter 271

Upon going down to the right corridor, three doors are revealed, and all, but one, happen to be unlocked. The locked one, The Testing Room, has a keycard slot, and the key to the front door might be able to open it. However, the names are kind of suspicious, and Allen isn't sure what door would be the best bet to open.

-Testing Room [if you have the keycard] (Chapter _)

-Subject Room (Chapter 608)

-Computer Room (Chapter 607)

-Return to Foyer (Chapter 218)


	272. Chapter 272

The left corridor is full of many doors, but only one happens to be unlocked.

The room is rather sparsely decorated with a cot in the right corner, a desk along the back wall, and a dressing cabinet on another wall. Allen wonders who the room could have belonged to but brushes that idea off. He walks over to the desk upon seeing papers lying on top of it and quickly finds a keycard belonging to a Doctor Malphis. The keycard is rather beat up as if it gets used every day, and he wonders why it was left behind if it was used every day.

Silver eyes widen, and he turns to the door when he hears the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway. He isn't sure of what he should do.

-Hide under the bed? (Chapter 602)

-Hide in the closet? (Chapter 603)

-Hide under the desk? (Chapter 604)

-Wait out in the open and hope that the person passes by? (Chapter 605)

If you have the Locket: Proceed to Chapter 606


	273. Chapter 273

Upon going down to the right corridor, three doors are revealed, and all, but one, happen to be unlocked. The locked one, The Testing Room, has a keycard slot, and the key to the front door might be able to open it. However, the names are kind of suspicious, and Allen isn't sure what door would be the best bet to open.

-Testing Room [if you have the keycard] (Chapter _)

-Computer Room (Chapter 419)

-Return to Foyer (Chapter 219)


	274. Chapter 274

The left corridor is full of many doors, but only one happens to be unlocked.

The room is rather sparsely decorated with a cot in the right corner, a desk along the back wall, and a dressing cabinet on another wall. Allen wonders who the room could have belonged to but brushes that idea off. He walks over to the desk upon seeing papers lying on top of it and quickly finds a keycard belonging to a Doctor Malphis. The keycard is rather beat up as if it gets used every day, and he wonders why it was left behind if it was used every day.

Silver eyes widen, and he turns to the door when he hears the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway. He isn't sure of what he should do.

-Hide under the bed? (Chapter 414)

-Hide in the closet? (Chapter 415)

-Hide under the desk? (Chapter 416)

-Wait out in the open and hope that the person passes by? (Chapter 417)

If you have the Locket: Proceed to Chapter 418


	275. Chapter 275

Upon going down to the right corridor, three doors are revealed, and all, but one, happen to be unlocked. The locked one, The Testing Room, has a keycard slot, and the key to the front door might be able to open it. However, the names are kind of suspicious, and Allen isn't sure what door would be the best bet to open.

-Testing Room [if you have the keycard] (Chapter _)

-Subject Room (Chapter 373)

-Computer Room (Chapter 372)

-Return to Foyer (Chapter 220)


	276. Chapter 276

The left corridor is full of many doors, but only one happens to be unlocked.

The room is rather sparsely decorated with a cot in the right corner, a desk along the back wall, and a dressing cabinet on another wall. Allen wonders who the room could have belonged to but brushes that idea off. He walks over to the desk upon seeing papers lying on top of it and quickly finds a keycard belonging to a Doctor Malphis. The keycard is rather beat up as if it gets used every day, and he wonders why it was left behind if it was used every day.

Silver eyes widen, and he turns to the door when he hears the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway. He isn't sure of what he should do.

-Hide under the bed? (Chapter 374)

-Hide in the closet? (Chapter 375)

-Hide under the desk? (Chapter 376)

-Wait out in the open and hope that the person passes by? (Chapter 377)

If you have the Locket: Proceed to Chapter 378


	277. Chapter 277

Upon going down to the right corridor, three doors are revealed, and all, but one, happen to be unlocked. The locked one, The Testing Room, has a keycard slot, and the key to the front door might be able to open it. However, the names are kind of suspicious, and Allen isn't sure what door would be the best bet to open.

-Testing Room [if you have the keycard] (Chapter _)

-Subject Room (Chapter 366)

-Computer Room (Chapter 365)

-Return to Foyer (Chapter 221)


	278. Chapter 278

The left corridor is full of many doors, but only one happens to be unlocked.

The room is rather sparsely decorated with a cot in the right corner, a desk along the back wall, and a dressing cabinet on another wall. Allen wonders who the room could have belonged to but brushes that idea off. He walks over to the desk upon seeing papers lying on top of it and quickly finds a keycard belonging to a Doctor Malphis. The keycard is rather beat up as if it gets used every day, and he wonders why it was left behind if it was used every day.

Silver eyes widen, and he turns to the door when he hears the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway. He isn't sure of what he should do.

-Hide under the bed? (Chapter 360)

-Hide in the closet? (Chapter 361)

-Hide under the desk? (Chapter 362)

-Wait out in the open and hope that the person passes by? (Chapter 363)

If you have the Locket: Proceed to Chapter 364


	279. Chapter 279

Upon going down to the right corridor, three doors are revealed, and all, but one, happen to be unlocked. The locked one, The Testing Room, has a keycard slot, and the key to the front door might be able to open it. However, the names are kind of suspicious, and Allen isn't sure what door would be the best bet to open.

-Testing Room [if you have the keycard] (Chapter _)

-Subject Room (Chapter 380)

-Computer Room (Chapter 379)

-Return to Foyer (Chapter 222)


	280. Chapter 280

The left corridor is full of many doors, but only one happens to be unlocked.

The room is rather sparsely decorated with a cot in the right corner, a desk along the back wall, and a dressing cabinet on another wall. Allen wonders who the room could have belonged to but brushes that idea off. He walks over to the desk upon seeing papers lying on top of it and quickly finds a keycard belonging to a Doctor Malphis. The keycard is rather beat up as if it gets used every day, and he wonders why it was left behind if it was used every day.

Silver eyes widen, and he turns to the door when he hears the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway. He isn't sure of what he should do.

-Hide under the bed? (Chapter 374)

-Hide in the closet? (Chapter 375)

-Hide under the desk? (Chapter 376)

-Wait out in the open and hope that the person passes by? (Chapter 377)

If you have the Locket: Proceed to Chapter 378


	281. Chapter 281

Upon going down to the right corridor, three doors are revealed, and all, but one, happen to be unlocked. The locked one, The Testing Room, has a keycard slot, and the key to the front door might be able to open it. However, the names are kind of suspicious, and Allen isn't sure what door would be the best bet to open.

-Testing Room [if you have the keycard] (Chapter _)

-Computer Room (Chapter 419)

-Return to Foyer (Chapter 224)


	282. Chapter 282

The left corridor is full of many doors, but only one happens to be unlocked.

The room is rather sparsely decorated with a cot in the right corner, a desk along the back wall, and a dressing cabinet on another wall. Allen wonders who the room could have belonged to but brushes that idea off. He walks over to the desk upon seeing papers lying on top of it and quickly finds a keycard belonging to a Doctor Malphis. The keycard is rather beat up as if it gets used every day, and he wonders why it was left behind if it was used every day.

Silver eyes widen, and he turns to the door when he hears the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway. He isn't sure of what he should do.

-Hide under the bed? (Chapter 408)

-Hide in the closet? (Chapter 409)

-Hide under the desk? (Chapter 410)

-Wait out in the open and hope that the person passes by? (Chapter 411)

If you have the Locket: Proceed to Chapter 412


	283. Chapter 283

Upon going down to the right corridor, three doors are revealed, and all, but one, happen to be unlocked. The locked one, The Testing Room, has a keycard slot, and the key to the front door might be able to open it. However, the names are kind of suspicious, and Allen isn't sure what door would be the best bet to open.

-Testing Room [if you have the keycard] (Chapter _)

-Subject Room (Chapter 615)

-Computer Room (Chapter 614)

-Return to Foyer (Chapter 225)


	284. Chapter 284

The left corridor is full of many doors, but only one happens to be unlocked.

The room is rather sparsely decorated with a cot in the right corner, a desk along the back wall, and a dressing cabinet on another wall. Allen wonders who the room could have belonged to but brushes that idea off. He walks over to the desk upon seeing papers lying on top of it and quickly finds a keycard belonging to a Doctor Malphis. The keycard is rather beat up as if it gets used every day, and he wonders why it was left behind if it was used every day.

Silver eyes widen, and he turns to the door when he hears the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway. He isn't sure of what he should do.

-Hide under the bed? (Chapter 609)

-Hide in the closet? (Chapter 610)

-Hide under the desk? (Chapter 611)

-Wait out in the open and hope that the person passes by? (Chapter 612)

If you have the Locket: Proceed to Chapter 613


	285. Chapter 285

Upon going down to the right corridor, three doors are revealed, and all, but one, happen to be unlocked. The locked one, The Testing Room, has a keycard slot, and the key to the front door might be able to open it. However, the names are kind of suspicious, and Allen isn't sure what door would be the best bet to open.

-Testing Room [if you have the keycard] (Chapter _)

-Subject Room (Chapter 394)

-Computer Room (Chapter 393)

-Return to Foyer (Chapter 226)


	286. Chapter 286

The left corridor is full of many doors, but only one happens to be unlocked.

The room is rather sparsely decorated with a cot in the right corner, a desk along the back wall, and a dressing cabinet on another wall. Allen wonders who the room could have belonged to but brushes that idea off. He walks over to the desk upon seeing papers lying on top of it and quickly finds a keycard belonging to a Doctor Malphis. The keycard is rather beat up as if it gets used every day, and he wonders why it was left behind if it was used every day.

Silver eyes widen, and he turns to the door when he hears the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway. He isn't sure of what he should do.

-Hide under the bed? (Chapter 388)

-Hide in the closet? (Chapter 389)

-Hide under the desk? (Chapter 390)

-Wait out in the open and hope that the person passes by? (Chapter 391)

If you have the Locket: Proceed to Chapter 392


	287. Chapter 287

Upon going down to the right corridor, three doors are revealed, and all, but one, happen to be unlocked. The locked one, The Testing Room, has a keycard slot, and the key to the front door might be able to open it. However, the names are kind of suspicious, and Allen isn't sure what door would be the best bet to open.

-Testing Room [if you have the keycard] (Chapter _)

-Subject Room (Chapter 401)

-Computer Room (Chapter 400)

-Return to Foyer (Chapter 227)


	288. Chapter 288

The left corridor is full of many doors, but only one happens to be unlocked.

The room is rather sparsely decorated with a cot in the right corner, a desk along the back wall, and a dressing cabinet on another wall. Allen wonders who the room could have belonged to but brushes that idea off. He walks over to the desk upon seeing papers lying on top of it and quickly finds a keycard belonging to a Doctor Malphis. The keycard is rather beat up as if it gets used every day, and he wonders why it was left behind if it was used every day.

Silver eyes widen, and he turns to the door when he hears the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway. He isn't sure of what he should do.

-Hide under the bed? (Chapter 395)

-Hide in the closet? (Chapter 396)

-Hide under the desk? (Chapter 397)

-Wait out in the open and hope that the person passes by? (Chapter 398)

If you have the Locket: Proceed to Chapter 399


	289. Chapter 289

Upon going down to the right corridor, three doors are revealed, and all, but one, happen to be unlocked. The locked one, The Testing Room, has a keycard slot, and the key to the front door might be able to open it. However, the names are kind of suspicious, and Allena isn't sure what door would be the best bet to open.

-Testing Room [if you have the keycard] (Chapter _)

-Computer Room (Chapter 474)

-Return to Foyer (Chapter 229)


	290. Chapter 290

The left corridor is full of many doors, but only one happens to be unlocked.

The room is rather sparsely decorated with a cot in the right corner, a desk along the back wall, and a dressing cabinet on another wall. Allena wonders who the room could have belonged to but brushes that idea off. She walks over to the desk upon seeing papers lying on top of it and quickly finds a keycard belonging to a Doctor Malphis. The keycard is rather beat up as if it gets used every day, and she wonders why it was left behind if it was used every day.

Silver eyes widen, and she turns to the door when she hears the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway. She isn't sure of what she should do.

-Hide under the bed? (Chapter _)

-Hide in the closet? (Chapter _)

-Hide under the desk? (Chapter _)

-Wait out in the open and hope that the person passes by? (Chapter _)

If you have the Locket: Proceed to Chapter _


	291. Chapter 291

Upon going down to the right corridor, three doors are revealed, and all, but one, happen to be unlocked. The locked one, The Testing Room, has a keycard slot, and the key to the front door might be able to open it. However, the names are kind of suspicious, and Allena isn't sure what door would be the best bet to open.

-Testing Room [if you have the keycard] (Chapter _)

-Subject Room (Chapter 426)

-Computer Room (Chapter 425)

-Return to Foyer (Chapter 230)


	292. Chapter 292

The left corridor is full of many doors, but only one happens to be unlocked.

The room is rather sparsely decorated with a cot in the right corner, a desk along the back wall, and a dressing cabinet on another wall. Allena wonders who the room could have belonged to but brushes that idea off. She walks over to the desk upon seeing papers lying on top of it and quickly finds a keycard belonging to a Doctor Malphis. The keycard is rather beat up as if it gets used every day, and she wonders why it was left behind if it was used every day.

Silver eyes widen, and she turns to the door when she hears the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway. She isn't sure of what she should do.

-Hide under the bed? (Chapter 420)

-Hide in the closet? (Chapter 421)

-Hide under the desk? (Chapter 422)

-Wait out in the open and hope that the person passes by? (Chapter 423)

If you have the Locket: Proceed to Chapter 424


	293. Chapter 293

Upon going down to the right corridor, three doors are revealed, and all, but one, happen to be unlocked. The locked one, The Testing Room, has a keycard slot, and the key to the front door might be able to open it. However, the names are kind of suspicious, and Allena isn't sure what door would be the best bet to open.

-Testing Room [if you have the keycard] (Chapter _)

-Subject Room (Chapter 440)

-Computer Room (Chapter 439)

-Return to Foyer (Chapter 231)


	294. Chapter 294

The left corridor is full of many doors, but only one happens to be unlocked.

The room is rather sparsely decorated with a cot in the right corner, a desk along the back wall, and a dressing cabinet on another wall. Allena wonders who the room could have belonged to but brushes that idea off. She walks over to the desk upon seeing papers lying on top of it and quickly finds a keycard belonging to a Doctor Malphis. The keycard is rather beat up as if it gets used every day, and she wonders why it was left behind if it was used every day.

Silver eyes widen, and she turns to the door when she hears the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway. She isn't sure of what she should do.

-Hide under the bed? (Chapter 434)

-Hide in the closet? (Chapter 435)

-Hide under the desk? (Chapter 436)

-Wait out in the open and hope that the person passes by? (Chapter 437)

If you have the Locket: Proceed to Chapter 438


	295. Chapter 295

Upon going down to the right corridor, three doors are revealed, and all, but one, happen to be unlocked. The locked one, The Testing Room, has a keycard slot, and the key to the front door might be able to open it. However, the names are kind of suspicious, and Allena isn't sure what door would be the best bet to open.

-Testing Room [if you have the keycard] (Chapter _)

-Subject Room (Chapter 622)

-Computer Room (Chapter 621)

-Return to Foyer (Chapter 232)


	296. Chapter 296

The left corridor is full of many doors, but only one happens to be unlocked.

The room is rather sparsely decorated with a cot in the right corner, a desk along the back wall, and a dressing cabinet on another wall. Allena wonders who the room could have belonged to but brushes that idea off. She walks over to the desk upon seeing papers lying on top of it and quickly finds a keycard belonging to a Doctor Malphis. The keycard is rather beat up as if it gets used every day, and she wonders why it was left behind if it was used every day.

Silver eyes widen, and she turns to the door when she hears the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway. She isn't sure of what she should do.

-Hide under the bed? (Chapter 616)

-Hide in the closet? (Chapter 617)

-Hide under the desk? (Chapter 618)

-Wait out in the open and hope that the person passes by? (Chapter 619)

If you have the Locket: Proceed to Chapter 620


	297. Chapter 297

Upon going down to the right corridor, three doors are revealed, and all, but one, happen to be unlocked. The locked one, The Testing Room, has a keycard slot, and the key to the front door might be able to open it. However, the names are kind of suspicious, and Allena isn't sure what door would be the best bet to open.

-Testing Room [if you have the keycard] (Chapter _)

-Computer Room (Chapter _)

-Return to Foyer (Chapter 233)


	298. Chapter 298

The left corridor is full of many doors, but only one happens to be unlocked.

The room is rather sparsely decorated with a cot in the right corner, a desk along the back wall, and a dressing cabinet on another wall. Allena wonders who the room could have belonged to but brushes that idea off. She walks over to the desk upon seeing papers lying on top of it and quickly finds a keycard belonging to a Doctor Malphis. The keycard is rather beat up as if it gets used every day, and she wonders why it was left behind if it was used every day.

Silver eyes widen, and she turns to the door when she hears the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway. She isn't sure of what she should do.

-Hide under the bed? (Chapter 475)

-Hide in the closet? (Chapter 476)

-Hide under the desk? (Chapter 477)

-Wait out in the open and hope that the person passes by? (Chapter 478)

If you have the Locket: Proceed to Chapter 479


	299. Chapter 299

Upon going down to the right corridor, three doors are revealed, and all, but one, happen to be unlocked. The locked one, The Testing Room, has a keycard slot, and the key to the front door might be able to open it. However, the names are kind of suspicious, and Allena isn't sure what door would be the best bet to open.

-Testing Room [if you have the keycard] (Chapter _)

-Subject Room (Chapter 432)

-Computer Room (Chapter 433)

-Return to Foyer (Chapter 234)


	300. Chapter 300

The left corridor is full of many doors, but only one happens to be unlocked.

The room is rather sparsely decorated with a cot in the right corner, a desk along the back wall, and a dressing cabinet on another wall. Allena wonders who the room could have belonged to but brushes that idea off. She walks over to the desk upon seeing papers lying on top of it and quickly finds a keycard belonging to a Doctor Malphis. The keycard is rather beat up as if it gets used every day, and she wonders why it was left behind if it was used every day.

Silver eyes widen, and she turns to the door when she hears the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway. She isn't sure of what she should do.

-Hide under the bed? (Chapter 427)

-Hide in the closet? (Chapter 428)

-Hide under the desk? (Chapter 429)

-Wait out in the open and hope that the person passes by? (Chapter 430)

If you have the Locket: Proceed to Chapter 431


	301. Chapter 301

Upon going down to the right corridor, three doors are revealed, and all, but one, happen to be unlocked. The locked one, The Testing Room, has a keycard slot, and the key to the front door might be able to open it. However, the names are kind of suspicious, and Allena isn't sure what door would be the best bet to open.

-Testing Room [if you have the keycard] (Chapter _)

-Subject Room (Chapter 454)

-Computer Room (Chapter 453)

-Return to Foyer (Chapter 235)


	302. Chapter 302

The left corridor is full of many doors, but only one happens to be unlocked.

The room is rather sparsely decorated with a cot in the right corner, a desk along the back wall, and a dressing cabinet on another wall. Allena wonders who the room could have belonged to but brushes that idea off. She walks over to the desk upon seeing papers lying on top of it and quickly finds a keycard belonging to a Doctor Malphis. The keycard is rather beat up as if it gets used every day, and she wonders why it was left behind if it was used every day.

Silver eyes widen, and she turns to the door when she hears the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway. She isn't sure of what she should do.

-Hide under the bed? (Chapter 448)

-Hide in the closet? (Chapter 449)

-Hide under the desk? (Chapter 450)

-Wait out in the open and hope that the person passes by? (Chapter 451)

If you have the Locket: Proceed to Chapter 452


	303. Chapter 303

Upon going down to the right corridor, three doors are revealed, and all, but one, happen to be unlocked. The locked one, The Testing Room, has a keycard slot, and the key to the front door might be able to open it. However, the names are kind of suspicious, and Allena isn't sure what door would be the best bet to open.

-Testing Room [if you have the keycard] (Chapter _)

-Subject Room (Chapter 461)

-Computer Room (Chapter 460)

-Return to Foyer (Chapter 236)


	304. Chapter 304

The left corridor is full of many doors, but only one happens to be unlocked.

The room is rather sparsely decorated with a cot in the right corner, a desk along the back wall, and a dressing cabinet on another wall. Allena wonders who the room could have belonged to but brushes that idea off. She walks over to the desk upon seeing papers lying on top of it and quickly finds a keycard belonging to a Doctor Malphis. The keycard is rather beat up as if it gets used every day, and she wonders why it was left behind if it was used every day.

Silver eyes widen, and she turns to the door when she hears the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway. She isn't sure of what she should do.

-Hide under the bed? (Chapter 455)

-Hide in the closet? (Chapter 456)

-Hide under the desk? (Chapter 457)

-Wait out in the open and hope that the person passes by? (Chapter 458)

If you have the Locket: Proceed to Chapter 459


	305. Chapter 305

Upon going down to the right corridor, three doors are revealed, and all, but one, happen to be unlocked. The locked one, The Testing Room, has a keycard slot, and the key to the front door might be able to open it. However, the names are kind of suspicious, and Allena isn't sure what door would be the best bet to open.

-Testing Room [if you have the keycard] (Chapter _)

-Computer Room (Chapter 486)

-Return to Foyer (Chapter 238)


	306. Chapter 306

The left corridor is full of many doors, but only one happens to be unlocked.

The room is rather sparsely decorated with a cot in the right corner, a desk along the back wall, and a dressing cabinet on another wall. Allena wonders who the room could have belonged to but brushes that idea off. She walks over to the desk upon seeing papers lying on top of it and quickly finds a keycard belonging to a Doctor Malphis. The keycard is rather beat up as if it gets used every day, and she wonders why it was left behind if it was used every day.

Silver eyes widen, and she turns to the door when she hears the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway. She isn't sure of what she should do.

-Hide under the bed? (Chapter 481)

-Hide in the closet? (Chapter 482)

-Hide under the desk? (Chapter 483)

-Wait out in the open and hope that the person passes by? (Chapter 484)

If you have the Locket: Proceed to Chapter 485


	307. Chapter 307

Upon going down to the right corridor, three doors are revealed, and all, but one, happen to be unlocked. The locked one, The Testing Room, has a keycard slot, and the key to the front door might be able to open it. However, the names are kind of suspicious, and Allena isn't sure what door would be the best bet to open.

-Testing Room [if you have the keycard] (Chapter _)

-Subject Room (Chapter 629)

-Computer Room (Chapter 268)

-Return to Foyer (Chapter 239)


	308. Chapter 308

The left corridor is full of many doors, but only one happens to be unlocked.

The room is rather sparsely decorated with a cot in the right corner, a desk along the back wall, and a dressing cabinet on another wall. Allena wonders who the room could have belonged to but brushes that idea off. She walks over to the desk upon seeing papers lying on top of it and quickly finds a keycard belonging to a Doctor Malphis. The keycard is rather beat up as if it gets used every day, and she wonders why it was left behind if it was used every day.

Silver eyes widen, and she turns to the door when she hears the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway. She isn't sure of what she should do.

-Hide under the bed? (Chapter 623)

-Hide in the closet? (Chapter 624)

-Hide under the desk? (Chapter 625)

-Wait out in the open and hope that the person passes by? (Chapter 626)

If you have the Locket: Proceed to Chapter 627


	309. Chapter 309

Upon going down to the right corridor, three doors are revealed, and all, but one, happen to be unlocked. The locked one, The Testing Room, has a keycard slot, and the key to the front door might be able to open it. However, the names are kind of suspicious, and Allena isn't sure what door would be the best bet to open.

-Testing Room [if you have the keycard] (Chapter _)

-Subject Room (Chapter 447)

-Computer Room (Chapter 446)

-Return to Foyer (Chapter 240)


	310. Chapter 310

The left corridor is full of many doors, but only one happens to be unlocked.

The room is rather sparsely decorated with a cot in the right corner, a desk along the back wall, and a dressing cabinet on another wall. Allena wonders who the room could have belonged to but brushes that idea off. She walks over to the desk upon seeing papers lying on top of it and quickly finds a keycard belonging to a Doctor Malphis. The keycard is rather beat up as if it gets used every day, and she wonders why it was left behind if it was used every day.

Silver eyes widen, and she turns to the door when she hears the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway. She isn't sure of what she should do.

-Hide under the bed? (Chapter 441)

-Hide in the closet? (Chapter 442)

-Hide under the desk? (Chapter 443)

-Wait out in the open and hope that the person passes by? (Chapter 444)

If you have the Locket: Proceed to Chapter 445


	311. Chapter 311

Upon going down to the right corridor, three doors are revealed, and all, but one, happen to be unlocked. The locked one, The Testing Room, has a keycard slot, and the key to the front door might be able to open it. However, the names are kind of suspicious, and Allena isn't sure what door would be the best bet to open.

-Testing Room [if you have the keycard] (Chapter _)

-Subject Room (Chapter 468)

-Computer Room (Chapter 467)

-Return to Foyer (Chapter 241)


	312. Chapter 312

The left corridor is full of many doors, but only one happens to be unlocked.

The room is rather sparsely decorated with a cot in the right corner, a desk along the back wall, and a dressing cabinet on another wall. Allena wonders who the room could have belonged to but brushes that idea off. She walks over to the desk upon seeing papers lying on top of it and quickly finds a keycard belonging to a Doctor Malphis. The keycard is rather beat up as if it gets used every day, and she wonders why it was left behind if it was used every day.

Silver eyes widen, and she turns to the door when she hears the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway. She isn't sure of what she should do.

-Hide under the bed? (Chapter 462)

-Hide in the closet? (Chapter 463)

-Hide under the desk? (Chapter 464)

-Wait out in the open and hope that the person passes by? (Chapter 465)

If you have the Locket: Proceed to Chapter 466


	313. Chapter 313

Upon going down to the right corridor, three doors are revealed, and all, but one, happen to be unlocked. The locked one, The Testing Room, has a keycard slot, and the key to the front door might be able to open it. However, the names are kind of suspicious, and Harry isn't sure what door would be the best bet to open.

-Testing Room [if you have the keycard] (Chapter _)

-Computer Room (Chapter 541)

-Return to Foyer (Chapter 243)


	314. Chapter 314

The left corridor is full of many doors, but only one happens to be unlocked.

The room is rather sparsely decorated with a cot in the right corner, a desk along the back wall, and a dressing cabinet on another wall. Harry wonders who the room could have belonged to but brushes that idea off. He walks over to the desk upon seeing papers lying on top of it and quickly finds a keycard belonging to a Doctor Malphis. The keycard is rather beat up as if it gets used every day, and he wonders why it was left behind if it was used every day.

Emerald eyes widen, and he turns to the door when he hears the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway. He isn't sure of what he should do.

-Hide under the bed? (Chapter 536)

-Hide in the closet? (Chapter 537)

-Hide under the desk? (Chapter 538)

-Wait out in the open and hope that the person passes by? (Chapter 539)

If you have the Locket: Proceed to Chapter 540


	315. Chapter 315

Upon going down to the right corridor, three doors are revealed, and all, but one, happen to be unlocked. The locked one, The Testing Room, has a keycard slot, and the key to the front door might be able to open it. However, the names are kind of suspicious, and Harry isn't sure what door would be the best bet to open.

-Testing Room [if you have the keycard] (Chapter _)

-Subject Room (Chapter 636)

-Computer Room (Chapter 635)

-Return to Foyer (Chapter 244)


	316. Chapter 316

The left corridor is full of many doors, but only one happens to be unlocked.

The room is rather sparsely decorated with a cot in the right corner, a desk along the back wall, and a dressing cabinet on another wall. Harry wonders who the room could have belonged to but brushes that idea off. He walks over to the desk upon seeing papers lying on top of it and quickly finds a keycard belonging to a Doctor Malphis. The keycard is rather beat up as if it gets used every day, and he wonders why it was left behind if it was used every day.

Emerald eyes widen, and he turns to the door when he hears the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway. He isn't sure of what he should do.

-Hide under the bed? (Chapter 630)

-Hide in the closet? (Chapter 631)

-Hide under the desk? (Chapter 632)

-Wait out in the open and hope that the person passes by? (Chapter 633)

If you have the Locket: Proceed to Chapter 634


	317. Chapter 317

Upon going down to the right corridor, three doors are revealed, and all, but one, happen to be unlocked. The locked one, The Testing Room, has a keycard slot, and the key to the front door might be able to open it. However, the names are kind of suspicious, and Harry isn't sure what door would be the best bet to open.

-Testing Room [if you have the keycard] (Chapter _)

-Subject Room (Chapter 521)

-Computer Room (Chapter 520)

-Return to Foyer (Chapter 245)


	318. Chapter 318

The left corridor is full of many doors, but only one happens to be unlocked.

The room is rather sparsely decorated with a cot in the right corner, a desk along the back wall, and a dressing cabinet on another wall. Harry wonders who the room could have belonged to but brushes that idea off. He walks over to the desk upon seeing papers lying on top of it and quickly finds a keycard belonging to a Doctor Malphis. The keycard is rather beat up as if it gets used every day, and he wonders why it was left behind if it was used every day.

Emerald eyes widen, and he turns to the door when he hears the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway. He isn't sure of what he should do.

-Hide under the bed? (Chapter 515)

-Hide in the closet? (Chapter 516)

-Hide under the desk? (Chapter 517)

-Wait out in the open and hope that the person passes by? (Chapter 518)

If you have the Locket: Proceed to Chapter 519


	319. Chapter 319

Upon going down to the right corridor, three doors are revealed, and all, but one, happen to be unlocked. The locked one, The Testing Room, has a keycard slot, and the key to the front door might be able to open it. However, the names are kind of suspicious, and Harry isn't sure what door would be the best bet to open.

-Testing Room [if you have the keycard] (Chapter _)

-Subject Room (Chapter 535)

-Computer Room (Chapter 534)

-Return to Foyer (Chapter 246)


	320. Chapter 320

The left corridor is full of many doors, but only one happens to be unlocked.

The room is rather sparsely decorated with a cot in the right corner, a desk along the back wall, and a dressing cabinet on another wall. Harry wonders who the room could have belonged to but brushes that idea off. He walks over to the desk upon seeing papers lying on top of it and quickly finds a keycard belonging to a Doctor Malphis. The keycard is rather beat up as if it gets used every day, and he wonders why it was left behind if it was used every day.

Emerald eyes widen, and he turns to the door when he hears the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway. He isn't sure of what he should do.

-Hide under the bed? (Chapter 529)

-Hide in the closet? (Chapter 530)

-Hide under the desk? (Chapter 531)

-Wait out in the open and hope that the person passes by? (Chapter 532)

If you have the Locket: Proceed to Chapter 533


	321. Chapter 321

Upon going down to the right corridor, three doors are revealed, and all, but one, happen to be unlocked. The locked one, The Testing Room, has a keycard slot, and the key to the front door might be able to open it. However, the names are kind of suspicious, and Harry isn't sure what door would be the best bet to open.

-Testing Room [if you have the keycard] (Chapter _)

-Computer Room (Chapter 547)

-Return to Foyer (Chapter 247)


	322. Chapter 322

The left corridor is full of many doors, but only one happens to be unlocked.

The room is rather sparsely decorated with a cot in the right corner, a desk along the back wall, and a dressing cabinet on another wall. Harry wonders who the room could have belonged to but brushes that idea off. He walks over to the desk upon seeing papers lying on top of it and quickly finds a keycard belonging to a Doctor Malphis. The keycard is rather beat up as if it gets used every day, and he wonders why it was left behind if it was used every day.

Emerald eyes widen, and he turns to the door when he hears the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway. He isn't sure of what he should do.

-Hide under the bed? (Chapter 542)

-Hide in the closet? (Chapter 543)

-Hide under the desk? (Chapter 544)

-Wait out in the open and hope that the person passes by? (Chapter 545)

If you have the Locket: Proceed to Chapter 546


	323. Chapter 323

Upon going down to the right corridor, three doors are revealed, and all, but one, happen to be unlocked. The locked one, The Testing Room, has a keycard slot, and the key to the front door might be able to open it. However, the names are kind of suspicious, and Harry isn't sure what door would be the best bet to open.

-Testing Room [if you have the keycard] (Chapter _)

-Subject Room:

No Locket (Chapter 500)

Locket (Chapter 644)

-Computer Room (Chapter 499)

-Return to Foyer (Chapter 248)


	324. Chapter 324

The left corridor is full of many doors, but only one happens to be unlocked.

The room is rather sparsely decorated with a cot in the right corner, a desk along the back wall, and a dressing cabinet on another wall. Harry wonders who the room could have belonged to but brushes that idea off. He walks over to the desk upon seeing papers lying on top of it and quickly finds a keycard belonging to a Doctor Malphis. The keycard is rather beat up as if it gets used every day, and he wonders why it was left behind if it was used every day.

Emerald eyes widen, and he turns to the door when he hears the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway. He isn't sure of what he should do.

-Hide under the bed? (Chapter 494)

-Hide in the closet? (Chapter 495)

-Hide under the desk? (Chapter 496)

-Wait out in the open and hope that the person passes by? (Chapter 497)

If you have the Locket: Proceed to Chapter 498


	325. Chapter 325

Upon going down to the right corridor, three doors are revealed, and all, but one, happen to be unlocked. The locked one, The Testing Room, has a keycard slot, and the key to the front door might be able to open it. However, the names are kind of suspicious, and Harry isn't sure what door would be the best bet to open.

-Testing Room [if you have the keycard] (Chapter _)

-Subject Room

No Locket (Chapter 507)

Locket (Chapter 645)

-Computer Room (Chapter 506)

-Return to Foyer (Chapter 249)


	326. Chapter 326

The left corridor is full of many doors, but only one happens to be unlocked.

The room is rather sparsely decorated with a cot in the right corner, a desk along the back wall, and a dressing cabinet on another wall. Harry wonders who the room could have belonged to but brushes that idea off. He walks over to the desk upon seeing papers lying on top of it and quickly finds a keycard belonging to a Doctor Malphis. The keycard is rather beat up as if it gets used every day, and he wonders why it was left behind if it was used every day.

Emerald eyes widen, and he turns to the door when he hears the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway. He isn't sure of what he should do.

-Hide under the bed? (Chapter 501)

-Hide in the closet? (Chapter 502)

-Hide under the desk? (Chapter 503)

-Wait out in the open and hope that the person passes by? (Chapter 504)

If you have the Locket: Proceed to Chapter 505


	327. Chapter 327

Upon going down to the right corridor, three doors are revealed, and all, but one, happen to be unlocked. The locked one, The Testing Room, has a keycard slot, and the key to the front door might be able to open it. However, the names are kind of suspicious, and Harry isn't sure what door would be the best bet to open.

-Testing Room [if you have the keycard] (Chapter _)

-Subject Room:

No Locket (Chapter 514)

Locket (Chapter 646)

-Computer Room (Chapter 513)

-Return to Foyer (Chapter 250)


	328. Chapter 328

The left corridor is full of many doors, but only one happens to be unlocked.

The room is rather sparsely decorated with a cot in the right corner, a desk along the back wall, and a dressing cabinet on another wall. Harry wonders who the room could have belonged to but brushes that idea off. He walks over to the desk upon seeing papers lying on top of it and quickly finds a keycard belonging to a Doctor Malphis. The keycard is rather beat up as if it gets used every day, and he wonders why it was left behind if it was used every day.

Emerald eyes widen, and he turns to the door when he hears the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway. He isn't sure of what he should do.

-Hide under the bed? (Chapter 508)

-Hide in the closet? (Chapter 509)

-Hide under the desk? (Chapter 510)

-Wait out in the open and hope that the person passes by? (Chapter 511)

If you have the Locket: Proceed to Chapter 512


	329. Chapter 329

Upon going down to the right corridor, three doors are revealed, and all, but one, happen to be unlocked. The locked one, The Testing Room, has a keycard slot, and the key to the front door might be able to open it. However, the names are kind of suspicious, and Harry isn't sure what door would be the best bet to open.

-Testing Room [if you have the keycard] (Chapter _)

-Computer Room (Chapter 553)

-Return to Foyer (Chapter 252)


	330. Chapter 330

The left corridor is full of many doors, but only one happens to be unlocked.

The room is rather sparsely decorated with a cot in the right corner, a desk along the back wall, and a dressing cabinet on another wall. Harry wonders who the room could have belonged to but brushes that idea off. He walks over to the desk upon seeing papers lying on top of it and quickly finds a keycard belonging to a Doctor Malphis. The keycard is rather beat up as if it gets used every day, and he wonders why it was left behind if it was used every day.

Emerald eyes widen, and he turns to the door when he hears the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway. He isn't sure of what he should do.

-Hide under the bed? (Chapter 548)

-Hide in the closet? (Chapter 549)

-Hide under the desk? (Chapter 550)

-Wait out in the open and hope that the person passes by? (Chapter 551)

If you have the Locket: Proceed to Chapter 552


	331. Chapter 331

Upon going down to the right corridor, three doors are revealed, and all, but one, happen to be unlocked. The locked one, The Testing Room, has a keycard slot, and the key to the front door might be able to open it. However, the names are kind of suspicious, and Harry isn't sure what door would be the best bet to open.

-Testing Room [if you have the keycard] (Chapter _)

-Subject Room (Chapter 493)

-Computer Room (Chapter 492)

-Return to Foyer (Chapter 253)


	332. Chapter 332

The left corridor is full of many doors, but only one happens to be unlocked.

The room is rather sparsely decorated with a cot in the right corner, a desk along the back wall, and a dressing cabinet on another wall. Harry wonders who the room could have belonged to but brushes that idea off. He walks over to the desk upon seeing papers lying on top of it and quickly finds a keycard belonging to a Doctor Malphis. The keycard is rather beat up as if it gets used every day, and he wonders why it was left behind if it was used every day.

Emerald eyes widen, and he turns to the door when he hears the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway. He isn't sure of what he should do.

-Hide under the bed? (Chapter 487)

-Hide in the closet? (Chapter 488)

-Hide under the desk? (Chapter 489)

-Wait out in the open and hope that the person passes by? (Chapter 490)

If you have the Locket: Proceed to Chapter 491


	333. Chapter 333

Upon going down to the right corridor, three doors are revealed, and all, but one, happen to be unlocked. The locked one, The Testing Room, has a keycard slot, and the key to the front door might be able to open it. However, the names are kind of suspicious, and Harry isn't sure what door would be the best bet to open.

-Testing Room [if you have the keycard] (Chapter _)

-Subject Room (Chapter 528)

-Computer Room (Chapter 527)

-Return to Foyer (Chapter 254)


	334. Chapter 334

The left corridor is full of many doors, but only one happens to be unlocked.

The room is rather sparsely decorated with a cot in the right corner, a desk along the back wall, and a dressing cabinet on another wall. Harry wonders who the room could have belonged to but brushes that idea off. He walks over to the desk upon seeing papers lying on top of it and quickly finds a keycard belonging to a Doctor Malphis. The keycard is rather beat up as if it gets used every day, and he wonders why it was left behind if it was used every day.

Emerald eyes widen, and he turns to the door when he hears the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway. He isn't sure of what he should do.

-Hide under the bed? (Chapter 522)

-Hide in the closet? (Chapter 523)

-Hide under the desk? (Chapter 524)

-Wait out in the open and hope that the person passes by? (Chapter 525)

If you have the Locket: Proceed to Chapter 526


	335. Chapter 335

Upon going down to the right corridor, three doors are revealed, and all, but one, happen to be unlocked. The locked one, The Testing Room, has a keycard slot, and the key to the front door might be able to open it. However, the names are kind of suspicious, and Harry isn't sure what door would be the best bet to open.

-Testing Room [if you have the keycard] (Chapter _)

-Subject Room (Chapter 643)

-Computer Room (Chapter 642)

-Return to Foyer (Chapter 255)


	336. Chapter 336

The left corridor is full of many doors, but only one happens to be unlocked.

The room is rather sparsely decorated with a cot in the right corner, a desk along the back wall, and a dressing cabinet on another wall. Harry wonders who the room could have belonged to but brushes that idea off. He walks over to the desk upon seeing papers lying on top of it and quickly finds a keycard belonging to a Doctor Malphis. The keycard is rather beat up as if it gets used every day, and he wonders why it was left behind if it was used every day.

Emerald eyes widen, and he turns to the door when he hears the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway. He isn't sure of what he should do.

-Hide under the bed? (Chapter 637)

-Hide in the closet? (Chapter 638)

-Hide under the desk? (Chapter 639)

-Wait out in the open and hope that the person passes by? (Chapter 640)

If you have the Locket: Proceed to Chapter 641


	337. Chapter 337

Upon going down to the right corridor, three doors are revealed, and all, but one, happen to be unlocked. The locked one, The Testing Room, has a keycard slot, and the key to the front door might be able to open it. However, the names are kind of suspicious, and Tim isn't sure what door would be the best bet to open.

-Testing Room [if you have the keycard] (Chapter _)

-Computer Room (Chapter 595)

-Return to Foyer (Chapter 256)


	338. Chapter 338

The left corridor is full of many doors, but only one happens to be unlocked.

The room is rather sparsely decorated with a cot in the right corner, a desk along the back wall, and a dressing cabinet on another wall. Timothy wonders who the room could have belonged to but brushes that idea off. He walks over to the desk upon seeing papers lying on top of it and quickly finds a keycard belonging to a Doctor Malphis. The keycard is rather beat up as if it gets used every day, and he wonders why it was left behind if it was used every day.

Hazel eyes widen, and he turns to the door when he hears the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway. He isn't sure of what he should do.

-Hide under the bed? (Chapter 590)

-Hide in the closet? (Chapter 591)

-Hide under the desk? (Chapter 592)

-Wait out in the open and hope that the person passes by? (Chapter 593)

If you have the Locket: Proceed to Chapter 594


	339. Chapter 339

Upon going down to the right corridor, three doors are revealed, and all, but one, happen to be unlocked. The locked one, The Testing Room, has a keycard slot, and the key to the front door might be able to open it. However, the names are kind of suspicious, and Tim isn't sure what door would be the best bet to open.

-Testing Room [if you have the keycard] (Chapter _)

-Subject Room:

No Locket (Chapter 560)

Locket (Chapter 647)

-Computer Room (Chapter 559)

-Return to Foyer (Chapter 257)


	340. Chapter 340

The left corridor is full of many doors, but only one happens to be unlocked.

The room is rather sparsely decorated with a cot in the right corner, a desk along the back wall, and a dressing cabinet on another wall. Timothy wonders who the room could have belonged to but brushes that idea off. He walks over to the desk upon seeing papers lying on top of it and quickly finds a keycard belonging to a Doctor Malphis. The keycard is rather beat up as if it gets used every day, and he wonders why it was left behind if it was used every day.

Hazel eyes widen, and he turns to the door when he hears the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway. He isn't sure of what he should do.

-Hide under the bed? (Chapter 554)

-Hide in the closet? (Chapter 555)

-Hide under the desk? (Chapter 556)

-Wait out in the open and hope that the person passes by? (Chapter 557)

If you have the Locket: Proceed to Chapter 558


	341. Chapter 341

Upon going down to the right corridor, three doors are revealed, and all, but one, happen to be unlocked. The locked one, The Testing Room, has a keycard slot, and the key to the front door might be able to open it. However, the names are kind of suspicious, and Tim isn't sure what door would be the best bet to open.

-Testing Room [if you have the keycard] (Chapter _)

-Subject Room:

No Locket (Chapter 567)

Locket (Chapter 575)

-Computer Room (Chapter 566)

-Return to Foyer (Chapter 258)


	342. Chapter 342

The left corridor is full of many doors, but only one happens to be unlocked.

The room is rather sparsely decorated with a cot in the right corner, a desk along the back wall, and a dressing cabinet on another wall. Timothy wonders who the room could have belonged to but brushes that idea off. He walks over to the desk upon seeing papers lying on top of it and quickly finds a keycard belonging to a Doctor Malphis. The keycard is rather beat up as if it gets used every day, and he wonders why it was left behind if it was used every day.

Hazel eyes widen, and he turns to the door when he hears the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway. He isn't sure of what he should do.

-Hide under the bed? (Chapter 561)

-Hide in the closet? (Chapter 562)

-Hide under the desk? (Chapter 563)

-Wait out in the open and hope that the person passes by? (Chapter 564)

If you have the Locket: Proceed to Chapter 565


	343. Chapter 343

Upon going down to the right corridor, three doors are revealed, and all, but one, happen to be unlocked. The locked one, The Testing Room, has a keycard slot, and the key to the front door might be able to open it. However, the names are kind of suspicious, and Tim isn't sure what door would be the best bet to open.

-Testing Room [if you have the keycard] (Chapter _)

-Subject Room:

No Locket (Chapter 574)

Locket (Chapter 575)

-Computer Room (Chapter 573)

-Return to Foyer (Chapter 259)


	344. Chapter 344

The left corridor is full of many doors, but only one happens to be unlocked.

The room is rather sparsely decorated with a cot in the right corner, a desk along the back wall, and a dressing cabinet on another wall. Timothy wonders who the room could have belonged to but brushes that idea off. He walks over to the desk upon seeing papers lying on top of it and quickly finds a keycard belonging to a Doctor Malphis. The keycard is rather beat up as if it gets used every day, and he wonders why it was left behind if it was used every day.

Hazel eyes widen, and he turns to the door when he hears the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway. He isn't sure of what he should do.

-Hide under the bed? (Chapter 568)

-Hide in the closet? (Chapter 569)

-Hide under the desk? (Chapter 570)

-Wait out in the open and hope that the person passes by? (Chapter 571)

If you have the Locket: Proceed to Chapter 572


	345. Chapter 345

Upon going down to the right corridor, three doors are revealed, and all, but one, happen to be unlocked. The locked one, The Testing Room, has a keycard slot, and the key to the front door might be able to open it. However, the names are kind of suspicious, and Tim isn't sure what door would be the best bet to open.

-Testing Room [if you have the keycard] (Chapter _)

-Computer Room (Chapter 601)

-Return to Foyer (Chapter 261)


	346. Chapter 346

The left corridor is full of many doors, but only one happens to be unlocked.

The room is rather sparsely decorated with a cot in the right corner, a desk along the back wall, and a dressing cabinet on another wall. Timothy wonders who the room could have belonged to but brushes that idea off. He walks over to the desk upon seeing papers lying on top of it and quickly finds a keycard belonging to a Doctor Malphis. The keycard is rather beat up as if it gets used every day, and he wonders why it was left behind if it was used every day.

Hazel eyes widen, and he turns to the door when he hears the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway. He isn't sure of what he should do.

-Hide under the bed? (Chapter 596)

-Hide in the closet? (Chapter 597)

-Hide under the desk? (Chapter 598)

-Wait out in the open and hope that the person passes by? (Chapter 599)

If you have the Locket: Proceed to Chapter 600


	347. Chapter 347

Upon going down to the right corridor, three doors are revealed, and all, but one, happen to be unlocked. The locked one, The Testing Room, has a keycard slot, and the key to the front door might be able to open it. However, the names are kind of suspicious, and Tim isn't sure what door would be the best bet to open.

-Testing Room [if you have the keycard] (Chapter _)

-Subject Room (Chapter 654)

-Computer Room (Chapter 653)

-Return to Foyer (Chapter 262)


	348. Chapter 348

The left corridor is full of many doors, but only one happens to be unlocked.

The room is rather sparsely decorated with a cot in the right corner, a desk along the back wall, and a dressing cabinet on another wall. Timothy wonders who the room could have belonged to but brushes that idea off. He walks over to the desk upon seeing papers lying on top of it and quickly finds a keycard belonging to a Doctor Malphis. The keycard is rather beat up as if it gets used every day, and he wonders why it was left behind if it was used every day.

Hazel eyes widen, and he turns to the door when he hears the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway. He isn't sure of what he should do.

-Hide under the bed? (Chapter 648)

-Hide in the closet? (Chapter 649)

-Hide under the desk? (Chapter 650)

-Wait out in the open and hope that the person passes by? (Chapter 651)

If you have the Locket: Proceed to Chapter 652


	349. Chapter 349

Upon going down to the right corridor, three doors are revealed, and all, but one, happen to be unlocked. The locked one, The Testing Room, has a keycard slot, and the key to the front door might be able to open it. However, the names are kind of suspicious, and Tim isn't sure what door would be the best bet to open.

-Testing Room [if you have the keycard] (Chapter _)

-Subject Room (Chapter 655)

-Computer Room (Chapter 582)

-Return to Foyer (Chapter 263)


	350. Chapter 350

The left corridor is full of many doors, but only one happens to be unlocked.

The room is rather sparsely decorated with a cot in the right corner, a desk along the back wall, and a dressing cabinet on another wall. Timothy wonders who the room could have belonged to but brushes that idea off. He walks over to the desk upon seeing papers lying on top of it and quickly finds a keycard belonging to a Doctor Malphis. The keycard is rather beat up as if it gets used every day, and he wonders why it was left behind if it was used every day.

Hazel eyes widen, and he turns to the door when he hears the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway. He isn't sure of what he should do.

-Hide under the bed? (Chapter 577)

-Hide in the closet? (Chapter 578)

-Hide under the desk? (Chapter 579)

-Wait out in the open and hope that the person passes by? (Chapter 580)

If you have the Locket: Proceed to Chapter 581


	351. Chapter 351

Upon going down to the right corridor, three doors are revealed, and all, but one, happen to be unlocked. The locked one, The Testing Room, has a keycard slot, and the key to the front door might be able to open it. However, the names are kind of suspicious, and Tim isn't sure what door would be the best bet to open.

-Testing Room [if you have the keycard] (Chapter _)

-Subject Room (Chapter 589)

-Computer Room (Chapter 588)

-Return to Foyer (Chapter 264)


	352. Chapter 352

The left corridor is full of many doors, but only one happens to be unlocked.

The room is rather sparsely decorated with a cot in the right corner, a desk along the back wall, and a dressing cabinet on another wall. Timothy wonders who the room could have belonged to but brushes that idea off. He walks over to the desk upon seeing papers lying on top of it and quickly finds a keycard belonging to a Doctor Malphis. The keycard is rather beat up as if it gets used every day, and he wonders why it was left behind if it was used every day.

Hazel eyes widen, and he turns to the door when he hears the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway. He isn't sure of what he should do.

-Hide under the bed? (Chapter 583)

-Hide in the closet? (Chapter 584)

-Hide under the desk? (Chapter 585)

-Wait out in the open and hope that the person passes by? (Chapter 586)

If you have the Locket: Proceed to Chapter 587


	353. Chapter 353

He decides to hide under the cot and drops to his knees to shimmy underneath it. It's a tight fit, but he's almost made it under when he hits his head on the cot, making a loud thumping noise as he does so.

The door opens, and footsteps announce the arrival of another person into the room. Hands wrap around his ankles and Allen is drug from the bed by this stranger. The stranger is wispy-like, a poltergeist as far as Allen can tell. His coat is stained with blood, and his face holds a manic grin… Allen tries to fight back, but Dr. Maphis is much too strong.

He drags the poor man down the corridor and into the foyer before starting down the right one, towards a door marked as the testing room. Somehow, Allen doesn't believe that he will be able to get out of here alive.

Proceed to Chapter _


	354. Chapter 354

He decides to hide inside of the closet, not thinking about how heavy the doors could be and quickly opens them, wincing at the small squeak of the hinges. Allen climbs inside and shuts the doors behind him and begins to pray that the person outside won't find him.

The door opens, and footsteps announce the arrival of another person into the room. The doors are wrenched open to reveal a man that looks quite a bit like the one on the keycard. The stranger is wispy-like, a poltergeist as far as Allen can tell. His coat is stained with blood, and his face holds a manic grin… Allen tries to fight back, but Dr. Maphis is much too strong.

He drags the poor albino down the corridor and into the foyer before starting down the right one, towards a door marked as the testing room. Somehow, Allen doesn't believe that he will be able to get out of here alive.

Proceed to Chapter _


	355. Chapter 355

He decides to hide under the desk and breathes a small sigh of relief that it is large under their and that there's no chair to contend with. Allen slips under without any problems and counts himself lucky that he was able to do it so quickly and silently.

After a while, the footsteps fade away, and Allen slowly shimmies out from under the desk. He grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Allen could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 267)

-Leave (Chapter 15)


	356. Chapter 356

He decides to wait and see if the stranger in the hallway will just keep walking by. It's a few tense minutes of standing perfectly still, but thankfully, no one opens the door and the footsteps fade away. He grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Allen could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 267)

-Leave (Chapter 15)


	357. Chapter 357

The footsteps pass right by, growing softer and softer until Allen can no longer hear them. Determination fills him, and he grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Allen could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 267)

-Leave (Chapter 15)


	358. Chapter 358

The computer room has only one working computer as it turns out; the rest of them are smashed to pieces. All of the files are password locked with the exception of two:

The Black Mirror 

The rumors of a mirror that restores lost memories are apparently true. Subject 1636 confirmed its existence on XX/XX but not its location. Supposedly, the mirror is guarded by Subject 1636's kind is nearly impossible to collect; however, this does not narrow down the location because Subject 1636's species are plentiful in the surrounding areas and towns.

Since 1636's escape, the location cannot be found, and the research on the mirror is no longer a priority as it has little to do with my current experiments.

Subject 1636

Species: Gargoyle

Experimental Group: Sexual Mutations

XX/XX: After the first dosage of serum 38, Subject 1636 became increasingly territorial and hostile to other creatures in the subject room. His penis has grown much longer, and he now has fully controllable tentacles that can ejaculate as well. His seminal output has also increased twenty-fold.

XX/XX: Subject 1636 stole an intern and proceeded to mate with him continuously for twelve hours. Afterwards, the intern was heavily swollen with Subject 1636's semen and incapable of leaving the room where he was mated until the semen was removed from his body.

XX/XX: Intern is pregnant with gargoyle eggs and is not expected to survive delivery. The mutation has allowed Subject 1636 to impregnate human beings of even the same sex. More information must be gathered to be certain of how much he can reproduce and if he can impregnate other holes.

XX/XX: Subject 1636 has proved able to impregnate the rectum/intestines, urinary bladder, stomach, and uterus. All mating subjects have been neutralized afterward to study the effects of such pregnancies on the body. All pregnancies took less than three days to mature and labor to begin.

Notes: test results seemed promising for mutative response, but the subject escaped before testing could be completed. We assume that he is somewhere in the surrounding forest, but he cannot be found.

Leave the Computer Room: Chapter 267


	359. Chapter 359

Allen decides to open the door to the subject room, ignoring the small pit of worry in his stomach. The room is very dark, and he can hear some movement inside. A tap scratching sound makes him turn his head to the side, looking for whatever made the sound; then, Allen is tackled away from the door.

Allen hears purring, and the heavy force that had pushed him to the ground lessens, allowing him to raise his head. The creature seems to be part feline, and his ears droop as its purring increases and vibrates against him. Since it doesn't seem to want to hurt him, Allen speaks up, "um… Mr. Kitty, can you let me up?" The sound ends, and the creature shifts. A smile works its way up on his face, and he moves up on his hands and knees to crawl out from underneath it, freezing slightly when he feels his hot length above him. "Oh, no," he whispers, and his eyes widen significantly.

He freezes even more when a chitinous tail wraps around his waist and pushes his lower half up higher. He looks down to see the appendage and quickly complies with its demands, even going so far as to drop his lower body when he sees that it's a scorpion's tail. His pants are quickly torn down the back by a back paw, leaving his lower half bare, and he flushes red. "Mr. Kitty, please don't do this," he whispers, but the manticore isn't listening to him. It isn't that he doesn't understand Allen, but he hasn't had a mate in a long time and the albino's such a pretty little submissive. He just can't help himself.

The manticore nuzzles Allen's face, going so far as to tip his head down to reach him. The affection is meant to calm the albino, and against his better judgment, he relaxes, barely flinching when the barbed head of the creature's cock presses up against his asshole before slipping down and back up to rub at it. He mewls softly and presses his head further into his arms to keep from trembling.

His slick spills out against the pressure and paints the assaulting cock with the fluid, and it's this slickness that allows that hardness to spear him on it. His tail lifts up and out of the way, allowing deeper access, and his mouth falls open to pant. He feels like he's about to break, but his body is accepting of the intrusion. He can feel his body start to adjust around it, muscles relaxing and tightening in different places, and he droops lower, allowing the cock inside of him to push him around.

It withdraws not halfway into his body and slams back inside with enough force to scoot him a couple of inches across the floor. His cry comes out warbled, and he bites on his scarred left hand, drawing blood from it. The thrusts are quick, and its barbs scrape at his walls, raking his prostate. His cock swells further and taps against his belly with each thrust, smearing his stomach with precum. The manticore roars, and Allen screams again as its cock pushes in further. It seems to expand, and Allen knows that it's going to cum inside of him.

His stomach bulges with the fluid that pours into his guts, and his back arches, a screaming mewl leaving his mind as his belly fills with the creature's spend. Allen's cum splatters against the ground, painting his belly and thighs as well. His eyes fall shut, and he droops further in its hold until it pulls out and allows him to fall to the ground. He feels a sandpapery tongue slide across the sensitive flesh of his inner thighs and swipe across his hole, but his body doesn't react much to the soft sparks of pleasure. He's too tired…

And he swears that he can hear footsteps…

Proceed to Chapter _


	360. Chapter 360

He decides to hide under the cot and drops to his knees to shimmy underneath it. It's a tight fit, but he's almost made it under when he hits his head on the cot, making a loud thumping noise as he does so.

The door opens, and footsteps announce the arrival of another person into the room. Hands wrap around his ankles and Allen is drug from the bed by this stranger. The stranger is wispy-like, a poltergeist as far as Allen can tell. His coat is stained with blood, and his face holds a manic grin… Allen tries to fight back, but Dr. Maphis is much too strong.

He drags the poor man down the corridor and into the foyer before starting down the right one, towards a door marked as the testing room. Somehow, Allen doesn't believe that he will be able to get out of here alive.

Proceed to Chapter _


	361. Chapter 361

He decides to hide inside of the closet, not thinking about how heavy the doors could be and quickly opens them, wincing at the small squeak of the hinges. Allen climbs inside and shuts the doors behind him and begins to pray that the person outside won't find him.

The door opens, and footsteps announce the arrival of another person into the room. The doors are wrenched open to reveal a man that looks quite a bit like the one on the keycard. The stranger is wispy-like, a poltergeist as far as Allen can tell. His coat is stained with blood, and his face holds a manic grin… Allen tries to fight back, but Dr. Maphis is much too strong.

He drags the poor albino down the corridor and into the foyer before starting down the right one, towards a door marked as the testing room. Somehow, Allen doesn't believe that he will be able to get out of here alive.

Proceed to Chapter _


	362. Chapter 362

He decides to hide under the desk and breathes a small sigh of relief that it is large under their and that there's no chair to contend with. Allen slips under without any problems and counts himself lucky that he was able to do it so quickly and silently.

After a while, the footsteps fade away, and Allen slowly shimmies out from under the desk. He grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Allen could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 277)

-Leave (Chapter 20)


	363. Chapter 363

He decides to wait and see if the stranger in the hallway will just keep walking by. It's a few tense minutes of standing perfectly still, but thankfully, no one opens the door and the footsteps fade away. He grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Allen could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 277)

-Leave (Chapter 20)


	364. Chapter 364

The footsteps pass right by, growing softer and softer until Allen can no longer hear them. Determination fills him, and he grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Allen could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 277)

-Leave (Chapter 20)


	365. Chapter 365

The computer room has only one working computer as it turns out; the rest of them are smashed to pieces. All of the files are password locked with the exception of two:

The Black Mirror 

The rumors of a mirror that restores lost memories are apparently true. Subject 1636 confirmed its existence on XX/XX but not its location. Supposedly, the mirror is guarded by Subject 1636's kind is nearly impossible to collect; however, this does not narrow down the location because Subject 1636's species are plentiful in the surrounding areas and towns.

Since 1636's escape, the location cannot be found, and the research on the mirror is no longer a priority as it has little to do with my current experiments.

Subject 1636

Species: Gargoyle

Experimental Group: Sexual Mutations

XX/XX: After the first dosage of serum 38, Subject 1636 became increasingly territorial and hostile to other creatures in the subject room. His penis has grown much longer, and he now has fully controllable tentacles that can ejaculate as well. His seminal output has also increased twenty-fold.

XX/XX: Subject 1636 stole an intern and proceeded to mate with him continuously for twelve hours. Afterwards, the intern was heavily swollen with Subject 1636's semen and incapable of leaving the room where he was mated until the semen was removed from his body.

XX/XX: Intern is pregnant with gargoyle eggs and is not expected to survive delivery. The mutation has allowed Subject 1636 to impregnate human beings of even the same sex. More information must be gathered to be certain of how much he can reproduce and if he can impregnate other holes.

XX/XX: Subject 1636 has proved able to impregnate the rectum/intestines, urinary bladder, stomach, and uterus. All mating subjects have been neutralized afterward to study the effects of such pregnancies on the body. All pregnancies took less than three days to mature and labor to begin.

Notes: test results seemed promising for mutative response, but the subject escaped before testing could be completed. We assume that he is somewhere in the surrounding forest, but he cannot be found.

Leave the Computer Room: Chapter 277


	366. Chapter 366

Allen decides to open the door to the subject room, ignoring the small pit of worry in his stomach. The room is very dark, and he can hear some movement inside. A tap scratching sound makes him turn his head to the side, looking for whatever made the sound; then, Allen is tackled away from the door.

Silver eyes catch the palest of slick blues like the shallows of the ocean, and Allen turns his head to look for the color as it disappears. The room around him is in complete disarray, and he's terrifies that he can't see anything in the darkness. Even so, he forces himself to stand up and take stock of his surroundings. His tail thuds against and overturned cage, and he bites back a curse as pain radiates up his spine. He opens his mouth to hiss in a breath, closing his eyes in the process as he tries to still his heart. When he opens them again, his blood runs cold.

A tentacle slams into his partially open mouth and immediately starts to shed watery fluid down his esophagus and into his stomach. Allen lets out a cry of surprise and quickly moves to pull it out of his mouth and step back to run, but more tendrils wrap around his hands and legs, keeping him from getting away from the tentacle that fills his mouth. Trapped in its grip, thin strands start to caress his body: curling around his hardening nipples, rubbing against his sensitive neck and tail, encircling his ass cheeks and pulling them apart to expose his hole, rolling his balls like a lover's touch, and sliding down to wrap around his stiffening cock.

His stomach expands against the force of the fluids falling inside of him, and his cock jumps, hitting the distending flesh above it. A thin tentacle pokes at the head of his cock and presses against the hole with an almost curious type of pressure. Eventually, it slides inside, spreading his urethra like it would any other channel, and Allen all but screams around the one in his mouth. It doesn't go in more than two inches though, instead fucking the small space, but that movement itself is enough to spread a burning fire throughout his lower half

Another tendril strokes against his asshole, forcing the incubus to bite down on his lip to stifle the sounds it rings from his throat, but between the burning sensation of his urethra, the pleasure of his flesh being stroked and the fluid still filling his body, he doesn't pay it much mind. His body, strung up like a puppet is bent over at the waist, forcing his distended belly to push against his thighs as the tendril against his hole thrusts inward, stretching his hole rather quickly, and he tugs at the binds, trying to free himself, but to no avail.

Two more press in beside the tentacle in his ass, and all three start to fuck into him, shedding parts of themselves as they go and lubricating the passage so that they can travel farther and farther inward. His intestines are bulging with the fluid, and his stomach groans. Pain spikes from his protesting guts, and he feels like he's going to puke. He's pushed further into the bent position, and the pain increases tenfold from the pressure of his legs against his still expanding stomach. The tentacle pulls out of his mouth at last, and Allen heaves, retching the sea-blue liquid all over the ground. He vomits so much that he can't even breathe… he can't stop its flow, and he's starting to fall unconscious. His eyes shut, and nothing else seems to exist…

Proceed to Chapter _


	367. Chapter 367

He decides to hide under the cot and drops to his knees to shimmy underneath it. It's a tight fit, but he's almost made it under when he hits his head on the cot, making a loud thumping noise as he does so.

The door opens, and footsteps announce the arrival of another person into the room. Hands wrap around his ankles and Allen is drug from the bed by this stranger. The stranger is wispy-like, a poltergeist as far as Allen can tell. His coat is stained with blood, and his face holds a manic grin… Allen tries to fight back, but Dr. Maphis is much too strong.

He drags the poor man down the corridor and into the foyer before starting down the right one, towards a door marked as the testing room. Somehow, Allen doesn't believe that he will be able to get out of here alive.

Proceed to Chapter _


	368. Chapter 368

He decides to hide inside of the closet, not thinking about how heavy the doors could be and quickly opens them, wincing at the small squeak of the hinges. Allen climbs inside and shuts the doors behind him and begins to pray that the person outside won't find him.

The door opens, and footsteps announce the arrival of another person into the room. The doors are wrenched open to reveal a man that looks quite a bit like the one on the keycard. The stranger is wispy-like, a poltergeist as far as Allen can tell. His coat is stained with blood, and his face holds a manic grin… Allen tries to fight back, but Dr. Maphis is much too strong.

He drags the poor albino down the corridor and into the foyer before starting down the right one, towards a door marked as the testing room. Somehow, Allen doesn't believe that he will be able to get out of here alive.

Proceed to Chapter _


	369. Chapter 369

He decides to hide under the desk and breathes a small sigh of relief that it is large under their and that there's no chair to contend with. Allen slips under without any problems and counts himself lucky that he was able to do it so quickly and silently.

After a while, the footsteps fade away, and Allen slowly shimmies out from under the desk. He grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Allen could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 275)

-Leave (Chapter 19)


	370. Chapter 370

He decides to wait and see if the stranger in the hallway will just keep walking by. It's a few tense minutes of standing perfectly still, but thankfully, no one opens the door and the footsteps fade away. He grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Allen could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 275)

-Leave (Chapter 19)


	371. Chapter 371

The footsteps pass right by, growing softer and softer until Allen can no longer hear them. Determination fills him, and he grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Allen could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 275)

-Leave (Chapter 19)


	372. Chapter 372

The computer room has only one working computer as it turns out; the rest of them are smashed to pieces. All of the files are password locked with the exception of two:

The Black Mirror 

The rumors of a mirror that restores lost memories are apparently true. Subject 1636 confirmed its existence on XX/XX but not its location. Supposedly, the mirror is guarded by Subject 1636's kind is nearly impossible to collect; however, this does not narrow down the location because Subject 1636's species are plentiful in the surrounding areas and towns.

Since 1636's escape, the location cannot be found, and the research on the mirror is no longer a priority as it has little to do with my current experiments.

Subject 1636

Species: Gargoyle

Experimental Group: Sexual Mutations

XX/XX: After the first dosage of serum 38, Subject 1636 became increasingly territorial and hostile to other creatures in the subject room. His penis has grown much longer, and he now has fully controllable tentacles that can ejaculate as well. His seminal output has also increased twenty-fold.

XX/XX: Subject 1636 stole an intern and proceeded to mate with him continuously for twelve hours. Afterwards, the intern was heavily swollen with Subject 1636's semen and incapable of leaving the room where he was mated until the semen was removed from his body.

XX/XX: Intern is pregnant with gargoyle eggs and is not expected to survive delivery. The mutation has allowed Subject 1636 to impregnate human beings of even the same sex. More information must be gathered to be certain of how much he can reproduce and if he can impregnate other holes.

XX/XX: Subject 1636 has proved able to impregnate the rectum/intestines, urinary bladder, stomach, and uterus. All mating subjects have been neutralized afterward to study the effects of such pregnancies on the body. All pregnancies took less than three days to mature and labor to begin.

Notes: test results seemed promising for mutative response, but the subject escaped before testing could be completed. We assume that he is somewhere in the surrounding forest, but he cannot be found.

Leave the Computer Room: Chapter 277


	373. Chapter 373

Allen decides to open the door to the subject room, ignoring the small pit of worry in his stomach. The room is very dark, and he can hear some movement inside. A tap scratching sound makes him turn his head to the side, looking for whatever made the sound; then, Allen is tackled away from the door.

Silver eyes catch the palest of slick blues like the shallows of the ocean, and Allen turns his head to look for the color as it disappears. The room around him is in complete disarray, and he's terrifies that he can't see anything in the darkness. Even so, he forces himself to stand up and take stock of his surroundings. His tail thuds against and overturned cage, and he bites back a curse as pain radiates up his spine. He opens his mouth to hiss in a breath, closing his eyes in the process as he tries to still his heart. When he opens them again, his blood runs cold.

There's a writhing mass in the blackness, reflecting what little light appears in the room, and Allen can see when it moves. But he cannot stop it.

His arms are quickly caught in its hold, and he's lifted up in the air, pulling his shoulders slightly out of alignment until his legs are caught by the creature as well. The tendrils slide up the legs of his pants, tearing the material as they go, and one slides up into the front of his pants and wraps around his cock in a sticky, wet grip. The second one slides up to trace lines down between his asscheeks, flicking against his hole and moistening it, even as his body senses the sexual touch and responds accordingly, lubricating his hole for the upcoming penetration. He feels it squirm up inside of his body before long, and he arches his back. He squirms in the tentacle's grip, feeling the open inside of him press in further and further, spreading apart and filling his lower half. His prostate is surrounded and squished, the malleable surface of the tentacle reforming to give hard suction against his special spot.

His voice catches in his throat as the tentacle around his dick widens to encase the organ, suckling on it and pulling semen out of it with each pulse. Lust runs rampant thought his body, igniting his nerves and sending him into a mile frenzy that cannot be tamed. "P-please!" he cries out and opens his mouth wider, begging to be filled and used as the monster deems it fit. "More! More! More!" he cries into the darkness, and more tentacles come to greet him, and many more will come afterwards…

Proceed to Chapter _


	374. Chapter 374

He decides to hide under the cot and drops to his knees to shimmy underneath it. It's a tight fit, but he's almost made it under when he hits his head on the cot, making a loud thumping noise as he does so.

The door opens, and footsteps announce the arrival of another person into the room. Hands wrap around his ankles and Allen is drug from the bed by this stranger. The stranger is wispy-like, a poltergeist as far as Allen can tell. His coat is stained with blood, and his face holds a manic grin… Allen tries to fight back, but Dr. Maphis is much too strong.

He drags the poor man down the corridor and into the foyer before starting down the right one, towards a door marked as the testing room. Somehow, Allen doesn't believe that he will be able to get out of here alive.

Proceed to Chapter _


	375. Chapter 375

He decides to hide inside of the closet, not thinking about how heavy the doors could be and quickly opens them, wincing at the small squeak of the hinges. Allen climbs inside and shuts the doors behind him and begins to pray that the person outside won't find him.

The door opens, and footsteps announce the arrival of another person into the room. The doors are wrenched open to reveal a man that looks quite a bit like the one on the keycard. The stranger is wispy-like, a poltergeist as far as Allen can tell. His coat is stained with blood, and his face holds a manic grin… Allen tries to fight back, but Dr. Maphis is much too strong.

He drags the poor albino down the corridor and into the foyer before starting down the right one, towards a door marked as the testing room. Somehow, Allen doesn't believe that he will be able to get out of here alive.

Proceed to Chapter _


	376. Chapter 376

He decides to hide under the desk and breathes a small sigh of relief that it is large under their and that there's no chair to contend with. Allen slips under without any problems and counts himself lucky that he was able to do it so quickly and silently.

After a while, the footsteps fade away, and Allen slowly shimmies out from under the desk. He grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Allen could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 279)

-Leave (Chapter 21)


	377. Chapter 377

He decides to wait and see if the stranger in the hallway will just keep walking by. It's a few tense minutes of standing perfectly still, but thankfully, no one opens the door and the footsteps fade away. He grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Allen could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 279)

-Leave (Chapter 21)


	378. Chapter 378

The footsteps pass right by, growing softer and softer until Allen can no longer hear them. Determination fills him, and he grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Allen could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 279)

-Leave (Chapter 21)


	379. Chapter 379

The computer room has only one working computer as it turns out; the rest of them are smashed to pieces. All of the files are password locked with the exception of two:

The Black Mirror 

The rumors of a mirror that restores lost memories are apparently true. Subject 1636 confirmed its existence on XX/XX but not its location. Supposedly, the mirror is guarded by Subject 1636's kind is nearly impossible to collect; however, this does not narrow down the location because Subject 1636's species are plentiful in the surrounding areas and towns.

Since 1636's escape, the location cannot be found, and the research on the mirror is no longer a priority as it has little to do with my current experiments.

Subject 1636

Species: Gargoyle

Experimental Group: Sexual Mutations

XX/XX: After the first dosage of serum 38, Subject 1636 became increasingly territorial and hostile to other creatures in the subject room. His penis has grown much longer, and he now has fully controllable tentacles that can ejaculate as well. His seminal output has also increased twenty-fold.

XX/XX: Subject 1636 stole an intern and proceeded to mate with him continuously for twelve hours. Afterwards, the intern was heavily swollen with Subject 1636's semen and incapable of leaving the room where he was mated until the semen was removed from his body.

XX/XX: Intern is pregnant with gargoyle eggs and is not expected to survive delivery. The mutation has allowed Subject 1636 to impregnate human beings of even the same sex. More information must be gathered to be certain of how much he can reproduce and if he can impregnate other holes.

XX/XX: Subject 1636 has proved able to impregnate the rectum/intestines, urinary bladder, stomach, and uterus. All mating subjects have been neutralized afterward to study the effects of such pregnancies on the body. All pregnancies took less than three days to mature and labor to begin.

Notes: test results seemed promising for mutative response, but the subject escaped before testing could be completed. We assume that he is somewhere in the surrounding forest, but he cannot be found.

Leave the Computer Room: Chapter 279


	380. Chapter 380

Allen decides to open the door to the subject room, ignoring the small pit of worry in his stomach. The room is very dark, and he can hear some movement inside. A tap scratching sound makes him turn his head to the side, looking for whatever made the sound; then, Allen is tackled away from the door.

Silver eyes catch the palest of slick blues like the shallows of the ocean, and Allen turns his head to look for the color as it disappears. The room around him is in complete disarray, and he's terrifies that he can't see anything in the darkness. Even so, he forces himself to stand up and take stock of his surroundings. His tail thuds against and overturned cage, and he bites back a curse as pain radiates up his spine. He opens his mouth to hiss in a breath, closing his eyes in the process as he tries to still his heart. When he opens them again, his blood runs cold.

A tentacle slams into his partially open mouth and immediately starts to shed watery fluid down his esophagus and into his stomach. Allen lets out a cry of surprise and quickly moves to pull it out of his mouth and step back to run, but more tendrils wrap around his hands and legs, keeping him from getting away from the tentacle that fills his mouth. Trapped in its grip, thin strands start to caress his body: curling around his hardening nipples, rubbing against his sensitive neck and tail, encircling his ass cheeks and pulling them apart to expose his hole, rolling his balls like a lover's touch, and sliding down to wrap around his stiffening cock.

His stomach expands against the force of the fluids falling inside of him, and his cock jumps, hitting the distending flesh above it. A thin tentacle pokes at the head of his cock and presses against the hole with an almost curious type of pressure. Eventually, it slides inside, spreading his urethra like it would any other channel, and Allen all but screams around the one in his mouth. It doesn't go in more than two inches though, instead fucking the small space, but that movement itself is enough to spread a burning fire throughout his lower half

Another tendril strokes against his asshole, forcing the incubus to bite down on his lip to stifle the sounds it rings from his throat, but between the burning sensation of his urethra, the pleasure of his flesh being stroked and the fluid still filling his body, he doesn't pay it much mind. His body, strung up like a puppet is bent over at the waist, forcing his distended belly to push against his thighs as the tendril against his hole thrusts inward, stretching his hole rather quickly, and he tugs at the binds, trying to free himself, but to no avail.

Two more press in beside the tentacle in his ass, and all three start to fuck into him, shedding parts of themselves as they go and lubricating the passage so that they can travel farther and farther inward. His intestines are bulging with the fluid, and his stomach groans. Pain spikes from his protesting guts, and he feels like he's going to puke. He's pushed further into the bent position, and the pain increases tenfold from the pressure of his legs against his still expanding stomach. The tentacle pulls out of his mouth at last, and Allen heaves, retching the sea-blue liquid all over the ground. He vomits so much that he can't even breathe… he can't stop its flow, and he's starting to fall unconscious. His eyes shut, and nothing else seems to exist…

Proceed to Chapter _


	381. Chapter 381

He decides to hide under the cot and drops to his knees to shimmy underneath it. It's a tight fit, but he's almost made it under when he hits his head on the cot, making a loud thumping noise as he does so.

The door opens, and footsteps announce the arrival of another person into the room. Hands wrap around his ankles and Allen is drug from the bed by this stranger. The stranger is wispy-like, a poltergeist as far as Allen can tell. His coat is stained with blood, and his face holds a manic grin… Allen tries to fight back, but Dr. Maphis is much too strong.

He drags the poor man down the corridor and into the foyer before starting down the right one, towards a door marked as the testing room. Somehow, Allen doesn't believe that he will be able to get out of here alive.

Proceed to Chapter _


	382. Chapter 382

He decides to hide inside of the closet, not thinking about how heavy the doors could be and quickly opens them, wincing at the small squeak of the hinges. Allen climbs inside and shuts the doors behind him and begins to pray that the person outside won't find him.

The door opens, and footsteps announce the arrival of another person into the room. The doors are wrenched open to reveal a man that looks quite a bit like the one on the keycard. The stranger is wispy-like, a poltergeist as far as Allen can tell. His coat is stained with blood, and his face holds a manic grin… Allen tries to fight back, but Dr. Maphis is much too strong.

He drags the poor albino down the corridor and into the foyer before starting down the right one, towards a door marked as the testing room. Somehow, Allen doesn't believe that he will be able to get out of here alive.

Proceed to Chapter _


	383. Chapter 383

He decides to hide under the desk and breathes a small sigh of relief that it is large under their and that there's no chair to contend with. Allen slips under without any problems and counts himself lucky that he was able to do it so quickly and silently.

After a while, the footsteps fade away, and Allen slowly shimmies out from under the desk. He grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Allen could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 269)

-Leave (Chapter 16)


	384. Chapter 384

He decides to wait and see if the stranger in the hallway will just keep walking by. It's a few tense minutes of standing perfectly still, but thankfully, no one opens the door and the footsteps fade away. He grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Allen could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 269)

-Leave (Chapter 16)


	385. Chapter 385

The footsteps pass right by, growing softer and softer until Allen can no longer hear them. Determination fills him, and he grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Allen could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 269)

-Leave (Chapter 16)


	386. Chapter 386

The computer room has only one working computer as it turns out; the rest of them are smashed to pieces. All of the files are password locked with the exception of two:

The Black Mirror 

The rumors of a mirror that restores lost memories are apparently true. Subject 1636 confirmed its existence on XX/XX but not its location. Supposedly, the mirror is guarded by Subject 1636's kind is nearly impossible to collect; however, this does not narrow down the location because Subject 1636's species are plentiful in the surrounding areas and towns.

Since 1636's escape, the location cannot be found, and the research on the mirror is no longer a priority as it has little to do with my current experiments.

Subject 1636

Species: Gargoyle

Experimental Group: Sexual Mutations

XX/XX: After the first dosage of serum 38, Subject 1636 became increasingly territorial and hostile to other creatures in the subject room. His penis has grown much longer, and he now has fully controllable tentacles that can ejaculate as well. His seminal output has also increased twenty-fold.

XX/XX: Subject 1636 stole an intern and proceeded to mate with him continuously for twelve hours. Afterwards, the intern was heavily swollen with Subject 1636's semen and incapable of leaving the room where he was mated until the semen was removed from his body.

XX/XX: Intern is pregnant with gargoyle eggs and is not expected to survive delivery. The mutation has allowed Subject 1636 to impregnate human beings of even the same sex. More information must be gathered to be certain of how much he can reproduce and if he can impregnate other holes.

XX/XX: Subject 1636 has proved able to impregnate the rectum/intestines, urinary bladder, stomach, and uterus. All mating subjects have been neutralized afterward to study the effects of such pregnancies on the body. All pregnancies took less than three days to mature and labor to begin.

Notes: test results seemed promising for mutative response, but the subject escaped before testing could be completed. We assume that he is somewhere in the surrounding forest, but he cannot be found.

Leave the Computer Room: Chapter 269


	387. Chapter 387

Allen decides to open the door to the subject room, ignoring the small pit of worry in his stomach. The room is very dark, and he can hear some movement inside. A tap scratching sound makes him turn his head to the side, looking for whatever made the sound; then, Allen is tackled away from the door.

 

His ass is stretched wide around the ovipositor wedged inside, and eggs pass with surprising quickness into his body as the minutes tick past. Trapped in the hold of the wasp, Allen, who had unfortunately passed out upon colliding with the floor earlier, is helpless to stop the leathery cases that are pushed inside of him in packs. His stomach gurgles uncomfortably, and he, with fear heavy in his head, looks down to assess the damage that's being done to his body. His skin feels too stretched in places, too tight over his newfound girth, as he sees the eggs bulging though the skin like tiny pregnant bellies underneath his own. 'I can't hold much more,' he thinks. 'It has to stop or it's going to break me…' As if in response to his thoughts, the eggs slow, the ovipositor becoming empty and pulling out of his body with a wet slurp.

Allen collapses onto his side, not wanting to land on his overfilled stomach, and he dimly notes that the wasp has wandered off somewhere. He knows that he should be relieved that it's gone but… But it's rolling, his stomach, uncomfortable to the highest degree, and he wonders why with a hint of fear in his heart. The eggs seem to be shifting around, like somethings trying to get out of them.

He hears a sound that curdles his blood; the eggs are hatching inside of him.

It's almost like a switch in which the leathery cases split open at once, freeing squirming, sticky, little worm-like bodies that writhe inside of him. The tumbling ball of worms thins out as they start crawling towards his internal sphincter, and he squeezes his eyes shut tighter to keep from crushing them inside of him.

They squeeze through his stretched muscles and bunch together to finish pushing their way through. The first clump bursts into the world and falls to the floor, leaving his hole, cheeks and thighs splashed with the sticky fluids from their shells. His face pinks with embarrassment, but he clenches his hands into fists and narrows his eyes, trying not to humiliate himself further. Another bunch falls to the floor and his burgeoning stomach lessens its pressure considerably as there's only one left inside of him.

It takes it's time, rubbing at the inside of his walls as the other start climbing all over his exhausted body. By the time that it finally crawls out, his eyes are slipping closed.

-Proceed to Chapter _


	388. Chapter 388

He decides to hide under the cot and drops to his knees to shimmy underneath it. It's a tight fit, but he's almost made it under when he hits his head on the cot, making a loud thumping noise as he does so.

The door opens, and footsteps announce the arrival of another person into the room. Hands wrap around his ankles and Allen is drug from the bed by this stranger. The stranger is wispy-like, a poltergeist as far as Allen can tell. His coat is stained with blood, and his face holds a manic grin… Allen tries to fight back, but Dr. Maphis is much too strong.

He drags the poor man down the corridor and into the foyer before starting down the right one, towards a door marked as the testing room. Somehow, Allen doesn't believe that he will be able to get out of here alive.

Proceed to Chapter _


	389. Chapter 389

He decides to hide inside of the closet, not thinking about how heavy the doors could be and quickly opens them, wincing at the small squeak of the hinges. Allen climbs inside and shuts the doors behind him and begins to pray that the person outside won't find him.

The door opens, and footsteps announce the arrival of another person into the room. The doors are wrenched open to reveal a man that looks quite a bit like the one on the keycard. The stranger is wispy-like, a poltergeist as far as Allen can tell. His coat is stained with blood, and his face holds a manic grin… Allen tries to fight back, but Dr. Maphis is much too strong.

He drags the poor albino down the corridor and into the foyer before starting down the right one, towards a door marked as the testing room. Somehow, Allen doesn't believe that he will be able to get out of here alive.

Proceed to Chapter _


	390. Chapter 390

He decides to hide under the desk and breathes a small sigh of relief that it is large under their and that there's no chair to contend with. Allen slips under without any problems and counts himself lucky that he was able to do it so quickly and silently.

After a while, the footsteps fade away, and Allen slowly shimmies out from under the desk. He grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Allen could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 285)

-Leave (Chapter 25)


	391. Chapter 391

He decides to wait and see if the stranger in the hallway will just keep walking by. It's a few tense minutes of standing perfectly still, but thankfully, no one opens the door and the footsteps fade away. He grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Allen could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 285)

-Leave (Chapter 25)


	392. Chapter 392

The footsteps pass right by, growing softer and softer until Allen can no longer hear them. Determination fills him, and he grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Allen could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 285)

-Leave (Chapter 25)


	393. Chapter 393

The computer room has only one working computer as it turns out; the rest of them are smashed to pieces. All of the files are password locked with the exception of two:

The Black Mirror 

The rumors of a mirror that restores lost memories are apparently true. Subject 1636 confirmed its existence on XX/XX but not its location. Supposedly, the mirror is guarded by Subject 1636's kind is nearly impossible to collect; however, this does not narrow down the location because Subject 1636's species are plentiful in the surrounding areas and towns.

Since 1636's escape, the location cannot be found, and the research on the mirror is no longer a priority as it has little to do with my current experiments.

Subject 1636

Species: Gargoyle

Experimental Group: Sexual Mutations

XX/XX: After the first dosage of serum 38, Subject 1636 became increasingly territorial and hostile to other creatures in the subject room. His penis has grown much longer, and he now has fully controllable tentacles that can ejaculate as well. His seminal output has also increased twenty-fold.

XX/XX: Subject 1636 stole an intern and proceeded to mate with him continuously for twelve hours. Afterwards, the intern was heavily swollen with Subject 1636's semen and incapable of leaving the room where he was mated until the semen was removed from his body.

XX/XX: Intern is pregnant with gargoyle eggs and is not expected to survive delivery. The mutation has allowed Subject 1636 to impregnate human beings of even the same sex. More information must be gathered to be certain of how much he can reproduce and if he can impregnate other holes.

XX/XX: Subject 1636 has proved able to impregnate the rectum/intestines, urinary bladder, stomach, and uterus. All mating subjects have been neutralized afterward to study the effects of such pregnancies on the body. All pregnancies took less than three days to mature and labor to begin.

Notes: test results seemed promising for mutative response, but the subject escaped before testing could be completed. We assume that he is somewhere in the surrounding forest, but he cannot be found.

Leave the Computer Room: Chapter 285


	394. Chapter 394

Allen decides to open the door to the subject room, ignoring the small pit of worry in his stomach. The room is very dark, and he can hear some movement inside. A tap scratching sound makes him turn his head to the side, looking for whatever made the sound; then, Allen is tackled away from the door.

* * *

His ass is stretched wide around the ovipositor wedged inside, and eggs pass with surprising quickness into his body as the minutes tick past. Trapped in the hold of the wasp, Allen, who had unfortunately passed out upon colliding with the floor earlier, is helpless to stop the leathery cases that are pushed inside of him in packs. His stomach gurgles uncomfortably, and he, with fear heavy in his head, looks down to assess the damage that's being done to his body. His skin feels too stretched in places, too tight over his newfound girth, as he sees the eggs bulging though the skin like tiny pregnant bellies underneath his own. 'I can't hold much more,' he thinks. 'It has to stop or it's going to break me…' As if in response to his thoughts, the eggs slow, the ovipositor becoming empty and pulling out of his body with a wet slurp.

Allen collapses onto his side, not wanting to land on his overfilled stomach, and he dimly notes that the wasp has wandered off somewhere. He knows that he should be relieved that it's gone but… But it's rolling, his stomach, uncomfortable to the highest degree, and he wonders why with a hint of fear in his heart. The eggs seem to be shifting around, like somethings trying to get out of them.

He hears a sound that curdles his blood; the eggs are hatching inside of him.

It's almost like a switch in which the leathery cases split open at once, freeing squirming, sticky, little worm-like bodies that writhe inside of him. The tumbling ball of worms thins out as they start crawling towards his internal sphincter, and he squeezes his eyes shut tighter to keep from crushing them inside of him.

They squeeze through his stretched muscles and bunch together to finish pushing their way through. The first clump bursts into the world and falls to the floor, leaving his hole, cheeks and thighs splashed with the sticky fluids from their shells. His face pinks with embarrassment, but he clenches his hands into fists and narrows his eyes, trying not to humiliate himself further. Another bunch falls to the floor and his burgeoning stomach lessens its pressure considerably as there's only one left inside of him.

It takes it's time, rubbing at the inside of his walls as the other start climbing all over his exhausted body. By the time that it finally crawls out, his eyes are slipping closed.

**-Proceed to Chapter _**


	395. Chapter 395

He decides to hide under the cot and drops to his knees to shimmy underneath it. It's a tight fit, but he's almost made it under when he hits his head on the cot, making a loud thumping noise as he does so.

The door opens, and footsteps announce the arrival of another person into the room. Hands wrap around his ankles and Allen is drug from the bed by this stranger. The stranger is wispy-like, a poltergeist as far as Allen can tell. His coat is stained with blood, and his face holds a manic grin… Allen tries to fight back, but Dr. Maphis is much too strong.

He drags the poor man down the corridor and into the foyer before starting down the right one, towards a door marked as the testing room. Somehow, Allen doesn't believe that he will be able to get out of here alive.

Proceed to Chapter _


	396. Chapter 396

He decides to hide inside of the closet, not thinking about how heavy the doors could be and quickly opens them, wincing at the small squeak of the hinges. Allen climbs inside and shuts the doors behind him and begins to pray that the person outside won't find him.

The door opens, and footsteps announce the arrival of another person into the room. The doors are wrenched open to reveal a man that looks quite a bit like the one on the keycard. The stranger is wispy-like, a poltergeist as far as Allen can tell. His coat is stained with blood, and his face holds a manic grin… Allen tries to fight back, but Dr. Maphis is much too strong.

He drags the poor albino down the corridor and into the foyer before starting down the right one, towards a door marked as the testing room. Somehow, Allen doesn't believe that he will be able to get out of here alive.

Proceed to Chapter _


	397. Chapter 397

He decides to hide under the desk and breathes a small sigh of relief that it is large under their and that there's no chair to contend with. Allen slips under without any problems and counts himself lucky that he was able to do it so quickly and silently.

After a while, the footsteps fade away, and Allen slowly shimmies out from under the desk. He grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Allen could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 287)

-Leave (Chapter 26)


	398. Chapter 398

He decides to wait and see if the stranger in the hallway will just keep walking by. It's a few tense minutes of standing perfectly still, but thankfully, no one opens the door and the footsteps fade away. He grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Allen could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 287)

-Leave (Chapter 26)


	399. Chapter 399

The footsteps pass right by, growing softer and softer until Allen can no longer hear them. Determination fills him, and he grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Allen could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 287)

-Leave (Chapter 26)


	400. Chapter 400

The computer room has only one working computer as it turns out; the rest of them are smashed to pieces. All of the files are password locked with the exception of two:

The Black Mirror 

The rumors of a mirror that restores lost memories are apparently true. Subject 1636 confirmed its existence on XX/XX but not its location. Supposedly, the mirror is guarded by Subject 1636's kind is nearly impossible to collect; however, this does not narrow down the location because Subject 1636's species are plentiful in the surrounding areas and towns.

Since 1636's escape, the location cannot be found, and the research on the mirror is no longer a priority as it has little to do with my current experiments.

Subject 1636

Species: Gargoyle

Experimental Group: Sexual Mutations

XX/XX: After the first dosage of serum 38, Subject 1636 became increasingly territorial and hostile to other creatures in the subject room. His penis has grown much longer, and he now has fully controllable tentacles that can ejaculate as well. His seminal output has also increased twenty-fold.

XX/XX: Subject 1636 stole an intern and proceeded to mate with him continuously for twelve hours. Afterwards, the intern was heavily swollen with Subject 1636's semen and incapable of leaving the room where he was mated until the semen was removed from his body.

XX/XX: Intern is pregnant with gargoyle eggs and is not expected to survive delivery. The mutation has allowed Subject 1636 to impregnate human beings of even the same sex. More information must be gathered to be certain of how much he can reproduce and if he can impregnate other holes.

XX/XX: Subject 1636 has proved able to impregnate the rectum/intestines, urinary bladder, stomach, and uterus. All mating subjects have been neutralized afterward to study the effects of such pregnancies on the body. All pregnancies took less than three days to mature and labor to begin.

Notes: test results seemed promising for mutative response, but the subject escaped before testing could be completed. We assume that he is somewhere in the surrounding forest, but he cannot be found.

Leave the Computer Room: Chapter 287


	401. Chapter 401

Allen decides to open the door to the subject room, ignoring the small pit of worry in his stomach. The room is very dark, and he can hear some movement inside. A tap scratching sound makes him turn his head to the side, looking for whatever made the sound; then, Allen is tackled away from the door.

Allen snarls and tries to get out of the creature's grip, not even really looking at what has a hold of him. All he knows is that it has fur, and it's quite a bit bigger than him. The beast is, unfortunately, far more powerful than he. Even so, he pushes at the ground, and his fingers claw at it in an attempt to crawl away. Instead, all he manages to do is press himself up into the creature above him, or rather it's penis.

"Get off of me!" he screams and kicks at the paws that are on his legs and trap his body to the pavement. "Leave me alone, bastard!" He hears the minute schhick of claws coming out, and he stills slightly, wondering if he's about to be sliced. His answer for what's happening occurs when the claws tear at his clothing, shredding it and leaving him indecent. Allen can feel the creature's cock near his ass, and precum drips onto his cheeks and into the cleft to his hole. "You'll kill me!" he screams. "You stupid monster!"

What Allen doesn't know is this beast is a manticore, cousin to the sphinx. It's smarter than what many of the creatures in the forest are, and it's deadlier than most of them too. It knows the importance of preparation for the human body, but it decides that it doesn't care. If the boy dies, it causes no guilt in the creature... No, this is how it must be done.

But it decides to be gentle.

Its cock presses against the human's exposed hole and pushes, spearing him on it without stopping. Allen's saving grace is that a manticore's cock isn't much wider than a human's, but it happens to be much longer. Allen's mouth is caught open in a scream that can't quite leave his, so instead, he makes choked sounds and hisses in sharp breathes whenever he can make his body stop spasming around the length shoving itself inside of him.

"Aah!" The moment it gets inside of him, the manticore pulls its hips back and along with them, its cock. The penis of a manticore is barbed like that of a normal feline to make the female more receptive to ovulation, and it's one of these barbs that scrapes across the bundle of nerves along the side of his channel. Allen nearly bites his tongue off at the unexpected pleasure, and he tosses his head back to gasp. His own cock is stiffening without his permission, and the manticore is getting more violent with its movements, dragging its barbs across his prostate with cruel vigor. "S-stop," he whispers, and his dick twitches. His face is wet with tears…

He hears footsteps in the hallway, and the door slides open casting light on the two of them. Allen can make out a shadow in the shape of a man, and he opens his mouth to ask for help. All that comes out is a strangled moan crossed with a scream, and he claws at the ground. His cock throbs and drools precum lazily onto the floor and his shredded clothes, and with each pulse, his ass clenches tighter around the length buried inside of him. The cock inside of him seems to grow larger, and Allen's eyes roll back into his head as he cums from the increased pressure across his prostate.

He's just tilting back into awareness when he feels the first spurt start, and his eyes widen. His stomach bulges around the rush of semen, and it bubbles up into his throat. He gags around it and spits to keep his airways clear, but the manticore is a cumming machine. He can't breathe… He really can't breathe, and it's becoming increasingly difficult to stay awake.

"Fantastic… You'll be a perfect test subject."

Proceed to Chapter _


	402. Chapter 402

He decides to hide under the cot and drops to his knees to shimmy underneath it. It's a tight fit, but he's almost made it under when he hits his head on the cot, making a loud thumping noise as he does so.

The door opens, and footsteps announce the arrival of another person into the room. Hands wrap around his ankles and Allen is drug from the bed by this stranger. The stranger is wispy-like, a poltergeist as far as Allen can tell. His coat is stained with blood, and his face holds a manic grin… Allen tries to fight back, but Dr. Maphis is much too strong.

He drags the poor man down the corridor and into the foyer before starting down the right one, towards a door marked as the testing room. Somehow, Allen doesn't believe that he will be able to get out of here alive.

Proceed to Chapter _


	403. Chapter 403

He decides to hide inside of the closet, not thinking about how heavy the doors could be and quickly opens them, wincing at the small squeak of the hinges. Allen climbs inside and shuts the doors behind him and begins to pray that the person outside won't find him.

The door opens, and footsteps announce the arrival of another person into the room. The doors are wrenched open to reveal a man that looks quite a bit like the one on the keycard. The stranger is wispy-like, a poltergeist as far as Allen can tell. His coat is stained with blood, and his face holds a manic grin… Allen tries to fight back, but Dr. Maphis is much too strong.

He drags the poor albino down the corridor and into the foyer before starting down the right one, towards a door marked as the testing room. Somehow, Allen doesn't believe that he will be able to get out of here alive.

Proceed to Chapter _


	404. Chapter 404

He decides to hide under the desk and breathes a small sigh of relief that it is large under their and that there's no chair to contend with. Allen slips under without any problems and counts himself lucky that he was able to do it so quickly and silently.

After a while, the footsteps fade away, and Allen slowly shimmies out from under the desk. He grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Allen could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 265)

-Leave (Chapter 14)


	405. Chapter 405

He decides to wait and see if the stranger in the hallway will just keep walking by. It's a few tense minutes of standing perfectly still, but thankfully, no one opens the door and the footsteps fade away. He grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Allen could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 265)

-Leave (Chapter 14)


	406. Chapter 406

The footsteps pass right by, growing softer and softer until Allen can no longer hear them. Determination fills him, and he grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Allen could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 265)

-Leave (Chapter 14)


	407. Chapter 407

The computer room has only one working computer as it turns out; the rest of them are smashed to pieces. All of the files are password locked with the exception of two:

The Black Mirror 

The rumors of a mirror that restores lost memories are apparently true. Subject 1636 confirmed its existence on XX/XX but not its location. Supposedly, the mirror is guarded by Subject 1636's kind is nearly impossible to collect; however, this does not narrow down the location because Subject 1636's species are plentiful in the surrounding areas and towns.

Since 1636's escape, the location cannot be found, and the research on the mirror is no longer a priority as it has little to do with my current experiments.

Subject 1636

Species: Gargoyle

Experimental Group: Sexual Mutations

XX/XX: After the first dosage of serum 38, Subject 1636 became increasingly territorial and hostile to other creatures in the subject room. His penis has grown much longer, and he now has fully controllable tentacles that can ejaculate as well. His seminal output has also increased twenty-fold.

XX/XX: Subject 1636 stole an intern and proceeded to mate with him continuously for twelve hours. Afterwards, the intern was heavily swollen with Subject 1636's semen and incapable of leaving the room where he was mated until the semen was removed from his body.

XX/XX: Intern is pregnant with gargoyle eggs and is not expected to survive delivery. The mutation has allowed Subject 1636 to impregnate human beings of even the same sex. More information must be gathered to be certain of how much he can reproduce and if he can impregnate other holes.

XX/XX: Subject 1636 has proved able to impregnate the rectum/intestines, urinary bladder, stomach, and uterus. All mating subjects have been neutralized afterward to study the effects of such pregnancies on the body. All pregnancies took less than three days to mature and labor to begin.

Notes: test results seemed promising for mutative response, but the subject escaped before testing could be completed. We assume that he is somewhere in the surrounding forest, but he cannot be found.

Leave the Computer Room: Chapter 265


	408. Chapter 408

He decides to hide under the cot and drops to his knees to shimmy underneath it. It's a tight fit, but he's almost made it under when he hits his head on the cot, making a loud thumping noise as he does so.

The door opens, and footsteps announce the arrival of another person into the room. Hands wrap around his ankles and Allen is drug from the bed by this stranger. The stranger is wispy-like, a poltergeist as far as Allen can tell. His coat is stained with blood, and his face holds a manic grin… Allen tries to fight back, but Dr. Maphis is much too strong.

He drags the poor man down the corridor and into the foyer before starting down the right one, towards a door marked as the testing room. Somehow, Allen doesn't believe that he will be able to get out of here alive.

Proceed to Chapter _


	409. Chapter 409

He decides to hide inside of the closet, not thinking about how heavy the doors could be and quickly opens them, wincing at the small squeak of the hinges. Allen climbs inside and shuts the doors behind him and begins to pray that the person outside won't find him.

The door opens, and footsteps announce the arrival of another person into the room. The doors are wrenched open to reveal a man that looks quite a bit like the one on the keycard. The stranger is wispy-like, a poltergeist as far as Allen can tell. His coat is stained with blood, and his face holds a manic grin… Allen tries to fight back, but Dr. Maphis is much too strong.

He drags the poor albino down the corridor and into the foyer before starting down the right one, towards a door marked as the testing room. Somehow, Allen doesn't believe that he will be able to get out of here alive.

Proceed to Chapter _


	410. Chapter 410

He decides to hide under the desk and breathes a small sigh of relief that it is large under their and that there's no chair to contend with. Allen slips under without any problems and counts himself lucky that he was able to do it so quickly and silently.

After a while, the footsteps fade away, and Allen slowly shimmies out from under the desk. He grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Allen could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 281)

-Leave (Chapter 23)


	411. Chapter 411

He decides to wait and see if the stranger in the hallway will just keep walking by. It's a few tense minutes of standing perfectly still, but thankfully, no one opens the door and the footsteps fade away. He grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Allen could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 281)

-Leave (Chapter 23)


	412. Chapter 412

The footsteps pass right by, growing softer and softer until Allen can no longer hear them. Determination fills him, and he grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Allen could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 281)

-Leave (Chapter 23)


	413. Chapter 413

The computer room has only one working computer as it turns out; the rest of them are smashed to pieces. All of the files are password locked with the exception of two:

The Black Mirror 

The rumors of a mirror that restores lost memories are apparently true. Subject 1636 confirmed its existence on XX/XX but not its location. Supposedly, the mirror is guarded by Subject 1636's kind is nearly impossible to collect; however, this does not narrow down the location because Subject 1636's species are plentiful in the surrounding areas and towns.

Since 1636's escape, the location cannot be found, and the research on the mirror is no longer a priority as it has little to do with my current experiments.

Subject 1636

Species: Gargoyle

Experimental Group: Sexual Mutations

XX/XX: After the first dosage of serum 38, Subject 1636 became increasingly territorial and hostile to other creatures in the subject room. His penis has grown much longer, and he now has fully controllable tentacles that can ejaculate as well. His seminal output has also increased twenty-fold.

XX/XX: Subject 1636 stole an intern and proceeded to mate with him continuously for twelve hours. Afterwards, the intern was heavily swollen with Subject 1636's semen and incapable of leaving the room where he was mated until the semen was removed from his body.

XX/XX: Intern is pregnant with gargoyle eggs and is not expected to survive delivery. The mutation has allowed Subject 1636 to impregnate human beings of even the same sex. More information must be gathered to be certain of how much he can reproduce and if he can impregnate other holes.

XX/XX: Subject 1636 has proved able to impregnate the rectum/intestines, urinary bladder, stomach, and uterus. All mating subjects have been neutralized afterward to study the effects of such pregnancies on the body. All pregnancies took less than three days to mature and labor to begin.

Notes: test results seemed promising for mutative response, but the subject escaped before testing could be completed. We assume that he is somewhere in the surrounding forest, but he cannot be found.

Leave the Computer Room: Chapter 281


	414. Chapter 414

He decides to hide under the cot and drops to his knees to shimmy underneath it. It's a tight fit, but he's almost made it under when he hits his head on the cot, making a loud thumping noise as he does so.

The door opens, and footsteps announce the arrival of another person into the room. Hands wrap around his ankles and Allen is drug from the bed by this stranger. The stranger is wispy-like, a poltergeist as far as Allen can tell. His coat is stained with blood, and his face holds a manic grin… Allen tries to fight back, but Dr. Maphis is much too strong.

He drags the poor man down the corridor and into the foyer before starting down the right one, towards a door marked as the testing room. Somehow, Allen doesn't believe that he will be able to get out of here alive.

Proceed to Chapter _


	415. Chapter 415

He decides to hide inside of the closet, not thinking about how heavy the doors could be and quickly opens them, wincing at the small squeak of the hinges. Allen climbs inside and shuts the doors behind him and begins to pray that the person outside won't find him.

The door opens, and footsteps announce the arrival of another person into the room. The doors are wrenched open to reveal a man that looks quite a bit like the one on the keycard. The stranger is wispy-like, a poltergeist as far as Allen can tell. His coat is stained with blood, and his face holds a manic grin… Allen tries to fight back, but Dr. Maphis is much too strong.

He drags the poor albino down the corridor and into the foyer before starting down the right one, towards a door marked as the testing room. Somehow, Allen doesn't believe that he will be able to get out of here alive.

Proceed to Chapter _


	416. Chapter 416

He decides to hide under the desk and breathes a small sigh of relief that it is large under their and that there's no chair to contend with. Allen slips under without any problems and counts himself lucky that he was able to do it so quickly and silently.

After a while, the footsteps fade away, and Allen slowly shimmies out from under the desk. He grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Allen could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 273)

-Leave (Chapter 18)


	417. Chapter 417

He decides to wait and see if the stranger in the hallway will just keep walking by. It's a few tense minutes of standing perfectly still, but thankfully, no one opens the door and the footsteps fade away. He grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Allen could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 273)

-Leave (Chapter 18)


	418. Chapter 418

The footsteps pass right by, growing softer and softer until Allen can no longer hear them. Determination fills him, and he grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Allen could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 273)

-Leave (Chapter 18)


	419. Chapter 419

The computer room has only one working computer as it turns out; the rest of them are smashed to pieces. All of the files are password locked with the exception of two:

The Black Mirror 

The rumors of a mirror that restores lost memories are apparently true. Subject 1636 confirmed its existence on XX/XX but not its location. Supposedly, the mirror is guarded by Subject 1636's kind is nearly impossible to collect; however, this does not narrow down the location because Subject 1636's species are plentiful in the surrounding areas and towns.

Since 1636's escape, the location cannot be found, and the research on the mirror is no longer a priority as it has little to do with my current experiments.

Subject 1636

Species: Gargoyle

Experimental Group: Sexual Mutations

XX/XX: After the first dosage of serum 38, Subject 1636 became increasingly territorial and hostile to other creatures in the subject room. His penis has grown much longer, and he now has fully controllable tentacles that can ejaculate as well. His seminal output has also increased twenty-fold.

XX/XX: Subject 1636 stole an intern and proceeded to mate with him continuously for twelve hours. Afterwards, the intern was heavily swollen with Subject 1636's semen and incapable of leaving the room where he was mated until the semen was removed from his body.

XX/XX: Intern is pregnant with gargoyle eggs and is not expected to survive delivery. The mutation has allowed Subject 1636 to impregnate human beings of even the same sex. More information must be gathered to be certain of how much he can reproduce and if he can impregnate other holes.

XX/XX: Subject 1636 has proved able to impregnate the rectum/intestines, urinary bladder, stomach, and uterus. All mating subjects have been neutralized afterward to study the effects of such pregnancies on the body. All pregnancies took less than three days to mature and labor to begin.

Notes: test results seemed promising for mutative response, but the subject escaped before testing could be completed. We assume that he is somewhere in the surrounding forest, but he cannot be found.

Leave the Computer Room: Chapter 281


	420. Chapter 420

She decides to hide under the cot and drops to her knees to shimmy underneath it. It's a tight fit, but she's almost made it under when she hits her head on the cot, making a loud thumping noise as she does so.

The door opens, and footsteps announce the arrival of another person into the room. Hands wrap around her ankles and Allena is drug from the bed by this stranger. The stranger is wispy-like, a poltergeist as far as she can tell. His coat is stained with blood, and his face holds a manic grin… Allena tries to fight back, but Dr. Maphis is much too strong.

He drags the poor girl down the corridor and into the foyer before starting down the right one, towards a door marked as the testing room. Somehow, Allena doesn't believe that she will be able to get out of here alive.

Proceed to Chapter _


	421. Chapter 421

She decides to hide inside of the closet, not thinking about how heavy the doors could be and quickly opens them, wincing at the small squeak of the hinges. Allena climbs inside and shuts the doors behind her and begins to pray that the person outside won't find her.

The door opens, and footsteps announce the arrival of another person into the room. The doors are wrenched open to reveal a man that looks quite a bit like the one on the keycard. The stranger is wispy-like, a poltergeist as far as Allena can tell. His coat is stained with blood, and his face holds a manic grin… Allena tries to fight back, but Dr. Maphis is much too strong.

He drags the poor albino down the corridor and into the foyer before starting down the right one, towards a door marked as the testing room. Somehow, Allena doesn't believe that she will be able to get out of here alive.

Proceed to Chapter _


	422. Chapter 422

She decides to hide under the desk and breathes a small sigh of relief that it is large under their and that there's no chair to contend with. Allena slips under without any problems and counts herself lucky that she was able to do it so quickly and silently.

After a while, the footsteps fade away, and Allena slowly shimmies out from under the desk. She grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Allena could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 291)

-Leave (Chapter 29)


	423. Chapter 423

She decides to wait and see if the stranger in the hallway will just keep walking by. It's a few tense minutes of standing perfectly still, but thankfully, no one opens the door and the footsteps fade away. She grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Allena could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 291)

-Leave (Chapter 29)


	424. Chapter 424

The footsteps pass right by, growing softer and softer until Allena can no longer hear them. Determination fills her, and she grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Allena could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 291)

-Leave (Chapter 29)


	425. Chapter 425

The computer room has only one working computer as it turns out; the rest of them are smashed to pieces. All of the files are password locked with the exception of two:

The Black Mirror 

The rumors of a mirror that restores lost memories are apparently true. Subject 1636 confirmed its existence on XX/XX but not its location. Supposedly, the mirror is guarded by Subject 1636's kind is nearly impossible to collect; however, this does not narrow down the location because Subject 1636's species are plentiful in the surrounding areas and towns.

Since 1636's escape, the location cannot be found, and the research on the mirror is no longer a priority as it has little to do with my current experiments.

Subject 1636

Species: Gargoyle

Experimental Group: Sexual Mutations

XX/XX: After the first dosage of serum 38, Subject 1636 became increasingly territorial and hostile to other creatures in the subject room. His penis has grown much longer, and he now has fully controllable tentacles that can ejaculate as well. His seminal output has also increased twenty-fold.

XX/XX: Subject 1636 stole an intern and proceeded to mate with him continuously for twelve hours. Afterwards, the intern was heavily swollen with Subject 1636's semen and incapable of leaving the room where he was mated until the semen was removed from his body.

XX/XX: Intern is pregnant with gargoyle eggs and is not expected to survive delivery. The mutation has allowed Subject 1636 to impregnate human beings of even the same sex. More information must be gathered to be certain of how much he can reproduce and if he can impregnate other holes.

XX/XX: Subject 1636 has proved able to impregnate the rectum/intestines, urinary bladder, stomach, and uterus. All mating subjects have been neutralized afterward to study the effects of such pregnancies on the body. All pregnancies took less than three days to mature and labor to begin.

Notes: test results seemed promising for mutative response, but the subject escaped before testing could be completed. We assume that he is somewhere in the surrounding forest, but he cannot be found.

Leave the Computer Room: Chapter 291


	426. Chapter 426

Allena decides to open the door to the subject room, ignoring the small pit of worry in her stomach. The room is very dark, and she can hear some movement inside. A tap scratching sound makes her turn her head to the side, looking for whatever made the sound; then, Allena is tackled away from the door.

Allena hears purring, and the heavy force that had pushed her to the ground lessens, allowing her to raise her head. The creature seems to be part feline, and her ears droop as its purring increases and vibrates against her. Since it doesn't seem to want to hurt her, Allena speaks up, "um… Mr. Kitty, can you let me up?" The sound ends, and the creature shifts. A smile works its way up on her face, and she moves up on her hands and knees to crawl out from underneath it, freezing slightly when she feels his hot length above her. "Oh, no," she whispers, and her eyes widen significantly.

She freezes even more when a chitinous tail wraps around her waist and pushes her lower half up higher. She looks down to see the tail and quickly complies with its demands, even going so far as to drop her lower body when she sees that it's a scorpion's tail. Her skirt rides up, leaving her lower half bare with the exception of her lacy underwear, and she flushes red. "Mr. Kitty, please don't do this," she whispers, but the manticore isn't listening to her. It isn't that he doesn't understand her, but he hasn't had a mate in a long time and she's such a pretty little submissive. He just can't help himself.

Allena's mouth drops, and she cries out an incoherent plead. His cock presses against her vaginal entrance and rubs, the barbs catching on the fabric but not ripping it open. "Please," she whispers, but he's merely aroused by her mewling voice. His cock pushes into the tight opening and forces her muscles to loosen and accept his girth or tear, and Allena's slightly grateful that she's not a virgin or the experience would have been even worse. She feels a tightening around her hips and her ass, the waistband of her underwear shifting and trying to migrate to her vaginal opening, and she quickly realizes that her underwear had not been moved before the manticore thrust into her.

The soaked fabric surrounds his cock, and the lace scrapes at her walls just slightly from wear the edges are disappearing into her moist cunt. The fabric squeezes her ass together and forces her to bear down on his prick or let it attempt to fuse her asscheeks together, and then it starts thrusting. The tension lessens and returns harder than before, and she can practically hear the threads begin to give away against the pressure. The waistband suddenly snaps, and the fabric tears down the sides and back, leaving frayed material that the manticore stuffs into her hole where it sticks until another part is stuffed inside by the thrusts that gather the material.

"S-stop!" she cries, and her ears flatten against her head. Regardless of her feelings, her cut moistens, slick spilling out as her tail raises higher up to curl with its tail. It's cock is shoving up against her cervix with each thrust, and the fabric bundles up against it as well, forming something akin to an itch that just won't be scratched no matter how hard his length punches against her womb. "Mmh… Hah…"

Her eyes fall half-lidded, and she opens her mouth to let out soft moans that echo off of the concrete floor and back at her again like a surround sound spilling out the sounds of her unwanted pleasure. Her cunt is soaked with her fluids, but she can still tell when he finally starts to fill her up. Allena can feel his cum pouring past the tight ring of her cervix and into her womb, and a part of her revels in this fact. In a few moments, she'll be pissed about the instinct that tells her this is alright, but for the minute, she doesn't complain. Her womb fills with the manticore's semen and stretches, leaving a small bulge that presses up against her skin and offers evidence of their mating.

He pulls out of Allena and lets the neko fall to her side, panting. She's trying to catch her breath, despite the itch inside of her and the spring that just won't snap inside and let her find her peak. A delicate tongue laps at her labia, and she looks up at him. She feels his tongue worm its way inside of her heat, eating her out, and she tightens around it, a fresh wash of fluid splurting around the muscle. Her eyes roll up into her head, and she closes her eyes. 'Maybe just a few moments,' she thinks and falls unconscious.

Proceed to Chapter _


	427. Chapter 427

She decides to hide under the cot and drops to her knees to shimmy underneath it. It's a tight fit, but she's almost made it under when she hits her head on the cot, making a loud thumping noise as she does so.

The door opens, and footsteps announce the arrival of another person into the room. Hands wrap around her ankles and Allena is drug from the bed by this stranger. The stranger is wispy-like, a poltergeist as far as she can tell. His coat is stained with blood, and his face holds a manic grin… Allena tries to fight back, but Dr. Maphis is much too strong.

He drags the poor girl down the corridor and into the foyer before starting down the right one, towards a door marked as the testing room. Somehow, Allena doesn't believe that she will be able to get out of here alive.

Proceed to Chapter _


	428. Chapter 428

She decides to hide inside of the closet, not thinking about how heavy the doors could be and quickly opens them, wincing at the small squeak of the hinges. Allena climbs inside and shuts the doors behind her and begins to pray that the person outside won't find her.

The door opens, and footsteps announce the arrival of another person into the room. The doors are wrenched open to reveal a man that looks quite a bit like the one on the keycard. The stranger is wispy-like, a poltergeist as far as Allena can tell. His coat is stained with blood, and his face holds a manic grin… Allena tries to fight back, but Dr. Maphis is much too strong.

He drags the poor albino down the corridor and into the foyer before starting down the right one, towards a door marked as the testing room. Somehow, Allena doesn't believe that she will be able to get out of here alive.

Proceed to Chapter _


	429. Chapter 429

She decides to hide under the desk and breathes a small sigh of relief that it is large under their and that there's no chair to contend with. Allena slips under without any problems and counts herself lucky that she was able to do it so quickly and silently.

After a while, the footsteps fade away, and Allena slowly shimmies out from under the desk. She grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Allena could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 299)

-Leave (Chapter 33)


	430. Chapter 430

She decides to wait and see if the stranger in the hallway will just keep walking by. It's a few tense minutes of standing perfectly still, but thankfully, no one opens the door and the footsteps fade away. She grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Allena could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 299)

-Leave (Chapter 33)


	431. Chapter 431

The footsteps pass right by, growing softer and softer until Allena can no longer hear them. Determination fills her, and she grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Allena could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 299)

-Leave (Chapter 33)


	432. Chapter 432

The computer room has only one working computer as it turns out; the rest of them are smashed to pieces. All of the files are password locked with the exception of two:

The Black Mirror 

The rumors of a mirror that restores lost memories are apparently true. Subject 1636 confirmed its existence on XX/XX but not its location. Supposedly, the mirror is guarded by Subject 1636's kind is nearly impossible to collect; however, this does not narrow down the location because Subject 1636's species are plentiful in the surrounding areas and towns.

Since 1636's escape, the location cannot be found, and the research on the mirror is no longer a priority as it has little to do with my current experiments.

Subject 1636

Species: Gargoyle

Experimental Group: Sexual Mutations

XX/XX: After the first dosage of serum 38, Subject 1636 became increasingly territorial and hostile to other creatures in the subject room. His penis has grown much longer, and he now has fully controllable tentacles that can ejaculate as well. His seminal output has also increased twenty-fold.

XX/XX: Subject 1636 stole an intern and proceeded to mate with him continuously for twelve hours. Afterwards, the intern was heavily swollen with Subject 1636's semen and incapable of leaving the room where he was mated until the semen was removed from his body.

XX/XX: Intern is pregnant with gargoyle eggs and is not expected to survive delivery. The mutation has allowed Subject 1636 to impregnate human beings of even the same sex. More information must be gathered to be certain of how much he can reproduce and if he can impregnate other holes.

XX/XX: Subject 1636 has proved able to impregnate the rectum/intestines, urinary bladder, stomach, and uterus. All mating subjects have been neutralized afterward to study the effects of such pregnancies on the body. All pregnancies took less than three days to mature and labor to begin.

Notes: test results seemed promising for mutative response, but the subject escaped before testing could be completed. We assume that he is somewhere in the surrounding forest, but he cannot be found.

Leave the Computer Room: Chapter 299


	433. Chapter 433

Allena decides to open the door to the subject room, ignoring the small pit of worry in her stomach. The room is very dark, and she can hear some movement inside. A tap scratching sound makes her turn her head to the side, looking for whatever made the sound; then, Allena is tackled away from the door.

Allena barely touches the floor before a thin, viscus and slimy thing wraps around her wrist and hauls her up. An unwanted thrill runs through her as her arms and legs are bound by the same things, and she looks down at them with worry as she realizes what has caught her. "You've got to be kidding me." The creature below her looks like a squiggly mass of gummy worms, that squish together to form a slimy blob on the floor. It's bluish-green like the shallows of the ocean, reflecting what little light falls in the room to make its movements easier to track, but Allena almost wishes that she couldn't watch it as another mass of tentacles rises from inside of it.

Her clothes are pulled and ripped, shredding them quickly and leaving her bare to the chilled air. Her nipples stiffen at the cold, and so their twisted and rolled by more of the slimy things that are lukewarm at best, keeping the sensitive parts from ultimately aching at the cold. Her legs are lifted up into the air, exposing her nether regions to a probing tentacle that takes almost immediate intrest in her vaginal entrance. It slides through her labia, slickening up the inner holes with secreted slime, and a warmth stirs inside of her, sex magic coursing through her veins with addictive results.

It isn't hard to arouse a succubus, and their body's always eager to help things along.

Her cunt drips with lubricating fluid, making her lower half messier and stickier than before, and the tendril start to push against her entrance. It's thick but mailable, allowing the tentacle to sink into her pussy with little effort, and she all but squeals as it pushes in further and further. She can feel the slick slide all the way through her vaginal canal, and she feels it lap at her cervix like a tongue. The muscles twitch inside of her, and her body seems to mistake the excreting slime for a male victim's cum. Her cervix opens up for the intruder, and Allena all but screams. Her body shakes, nerves misfiring and leaving her gasping for air as her womb is slowly but steadily filled. It expands under the force, and her belly bulges outwards as if a baby were inside of her.

She doesn't know if any other disappear into her body as her concentration is kept upon the thing vanishing into her womb and stretching her body out with fervent thrusts. She's breaking apart, and her stomach is too big to hold just one baby anymore… It must be twins at the least…

"Aah~… more… More! More!"

A shadow in the background smirks.

Proceed to Chapter _


	434. Chapter 434

She decides to hide under the cot and drops to her knees to shimmy underneath it. It's a tight fit, but she's almost made it under when she hits her head on the cot, making a loud thumping noise as she does so.

The door opens, and footsteps announce the arrival of another person into the room. Hands wrap around her ankles and Allena is drug from the bed by this stranger. The stranger is wispy-like, a poltergeist as far as she can tell. His coat is stained with blood, and his face holds a manic grin… Allena tries to fight back, but Dr. Maphis is much too strong.

He drags the poor girl down the corridor and into the foyer before starting down the right one, towards a door marked as the testing room. Somehow, Allena doesn't believe that she will be able to get out of here alive.

Proceed to Chapter _


	435. Chapter 435

She decides to hide inside of the closet, not thinking about how heavy the doors could be and quickly opens them, wincing at the small squeak of the hinges. Allena climbs inside and shuts the doors behind her and begins to pray that the person outside won't find her.

The door opens, and footsteps announce the arrival of another person into the room. The doors are wrenched open to reveal a man that looks quite a bit like the one on the keycard. The stranger is wispy-like, a poltergeist as far as Allena can tell. His coat is stained with blood, and his face holds a manic grin… Allena tries to fight back, but Dr. Maphis is much too strong.

He drags the poor albino down the corridor and into the foyer before starting down the right one, towards a door marked as the testing room. Somehow, Allena doesn't believe that she will be able to get out of here alive.

Proceed to Chapter _


	436. Chapter 436

She decides to hide under the desk and breathes a small sigh of relief that it is large under their and that there's no chair to contend with. Allena slips under without any problems and counts herself lucky that she was able to do it so quickly and silently.

After a while, the footsteps fade away, and Allena slowly shimmies out from under the desk. She grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Allena could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 293)

-Leave (Chapter 30)


	437. Chapter 437

She decides to wait and see if the stranger in the hallway will just keep walking by. It's a few tense minutes of standing perfectly still, but thankfully, no one opens the door and the footsteps fade away. She grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Allena could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 293)

-Leave (Chapter 30)


	438. Chapter 438

The footsteps pass right by, growing softer and softer until Allena can no longer hear them. Determination fills her, and she grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Allena could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 293)

-Leave (Chapter 30)


	439. Chapter 439

The computer room has only one working computer as it turns out; the rest of them are smashed to pieces. All of the files are password locked with the exception of two:

The Black Mirror 

The rumors of a mirror that restores lost memories are apparently true. Subject 1636 confirmed its existence on XX/XX but not its location. Supposedly, the mirror is guarded by Subject 1636's kind is nearly impossible to collect; however, this does not narrow down the location because Subject 1636's species are plentiful in the surrounding areas and towns.

Since 1636's escape, the location cannot be found, and the research on the mirror is no longer a priority as it has little to do with my current experiments.

Subject 1636

Species: Gargoyle

Experimental Group: Sexual Mutations

XX/XX: After the first dosage of serum 38, Subject 1636 became increasingly territorial and hostile to other creatures in the subject room. His penis has grown much longer, and he now has fully controllable tentacles that can ejaculate as well. His seminal output has also increased twenty-fold.

XX/XX: Subject 1636 stole an intern and proceeded to mate with him continuously for twelve hours. Afterwards, the intern was heavily swollen with Subject 1636's semen and incapable of leaving the room where he was mated until the semen was removed from his body.

XX/XX: Intern is pregnant with gargoyle eggs and is not expected to survive delivery. The mutation has allowed Subject 1636 to impregnate human beings of even the same sex. More information must be gathered to be certain of how much he can reproduce and if he can impregnate other holes.

XX/XX: Subject 1636 has proved able to impregnate the rectum/intestines, urinary bladder, stomach, and uterus. All mating subjects have been neutralized afterward to study the effects of such pregnancies on the body. All pregnancies took less than three days to mature and labor to begin.

Notes: test results seemed promising for mutative response, but the subject escaped before testing could be completed. We assume that he is somewhere in the surrounding forest, but he cannot be found.

Leave the Computer Room: Chapter 293


	440. Chapter 440

Allena decides to open the door to the subject room, ignoring the small pit of worry in her stomach. The room is very dark, and she can hear some movement inside. A tap scratching sound makes her turn her head to the side, looking for whatever made the sound; then, Allena is tackled away from the door.

* * *

Her stomach throbs; something inside of her is so desperate  
to get out... She can feel the things shaking and vibrating, and she swears  
that she can hear a tearing sound before a pressure starts against her cervix,  
pushing and pushing until the muscle can hold fast no longer. Her womb is  
opening.

Something is squirming against her cervix from the inside, a  
tingling, tickling thing that quickly multiplies into more and more. One pushes  
though, spreading her cervix, and it starts crawling out into her vaginal  
canal, quickly followed by more and more that group together, forcing her  
internal muscles to open wider and wider, even more so than when the eggs were  
first forced inside of her swollen womb. She pleas with them to get out of her,  
and her body starts to help expel them.

The first plops onto the ground in front of her, and Allena  
looks down, horrified to see the squirming larvae lying before her. It's pale  
body is almost translucent, allowing her to see the veins inside of it, and it…  
looks at her. Her body locks up in a contraction as the rolling insects start  
spilling from her insides faster and faster, tearing her attention away from it  
for a moment, but it doesn't stop moving just because she's looked away.

She feels something squirming up against her asshole, and  
Allena moves to get it away from there. But the contraction that ripples  
through her body stops her from being able to move for a few moments, and the  
thing squirms up though the resistance of her anal sphincter. "It's crawling  
inside of me! Make it stop! Make it sto-op~!" It crawls up through her rectum  
as her pussy pushes out more and more, and they start to continue up the same  
path. "Stop it! Please stop it!"

**Proceed to Chapter _**


	441. Chapter 441

She decides to hide under the cot and drops to her knees to shimmy underneath it. It's a tight fit, but she's almost made it under when she hits her head on the cot, making a loud thumping noise as she does so.

The door opens, and footsteps announce the arrival of another person into the room. Hands wrap around her ankles and Allena is drug from the bed by this stranger. The stranger is wispy-like, a poltergeist as far as she can tell. His coat is stained with blood, and his face holds a manic grin… Allena tries to fight back, but Dr. Maphis is much too strong.

He drags the poor girl down the corridor and into the foyer before starting down the right one, towards a door marked as the testing room. Somehow, Allena doesn't believe that she will be able to get out of here alive.

Proceed to Chapter _


	442. Chapter 442

She decides to hide inside of the closet, not thinking about how heavy the doors could be and quickly opens them, wincing at the small squeak of the hinges. Allena climbs inside and shuts the doors behind her and begins to pray that the person outside won't find her.

The door opens, and footsteps announce the arrival of another person into the room. The doors are wrenched open to reveal a man that looks quite a bit like the one on the keycard. The stranger is wispy-like, a poltergeist as far as Allena can tell. His coat is stained with blood, and his face holds a manic grin… Allena tries to fight back, but Dr. Maphis is much too strong.

He drags the poor albino down the corridor and into the foyer before starting down the right one, towards a door marked as the testing room. Somehow, Allena doesn't believe that she will be able to get out of here alive.

Proceed to Chapter _


	443. Chapter 443

She decides to hide under the desk and breathes a small sigh of relief that it is large under their and that there's no chair to contend with. Allena slips under without any problems and counts herself lucky that she was able to do it so quickly and silently.

After a while, the footsteps fade away, and Allena slowly shimmies out from under the desk. She grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Allena could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 309)

-Leave (Chapter 39)


	444. Chapter 444

She decides to wait and see if the stranger in the hallway will just keep walking by. It's a few tense minutes of standing perfectly still, but thankfully, no one opens the door and the footsteps fade away. She grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Allena could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 309)

-Leave (Chapter 39)


	445. Chapter 445

The footsteps pass right by, growing softer and softer until Allena can no longer hear them. Determination fills her, and she grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Allena could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 309)

-Leave (Chapter 39)


	446. Chapter 446

The computer room has only one working computer as it turns out; the rest of them are smashed to pieces. All of the files are password locked with the exception of two:

The Black Mirror 

The rumors of a mirror that restores lost memories are apparently true. Subject 1636 confirmed its existence on XX/XX but not its location. Supposedly, the mirror is guarded by Subject 1636's kind is nearly impossible to collect; however, this does not narrow down the location because Subject 1636's species are plentiful in the surrounding areas and towns.

Since 1636's escape, the location cannot be found, and the research on the mirror is no longer a priority as it has little to do with my current experiments.

Subject 1636

Species: Gargoyle

Experimental Group: Sexual Mutations

XX/XX: After the first dosage of serum 38, Subject 1636 became increasingly territorial and hostile to other creatures in the subject room. His penis has grown much longer, and he now has fully controllable tentacles that can ejaculate as well. His seminal output has also increased twenty-fold.

XX/XX: Subject 1636 stole an intern and proceeded to mate with him continuously for twelve hours. Afterwards, the intern was heavily swollen with Subject 1636's semen and incapable of leaving the room where he was mated until the semen was removed from his body.

XX/XX: Intern is pregnant with gargoyle eggs and is not expected to survive delivery. The mutation has allowed Subject 1636 to impregnate human beings of even the same sex. More information must be gathered to be certain of how much he can reproduce and if he can impregnate other holes.

XX/XX: Subject 1636 has proved able to impregnate the rectum/intestines, urinary bladder, stomach, and uterus. All mating subjects have been neutralized afterward to study the effects of such pregnancies on the body. All pregnancies took less than three days to mature and labor to begin.

Notes: test results seemed promising for mutative response, but the subject escaped before testing could be completed. We assume that he is somewhere in the surrounding forest, but he cannot be found.

Leave the Computer Room: Chapter 309


	447. Chapter 447

Allena decides to open the door to the subject room, ignoring the small pit of worry in her stomach. The room is very dark, and she can hear some movement inside. A tap scratching sound makes her turn her head to the side, looking for whatever made the sound; then, Allena is tackled away from the door.

* * *

Her stomach throbs; something inside of her is so desperate  
to get out... She can feel the things shaking and vibrating, and she swears  
that she can hear a tearing sound before a pressure starts against her cervix,  
pushing and pushing until the muscle can hold fast no longer. Her womb is  
opening.

Something is squirming against her cervix from the inside, a  
tingling, tickling thing that quickly multiplies into more and more. One pushes  
though, spreading her cervix, and it starts crawling out into her vaginal  
canal, quickly followed by more and more that group together, forcing her  
internal muscles to open wider and wider, even more so than when the eggs were  
first forced inside of her swollen womb. She pleas with them to get out of her,  
and her body starts to help expel them.

The first plops onto the ground in front of her, and Allena  
looks down, horrified to see the squirming larvae lying before her. It's pale  
body is almost translucent, allowing her to see the veins inside of it, and it…  
looks at her. Her body locks up in a contraction as the rolling insects start  
spilling from her insides faster and faster, tearing her attention away from it  
for a moment, but it doesn't stop moving just because she's looked away.

She feels something squirming up against her asshole, and  
Allena moves to get it away from there. But the contraction that ripples  
through her body stops her from being able to move for a few moments, and the  
thing squirms up though the resistance of her anal sphincter. "It's crawling  
inside of me! Make it stop! Make it sto-op~!" It crawls up through her rectum  
as her pussy pushes out more and more, and they start to continue up the same  
path. "Stop it! Please stop it!"

**Proceed to Chapter _**


	448. Chapter 448

She decides to hide under the cot and drops to her knees to shimmy underneath it. It's a tight fit, but she's almost made it under when she hits her head on the cot, making a loud thumping noise as she does so.

The door opens, and footsteps announce the arrival of another person into the room. Hands wrap around her ankles and Allena is drug from the bed by this stranger. The stranger is wispy-like, a poltergeist as far as she can tell. His coat is stained with blood, and his face holds a manic grin… Allena tries to fight back, but Dr. Maphis is much too strong.

He drags the poor girl down the corridor and into the foyer before starting down the right one, towards a door marked as the testing room. Somehow, Allena doesn't believe that she will be able to get out of here alive.

Proceed to Chapter _


	449. Chapter 449

She decides to hide inside of the closet, not thinking about how heavy the doors could be and quickly opens them, wincing at the small squeak of the hinges. Allena climbs inside and shuts the doors behind her and begins to pray that the person outside won't find her.

The door opens, and footsteps announce the arrival of another person into the room. The doors are wrenched open to reveal a man that looks quite a bit like the one on the keycard. The stranger is wispy-like, a poltergeist as far as Allena can tell. His coat is stained with blood, and his face holds a manic grin… Allena tries to fight back, but Dr. Maphis is much too strong.

He drags the poor albino down the corridor and into the foyer before starting down the right one, towards a door marked as the testing room. Somehow, Allena doesn't believe that she will be able to get out of here alive.

Proceed to Chapter _


	450. Chapter 450

She decides to hide under the desk and breathes a small sigh of relief that it is large under their and that there's no chair to contend with. Allena slips under without any problems and counts herself lucky that she was able to do it so quickly and silently.

After a while, the footsteps fade away, and Allena slowly shimmies out from under the desk. She grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Allena could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 301)

-Leave (Chapter 34)


	451. Chapter 451

She decides to wait and see if the stranger in the hallway will just keep walking by. It's a few tense minutes of standing perfectly still, but thankfully, no one opens the door and the footsteps fade away. She grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Allena could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 301)

-Leave (Chapter 34)


	452. Chapter 452

The footsteps pass right by, growing softer and softer until Allena can no longer hear them. Determination fills her, and she grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Allena could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 301)

-Leave (Chapter 34)


	453. Chapter 453

The computer room has only one working computer as it turns out; the rest of them are smashed to pieces. All of the files are password locked with the exception of two:

The Black Mirror 

The rumors of a mirror that restores lost memories are apparently true. Subject 1636 confirmed its existence on XX/XX but not its location. Supposedly, the mirror is guarded by Subject 1636's kind is nearly impossible to collect; however, this does not narrow down the location because Subject 1636's species are plentiful in the surrounding areas and towns.

Since 1636's escape, the location cannot be found, and the research on the mirror is no longer a priority as it has little to do with my current experiments.

Subject 1636

Species: Gargoyle

Experimental Group: Sexual Mutations

XX/XX: After the first dosage of serum 38, Subject 1636 became increasingly territorial and hostile to other creatures in the subject room. His penis has grown much longer, and he now has fully controllable tentacles that can ejaculate as well. His seminal output has also increased twenty-fold.

XX/XX: Subject 1636 stole an intern and proceeded to mate with him continuously for twelve hours. Afterwards, the intern was heavily swollen with Subject 1636's semen and incapable of leaving the room where he was mated until the semen was removed from his body.

XX/XX: Intern is pregnant with gargoyle eggs and is not expected to survive delivery. The mutation has allowed Subject 1636 to impregnate human beings of even the same sex. More information must be gathered to be certain of how much he can reproduce and if he can impregnate other holes.

XX/XX: Subject 1636 has proved able to impregnate the rectum/intestines, urinary bladder, stomach, and uterus. All mating subjects have been neutralized afterward to study the effects of such pregnancies on the body. All pregnancies took less than three days to mature and labor to begin.

Notes: test results seemed promising for mutative response, but the subject escaped before testing could be completed. We assume that he is somewhere in the surrounding forest, but he cannot be found.

Leave the Computer Room: Chapter 301


	454. Chapter 454

Allena decides to open the door to the subject room, ignoring the small pit of worry in her stomach. The room is very dark, and she can hear some movement inside. A tap scratching sound makes her turn her head to the side, looking for whatever made the sound; then, Allena is tackled away from the door.

Allena barely touches the floor before a thin, viscus and slimy thing wraps around her wrist and hauls her up. An unwanted thrill runs through her as her arms and legs are bound by the same things, and she looks down at them with worry as she realizes what has caught her. "You've got to be kidding me."

Tentacles dive into her shirt, and Allena mewls and grits her teeth as they wrap around her full breasts, gripping them tightly in their muscular hold. They squeeze, drawing cries from her mouth, and tear her shirt in half, revealing milky flesh. They trace over her nipples that harden as the cold air gets to her, and she grits her teeth to stifle any more sounds from leaving her. She already feels aroused by this slight touch, and she knows that she's getting wet, but the tentacles, thankfully do not travel down to her moistening entrance. Instead, she feels teeth-like things on her nipples, and her head falls back as a shock of pleasure ripples up her spine. "Stop tugging on them!" she cries and strains against its hold. "Stop chewing on them!" It doesn't hurt; no, it feels quite good, but she doesn't want this creature to know. Even if she is a sex demon, she has more pride than that.

A tentacle bumps against her mouth, but she shuts it tightly, refusing to allow it inside of her. She quickly comes to regret this though, as the beast finds the one part of her body that she cannot stay quite against.

It wraps around her tail and pulls lightly, making her scream as pain bites into her, and she opens her mouth for the tentacle, wanting it to stop. "It hurts!" she screams, and the tendril pushes into her open mouth. It fills her mouth and starts to thrust in an out, never coming back far enough to trigger a gag reflex if she had one, and she finds that it's rather easy to ignore, especially with the other distractions. It lessens its grip on her tail then, instead moving to stroke the sensitive appendage like one would the shaft of a cock, and Allena wails, the tears that had formed from the pain suddenly running over as more liquid forms in the wake of pleasure.

Her skirt is torn from her body next, bearing her lower half to the cold air, and she pulls against the tendrils around her legs. Her juices continue to flow down her legs, making them colder, and she shivers, unconsciously drawing the blue creature down to her naked sex.

A flash of movement draws her attention downwards as two rather thick tendrils move upwards and sink into her pussy, stretching her hole rather easily, and she shrieks. Her body adjusts to the penetration rather easily, but the succubus is pissed anyway. She's screaming at it and not paying attention to its movements, despite the pleasure as it pounds away at her hole, so she doesn't realize there's one coming up to her ass until it spears her much in the same way it had her cunt.

The two tentacles rub together through the thin membranes and muscles that separate them, squashing the membranes and rubbing her insides with vigor, more or less grinding against one another. Muffled wails leave her mouth, and she prays for it to finish. But the creature is far from done.

'More can't fit!' she cries in her head, but the tendrils pressed up against her holes press in anyway, opening her up more without much resistance. For a brief second, she's so glad that she's a succubus, or she's sure that her body would have broken by now. She feels a thin tendril stab at her vaginal folds, and she screams around the tendril in her mouth. It pushes up inside of her and continues pushing, filling up the small cavern it finds. 'It's in my bladder!'

Two more thin ones erupt out of the ones chewing on her nipples and stab though the one of the holes to her mammary glands. Fluid sheds from these tendrils and into the tracts for milk, and much like her bladder, it fills with the watery fluid. Her breasts swell in size, like they're actually full of milk, and her belly stretches like there's a baby inside. They grow and grow until she feels like they'll tear off of her chest, and the tentacles stop shedding fluids as quickly, pulling back until just the tip lies inside.

Fluid rushes into her other holes and spills into her mouth, and Allena forces her eyes shut in an attempt to distance herself from this. But she feels her cavities fill and expand until the pain is splitting in her, and she cries our around the fluid that pours into her mouth. She's starting to cry again, and anger runs through her. She finds that she can't breathe around the tentacle that's dumping itself into her stomach, and as darkness encroaches on her vision, Allen curses herself for ever setting foot in this room. But she doesn't realize just how bad of an idea it actually is.

Proceed to Chapter _


	455. Chapter 455

She decides to hide under the cot and drops to her knees to shimmy underneath it. It's a tight fit, but she's almost made it under when she hits her head on the cot, making a loud thumping noise as she does so.

The door opens, and footsteps announce the arrival of another person into the room. Hands wrap around her ankles and Allena is drug from the bed by this stranger. The stranger is wispy-like, a poltergeist as far as she can tell. His coat is stained with blood, and his face holds a manic grin… Allena tries to fight back, but Dr. Maphis is much too strong.

He drags the poor girl down the corridor and into the foyer before starting down the right one, towards a door marked as the testing room. Somehow, Allena doesn't believe that she will be able to get out of here alive.

Proceed to Chapter _


	456. Chapter 456

She decides to hide inside of the closet, not thinking about how heavy the doors could be and quickly opens them, wincing at the small squeak of the hinges. Allena climbs inside and shuts the doors behind her and begins to pray that the person outside won't find her.

The door opens, and footsteps announce the arrival of another person into the room. The doors are wrenched open to reveal a man that looks quite a bit like the one on the keycard. The stranger is wispy-like, a poltergeist as far as Allena can tell. His coat is stained with blood, and his face holds a manic grin… Allena tries to fight back, but Dr. Maphis is much too strong.

He drags the poor albino down the corridor and into the foyer before starting down the right one, towards a door marked as the testing room. Somehow, Allena doesn't believe that she will be able to get out of here alive.

Proceed to Chapter _


	457. Chapter 457

She decides to hide under the desk and breathes a small sigh of relief that it is large under their and that there's no chair to contend with. Allena slips under without any problems and counts herself lucky that she was able to do it so quickly and silently.

After a while, the footsteps fade away, and Allena slowly shimmies out from under the desk. She grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Allena could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 303)

-Leave (Chapter 35)


	458. Chapter 458

She decides to wait and see if the stranger in the hallway will just keep walking by. It's a few tense minutes of standing perfectly still, but thankfully, no one opens the door and the footsteps fade away. She grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Allena could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 303)

-Leave (Chapter 35)


	459. Chapter 459

The footsteps pass right by, growing softer and softer until Allena can no longer hear them. Determination fills her, and she grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Allena could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 303)

-Leave (Chapter 35)


	460. Chapter 460

The computer room has only one working computer as it turns out; the rest of them are smashed to pieces. All of the files are password locked with the exception of two:

The Black Mirror 

The rumors of a mirror that restores lost memories are apparently true. Subject 1636 confirmed its existence on XX/XX but not its location. Supposedly, the mirror is guarded by Subject 1636's kind is nearly impossible to collect; however, this does not narrow down the location because Subject 1636's species are plentiful in the surrounding areas and towns.

Since 1636's escape, the location cannot be found, and the research on the mirror is no longer a priority as it has little to do with my current experiments.

Subject 1636

Species: Gargoyle

Experimental Group: Sexual Mutations

XX/XX: After the first dosage of serum 38, Subject 1636 became increasingly territorial and hostile to other creatures in the subject room. His penis has grown much longer, and he now has fully controllable tentacles that can ejaculate as well. His seminal output has also increased twenty-fold.

XX/XX: Subject 1636 stole an intern and proceeded to mate with him continuously for twelve hours. Afterwards, the intern was heavily swollen with Subject 1636's semen and incapable of leaving the room where he was mated until the semen was removed from his body.

XX/XX: Intern is pregnant with gargoyle eggs and is not expected to survive delivery. The mutation has allowed Subject 1636 to impregnate human beings of even the same sex. More information must be gathered to be certain of how much he can reproduce and if he can impregnate other holes.

XX/XX: Subject 1636 has proved able to impregnate the rectum/intestines, urinary bladder, stomach, and uterus. All mating subjects have been neutralized afterward to study the effects of such pregnancies on the body. All pregnancies took less than three days to mature and labor to begin.

Notes: test results seemed promising for mutative response, but the subject escaped before testing could be completed. We assume that he is somewhere in the surrounding forest, but he cannot be found.

Leave the Computer Room: Chapter 303


	461. Chapter 461

Allena decides to open the door to the subject room, ignoring the small pit of worry in her stomach. The room is very dark, and she can hear some movement inside. A tap scratching sound makes her turn her head to the side, looking for whatever made the sound; then, Allena is tackled away from the door.

Allena barely touches the floor before a thin, viscus and slimy thing wraps around her wrist and hauls her up. An unwanted thrill runs through her as her arms and legs are bound by the same things, and she looks down at them with worry as she realizes what has caught her. "You've got to be kidding me."

Tentacles dive into her shirt, and Allena mewls and grits her teeth as they wrap around her full breasts, gripping them tightly in their muscular hold. They squeeze, drawing cries from her mouth, and tear her shirt in half, revealing milky flesh. They trace over her nipples that harden as the cold air gets to her, and she grits her teeth to stifle any more sounds from leaving her. She already feels aroused by this slight touch, and she knows that she's getting wet, but the tentacles, thankfully do not travel down to her moistening entrance. Instead, she feels teeth-like things on her nipples, and her head falls back as a shock of pleasure ripples up her spine. "Stop tugging on them!" she cries and strains against its hold. "Stop chewing on them!" It doesn't hurt; no, it feels quite good, but she doesn't want this creature to know. Even if she is a sex demon, she has more pride than that.

A tentacle bumps against her mouth, but she shuts it tightly, refusing to allow it inside of her. She quickly comes to regret this though, as the beast finds the one part of her body that she cannot stay quite against.

It wraps around her tail and pulls lightly, making her scream as pain bites into her, and she opens her mouth for the tentacle, wanting it to stop. "It hurts!" she screams, and the tendril pushes into her open mouth. It fills her mouth and starts to thrust in an out, never coming back far enough to trigger a gag reflex if she had one, and she finds that it's rather easy to ignore, especially with the other distractions. It lessens its grip on her tail then, instead moving to stroke the sensitive appendage like one would the shaft of a cock, and Allena wails, the tears that had formed from the pain suddenly running over as more liquid forms in the wake of pleasure.

Her skirt is torn from her body next, bearing her lower half to the cold air, and she pulls against the tendrils around her legs. Her juices continue to flow down her legs, making them colder, and she shivers, unconsciously drawing the blue creature down to her naked sex.

A flash of movement draws her attention downwards as two rather thick tendrils move upwards and sink into her pussy, stretching her hole rather easily, and she shrieks. Her body adjusts to the penetration rather easily, but the succubus is pissed anyway. She's screaming at it and not paying attention to its movements, despite the pleasure as it pounds away at her hole, so she doesn't realize there's one coming up to her ass until it spears her much in the same way it had her cunt.

The two tentacles rub together through the thin membranes and muscles that separate them, squashing the membranes and rubbing her insides with vigor, more or less grinding against one another. Muffled wails leave her mouth, and she prays for it to finish. But the creature is far from done.

'More can't fit!' she cries in her head, but the tendrils pressed up against her holes press in anyway, opening her up more without much resistance. For a brief second, she's so glad that she's a succubus, or she's sure that her body would have broken by now. She feels a thin tendril stab at her vaginal folds, and she screams around the tendril in her mouth. It pushes up inside of her and continues pushing, filling up the small cavern it finds. 'It's in my bladder!'

Two more thin ones erupt out of the ones chewing on her nipples and stab though the one of the holes to her mammary glands. Fluid sheds from these tendrils and into the tracts for milk, and much like her bladder, it fills with the watery fluid. Her breasts swell in size, like they're actually full of milk, and her belly stretches like there's a baby inside. They grow and grow until she feels like they'll tear off of her chest, and the tentacles stop shedding fluids as quickly, pulling back until just the tip lies inside.

Fluid rushes into her other holes and spills into her mouth, and Allena forces her eyes shut in an attempt to distance herself from this. But she feels her cavities fill and expand until the pain is splitting in her, and she cries our around the fluid that pours into her mouth. She's starting to cry again, and anger runs through her. She finds that she can't breathe around the tentacle that's dumping itself into her stomach, and as darkness encroaches on her vision, Allen curses herself for ever setting foot in this room. But she doesn't realize just how bad of an idea it actually is.

Proceed to Chapter _


	462. Chapter 462

She decides to hide under the cot and drops to her knees to shimmy underneath it. It's a tight fit, but she's almost made it under when she hits her head on the cot, making a loud thumping noise as she does so.

The door opens, and footsteps announce the arrival of another person into the room. Hands wrap around her ankles and Allena is drug from the bed by this stranger. The stranger is wispy-like, a poltergeist as far as she can tell. His coat is stained with blood, and his face holds a manic grin… Allena tries to fight back, but Dr. Maphis is much too strong.

He drags the poor girl down the corridor and into the foyer before starting down the right one, towards a door marked as the testing room. Somehow, Allena doesn't believe that she will be able to get out of here alive.

Proceed to Chapter _


	463. Chapter 463

She decides to hide inside of the closet, not thinking about how heavy the doors could be and quickly opens them, wincing at the small squeak of the hinges. Allena climbs inside and shuts the doors behind her and begins to pray that the person outside won't find her.

The door opens, and footsteps announce the arrival of another person into the room. The doors are wrenched open to reveal a man that looks quite a bit like the one on the keycard. The stranger is wispy-like, a poltergeist as far as Allena can tell. His coat is stained with blood, and his face holds a manic grin… Allena tries to fight back, but Dr. Maphis is much too strong.

He drags the poor albino down the corridor and into the foyer before starting down the right one, towards a door marked as the testing room. Somehow, Allena doesn't believe that she will be able to get out of here alive.

Proceed to Chapter _


	464. Chapter 464

She decides to hide under the desk and breathes a small sigh of relief that it is large under their and that there's no chair to contend with. Allena slips under without any problems and counts herself lucky that she was able to do it so quickly and silently.

After a while, the footsteps fade away, and Allena slowly shimmies out from under the desk. She grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Allena could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 311)

-Leave (Chapter 40)


	465. Chapter 465

She decides to wait and see if the stranger in the hallway will just keep walking by. It's a few tense minutes of standing perfectly still, but thankfully, no one opens the door and the footsteps fade away. She grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Allena could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 311)

-Leave (Chapter 40)


	466. Chapter 466

The footsteps pass right by, growing softer and softer until Allena can no longer hear them. Determination fills her, and she grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Allena could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 311)

-Leave (Chapter 40)


	467. Chapter 467

The computer room has only one working computer as it turns out; the rest of them are smashed to pieces. All of the files are password locked with the exception of two:

The Black Mirror 

The rumors of a mirror that restores lost memories are apparently true. Subject 1636 confirmed its existence on XX/XX but not its location. Supposedly, the mirror is guarded by Subject 1636's kind is nearly impossible to collect; however, this does not narrow down the location because Subject 1636's species are plentiful in the surrounding areas and towns.

Since 1636's escape, the location cannot be found, and the research on the mirror is no longer a priority as it has little to do with my current experiments.

Subject 1636

Species: Gargoyle

Experimental Group: Sexual Mutations

XX/XX: After the first dosage of serum 38, Subject 1636 became increasingly territorial and hostile to other creatures in the subject room. His penis has grown much longer, and he now has fully controllable tentacles that can ejaculate as well. His seminal output has also increased twenty-fold.

XX/XX: Subject 1636 stole an intern and proceeded to mate with him continuously for twelve hours. Afterwards, the intern was heavily swollen with Subject 1636's semen and incapable of leaving the room where he was mated until the semen was removed from his body.

XX/XX: Intern is pregnant with gargoyle eggs and is not expected to survive delivery. The mutation has allowed Subject 1636 to impregnate human beings of even the same sex. More information must be gathered to be certain of how much he can reproduce and if he can impregnate other holes.

XX/XX: Subject 1636 has proved able to impregnate the rectum/intestines, urinary bladder, stomach, and uterus. All mating subjects have been neutralized afterward to study the effects of such pregnancies on the body. All pregnancies took less than three days to mature and labor to begin.

Notes: test results seemed promising for mutative response, but the subject escaped before testing could be completed. We assume that he is somewhere in the surrounding forest, but he cannot be found.

Leave the Computer Room: Chapter 311


	468. Chapter 468

Allena decides to open the door to the subject room, ignoring the small pit of worry in her stomach. The room is very dark, and she can hear some movement inside. A tap scratching sound makes her turn her head to the side, looking for whatever made the sound; then, Allena is tackled away from the door.

Allena snarls and tries to get out of the creature's  
grip, not even really looking at what has a hold of her. All she knows is that  
it has fur, and it's quite a bit bigger than her. The beast is, unfortunately, far  
more powerful than she. Even so, she pushes at the ground, and her fingers claw  
at it in an attempt to crawl away. Instead, all she manages to do is press herself  
up into the creature above her, or rather it's penis.

"Get off of me!" she screams and kicks at the paws that are on her legs and trap her body to the pavement. "Leave me alone, bastard!" She shears the minute schhick of claws coming out, and she stills slightly, wondering if she's about to be sliced. Her answer for what's happening occurs when the claws tear at her clothing, shredding it and leaving her indecent. Allena can feel the creature's cock near her ass, and precum drips onto her cheeks and down into the folds that try to shield her entrance. "You'll kill me!" she screams. "You stupid monster!"

What Allena doesn't know is the beast is a manticore, cousin to the sphinx. It's smarter than what many of the creatures in the forest are, and it's deadlier than most of them too. It knows the importance of preparation for the human body, but it decides that it doesn't care. If the girl dies, it causes no guilt in the creature... No, this is how it must be done.

But it decides to be gentle.

Its cock presses against the her hole and pushes, spearing her on it without stopping. Allena's saving grace is that a manticore's cock isn't much wider than a human's, but it happens to be much longer. Allena's mouth is caught open in a scream that can't quite leave her, so instead, she makes choked sounds and hisses in sharp breathes whenever she can make her body stop spasming around the length shoving itself inside of her.

"Aah!" The moment it gets inside of her, the manticore pulls its hips back and along with them, its cock. The penis of a manticore is barbed like that of a normal feline to make the female more receptive to ovulation, and it's one of these barbs that scrapes across a particularly sensitive spot inside of her. Allena nearly bites her tongue off at the unexpected pleasure, and she tosses her head back to gasp. Her nipples stiffen without her permission, aching in the chilly air, and the manticore is getting more violent with its movements, pulling her back and forth with its shoving thrusts. "S-stop," she whispers, and her face becomes wet with tears…

She hears footsteps in the hallway, and the door slides open casting light on the two of them. Allena can make out a shadow in the shape of a man, and she opens her mouth to ask for help. All that comes out is a strangled moan crossed with a scream, and she claws at the ground. Her own lubricating fluids spill down her legs, mixing with the precum the manticore leaves inside of her, and with each pulse, her channel clenches tighter around the length buried inside of her. The cock inside of her seems to grow larger, and Allena's eyes roll back into her head as she cums from the increased pressure.

She's just tilting back into awareness when she feels the first spurt start, and her eyes widen. Her stomach bulges around the rush of semen, and her womb starts to cramp up, even as it expands. Her stomach starts to droop towards the ground, and pain spikes through her being. Tired as he is from the ordeal, the pain tips her off into nothingness.

Proceed to Chapter _


	469. Chapter 469

She decides to hide under the cot and drops to her knees to shimmy underneath it. It's a tight fit, but she's almost made it under when she hits her head on the cot, making a loud thumping noise as she does so.

The door opens, and footsteps announce the arrival of another person into the room. Hands wrap around her ankles and Allena is drug from the bed by this stranger. The stranger is wispy-like, a poltergeist as far as she can tell. His coat is stained with blood, and his face holds a manic grin… Allena tries to fight back, but Dr. Maphis is much too strong.

He drags the poor girl down the corridor and into the foyer before starting down the right one, towards a door marked as the testing room. Somehow, Allena doesn't believe that she will be able to get out of here alive.

Proceed to Chapter _


	470. Chapter 470

She decides to hide inside of the closet, not thinking about how heavy the doors could be and quickly opens them, wincing at the small squeak of the hinges. Allena climbs inside and shuts the doors behind her and begins to pray that the person outside won't find her.

The door opens, and footsteps announce the arrival of another person into the room. The doors are wrenched open to reveal a man that looks quite a bit like the one on the keycard. The stranger is wispy-like, a poltergeist as far as Allena can tell. His coat is stained with blood, and his face holds a manic grin… Allena tries to fight back, but Dr. Maphis is much too strong.

He drags the poor albino down the corridor and into the foyer before starting down the right one, towards a door marked as the testing room. Somehow, Allena doesn't believe that she will be able to get out of here alive.

Proceed to Chapter _


	471. Chapter 471

She decides to hide under the desk and breathes a small sigh of relief that it is large under their and that there's no chair to contend with. Allena slips under without any problems and counts herself lucky that she was able to do it so quickly and silently.

After a while, the footsteps fade away, and Allena slowly shimmies out from under the desk. She grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Allena could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 293)

-Leave (Chapter 30)


	472. Chapter 472

She decides to wait and see if the stranger in the hallway will just keep walking by. It's a few tense minutes of standing perfectly still, but thankfully, no one opens the door and the footsteps fade away. She grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Allena could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 289)

-Leave (Chapter 28)


	473. Chapter 473

The footsteps pass right by, growing softer and softer until Allena can no longer hear them. Determination fills her, and she grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Allena could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 289)

-Leave (Chapter 28)


	474. Chapter 474

The computer room has only one working computer as it turns out; the rest of them are smashed to pieces. All of the files are password locked with the exception of two:

The Black Mirror 

The rumors of a mirror that restores lost memories are apparently true. Subject 1636 confirmed its existence on XX/XX but not its location. Supposedly, the mirror is guarded by Subject 1636's kind is nearly impossible to collect; however, this does not narrow down the location because Subject 1636's species are plentiful in the surrounding areas and towns.

Since 1636's escape, the location cannot be found, and the research on the mirror is no longer a priority as it has little to do with my current experiments.

Subject 1636

Species: Gargoyle

Experimental Group: Sexual Mutations

XX/XX: After the first dosage of serum 38, Subject 1636 became increasingly territorial and hostile to other creatures in the subject room. His penis has grown much longer, and he now has fully controllable tentacles that can ejaculate as well. His seminal output has also increased twenty-fold.

XX/XX: Subject 1636 stole an intern and proceeded to mate with him continuously for twelve hours. Afterwards, the intern was heavily swollen with Subject 1636's semen and incapable of leaving the room where he was mated until the semen was removed from his body.

XX/XX: Intern is pregnant with gargoyle eggs and is not expected to survive delivery. The mutation has allowed Subject 1636 to impregnate human beings of even the same sex. More information must be gathered to be certain of how much he can reproduce and if he can impregnate other holes.

XX/XX: Subject 1636 has proved able to impregnate the rectum/intestines, urinary bladder, stomach, and uterus. All mating subjects have been neutralized afterward to study the effects of such pregnancies on the body. All pregnancies took less than three days to mature and labor to begin.

Notes: test results seemed promising for mutative response, but the subject escaped before testing could be completed. We assume that he is somewhere in the surrounding forest, but he cannot be found.

Leave the Computer Room: Chapter 289


	475. Chapter 475

She decides to hide under the cot and drops to her knees to shimmy underneath it. It's a tight fit, but she's almost made it under when she hits her head on the cot, making a loud thumping noise as she does so.

The door opens, and footsteps announce the arrival of another person into the room. Hands wrap around her ankles and Allena is drug from the bed by this stranger. The stranger is wispy-like, a poltergeist as far as she can tell. His coat is stained with blood, and his face holds a manic grin… Allena tries to fight back, but Dr. Maphis is much too strong.

He drags the poor girl down the corridor and into the foyer before starting down the right one, towards a door marked as the testing room. Somehow, Allena doesn't believe that she will be able to get out of here alive.

Proceed to Chapter _


	476. Chapter 476

She decides to hide inside of the closet, not thinking about how heavy the doors could be and quickly opens them, wincing at the small squeak of the hinges. Allena climbs inside and shuts the doors behind her and begins to pray that the person outside won't find her.

The door opens, and footsteps announce the arrival of another person into the room. The doors are wrenched open to reveal a man that looks quite a bit like the one on the keycard. The stranger is wispy-like, a poltergeist as far as Allena can tell. His coat is stained with blood, and his face holds a manic grin… Allena tries to fight back, but Dr. Maphis is much too strong.

He drags the poor albino down the corridor and into the foyer before starting down the right one, towards a door marked as the testing room. Somehow, Allena doesn't believe that she will be able to get out of here alive.

Proceed to Chapter _


	477. Chapter 477

She decides to hide under the desk and breathes a small sigh of relief that it is large under their and that there's no chair to contend with. Allena slips under without any problems and counts herself lucky that she was able to do it so quickly and silently.

After a while, the footsteps fade away, and Allena slowly shimmies out from under the desk. She grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Allena could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 297)

-Leave (Chapter 32)


	478. Chapter 478

She decides to wait and see if the stranger in the hallway will just keep walking by. It's a few tense minutes of standing perfectly still, but thankfully, no one opens the door and the footsteps fade away. She grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Allena could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 297)

-Leave (Chapter 32)


	479. Chapter 479

The footsteps pass right by, growing softer and softer until Allena can no longer hear them. Determination fills her, and she grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Allena could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 297)

-Leave (Chapter 32)


	480. Chapter 480

The computer room has only one working computer as it turns out; the rest of them are smashed to pieces. All of the files are password locked with the exception of two:

The Black Mirror 

The rumors of a mirror that restores lost memories are apparently true. Subject 1636 confirmed its existence on XX/XX but not its location. Supposedly, the mirror is guarded by Subject 1636's kind is nearly impossible to collect; however, this does not narrow down the location because Subject 1636's species are plentiful in the surrounding areas and towns.

Since 1636's escape, the location cannot be found, and the research on the mirror is no longer a priority as it has little to do with my current experiments.

Subject 1636

Species: Gargoyle

Experimental Group: Sexual Mutations

XX/XX: After the first dosage of serum 38, Subject 1636 became increasingly territorial and hostile to other creatures in the subject room. His penis has grown much longer, and he now has fully controllable tentacles that can ejaculate as well. His seminal output has also increased twenty-fold.

XX/XX: Subject 1636 stole an intern and proceeded to mate with him continuously for twelve hours. Afterwards, the intern was heavily swollen with Subject 1636's semen and incapable of leaving the room where he was mated until the semen was removed from his body.

XX/XX: Intern is pregnant with gargoyle eggs and is not expected to survive delivery. The mutation has allowed Subject 1636 to impregnate human beings of even the same sex. More information must be gathered to be certain of how much he can reproduce and if he can impregnate other holes.

XX/XX: Subject 1636 has proved able to impregnate the rectum/intestines, urinary bladder, stomach, and uterus. All mating subjects have been neutralized afterward to study the effects of such pregnancies on the body. All pregnancies took less than three days to mature and labor to begin.

Notes: test results seemed promising for mutative response, but the subject escaped before testing could be completed. We assume that he is somewhere in the surrounding forest, but he cannot be found.

Leave the Computer Room: Chapter 297


	481. Chapter 481

She decides to hide under the cot and drops to her knees to shimmy underneath it. It's a tight fit, but she's almost made it under when she hits her head on the cot, making a loud thumping noise as she does so.

The door opens, and footsteps announce the arrival of another person into the room. Hands wrap around her ankles and Allena is drug from the bed by this stranger. The stranger is wispy-like, a poltergeist as far as she can tell. His coat is stained with blood, and his face holds a manic grin… Allena tries to fight back, but Dr. Maphis is much too strong.

He drags the poor girl down the corridor and into the foyer before starting down the right one, towards a door marked as the testing room. Somehow, Allena doesn't believe that she will be able to get out of here alive.

Proceed to Chapter _


	482. Chapter 482

She decides to hide inside of the closet, not thinking about how heavy the doors could be and quickly opens them, wincing at the small squeak of the hinges. Allena climbs inside and shuts the doors behind her and begins to pray that the person outside won't find her.

The door opens, and footsteps announce the arrival of another person into the room. The doors are wrenched open to reveal a man that looks quite a bit like the one on the keycard. The stranger is wispy-like, a poltergeist as far as Allena can tell. His coat is stained with blood, and his face holds a manic grin… Allena tries to fight back, but Dr. Maphis is much too strong.

He drags the poor albino down the corridor and into the foyer before starting down the right one, towards a door marked as the testing room. Somehow, Allena doesn't believe that she will be able to get out of here alive.

Proceed to Chapter _


	483. Chapter 483

She decides to hide under the desk and breathes a small sigh of relief that it is large under their and that there's no chair to contend with. Allena slips under without any problems and counts herself lucky that she was able to do it so quickly and silently.

After a while, the footsteps fade away, and Allena slowly shimmies out from under the desk. She grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Allena could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 305)

-Leave (Chapter 37)


	484. Chapter 484

She decides to wait and see if the stranger in the hallway will just keep walking by. It's a few tense minutes of standing perfectly still, but thankfully, no one opens the door and the footsteps fade away. She grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Allena could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 305)

-Leave (Chapter 37)


	485. Chapter 485

The footsteps pass right by, growing softer and softer until Allena can no longer hear them. Determination fills her, and she grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Allena could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 305)

-Leave (Chapter 37)


	486. Chapter 486

The computer room has only one working computer as it turns out; the rest of them are smashed to pieces. All of the files are password locked with the exception of two:

The Black Mirror 

The rumors of a mirror that restores lost memories are apparently true. Subject 1636 confirmed its existence on XX/XX but not its location. Supposedly, the mirror is guarded by Subject 1636's kind is nearly impossible to collect; however, this does not narrow down the location because Subject 1636's species are plentiful in the surrounding areas and towns.

Since 1636's escape, the location cannot be found, and the research on the mirror is no longer a priority as it has little to do with my current experiments.

Subject 1636

Species: Gargoyle

Experimental Group: Sexual Mutations

XX/XX: After the first dosage of serum 38, Subject 1636 became increasingly territorial and hostile to other creatures in the subject room. His penis has grown much longer, and he now has fully controllable tentacles that can ejaculate as well. His seminal output has also increased twenty-fold.

XX/XX: Subject 1636 stole an intern and proceeded to mate with him continuously for twelve hours. Afterwards, the intern was heavily swollen with Subject 1636's semen and incapable of leaving the room where he was mated until the semen was removed from his body.

XX/XX: Intern is pregnant with gargoyle eggs and is not expected to survive delivery. The mutation has allowed Subject 1636 to impregnate human beings of even the same sex. More information must be gathered to be certain of how much he can reproduce and if he can impregnate other holes.

XX/XX: Subject 1636 has proved able to impregnate the rectum/intestines, urinary bladder, stomach, and uterus. All mating subjects have been neutralized afterward to study the effects of such pregnancies on the body. All pregnancies took less than three days to mature and labor to begin.

Notes: test results seemed promising for mutative response, but the subject escaped before testing could be completed. We assume that he is somewhere in the surrounding forest, but he cannot be found.

Leave the Computer Room: Chapter 305


	487. Chapter 487

He decides to hide under the cot and drops to his knees to shimmy underneath it. It's a tight fit, but he's almost made it under when he hits his head on the cot, making a loud thumping noise as he does so.

The door opens, and footsteps announce the arrival of another person into the room. Hands wrap around his ankles and Harry is drug from the bed by this stranger. The stranger is wispy-like, a poltergeist as far as Harry can tell. His coat is stained with blood, and his face holds a manic grin… Harry tries to fight back, but Dr. Maphis is much too strong.

He drags the poor man down the corridor and into the foyer before starting down the right one, towards a door marked as the testing room. Somehow, Harry doesn't believe that he will be able to get out of here alive.

Proceed to Chapter _


	488. Chapter 488

He decides to hide inside of the closet, not thinking about how heavy the doors could be and quickly opens them, wincing at the small squeak of the hinges. Harry climbs in side and shuts the doors behind him and begins to pray that the person outside won't find him.

The door opens, and footsteps announce the arrival of another person into the room. The doors are wrenched open to reveal a man that looks quite a bit like the one on the keycard. The stranger is wispy-like, a poltergeist as far as Harry can tell. His coat is stained with blood, and his face holds a manic grin… Harry tries to fight back, but Dr. Maphis is much too strong.

He drags the poor raven down the corridor and into the foyer before starting down the right one, towards a door marked as the testing room. Somehow, Harry doesn't believe that he will be able to get out of here alive.

Proceed to Chapter _


	489. Chapter 489

He decides to hide under the desk and breathes a small sigh of relief that it is large under their and that there's no chair to contend with. Harry slips under without any problems and counts himself lucky that he was able to do it so quickly and silently.

After a while, the footsteps fade away, and Harry slowly shimmies out from under the desk. He grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Harry could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 331)

-Leave (Chapter 52)


	490. Chapter 490

He decides to wait and see if the stranger in the hallway will just keep walking by. It's a few tense minutes of standing perfectly still, but thankfully, no one opens the door and the footsteps fade away. He grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Harry could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 331)

-Leave (Chapter 52)


	491. Chapter 491

The footsteps pass right by, growing softer and softer until Harry can no longer hear them. Determination fills him, and he grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Harry could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 331)

-Leave (Chapter 52)


	492. Chapter 492

The computer room has only one working computer as it turns out; the rest of them are smashed to pieces. All of the files are password locked with the exception of two:

The Black Mirror 

The rumors of a mirror that restores lost memories are apparently true. Subject 1636 confirmed its existence on XX/XX but not its location. Supposedly, the mirror is guarded by Subject 1636's kind is nearly impossible to collect; however, this does not narrow down the location because Subject 1636's species are plentiful in the surrounding areas and towns.

Since 1636's escape, the location cannot be found, and the research on the mirror is no longer a priority as it has little to do with my current experiments.

Subject 1636

Species: Gargoyle

Experimental Group: Sexual Mutations

XX/XX: After the first dosage of serum 38, Subject 1636 became increasingly territorial and hostile to other creatures in the subject room. His penis has grown much longer, and he now has fully controllable tentacles that can ejaculate as well. His seminal output has also increased twenty-fold.

XX/XX: Subject 1636 stole an intern and proceeded to mate with him continuously for twelve hours. Afterwards, the intern was heavily swollen with Subject 1636's semen and incapable of leaving the room where he was mated until the semen was removed from his body.

XX/XX: Intern is pregnant with gargoyle eggs and is not expected to survive delivery. The mutation has allowed Subject 1636 to impregnate human beings of even the same sex. More information must be gathered to be certain of how much he can reproduce and if he can impregnate other holes.

XX/XX: Subject 1636 has proved able to impregnate the rectum/intestines, urinary bladder, stomach, and uterus. All mating subjects have been neutralized afterward to study the effects of such pregnancies on the body. All pregnancies took less than three days to mature and labor to begin.

Notes: test results seemed promising for mutative response, but the subject escaped before testing could be completed. We assume that he is somewhere in the surrounding forest, but he cannot be found.

Leave the Computer Room: Chapter 331


	493. Chapter 493

Harry decides to open the door to the subject room, ignoring the small pit of worry in his stomach. The room is very dark, and he can hear some movement inside. A tap scratching sound makes him turn his head to the side, looking for whatever made the sound; then, Harry is tackled away from the door.

Harry hears purring, and the heavy force that had pushed him to the ground lessens, allowing him to raise his head. The creature seems to be part feline, and his black ears droop as its purring increases and vibrates against him. Since it doesn't seem to want to hurt him, Harry speaks up, "um… Mr. Kitty, can you let me up?" The sound ends, and the creature shifts. A smile works its way up on his face, and he moves up on his hands and knees to crawl out from underneath it, freezing slightly when he feels his hot length above him. "Oh, no," he whispers, and his eyes widen significantly.

He freezes even more when a chitinous tail wraps around his waist and pushes his lower half up higher. He looks down to see the tail and quickly complies with its demands, even going so far as to drop his lower body when he sees that it's a scorpion's tail. His pants are quickly torn down the back by a back paw, leaving his lower half bare, and he flushes red. "Mr. Kitty, please don't do this," he whispers, but the manticore isn't listening to him. It isn't that he doesn't understand Harry, but he hasn't had a mate in a long time and the raven's such a pretty little submissive. He just can't help himself.

It presses the head of its length against his hole, and slick spills out to coat it. It moves downwards, perhaps intending to rub against his crack, but Harry's ass jerks up higher, and the head slips down between his spread thighs. Seeing an opportunity to get the creature off without making his hole pay the price, Harry squeezes his thighs tighter around it, pleasing the creature with the tightness.

It purrs and pulls backwards, coating the man's legs with the pre that spills, and Harry prays that it will push back into the 'channel' his legs have made instead of moving to his ass. To his gratefulness, it pushes back in and pulls back, using his legs and stomach as a make-shift hole. However, he finds himself wincing as the barbs leave small scratches on his inner thighs, but he's grateful that they don't catch his stiffening length.

He whimpers and whines like he's in heat, and his body arches into the thrusts that stimulate his own length. He can feel his peak coming, and he steadies himself against the pleasurable thrusts that shake his body with each movement. His cock tenses between his belly and the beast's meat, and thick ropes shoot across them both, allowing the manticore's penis to slide easier through the vice of his thighs.

It ruts against his body and makes the over-sensitized man cry out again and again, until Harry's hard once more. The manticore roars, and Harry's lower body and chest are doused in its semen, leaving him a sticky mess. It pulls out, leaving him aroused and lacking stimulus, and so he decides to take over. He quickly fists his cock, using the white fluid as lube, and he strokes himself quickly. A tongue laves over his hole, and he keens, raising his tail up further and folding his ears back against his head. He spills a few moments later and all but collapses onto the seed-covered ground, panting and purring while the manticore curls around him. Against his better judgment, he finds himself falling asleep…

Proceed to Chapter _


	494. Chapter 494

He decides to hide under the cot and drops to his knees to shimmy underneath it. It's a tight fit, but he's almost made it under when he hits his head on the cot, making a loud thumping noise as he does so.

The door opens, and footsteps announce the arrival of another person into the room. Hands wrap around his ankles and Harry is drug from the bed by this stranger. The stranger is wispy-like, a poltergeist as far as Harry can tell. His coat is stained with blood, and his face holds a manic grin… Harry tries to fight back, but Dr. Maphis is much too strong.

He drags the poor man down the corridor and into the foyer before starting down the right one, towards a door marked as the testing room. Somehow, Harry doesn't believe that he will be able to get out of here alive.

Proceed to Chapter _


	495. Chapter 495

He decides to hide inside of the closet, not thinking about how heavy the doors could be and quickly opens them, wincing at the small squeak of the hinges. Harry climbs in side and shuts the doors behind him and begins to pray that the person outside won't find him.

The door opens, and footsteps announce the arrival of another person into the room. The doors are wrenched open to reveal a man that looks quite a bit like the one on the keycard. The stranger is wispy-like, a poltergeist as far as Harry can tell. His coat is stained with blood, and his face holds a manic grin… Harry tries to fight back, but Dr. Maphis is much too strong.

He drags the poor raven down the corridor and into the foyer before starting down the right one, towards a door marked as the testing room. Somehow, Harry doesn't believe that he will be able to get out of here alive.

Proceed to Chapter _


	496. Chapter 496

He decides to hide under the desk and breathes a small sigh of relief that it is large under their and that there's no chair to contend with. Harry slips under without any problems and counts himself lucky that he was able to do it so quickly and silently.

After a while, the footsteps fade away, and Harry slowly shimmies out from under the desk. He grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Harry could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 323)

-Leave (Chapter 47)


	497. Chapter 497

He decides to wait and see if the stranger in the hallway will just keep walking by. It's a few tense minutes of standing perfectly still, but thankfully, no one opens the door and the footsteps fade away. He grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Harry could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 323)

-Leave (Chapter 47)


	498. Chapter 498

The footsteps pass right by, growing softer and softer until Harry can no longer hear them. Determination fills him, and he grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Harry could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 323)

-Leave (Chapter 47)


	499. Chapter 499

The computer room has only one working computer as it turns out; the rest of them are smashed to pieces. All of the files are password locked with the exception of two:

The Black Mirror 

The rumors of a mirror that restores lost memories are apparently true. Subject 1636 confirmed its existence on XX/XX but not its location. Supposedly, the mirror is guarded by Subject 1636's kind is nearly impossible to collect; however, this does not narrow down the location because Subject 1636's species are plentiful in the surrounding areas and towns.

Since 1636's escape, the location cannot be found, and the research on the mirror is no longer a priority as it has little to do with my current experiments.

Subject 1636

Species: Gargoyle

Experimental Group: Sexual Mutations

XX/XX: After the first dosage of serum 38, Subject 1636 became increasingly territorial and hostile to other creatures in the subject room. His penis has grown much longer, and he now has fully controllable tentacles that can ejaculate as well. His seminal output has also increased twenty-fold.

XX/XX: Subject 1636 stole an intern and proceeded to mate with him continuously for twelve hours. Afterwards, the intern was heavily swollen with Subject 1636's semen and incapable of leaving the room where he was mated until the semen was removed from his body.

XX/XX: Intern is pregnant with gargoyle eggs and is not expected to survive delivery. The mutation has allowed Subject 1636 to impregnate human beings of even the same sex. More information must be gathered to be certain of how much he can reproduce and if he can impregnate other holes.

XX/XX: Subject 1636 has proved able to impregnate the rectum/intestines, urinary bladder, stomach, and uterus. All mating subjects have been neutralized afterward to study the effects of such pregnancies on the body. All pregnancies took less than three days to mature and labor to begin.

Notes: test results seemed promising for mutative response, but the subject escaped before testing could be completed. We assume that he is somewhere in the surrounding forest, but he cannot be found.

Leave the Computer Room: Chapter 323


	500. Chapter 500

Harry decides to open the door to the subject room, ignoring the small pit of worry in his stomach. The room is very dark, and he can hear some movement inside. A tap scratching sound makes him turn his head to the side, looking for whatever made the sound; then, Harry is tackled away from the door.

The beast turns out to be a manticore, a creature with a scorpion tail, and Harry gulps nervously. Despite his magic and demonic powers, this particular beast can be deadly, and he knows that he has to keep out of stinging range at least. He gathers his power, about to flick it towards the monster when he hears the door to the subject room open. He feels a sharp sting at the base of his spine, and he turns just slightly to see a smaller manticore, a female. His eyes flicker between emerald and venomous green as the poison runs through his veins, and he quickly grabs ahold of a cage beside him to keep from falling to his knees as the two creatures circle him.

Harry notes a shadow in the doorway, and his eyes narrow at the dark energy running off the shadow in waves. It's a ghost… It has to be.

Venomous green eyes narrow, and the gathered power explodes outwards, ripping into the manticore's like a hot knife through butter. The demon smirks and turns to do the same to the presence watching him, but his vision swims. He moves to grab the bars again, but they're so far away…

'Sorry, about that, but I couldn't pass up the opportunity to study you… Go to sleep… I'll see you soon."

Proceed to Chapter _


	501. Chapter 501

He decides to hide under the cot and drops to his knees to shimmy underneath it. It's a tight fit, but he's almost made it under when he hits his head on the cot, making a loud thumping noise as he does so.

The door opens, and footsteps announce the arrival of another person into the room. Hands wrap around his ankles and Harry is drug from the bed by this stranger. The stranger is wispy-like, a poltergeist as far as Harry can tell. His coat is stained with blood, and his face holds a manic grin… Harry tries to fight back, but Dr. Maphis is much too strong.

He drags the poor man down the corridor and into the foyer before starting down the right one, towards a door marked as the testing room. Somehow, Harry doesn't believe that he will be able to get out of here alive.

Proceed to Chapter _


	502. Chapter 502

He decides to hide inside of the closet, not thinking about how heavy the doors could be and quickly opens them, wincing at the small squeak of the hinges. Harry climbs in side and shuts the doors behind him and begins to pray that the person outside won't find him.

The door opens, and footsteps announce the arrival of another person into the room. The doors are wrenched open to reveal a man that looks quite a bit like the one on the keycard. The stranger is wispy-like, a poltergeist as far as Harry can tell. His coat is stained with blood, and his face holds a manic grin… Harry tries to fight back, but Dr. Maphis is much too strong.

He drags the poor raven down the corridor and into the foyer before starting down the right one, towards a door marked as the testing room. Somehow, Harry doesn't believe that he will be able to get out of here alive.

Proceed to Chapter _


	503. Chapter 503

He decides to hide under the desk and breathes a small sigh of relief that it is large under their and that there's no chair to contend with. Harry slips under without any problems and counts himself lucky that he was able to do it so quickly and silently.

After a while, the footsteps fade away, and Harry slowly shimmies out from under the desk. He grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Harry could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 325)

-Leave (Chapter 48)


	504. Chapter 504

He decides to wait and see if the stranger in the hallway will just keep walking by. It's a few tense minutes of standing perfectly still, but thankfully, no one opens the door and the footsteps fade away. He grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Harry could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 325)

-Leave (Chapter 48)


	505. Chapter 505

The footsteps pass right by, growing softer and softer until Harry can no longer hear them. Determination fills him, and he grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Harry could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 325)

-Leave (Chapter 48)


	506. Chapter 506

The computer room has only one working computer as it turns out; the rest of them are smashed to pieces. All of the files are password locked with the exception of two:

The Black Mirror 

The rumors of a mirror that restores lost memories are apparently true. Subject 1636 confirmed its existence on XX/XX but not its location. Supposedly, the mirror is guarded by Subject 1636's kind is nearly impossible to collect; however, this does not narrow down the location because Subject 1636's species are plentiful in the surrounding areas and towns.

Since 1636's escape, the location cannot be found, and the research on the mirror is no longer a priority as it has little to do with my current experiments.

Subject 1636

Species: Gargoyle

Experimental Group: Sexual Mutations

XX/XX: After the first dosage of serum 38, Subject 1636 became increasingly territorial and hostile to other creatures in the subject room. His penis has grown much longer, and he now has fully controllable tentacles that can ejaculate as well. His seminal output has also increased twenty-fold.

XX/XX: Subject 1636 stole an intern and proceeded to mate with him continuously for twelve hours. Afterwards, the intern was heavily swollen with Subject 1636's semen and incapable of leaving the room where he was mated until the semen was removed from his body.

XX/XX: Intern is pregnant with gargoyle eggs and is not expected to survive delivery. The mutation has allowed Subject 1636 to impregnate human beings of even the same sex. More information must be gathered to be certain of how much he can reproduce and if he can impregnate other holes.

XX/XX: Subject 1636 has proved able to impregnate the rectum/intestines, urinary bladder, stomach, and uterus. All mating subjects have been neutralized afterward to study the effects of such pregnancies on the body. All pregnancies took less than three days to mature and labor to begin.

Notes: test results seemed promising for mutative response, but the subject escaped before testing could be completed. We assume that he is somewhere in the surrounding forest, but he cannot be found.

Leave the Computer Room: Chapter 325


	507. Chapter 507

Harry decides to open the door to the subject room, ignoring the small pit of worry in his stomach. The room is very dark, and he can hear some movement inside. A tap scratching sound makes him turn his head to the side, looking for whatever made the sound; then, Harry is tackled away from the door.

The beast turns out to be a manticore, a creature with a scorpion tail, and Harry gulps nervously. Despite his magic and demonic powers, this particular beast can be deadly, and he knows that he has to keep out of stinging range at least. He gathers his power, about to flick it towards the monster when he hears the door to the subject room open. He feels a sharp sting at the base of his spine, and he turns just slightly to see a smaller manticore, a female. His eyes flicker between emerald and venomous green as the poison runs through his veins, and he quickly grabs ahold of a cage beside him to keep from falling to his knees as the two creatures circle him.

Harry notes a shadow in the doorway, and his eyes narrow at the dark energy running off the shadow in waves. It's a ghost… It has to be.

Venomous green eyes narrow, and the gathered power explodes outwards, ripping into the manticore's like a hot knife through butter. The demon smirks and turns to do the same to the presence watching him, but his vision swims. He moves to grab the bars again, but they're so far away…

'Sorry, about that, but I couldn't pass up the opportunity to study you… Go to sleep… I'll see you soon."

Proceed to Chapter _


	508. Chapter 508

He decides to hide under the cot and drops to his knees to shimmy underneath it. It's a tight fit, but he's almost made it under when he hits his head on the cot, making a loud thumping noise as he does so.

The door opens, and footsteps announce the arrival of another person into the room. Hands wrap around his ankles and Harry is drug from the bed by this stranger. The stranger is wispy-like, a poltergeist as far as Harry can tell. His coat is stained with blood, and his face holds a manic grin… Harry tries to fight back, but Dr. Maphis is much too strong.

He drags the poor man down the corridor and into the foyer before starting down the right one, towards a door marked as the testing room. Somehow, Harry doesn't believe that he will be able to get out of here alive.

Proceed to Chapter _


	509. Chapter 509

He decides to hide inside of the closet, not thinking about how heavy the doors could be and quickly opens them, wincing at the small squeak of the hinges. Harry climbs in side and shuts the doors behind him and begins to pray that the person outside won't find him.

The door opens, and footsteps announce the arrival of another person into the room. The doors are wrenched open to reveal a man that looks quite a bit like the one on the keycard. The stranger is wispy-like, a poltergeist as far as Harry can tell. His coat is stained with blood, and his face holds a manic grin… Harry tries to fight back, but Dr. Maphis is much too strong.

He drags the poor raven down the corridor and into the foyer before starting down the right one, towards a door marked as the testing room. Somehow, Harry doesn't believe that he will be able to get out of here alive.

Proceed to Chapter _


	510. Chapter 510

He decides to hide under the desk and breathes a small sigh of relief that it is large under their and that there's no chair to contend with. Harry slips under without any problems and counts himself lucky that he was able to do it so quickly and silently.

After a while, the footsteps fade away, and Harry slowly shimmies out from under the desk. He grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Harry could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 327)

-Leave (Chapter 49)


	511. Chapter 511

He decides to wait and see if the stranger in the hallway will just keep walking by. It's a few tense minutes of standing perfectly still, but thankfully, no one opens the door and the footsteps fade away. He grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Harry could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 327)

-Leave (Chapter 49)


	512. Chapter 512

The footsteps pass right by, growing softer and softer until Harry can no longer hear them. Determination fills him, and he grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Harry could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 327)

-Leave (Chapter 49)


	513. Chapter 513

The computer room has only one working computer as it turns out; the rest of them are smashed to pieces. All of the files are password locked with the exception of two:

The Black Mirror 

The rumors of a mirror that restores lost memories are apparently true. Subject 1636 confirmed its existence on XX/XX but not its location. Supposedly, the mirror is guarded by Subject 1636's kind is nearly impossible to collect; however, this does not narrow down the location because Subject 1636's species are plentiful in the surrounding areas and towns.

Since 1636's escape, the location cannot be found, and the research on the mirror is no longer a priority as it has little to do with my current experiments.

Subject 1636

Species: Gargoyle

Experimental Group: Sexual Mutations

XX/XX: After the first dosage of serum 38, Subject 1636 became increasingly territorial and hostile to other creatures in the subject room. His penis has grown much longer, and he now has fully controllable tentacles that can ejaculate as well. His seminal output has also increased twenty-fold.

XX/XX: Subject 1636 stole an intern and proceeded to mate with him continuously for twelve hours. Afterwards, the intern was heavily swollen with Subject 1636's semen and incapable of leaving the room where he was mated until the semen was removed from his body.

XX/XX: Intern is pregnant with gargoyle eggs and is not expected to survive delivery. The mutation has allowed Subject 1636 to impregnate human beings of even the same sex. More information must be gathered to be certain of how much he can reproduce and if he can impregnate other holes.

XX/XX: Subject 1636 has proved able to impregnate the rectum/intestines, urinary bladder, stomach, and uterus. All mating subjects have been neutralized afterward to study the effects of such pregnancies on the body. All pregnancies took less than three days to mature and labor to begin.

Notes: test results seemed promising for mutative response, but the subject escaped before testing could be completed. We assume that he is somewhere in the surrounding forest, but he cannot be found.

Leave the Computer Room: Chapter 327


	514. Chapter 514

Harry decides to open the door to the subject room, ignoring the small pit of worry in his stomach. The room is very dark, and he can hear some movement inside. A tap scratching sound makes him turn his head to the side, looking for whatever made the sound; then, Harry is tackled away from the door.

The beast turns out to be a manticore, a creature with a scorpion tail, and Harry gulps nervously. Despite his magic and demonic powers, this particular beast can be deadly, and he knows that he has to keep out of stinging range at least. He gathers his power, about to flick it towards the monster when he hears the door to the subject room open. He feels a sharp sting at the base of his spine, and he turns just slightly to see a smaller manticore, a female. His eyes flicker between emerald and venomous green as the poison runs through his veins, and he quickly grabs ahold of a cage beside him to keep from falling to his knees as the two creatures circle him.

Harry notes a shadow in the doorway, and his eyes narrow at the dark energy running off the shadow in waves. It's a ghost… It has to be.

Venomous green eyes narrow, and the gathered power explodes outwards, ripping into the manticore's like a hot knife through butter. The demon smirks and turns to do the same to the presence watching him, but his vision swims. He moves to grab the bars again, but they're so far away…

'Sorry, about that, but I couldn't pass up the opportunity to study you… Go to sleep… I'll see you soon."

Proceed to Chapter _


	515. Chapter 515

He decides to hide under the cot and drops to his knees to shimmy underneath it. It's a tight fit, but he's almost made it under when he hits his head on the cot, making a loud thumping noise as he does so.

The door opens, and footsteps announce the arrival of another person into the room. Hands wrap around his ankles and Harry is drug from the bed by this stranger. The stranger is wispy-like, a poltergeist as far as Harry can tell. His coat is stained with blood, and his face holds a manic grin… Harry tries to fight back, but Dr. Maphis is much too strong.

He drags the poor man down the corridor and into the foyer before starting down the right one, towards a door marked as the testing room. Somehow, Harry doesn't believe that he will be able to get out of here alive.

Proceed to Chapter _


	516. Chapter 516

He decides to hide inside of the closet, not thinking about how heavy the doors could be and quickly opens them, wincing at the small squeak of the hinges. Harry climbs in side and shuts the doors behind him and begins to pray that the person outside won't find him.

The door opens, and footsteps announce the arrival of another person into the room. The doors are wrenched open to reveal a man that looks quite a bit like the one on the keycard. The stranger is wispy-like, a poltergeist as far as Harry can tell. His coat is stained with blood, and his face holds a manic grin… Harry tries to fight back, but Dr. Maphis is much too strong.

He drags the poor raven down the corridor and into the foyer before starting down the right one, towards a door marked as the testing room. Somehow, Harry doesn't believe that he will be able to get out of here alive.

Proceed to Chapter _


	517. Chapter 517

He decides to hide under the desk and breathes a small sigh of relief that it is large under their and that there's no chair to contend with. Harry slips under without any problems and counts himself lucky that he was able to do it so quickly and silently.

After a while, the footsteps fade away, and Harry slowly shimmies out from under the desk. He grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Harry could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 317)

-Leave (Chapter 44)


	518. Chapter 518

He decides to wait and see if the stranger in the hallway will just keep walking by. It's a few tense minutes of standing perfectly still, but thankfully, no one opens the door and the footsteps fade away. He grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Harry could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 317)

-Leave (Chapter 44)


	519. Chapter 519

The footsteps pass right by, growing softer and softer until Harry can no longer hear them. Determination fills him, and he grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Harry could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 317)

-Leave (Chapter 44)


	520. Chapter 520

The computer room has only one working computer as it turns out; the rest of them are smashed to pieces. All of the files are password locked with the exception of two:

The Black Mirror 

The rumors of a mirror that restores lost memories are apparently true. Subject 1636 confirmed its existence on XX/XX but not its location. Supposedly, the mirror is guarded by Subject 1636's kind is nearly impossible to collect; however, this does not narrow down the location because Subject 1636's species are plentiful in the surrounding areas and towns.

Since 1636's escape, the location cannot be found, and the research on the mirror is no longer a priority as it has little to do with my current experiments.

Subject 1636

Species: Gargoyle

Experimental Group: Sexual Mutations

XX/XX: After the first dosage of serum 38, Subject 1636 became increasingly territorial and hostile to other creatures in the subject room. His penis has grown much longer, and he now has fully controllable tentacles that can ejaculate as well. His seminal output has also increased twenty-fold.

XX/XX: Subject 1636 stole an intern and proceeded to mate with him continuously for twelve hours. Afterwards, the intern was heavily swollen with Subject 1636's semen and incapable of leaving the room where he was mated until the semen was removed from his body.

XX/XX: Intern is pregnant with gargoyle eggs and is not expected to survive delivery. The mutation has allowed Subject 1636 to impregnate human beings of even the same sex. More information must be gathered to be certain of how much he can reproduce and if he can impregnate other holes.

XX/XX: Subject 1636 has proved able to impregnate the rectum/intestines, urinary bladder, stomach, and uterus. All mating subjects have been neutralized afterward to study the effects of such pregnancies on the body. All pregnancies took less than three days to mature and labor to begin.

Notes: test results seemed promising for mutative response, but the subject escaped before testing could be completed. We assume that he is somewhere in the surrounding forest, but he cannot be found.

Leave the Computer Room: Chapter 317


	521. Chapter 521

Harry decides to open the door to the subject room, ignoring the small pit of worry in his stomach. The room is very dark, and he can hear some movement inside. A tap scratching sound makes him turn his head to the side, looking for whatever made the sound; then, Harry is tackled away from the door.

* * *

His ass is stretched wide around the ovipositor wedged inside, and eggs pass with surprising quickness into his body as the minutes tick past. Trapped in the hold of the wasp, Harry, who had unfortunately passed out upon colliding with the floor earlier, is helpless to stop the leathery cases that are pushed inside of him in packs. His stomach gurgles uncomfortably, and he, with fear heavy in his head, looks down to assess the damage that's being done to his body. His skin feels too stretched in places, too tight over his newfound girth, as he sees the eggs bulging though the skin like tiny pregnant bellies underneath his own. 'I can't hold much more,' he thinks. 'It has to stop or it's going to break me…' As if in response to his thoughts, the eggs slow, the ovipositor becoming empty and pulling out of his body with a wet slurp.

Harry collapses onto his side, not wanting to land on his overfilled stomach, and he dimly notes that the wasp has wandered off somewhere. He knows that he should be relieved that it's gone but… But it's rolling, his stomach, uncomfortable to the highest degree, and he wonders why with a hint of fear in his heart. The eggs seem to be shifting around, like somethings trying to get out of them.

He hears a sound that curdles his blood; the eggs are hatching inside of him.

It's almost like a switch in which the leathery cases split open at once, freeing squirming, sticky, little worm-like bodies that writhe inside of him. The tumbling ball of worms thins out as they start crawling towards his internal sphincter, and he squeezes his eyes shut tighter to keep from crushing them inside of him.

They squeeze through his stretched muscles and bunch together to finish pushing their way through. The first clump bursts into the world and falls to the floor, leaving his hole, cheeks and thighs splashed with the sticky fluids from their shells. His face pinks with embarrassment, but he clenches his hands into fists and narrows his eyes, trying not to humiliate himself further. Another bunch falls to the floor and his burgeoning stomach lessens its pressure considerably as there's only one left inside of him.

It takes it's time, rubbing at the inside of his walls as the other start climbing all over his exhausted body. By the time that it finally crawls out, his eyes are slipping closed.

**Proceed to Chapter _**


	522. Chapter 522

He decides to hide under the cot and drops to his knees to shimmy underneath it. It's a tight fit, but he's almost made it under when he hits his head on the cot, making a loud thumping noise as he does so.

The door opens, and footsteps announce the arrival of another person into the room. Hands wrap around his ankles and Harry is drug from the bed by this stranger. The stranger is wispy-like, a poltergeist as far as Harry can tell. His coat is stained with blood, and his face holds a manic grin… Harry tries to fight back, but Dr. Maphis is much too strong.

He drags the poor man down the corridor and into the foyer before starting down the right one, towards a door marked as the testing room. Somehow, Harry doesn't believe that he will be able to get out of here alive.

Proceed to Chapter _


	523. Chapter 523

He decides to hide inside of the closet, not thinking about how heavy the doors could be and quickly opens them, wincing at the small squeak of the hinges. Harry climbs in side and shuts the doors behind him and begins to pray that the person outside won't find him.

The door opens, and footsteps announce the arrival of another person into the room. The doors are wrenched open to reveal a man that looks quite a bit like the one on the keycard. The stranger is wispy-like, a poltergeist as far as Harry can tell. His coat is stained with blood, and his face holds a manic grin… Harry tries to fight back, but Dr. Maphis is much too strong.

He drags the poor raven down the corridor and into the foyer before starting down the right one, towards a door marked as the testing room. Somehow, Harry doesn't believe that he will be able to get out of here alive.

Proceed to Chapter _


	524. Chapter 524

He decides to hide under the desk and breathes a small sigh of relief that it is large under their and that there's no chair to contend with. Harry slips under without any problems and counts himself lucky that he was able to do it so quickly and silently.

After a while, the footsteps fade away, and Harry slowly shimmies out from under the desk. He grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Harry could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 333)

-Leave (Chapter 53)


	525. Chapter 525

He decides to wait and see if the stranger in the hallway will just keep walking by. It's a few tense minutes of standing perfectly still, but thankfully, no one opens the door and the footsteps fade away. He grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Harry could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 333)

-Leave (Chapter 53)


	526. Chapter 526

The footsteps pass right by, growing softer and softer until Harry can no longer hear them. Determination fills him, and he grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Harry could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 333)

-Leave (Chapter 53)


	527. Chapter 527

****

The computer room has only one working computer as it turns out; the rest of them are smashed to pieces. All of the files are password locked with the exception of two:

**The Black Mirror**

_The rumors of a mirror that restores lost memories are apparently true. Subject 1636 confirmed its existence on XX/XX but not its location. Supposedly, the mirror is guarded by Subject 1636's kind is nearly impossible to collect; however, this does not narrow down the location because Subject 1636's species are plentiful in the surrounding areas and towns._

_Since 1636's escape, the location cannot be found, and the research on the mirror is no longer a priority as it has little to do with my current experiments._

**Subject 1636**

_Species: Gargoyle_

_Experimental Group: Sexual Mutations_

_XX/XX: After the first dosage of serum 38, Subject 1636 became increasingly territorial and hostile to other creatures in the subject room. His penis has grown much longer, and he now has fully controllable tentacles that can ejaculate as well. His seminal output has also increased twenty-fold._

_XX/XX: Subject 1636 stole an intern and proceeded to mate with him continuously for twelve hours. Afterwards, the intern was heavily swollen with Subject 1636's semen and incapable of leaving the room where he was mated until the semen was removed from his body._

_XX/XX: Intern is pregnant with gargoyle eggs and is not expected to survive delivery. The mutation has allowed Subject 1636 to impregnate human beings of even the same sex. More information must be gathered to be certain of how much he can reproduce and if he can impregnate other holes._

_XX/XX: Subject 1636 has proved able to impregnate the rectum/intestines, urinary bladder, stomach, and uterus. All mating subjects have been neutralized afterward to study the effects of such pregnancies on the body. All pregnancies took less than three days to mature and labor to begin._

_Notes: test results seemed promising for mutative response, but the subject escaped before testing could be completed. We assume that he is somewhere in the surrounding forest, but he cannot be found._

**Leave the Computer Room: Chapter 333**


	528. Chapter 528

Harry decides to open the door to the subject room, ignoring the small pit of worry in his stomach. The room is very dark, and he can hear some movement inside. A tap scratching sound makes him turn his head to the side, looking for whatever made the sound; then, Harry is tackled away from the door.

* * *

His ass is stretched wide around the ovipositor wedged inside, and eggs pass with surprising quickness into his body as the minutes tick past. Trapped in the hold of the wasp, Harry, who had unfortunately passed out upon colliding with the floor earlier, is helpless to stop the leathery cases that are pushed inside of him in packs. His stomach gurgles uncomfortably, and he, with fear heavy in his head, looks down to assess the damage that's being done to his body. His skin feels too stretched in places, too tight over his newfound girth, as he sees the eggs bulging though the skin like tiny pregnant bellies underneath his own. 'I can't hold much more,' he thinks. 'It has to stop or it's going to break me…' As if in response to his thoughts, the eggs slow, the ovipositor becoming empty and pulling out of his body with a wet slurp.

Harry collapses onto his side, not wanting to land on his overfilled stomach, and he dimly notes that the wasp has wandered off somewhere. He knows that he should be relieved that it's gone but… But it's rolling, his stomach, uncomfortable to the highest degree, and he wonders why with a hint of fear in his heart. The eggs seem to be shifting around, like somethings trying to get out of them.

He hears a sound that curdles his blood; the eggs are hatching inside of him.

It's almost like a switch in which the leathery cases split open at once, freeing squirming, sticky, little worm-like bodies that writhe inside of him. The tumbling ball of worms thins out as they start crawling towards his internal sphincter, and he squeezes his eyes shut tighter to keep from crushing them inside of him.

They squeeze through his stretched muscles and bunch together to finish pushing their way through. The first clump bursts into the world and falls to the floor, leaving his hole, cheeks and thighs splashed with the sticky fluids from their shells. His face pinks with embarrassment, but he clenches his hands into fists and narrows his eyes, trying not to humiliate himself further. Another bunch falls to the floor and his burgeoning stomach lessens its pressure considerably as there's only one left inside of him.

It takes it's time, rubbing at the inside of his walls as the other start climbing all over his exhausted body. By the time that it finally crawls out, his eyes are slipping closed.

**Proceed to Chapter _**


	529. Chapter 529

He decides to hide under the cot and drops to his knees to shimmy underneath it. It's a tight fit, but he's almost made it under when he hits his head on the cot, making a loud thumping noise as he does so.

The door opens, and footsteps announce the arrival of another person into the room. Hands wrap around his ankles and Harry is drug from the bed by this stranger. The stranger is wispy-like, a poltergeist as far as Harry can tell. His coat is stained with blood, and his face holds a manic grin… Harry tries to fight back, but Dr. Maphis is much too strong.

He drags the poor man down the corridor and into the foyer before starting down the right one, towards a door marked as the testing room. Somehow, Harry doesn't believe that he will be able to get out of here alive.

Proceed to Chapter _


	530. Chapter 530

He decides to hide inside of the closet, not thinking about how heavy the doors could be and quickly opens them, wincing at the small squeak of the hinges. Harry climbs in side and shuts the doors behind him and begins to pray that the person outside won't find him.

The door opens, and footsteps announce the arrival of another person into the room. The doors are wrenched open to reveal a man that looks quite a bit like the one on the keycard. The stranger is wispy-like, a poltergeist as far as Harry can tell. His coat is stained with blood, and his face holds a manic grin… Harry tries to fight back, but Dr. Maphis is much too strong.

He drags the poor raven down the corridor and into the foyer before starting down the right one, towards a door marked as the testing room. Somehow, Harry doesn't believe that he will be able to get out of here alive.

Proceed to Chapter _


	531. Chapter 531

He decides to hide under the desk and breathes a small sigh of relief that it is large under their and that there's no chair to contend with. Harry slips under without any problems and counts himself lucky that he was able to do it so quickly and silently.

After a while, the footsteps fade away, and Harry slowly shimmies out from under the desk. He grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Harry could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 319)

-Leave (Chapter 45)


	532. Chapter 532

He decides to wait and see if the stranger in the hallway will just keep walking by. It's a few tense minutes of standing perfectly still, but thankfully, no one opens the door and the footsteps fade away. He grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Harry could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 319)

-Leave (Chapter 45)


	533. Chapter 533

The footsteps pass right by, growing softer and softer until Harry can no longer hear them. Determination fills him, and he grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Harry could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 319)

-Leave (Chapter 45)


	534. Chapter 534

The computer room has only one working computer as it turns out; the rest of them are smashed to pieces. All of the files are password locked with the exception of two:

**The Black Mirror**

_The rumors of a mirror that restores lost memories are apparently true. Subject 1636 confirmed its existence on XX/XX but not its location. Supposedly, the mirror is guarded by Subject 1636's kind is nearly impossible to collect; however, this does not narrow down the location because Subject 1636's species are plentiful in the surrounding areas and towns._

_Since 1636's escape, the location cannot be found, and the research on the mirror is no longer a priority as it has little to do with my current experiments._

**Subject 1636**

_Species: Gargoyle_

_Experimental Group: Sexual Mutations_

_XX/XX: After the first dosage of serum 38, Subject 1636 became increasingly territorial and hostile to other creatures in the subject room. His penis has grown much longer, and he now has fully controllable tentacles that can ejaculate as well. His seminal output has also increased twenty-fold._

_XX/XX: Subject 1636 stole an intern and proceeded to mate with him continuously for twelve hours. Afterwards, the intern was heavily swollen with Subject 1636's semen and incapable of leaving the room where he was mated until the semen was removed from his body._

_XX/XX: Intern is pregnant with gargoyle eggs and is not expected to survive delivery. The mutation has allowed Subject 1636 to impregnate human beings of even the same sex. More information must be gathered to be certain of how much he can reproduce and if he can impregnate other holes._

_XX/XX: Subject 1636 has proved able to impregnate the rectum/intestines, urinary bladder, stomach, and uterus. All mating subjects have been neutralized afterward to study the effects of such pregnancies on the body. All pregnancies took less than three days to mature and labor to begin._

_Notes: test results seemed promising for mutative response, but the subject escaped before testing could be completed. We assume that he is somewhere in the surrounding forest, but he cannot be found._

**Leave the Computer Room: Chapter 319**


	535. Chapter 535

Harry decides to open the door to the subject room, ignoring the small pit of worry in his stomach. The room is very dark, and he can hear some movement inside. A tap scratching sound makes him turn his head to the side, looking for whatever made the sound; then, Harry is tackled away from the door.

He snarls and tries to get out of the creature's grip, not even really looking at what has a hold of him. All he knows is that it has fur, and it's quite a bit bigger than him. The beast is, unfortunately, far more powerful than he. Even so, he pushes at the ground, and his fingers claw at it in an attempt to crawl away. Instead, all he manages to do is press himself up into the creature above him, or rather it's penis.

"Get off of me!" he screams and kicks at the paws that are on his legs and trap his body to the pavement. "Leave me alone, bastard!" He hears the minute schhick of claws coming out, and he stills slightly, wondering if he's about to be sliced. His answer for what's happening occurs when the claws tear at his clothing, shredding it and leaving him indecent. Harry can feel the creature's cock near his ass, and precum drips onto his cheeks and into the cleft to his hole. "You'll kill me!" he screams. "You stupid monster!"

What Harry doesn't know is this beast is a manticore, cousin to the sphinx. It's smarter than what many of the creatures in the forest are, and it's deadlier than most of them too. It knows the importance of preparation for the human body, but it decides that it doesn't care. If the boy dies, it causes no guilt in the creature... No, this is how it must be done.

But it decides to be gentle.

Its cock presses against the human's exposed hole and pushes, spearing him on it without stopping. Harry's saving grace is that a manticore's cock isn't much wider than a human's, but it happens to be much longer. Harry's mouth is caught open in a scream that can't quite leave his, so instead, he makes choked sounds and hisses in sharp breathes whenever he can make his body stop spasming around the length shoving itself inside of him.

"Aah!" The moment it gets inside of him, the manticore pulls its hips back and along with them, its cock. The penis of a manticore is barbed like that of a normal feline to make the female more receptive to ovulation, and it's one of these barbs that scrapes across the bundle of nerves along the side of his channel. Harry nearly bites his tongue off at the unexpected pleasure, and he tosses his head back to gasp. His own cock is stiffening without his permission, and the manticore is getting more violent with its movements, dragging its barbs across his prostate with cruel vigor. "S-stop," he whispers, and his dick twitches. His face is wet with tears…

He hears footsteps in the hallway, and the door slides open casting light on the two of them. Harry can make out a shadow in the shape of a man, and he opens his mouth to ask for help. All that comes out is a strangled moan crossed with a scream, and he claws at the ground. His cock throbs and drools precum lazily onto the floor and his shredded clothes, and with each pulse, his ass clenches tighter around the length buried inside of him. The cock inside of him seems to grow larger, and the raven's eyes roll back into his head as he cums from the increased pressure across his prostate.

He's just tilting back into awareness when he feels the first spurt start, and his eyes widen. His stomach bulges around the rush of semen, and it bubbles up into his throat. He gags around it and spits to keep his airways clear, but the manticore is a cumming machine. He can't breathe… He really can't breathe, and it's becoming increasingly difficult to stay awake.

"Fantastic… You'll be a perfect test subject."

Proceed to Chapter _


	536. Chapter 536

He decides to hide under the cot and drops to his knees to shimmy underneath it. It's a tight fit, but he's almost made it under when he hits his head on the cot, making a loud thumping noise as he does so.

The door opens, and footsteps announce the arrival of another person into the room. Hands wrap around his ankles and Harry is drug from the bed by this stranger. The stranger is wispy-like, a poltergeist as far as Harry can tell. His coat is stained with blood, and his face holds a manic grin… Harry tries to fight back, but Dr. Maphis is much too strong.

He drags the poor man down the corridor and into the foyer before starting down the right one, towards a door marked as the testing room. Somehow, Harry doesn't believe that he will be able to get out of here alive.

Proceed to Chapter _


	537. Chapter 537

He decides to hide inside of the closet, not thinking about how heavy the doors could be and quickly opens them, wincing at the small squeak of the hinges. Harry climbs in side and shuts the doors behind him and begins to pray that the person outside won't find him.

The door opens, and footsteps announce the arrival of another person into the room. The doors are wrenched open to reveal a man that looks quite a bit like the one on the keycard. The stranger is wispy-like, a poltergeist as far as Harry can tell. His coat is stained with blood, and his face holds a manic grin… Harry tries to fight back, but Dr. Maphis is much too strong.

He drags the poor raven down the corridor and into the foyer before starting down the right one, towards a door marked as the testing room. Somehow, Harry doesn't believe that he will be able to get out of here alive.

Proceed to Chapter _


	538. Chapter 538

He decides to hide under the desk and breathes a small sigh of relief that it is large under their and that there's no chair to contend with. Harry slips under without any problems and counts himself lucky that he was able to do it so quickly and silently.

After a while, the footsteps fade away, and Harry slowly shimmies out from under the desk. He grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Harry could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 313)

-Leave (Chapter 42)


	539. Chapter 539

He decides to wait and see if the stranger in the hallway will just keep walking by. It's a few tense minutes of standing perfectly still, but thankfully, no one opens the door and the footsteps fade away. He grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Harry could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 313)

-Leave (Chapter 42)


	540. Chapter 540

The footsteps pass right by, growing softer and softer until Harry can no longer hear them. Determination fills him, and he grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Harry could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 313)

-Leave (Chapter 42)


	541. Chapter 541

The computer room has only one working computer as it turns out; the rest of them are smashed to pieces. All of the files are password locked with the exception of two:

**The Black Mirror**

_The rumors of a mirror that restores lost memories are apparently true. Subject 1636 confirmed its existence on XX/XX but not its location. Supposedly, the mirror is guarded by Subject 1636's kind is nearly impossible to collect; however, this does not narrow down the location because Subject 1636's species are plentiful in the surrounding areas and towns._

_Since 1636's escape, the location cannot be found, and the research on the mirror is no longer a priority as it has little to do with my current experiments._

**Subject 1636**

_Species: Gargoyle_

_Experimental Group: Sexual Mutations_

_XX/XX: After the first dosage of serum 38, Subject 1636 became increasingly territorial and hostile to other creatures in the subject room. His penis has grown much longer, and he now has fully controllable tentacles that can ejaculate as well. His seminal output has also increased twenty-fold._

_XX/XX: Subject 1636 stole an intern and proceeded to mate with him continuously for twelve hours. Afterwards, the intern was heavily swollen with Subject 1636's semen and incapable of leaving the room where he was mated until the semen was removed from his body._

_XX/XX: Intern is pregnant with gargoyle eggs and is not expected to survive delivery. The mutation has allowed Subject 1636 to impregnate human beings of even the same sex. More information must be gathered to be certain of how much he can reproduce and if he can impregnate other holes._

_XX/XX: Subject 1636 has proved able to impregnate the rectum/intestines, urinary bladder, stomach, and uterus. All mating subjects have been neutralized afterward to study the effects of such pregnancies on the body. All pregnancies took less than three days to mature and labor to begin._

_Notes: test results seemed promising for mutative response, but the subject escaped before testing could be completed. We assume that he is somewhere in the surrounding forest, but he cannot be found._

**Leave the Computer Room: Chapter 313**


	542. Chapter 542

He decides to hide under the cot and drops to his knees to shimmy underneath it. It's a tight fit, but he's almost made it under when he hits his head on the cot, making a loud thumping noise as he does so.

The door opens, and footsteps announce the arrival of another person into the room. Hands wrap around his ankles and Harry is drug from the bed by this stranger. The stranger is wispy-like, a poltergeist as far as Harry can tell. His coat is stained with blood, and his face holds a manic grin… Harry tries to fight back, but Dr. Maphis is much too strong.

He drags the poor man down the corridor and into the foyer before starting down the right one, towards a door marked as the testing room. Somehow, Harry doesn't believe that he will be able to get out of here alive.

Proceed to Chapter _


	543. Chapter 543

He decides to hide inside of the closet, not thinking about how heavy the doors could be and quickly opens them, wincing at the small squeak of the hinges. Harry climbs in side and shuts the doors behind him and begins to pray that the person outside won't find him.

The door opens, and footsteps announce the arrival of another person into the room. The doors are wrenched open to reveal a man that looks quite a bit like the one on the keycard. The stranger is wispy-like, a poltergeist as far as Harry can tell. His coat is stained with blood, and his face holds a manic grin… Harry tries to fight back, but Dr. Maphis is much too strong.

He drags the poor raven down the corridor and into the foyer before starting down the right one, towards a door marked as the testing room. Somehow, Harry doesn't believe that he will be able to get out of here alive.

Proceed to Chapter _


	544. Chapter 544

He decides to hide under the desk and breathes a small sigh of relief that it is large under their and that there's no chair to contend with. Harry slips under without any problems and counts himself lucky that he was able to do it so quickly and silently.

After a while, the footsteps fade away, and Harry slowly shimmies out from under the desk. He grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Harry could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 321)

-Leave (Chapter 46)


	545. Chapter 545

He decides to wait and see if the stranger in the hallway will just keep walking by. It's a few tense minutes of standing perfectly still, but thankfully, no one opens the door and the footsteps fade away. He grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Harry could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 321)

-Leave (Chapter 46)


	546. Chapter 546

The footsteps pass right by, growing softer and softer until Harry can no longer hear them. Determination fills him, and he grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Harry could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 321)

-Leave (Chapter 46)


	547. Chapter 547

The computer room has only one working computer as it turns out; the rest of them are smashed to pieces. All of the files are password locked with the exception of two:

**The Black Mirror**

_The rumors of a mirror that restores lost memories are apparently true. Subject 1636 confirmed its existence on XX/XX but not its location. Supposedly, the mirror is guarded by Subject 1636's kind is nearly impossible to collect; however, this does not narrow down the location because Subject 1636's species are plentiful in the surrounding areas and towns._

_Since 1636's escape, the location cannot be found, and the research on the mirror is no longer a priority as it has little to do with my current experiments._

**Subject 1636**

_Species: Gargoyle_

_Experimental Group: Sexual Mutations_

_XX/XX: After the first dosage of serum 38, Subject 1636 became increasingly territorial and hostile to other creatures in the subject room. His penis has grown much longer, and he now has fully controllable tentacles that can ejaculate as well. His seminal output has also increased twenty-fold._

_XX/XX: Subject 1636 stole an intern and proceeded to mate with him continuously for twelve hours. Afterwards, the intern was heavily swollen with Subject 1636's semen and incapable of leaving the room where he was mated until the semen was removed from his body._

_XX/XX: Intern is pregnant with gargoyle eggs and is not expected to survive delivery. The mutation has allowed Subject 1636 to impregnate human beings of even the same sex. More information must be gathered to be certain of how much he can reproduce and if he can impregnate other holes._

_XX/XX: Subject 1636 has proved able to impregnate the rectum/intestines, urinary bladder, stomach, and uterus. All mating subjects have been neutralized afterward to study the effects of such pregnancies on the body. All pregnancies took less than three days to mature and labor to begin._

_Notes: test results seemed promising for mutative response, but the subject escaped before testing could be completed. We assume that he is somewhere in the surrounding forest, but he cannot be found._

**Leave the Computer Room: Chapter 321**


	548. Chapter 548

He decides to hide under the cot and drops to his knees to shimmy underneath it. It's a tight fit, but he's almost made it under when he hits his head on the cot, making a loud thumping noise as he does so.

The door opens, and footsteps announce the arrival of another person into the room. Hands wrap around his ankles and Harry is drug from the bed by this stranger. The stranger is wispy-like, a poltergeist as far as Harry can tell. His coat is stained with blood, and his face holds a manic grin… Harry tries to fight back, but Dr. Maphis is much too strong.

He drags the poor man down the corridor and into the foyer before starting down the right one, towards a door marked as the testing room. Somehow, Harry doesn't believe that he will be able to get out of here alive.

Proceed to Chapter _


	549. Chapter 549

He decides to hide inside of the closet, not thinking about how heavy the doors could be and quickly opens them, wincing at the small squeak of the hinges. Harry climbs in side and shuts the doors behind him and begins to pray that the person outside won't find him.

The door opens, and footsteps announce the arrival of another person into the room. The doors are wrenched open to reveal a man that looks quite a bit like the one on the keycard. The stranger is wispy-like, a poltergeist as far as Harry can tell. His coat is stained with blood, and his face holds a manic grin… Harry tries to fight back, but Dr. Maphis is much too strong.

He drags the poor raven down the corridor and into the foyer before starting down the right one, towards a door marked as the testing room. Somehow, Harry doesn't believe that he will be able to get out of here alive.

Proceed to Chapter _


	550. Chapter 550

He decides to hide under the desk and breathes a small sigh of relief that it is large under their and that there's no chair to contend with. Harry slips under without any problems and counts himself lucky that he was able to do it so quickly and silently.

After a while, the footsteps fade away, and Harry slowly shimmies out from under the desk. He grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Harry could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 329)

-Leave (Chapter 51)


	551. Chapter 551

He decides to wait and see if the stranger in the hallway will just keep walking by. It's a few tense minutes of standing perfectly still, but thankfully, no one opens the door and the footsteps fade away. He grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Harry could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 329)

-Leave (Chapter 51)


	552. Chapter 552

The footsteps pass right by, growing softer and softer until Harry can no longer hear them. Determination fills him, and he grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Harry could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 329)

-Leave (Chapter 51)


	553. Chapter 553

The computer room has only one working computer as it turns out; the rest of them are smashed to pieces. All of the files are password locked with the exception of two:

**The Black Mirror**

_The rumors of a mirror that restores lost memories are apparently true. Subject 1636 confirmed its existence on XX/XX but not its location. Supposedly, the mirror is guarded by Subject 1636's kind is nearly impossible to collect; however, this does not narrow down the location because Subject 1636's species are plentiful in the surrounding areas and towns._

_Since 1636's escape, the location cannot be found, and the research on the mirror is no longer a priority as it has little to do with my current experiments._

**Subject 1636**

_Species: Gargoyle_

_Experimental Group: Sexual Mutations_

_XX/XX: After the first dosage of serum 38, Subject 1636 became increasingly territorial and hostile to other creatures in the subject room. His penis has grown much longer, and he now has fully controllable tentacles that can ejaculate as well. His seminal output has also increased twenty-fold._

_XX/XX: Subject 1636 stole an intern and proceeded to mate with him continuously for twelve hours. Afterwards, the intern was heavily swollen with Subject 1636's semen and incapable of leaving the room where he was mated until the semen was removed from his body._

_XX/XX: Intern is pregnant with gargoyle eggs and is not expected to survive delivery. The mutation has allowed Subject 1636 to impregnate human beings of even the same sex. More information must be gathered to be certain of how much he can reproduce and if he can impregnate other holes._

_XX/XX: Subject 1636 has proved able to impregnate the rectum/intestines, urinary bladder, stomach, and uterus. All mating subjects have been neutralized afterward to study the effects of such pregnancies on the body. All pregnancies took less than three days to mature and labor to begin._

_Notes: test results seemed promising for mutative response, but the subject escaped before testing could be completed. We assume that he is somewhere in the surrounding forest, but he cannot be found._

**Leave the Computer Room: Chapter 329**


	554. Chapter 554

He decides to hide under the cot and drops to his knees to shimmy underneath it. It's a tight fit, but he's almost made it under when he hits his head on the cot, making a loud thumping noise as he does so.

The door opens, and footsteps announce the arrival of another person into the room. Hands wrap around his ankles and Timothy is drug from the bed by this stranger. The stranger is wispy-like, a poltergeist as far as Tim can tell. His coat is stained with blood, and his face holds a manic grin… Tim tries to fight back, but Dr. Maphis is much too strong.

He drags the poor man down the corridor and into the foyer before starting down the right one, towards a door marked as the testing room. Somehow, Tim doesn't believe that he will be able to get out of here alive.

Proceed to Chapter _


	555. Chapter 555

He decides to hide inside of the closet, not thinking about how heavy the doors could be and quickly opens them, wincing at the small squeak of the hinges. Tim climbs in side and shuts the doors behind him and begins to pray that the person outside won't find him.

The door opens, and footsteps announce the arrival of another person into the room. The doors are wrenched open to reveal a man that looks quite a bit like the one on the keycard. The stranger is wispy-like, a poltergeist as far as Tim can tell. His coat is stained with blood, and his face holds a manic grin… Tim tries to fight back, but Dr. Maphis is much too strong.

He drags the poor brunette down the corridor and into the foyer before starting down the right one, towards a door marked as the testing room. Somehow, Timothy doesn't believe that he will be able to get out of here alive.

Proceed to Chapter _


	556. Chapter 556

He decides to hide under the desk and breathes a small sigh of relief that it is large under their and that there's no chair to contend with. Harry slips under without any problems and counts himself lucky that he was able to do it so quickly and silently.

After a while, the footsteps fade away, and Tim slowly shimmies out from under the desk. He grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Timothy could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 339)

-Leave (Chapter 56)


	557. Chapter 557

He decides to wait and see if the stranger in the hallway will just keep walking by. It's a few tense minutes of standing perfectly still, but thankfully, no one opens the door and the footsteps fade away. He grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Tim could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 339)

-Leave (Chapter 56)


	558. Chapter 558

The footsteps pass right by, growing softer and softer until Tim can no longer hear them. Determination fills him, and he grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Tim could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 339)

-Leave (Chapter 56)


	559. Chapter 559

The computer room has only one working computer as it turns out; the rest of them are smashed to pieces. All of the files are password locked with the exception of two:

**The Black Mirror**

_The rumors of a mirror that restores lost memories are apparently true. Subject 1636 confirmed its existence on XX/XX but not its location. Supposedly, the mirror is guarded by Subject 1636's kind is nearly impossible to collect; however, this does not narrow down the location because Subject 1636's species are plentiful in the surrounding areas and towns._

_Since 1636's escape, the location cannot be found, and the research on the mirror is no longer a priority as it has little to do with my current experiments._

**Subject 1636**

_Species: Gargoyle_

_Experimental Group: Sexual Mutations_

_XX/XX: After the first dosage of serum 38, Subject 1636 became increasingly territorial and hostile to other creatures in the subject room. His penis has grown much longer, and he now has fully controllable tentacles that can ejaculate as well. His seminal output has also increased twenty-fold._

_XX/XX: Subject 1636 stole an intern and proceeded to mate with him continuously for twelve hours. Afterwards, the intern was heavily swollen with Subject 1636's semen and incapable of leaving the room where he was mated until the semen was removed from his body._

_XX/XX: Intern is pregnant with gargoyle eggs and is not expected to survive delivery. The mutation has allowed Subject 1636 to impregnate human beings of even the same sex. More information must be gathered to be certain of how much he can reproduce and if he can impregnate other holes._

_XX/XX: Subject 1636 has proved able to impregnate the rectum/intestines, urinary bladder, stomach, and uterus. All mating subjects have been neutralized afterward to study the effects of such pregnancies on the body. All pregnancies took less than three days to mature and labor to begin._

_Notes: test results seemed promising for mutative response, but the subject escaped before testing could be completed. We assume that he is somewhere in the surrounding forest, but he cannot be found._

**Leave the Computer Room: Chapter 339**


	560. Chapter 560

Tim decides to open the door to the subject room, ignoring the small pit of worry in his stomach. The room is very dark, and he can hear some movement inside. A tap scratching sound makes him turn his head to the side, looking for whatever made the sound; then, Tim is tackled away from the door.

Tim feels a sharp sting as something stabs through his clothes, and he throws his hand out forcing the creature that attacked him to go crashing into a bunch of cages. "You fucker!" he snaps and stands up, ignoring the pain that's assaulting him. He sees the twitching of a scorpion tail, and his eyes widen drastically. "Oh, no…"

His eyes flash black, and he lets his hand drift back to the puncture wound. He can feel the effects of the venom already, but he has no desire to be eaten by this thing… So he has to kill it. It's all that he can do.

He snaps his fingers and the cages tear apart into sharp shards and broken pieces that even look deadly. The manticore leaps up and starts running towards him, but he's got the advantage right now, even poisoned as he is. He smirks and snaps his fingers again, and the bars, sharpened and broken impale themselves in the creature's body, trapping it to the floor. "Hope that hurts, bastard." It snaps at him again, and a final bar slams through its eye and down into the floor.

His vision swims, and Tim grabs ahold of another cage to steady himself. "No… Don't pass out… Don't… pass… out…"

He can hear footsteps in the entrance to the subject room, and his vision fades to black.

Proceed to Chapter _


	561. Chapter 561

He decides to hide under the cot and drops to his knees to shimmy underneath it. It's a tight fit, but he's almost made it under when he hits his head on the cot, making a loud thumping noise as he does so.

The door opens, and footsteps announce the arrival of another person into the room. Hands wrap around his ankles and Timothy is drug from the bed by this stranger. The stranger is wispy-like, a poltergeist as far as Tim can tell. His coat is stained with blood, and his face holds a manic grin… Tim tries to fight back, but Dr. Maphis is much too strong.

He drags the poor man down the corridor and into the foyer before starting down the right one, towards a door marked as the testing room. Somehow, Tim doesn't believe that he will be able to get out of here alive.

Proceed to Chapter _


	562. Chapter 562

He decides to hide inside of the closet, not thinking about how heavy the doors could be and quickly opens them, wincing at the small squeak of the hinges. Tim climbs in side and shuts the doors behind him and begins to pray that the person outside won't find him.

The door opens, and footsteps announce the arrival of another person into the room. The doors are wrenched open to reveal a man that looks quite a bit like the one on the keycard. The stranger is wispy-like, a poltergeist as far as Tim can tell. His coat is stained with blood, and his face holds a manic grin… Tim tries to fight back, but Dr. Maphis is much too strong.

He drags the poor brunette down the corridor and into the foyer before starting down the right one, towards a door marked as the testing room. Somehow, Timothy doesn't believe that he will be able to get out of here alive.

Proceed to Chapter _


	563. Chapter 563

He decides to hide under the desk and breathes a small sigh of relief that it is large under their and that there's no chair to contend with. Timothy slips under without any problems and counts himself lucky that he was able to do it so quickly and silently.

After a while, the footsteps fade away, and Tim slowly shimmies out from under the desk. He grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Tim could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 341)

-Leave (Chapter 57)


	564. Chapter 564

He decides to wait and see if the stranger in the hallway will just keep walking by. It's a few tense minutes of standing perfectly still, but thankfully, no one opens the door and the footsteps fade away. He grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Tim could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 341)

-Leave (Chapter 57)


	565. Chapter 565

The footsteps pass right by, growing softer and softer until Tim can no longer hear them. Determination fills him, and he grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Tim could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 341)

-Leave (Chapter 57)


	566. Chapter 566

The computer room has only one working computer as it turns out; the rest of them are smashed to pieces. All of the files are password locked with the exception of two:

The Black Mirror 

The rumors of a mirror that restores lost memories are apparently true. Subject 1636 confirmed its existence on XX/XX but not its location. Supposedly, the mirror is guarded by Subject 1636's kind is nearly impossible to collect; however, this does not narrow down the location because Subject 1636's species are plentiful in the surrounding areas and towns.

Since 1636's escape, the location cannot be found, and the research on the mirror is no longer a priority as it has little to do with my current experiments.

Subject 1636

Species: Gargoyle

Experimental Group: Sexual Mutations

XX/XX: After the first dosage of serum 38, Subject 1636 became increasingly territorial and hostile to other creatures in the subject room. His penis has grown much longer, and he now has fully controllable tentacles that can ejaculate as well. His seminal output has also increased twenty-fold.

XX/XX: Subject 1636 stole an intern and proceeded to mate with him continuously for twelve hours. Afterwards, the intern was heavily swollen with Subject 1636's semen and incapable of leaving the room where he was mated until the semen was removed from his body.

XX/XX: Intern is pregnant with gargoyle eggs and is not expected to survive delivery. The mutation has allowed Subject 1636 to impregnate human beings of even the same sex. More information must be gathered to be certain of how much he can reproduce and if he can impregnate other holes.

XX/XX: Subject 1636 has proved able to impregnate the rectum/intestines, urinary bladder, stomach, and uterus. All mating subjects have been neutralized afterward to study the effects of such pregnancies on the body. All pregnancies took less than three days to mature and labor to begin.

Notes: test results seemed promising for mutative response, but the subject escaped before testing could be completed. We assume that he is somewhere in the surrounding forest, but he cannot be found.

Leave the Computer Room: Chapter 341


	567. Chapter 567

Tim decides to open the door to the subject room, ignoring the small pit of worry in his stomach. The room is very dark, and he can hear some movement inside. A tap scratching sound makes him turn his head to the side, looking for whatever made the sound; then, Tim is tackled away from the door.

Tim feels a sharp sting as something stabs through his clothes, and he throws his hand out forcing the creature that attacked him to go crashing into a bunch of cages. "You fucker!" he snaps and stands up, ignoring the pain that's assaulting him. He sees the twitching of a scorpion tail, and his eyes widen drastically. "Oh, no…"

His eyes flash black, and he lets his hand drift back to the puncture wound. He can feel the effects of the venom already, but he has no desire to be eaten by this thing… So he has to kill it. It's all that he can do.

He snaps his fingers and the cages tear apart into sharp shards and broken pieces that even look deadly. The manticore leaps up and starts running towards him, but he's got the advantage right now, even poisoned as he is. He smirks and snaps his fingers again, and the bars, sharpened and broken impale themselves in the creature's body, trapping it to the floor. "Hope that hurts, bastard." It snaps at him again, and a final bar slams through its eye and down into the floor.

His vision swims, and Tim grabs ahold of another cage to steady himself. "No… Don't pass out… Don't… pass… out…"

He can hear footsteps in the entrance to the subject room, and his vision fades to black.

Proceed to Chapter _


	568. Chapter 568

He decides to hide under the cot and drops to his knees to shimmy underneath it. It's a tight fit, but he's almost made it under when he hits his head on the cot, making a loud thumping noise as he does so.

The door opens, and footsteps announce the arrival of another person into the room. Hands wrap around his ankles and Timothy is drug from the bed by this stranger. The stranger is wispy-like, a poltergeist as far as Tim can tell. His coat is stained with blood, and his face holds a manic grin… Tim tries to fight back, but Dr. Maphis is much too strong.

He drags the poor man down the corridor and into the foyer before starting down the right one, towards a door marked as the testing room. Somehow, Tim doesn't believe that he will be able to get out of here alive.

Proceed to Chapter _


	569. Chapter 569

He decides to hide inside of the closet, not thinking about how heavy the doors could be and quickly opens them, wincing at the small squeak of the hinges. Tim climbs in side and shuts the doors behind him and begins to pray that the person outside won't find him.

The door opens, and footsteps announce the arrival of another person into the room. The doors are wrenched open to reveal a man that looks quite a bit like the one on the keycard. The stranger is wispy-like, a poltergeist as far as Tim can tell. His coat is stained with blood, and his face holds a manic grin… Tim tries to fight back, but Dr. Maphis is much too strong.

He drags the poor brunette down the corridor and into the foyer before starting down the right one, towards a door marked as the testing room. Somehow, Timothy doesn't believe that he will be able to get out of here alive.

Proceed to Chapter _


	570. Chapter 570

He decides to hide under the desk and breathes a small sigh of relief that it is large under their and that there's no chair to contend with. Timothy slips under without any problems and counts himself lucky that he was able to do it so quickly and silently.

After a while, the footsteps fade away, and Tim slowly shimmies out from under the desk. He grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Tim could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 343)

-Leave (Chapter 58)


	571. Chapter 571

He decides to wait and see if the stranger in the hallway will just keep walking by. It's a few tense minutes of standing perfectly still, but thankfully, no one opens the door and the footsteps fade away. He grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Tim could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 343)

-Leave (Chapter 58)


	572. Chapter 572

The footsteps pass right by, growing softer and softer until Tim can no longer hear them. Determination fills him, and he grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Tim could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 343)

-Leave (Chapter 58)


	573. Chapter 573

The computer room has only one working computer as it turns out; the rest of them are smashed to pieces. All of the files are password locked with the exception of two:

**The Black Mirror**

_The rumors of a mirror that restores lost memories are apparently true. Subject 1636 confirmed its existence on XX/XX but not its location. Supposedly, the mirror is guarded by Subject 1636's kind is nearly impossible to collect; however, this does not narrow down the location because Subject 1636's species are plentiful in the surrounding areas and towns._

_Since 1636's escape, the location cannot be found, and the research on the mirror is no longer a priority as it has little to do with my current experiments._

**Subject 1636**

_Species: Gargoyle_

_Experimental Group: Sexual Mutations_

_XX/XX: After the first dosage of serum 38, Subject 1636 became increasingly territorial and hostile to other creatures in the subject room. His penis has grown much longer, and he now has fully controllable tentacles that can ejaculate as well. His seminal output has also increased twenty-fold._

_XX/XX: Subject 1636 stole an intern and proceeded to mate with him continuously for twelve hours. Afterwards, the intern was heavily swollen with Subject 1636's semen and incapable of leaving the room where he was mated until the semen was removed from his body._

_XX/XX: Intern is pregnant with gargoyle eggs and is not expected to survive delivery. The mutation has allowed Subject 1636 to impregnate human beings of even the same sex. More information must be gathered to be certain of how much he can reproduce and if he can impregnate other holes._

_XX/XX: Subject 1636 has proved able to impregnate the rectum/intestines, urinary bladder, stomach, and uterus. All mating subjects have been neutralized afterward to study the effects of such pregnancies on the body. All pregnancies took less than three days to mature and labor to begin._

_Notes: test results seemed promising for mutative response, but the subject escaped before testing could be completed. We assume that he is somewhere in the surrounding forest, but he cannot be found._

**Leave the Computer Room: Chapter 343**


	574. Chapter 574

Tim decides to open the door to the subject room, ignoring the small pit of worry in his stomach. The room is very dark, and he can hear some movement inside. A tap scratching sound makes him turn his head to the side, looking for whatever made the sound; then, Tim is tackled away from the door.

Tim feels a sharp sting as something stabs through his clothes, and he throws his hand out forcing the creature that attacked him to go crashing into a bunch of cages. "You fucker!" he snaps and stands up, ignoring the pain that's assaulting him. He sees the twitching of a scorpion tail, and his eyes widen drastically. "Oh, no…"

His eyes flash black, and he lets his hand drift back to the puncture wound. He can feel the effects of the venom already, but he has no desire to be eaten by this thing… So he has to kill it. It's all that he can do.

He snaps his fingers and the cages tear apart into sharp shards and broken pieces that even look deadly. The manticore leaps up and starts running towards him, but he's got the advantage right now, even poisoned as he is. He smirks and snaps his fingers again, and the bars, sharpened and broken impale themselves in the creature's body, trapping it to the floor. "Hope that hurts, bastard." It snaps at him again, and a final bar slams through its eye and down into the floor.

His vision swims, and Tim grabs ahold of another cage to steady himself. "No… Don't pass out… Don't… pass… out…"

He can hear footsteps in the entrance to the subject room, and his vision fades to black.

Proceed to Chapter _


	575. Chapter 575

Tim decides to open the door to the subject room, ignoring the small pit of worry in his stomach. The room is very dark, and he can hear some movement inside. A tap scratching sound makes him turn his head to the side, looking for whatever made the sound; then, Tim is tackled away from the door.

The creature that attacked him is quickly pushed away by Tim's superior strength, and he can see it for what it truly is, a manticore. His powers feel week and cannot come to his command, now when he needs them to, but his strength has not completely gone away. He refuses to be beaten by this amalgamation of creatures. He wishes that it was a chimera or something else less dangerous to deal with, and so he's weary of the manticore's scorpion tail, watching it to see if it will attack him again.

The manticore doesn't, for that moment, but something behind him does instead. It binds around his arms and legs with numerous tentacles of slick, slimy blue. They wind up through his clothing, pulling at it haphazardly and tearing it. He growls in anger, trying to summon up the power to slaughter the thing holding him hostage, but the power won't come to him. No, for his efforts, he's awarded a thick tendril of watery slime, the same thing from which this monster is made.

Tim gulps around it, as it sheds watery fluid in viscous amounts and floods his mouth with it. He does so not to suffocate around it, even though he truly does not need to breath; it's just his human half wants so badly to function as a human body should, and it's hard to break it of such practices. The tendril pushes in further, bulging his throat when the beast discovers that its prey has no need for air. It secretes the fluid in copious amounts to allow it to glide effortlessly down through his esophagus and into his stomach.

He hears a tearing sound, and his pants fall to the ground in shreds, leaving his entire lower half exposed to the stagnant air. Tim's horrified, blushing and scared, and he half expects the creature to penetrate his lower half. Instead, the tendril that's been hovering in his stomach, shedding water almost continuously, lurches downwards and starts spreading through his intestines, barely stopping for the valves to open up against it's pressure.

'Stop it!' the cambion cries out in his head. 'Stop it! You shouldn't be able to do this! I'm stronger than this! Why aren't my powers working!' He feels the tentacle enter his colon and make the final path to his rectum. 'It's the locket,' it dawns on him. 'It's draining my demonic powers… I have to get it off! I have to get it-!'

The tendril slams into the resistance of his internal anal sphincter, cutting off his internal ramblings and making him cry out around the one in his mouth. His mouth, having opened wider, is suddenly assaulted by a second tendril that wastes no time in slithering down his throat in the exact same path that the other one had before. He knows every time that it hits a snag in his travels, for this one is far less patient than the one that's almost back out. His guts are restless and shifting, and his intestines are clearly outlined through his skin. It looks like a mass of spaghetti under lightly tanned cheese. 'I'm going to vomit!'

He screams again when the two tendrils wind together, now that they're equal in length, and twist up his guts further than before. The form a single, spiraling force that pushes against his sphincter until they can finally get through, and they don't stop until they force themselves out into the open air. They unwind then and spread apart, opening his ass and lower half of his colon, all the while shedding fluid through his entire digestive tract.

'I'm going to die…' he thinks. 'It's going to tear me in half.'

Then the two move up again into his small intestine once again, and the part that's in his mouth suddenly separates from the main body of the creature and begins wiggling in like the other half. His stomach bulges out, becoming rounder as the liquidish creature sinks into the center of his body. The creature coos and turns him around, slightly, letting him see the assaulting slimy blob that had ahold of him.

"Die," he hisses and tries to summon his power again, to no avail.

He hears a growl and realizes that it's turned him to look at the manticore. The dangerous cat-like creature starts padding towards them, and Tim struggles even harder in his binds, once again failing to summon the strength to break free. It leaps up, front paws coming to rest on his back where they cut into what's left of his clothes and dig into scarred skin, and he's suddenly face to a dick that has no business being near his face. He clenches his mouth shut, refusing to open even when the barbed head presses up against it. He's not going to let himself be humiliated by this beast; he promises himself, even if it gets himself killed.

There's a buzzing sound behind him, and Tim clenching his eyes shut tighter as he feels thin chitenous legs wrap around his torso. He feels a thin tube insert itself into his canal and continue up into the lower portion of his colon, and for a brief second, he feels grateful that the tentacle beast opened him up. He's just not sure what the insect wants with him since they don't tend to copulate like mammals; they tend to lay eggs… 'Oh, hell no!'

He opens mouth on instinct to scream at the insect to get away from him when the manticore's dick slams into his mouth, scraping his tongue with the barbs and practically laughing with a growl on its lips. "Bathard," he snaps and forces his tongue to the bottom of his mouth when it starts to fuck into his throat, effectively distracting him from the wasp-like thing that's preparing to lay eggs inside of him. The barbs scrape against the roof of his mouth, causing shallow scrapes that thankfully don't bleed. He gags around the intrusion as it hits the back of his throat, and he swallows, allow it access to his esophagus as its fluids begin to bubble up and drip inside of his throat.

The ovipositor widens, and he clenches his eyes shut, partially to attempt ignoring the situation and to refrain from seeing the manticore's massive balls that are quite close to his face. However, closing his eyes only makes him more aware of the sensations in his body. He can feel the ovipositor stretch his sphincters again as the oblong egg begins forcing itself inside of him, and as it passes by his prostate, the bundle of nerves is mashed against, leaving his black absence of sight awash with white. His eyes flutter open for a moment before shutting again, against the feeling of the first egg moving further into his body before being popped out of the tube and dropped unceremoniously into his bowels. A second follows not a moment later, and a doublet follows afterwards. It's a continuous sort of flow that pushes dozens of golf ball sized eggs inside of him in packs that keep his ass stretched open around the ovipositor.

His stomach gurgles uncomfortably, and he wishes that he could look down to assess the damage that's being done to his body. His skin feels too stretched in places, too tight over his newfound girth. 'I can't hold much more,' he thinks. 'It has to stop or it's going to break me…' As if in response to his thoughts, the eggs slow, the ovipositor becoming empty and pulling out of his body with a wet slurp.

He sags just slightly in his bonds, grateful that the insect seems to be finished with him as it has wandered off somewhere else. The cock in his mouth thrusts rather lazily, and the tentacle beast strokes his belly with gentle touches that still it just a little. But it's rolling, uncomfortable to the highest degree, and he wonders why with a hint of fear in his heart. The eggs seem to be shifting around, like somethings trying to get out of them.

He hears a sound that curdles his blood; the eggs are hatching inside of him.

It's almost like a switch in which the leathery cases split open at once, freeing squirming, sticky, little worm-like bodies that writhe inside of him. Once again, Tim's struck with the urge to vomit when they start to move. The tumbling ball of worms thins out as they start crawling towards his internal sphincter, and he squeezes his eyes shut tighter to keep from crushing them inside of him.

They squeeze through his stretched muscles and bunch together to finish pushing their way through. The first clump bursts into the world and falls to the floor, leaving his hole, cheeks and thighs splashed with the sticky fluids from their shells. His face pinks with embarrassment, but he clenches his hands into fists and narrows his eyes. He channels his humiliation into anger; the tentacle beast is playing with the locket around his neck, tugging slightly at it. 'Just yank it off already,' he thinks, and his nails cut into the flesh of his hands. Another bunch falls to the floor and his burgeoning stomach lessens its pressure considerably as there's only one left inside of him.

The locket falls to the ground, and Timothy's eyes light up as he feels his powers start to return to him. He can get out of this and make these things pay for doing this to him; just a few more moments. The manticore spills its seed into his throat, making him gag around the thick liquid that's seeping down to his over-filled stomach. 'And you're going first.' He feels a sting on his lower back, and everything just gets woozier and woozier until…

Proceed to Chapter _


	576. Chapter 576

Tim decides to open the door to the subject room, ignoring the small pit of worry in his stomach. The room is very dark, and he can hear some movement inside. A tap scratching sound makes him turn his head to the side, looking for whatever made the sound; then, Tim is tackled away from the door.

The creature that attacked him is quickly pushed away by Tim's superior strength, and he can see it for what it truly is, a manticore. His powers feel week and cannot come to his command, now when he needs them to, but his strength has not completely gone away. He refuses to be beaten by this amalgamation of creatures. He wishes that it was a chimera or something else less dangerous to deal with, and so he's weary of the manticore's scorpion tail, watching it to see if it will attack him again.

The manticore doesn't, for that moment, but something behind him does instead. It binds around his arms and legs with numerous tentacles of slick, slimy blue. They wind up through his clothing, pulling at it haphazardly and tearing it. He growls in anger, trying to summon up the power to slaughter the thing holding him hostage, but the power won't come to him. No, for his efforts, he's awarded a thick tendril of watery slime, the same thing from which this monster is made.

Tim gulps around it, as it sheds watery fluid in viscous amounts and floods his mouth with it. He does so not to suffocate around it, even though he truly does not need to breath; it's just his human half wants so badly to function as a human body should, and it's hard to break it of such practices. The tendril pushes in further, bulging his throat when the beast discovers that its prey has no need for air. It secretes the fluid in copious amounts to allow it to glide effortlessly down through his esophagus and into his stomach.

He hears a tearing sound, and his pants fall to the ground in shreds, leaving his entire lower half exposed to the stagnant air. Tim's horrified, blushing and scared, and he half expects the creature to penetrate his lower half. Instead, the tendril that's been hovering in his stomach, shedding water almost continuously, lurches downwards and starts spreading through his intestines, barely stopping for the valves to open up against it's pressure.

'Stop it!' the cambion cries out in his head. 'Stop it! You shouldn't be able to do this! I'm stronger than this! Why aren't my powers working!' He feels the tentacle enter his colon and make the final path to his rectum. 'It's the locket,' it dawns on him. 'It's draining my demonic powers… I have to get it off! I have to get it-!'

The tendril slams into the resistance of his internal anal sphincter, cutting off his internal ramblings and making him cry out around the one in his mouth. His mouth, having opened wider, is suddenly assaulted by a second tendril that wastes no time in slithering down his throat in the exact same path that the other one had before. He knows every time that it hits a snag in his travels, for this one is far less patient than the one that's almost back out. His guts are restless and shifting, and his intestines are clearly outlined through his skin. It looks like a mass of spaghetti under lightly tanned cheese. 'I'm going to vomit!'

He screams again when the two tendrils wind together, now that they're equal in length, and twist up his guts further than before. The form a single, spiraling force that pushes against his sphincter until they can finally get through, and they don't stop until they force themselves out into the open air. They unwind then and spread apart, opening his ass and lower half of his colon, all the while shedding fluid through his entire digestive tract.

'I'm going to die…' he thinks. 'It's going to tear me in half.'

Then the two move up again into his small intestine once again, and the part that's in his mouth suddenly separates from the main body of the creature and begins wiggling in like the other half. His stomach bulges out, becoming rounder as the liquidish creature sinks into the center of his body. The creature coos and turns him around, slightly, letting him see the assaulting slimy blob that had ahold of him.

"Die," he hisses and tries to summon his power again, to no avail.

He hears a growl and realizes that it's turned him to look at the manticore. The dangerous cat-like creature starts padding towards them, and Tim struggles even harder in his binds, once again failing to summon the strength to break free. It leaps up, front paws coming to rest on his back where they cut into what's left of his clothes and dig into scarred skin, and he's suddenly face to a dick that has no business being near his face. He clenches his mouth shut, refusing to open even when the barbed head presses up against it. He's not going to let himself be humiliated by this beast; he promises himself, even if it gets himself killed.

There's a buzzing sound behind him, and Tim clenching his eyes shut tighter as he feels thin chitenous legs wrap around his torso. He feels a thin tube insert itself into his canal and continue up into the lower portion of his colon, and for a brief second, he feels grateful that the tentacle beast opened him up. He's just not sure what the insect wants with him since they don't tend to copulate like mammals; they tend to lay eggs… 'Oh, hell no!'

He opens mouth on instinct to scream at the insect to get away from him when the manticore's dick slams into his mouth, scraping his tongue with the barbs and practically laughing with a growl on its lips. "Bathard," he snaps and forces his tongue to the bottom of his mouth when it starts to fuck into his throat, effectively distracting him from the wasp-like thing that's preparing to lay eggs inside of him. The barbs scrape against the roof of his mouth, causing shallow scrapes that thankfully don't bleed. He gags around the intrusion as it hits the back of his throat, and he swallows, allow it access to his esophagus as its fluids begin to bubble up and drip inside of his throat.

The ovipositor widens, and he clenches his eyes shut, partially to attempt ignoring the situation and to refrain from seeing the manticore's massive balls that are quite close to his face. However, closing his eyes only makes him more aware of the sensations in his body. He can feel the ovipositor stretch his sphincters again as the oblong egg begins forcing itself inside of him, and as it passes by his prostate, the bundle of nerves is mashed against, leaving his black absence of sight awash with white. His eyes flutter open for a moment before shutting again, against the feeling of the first egg moving further into his body before being popped out of the tube and dropped unceremoniously into his bowels. A second follows not a moment later, and a doublet follows afterwards. It's a continuous sort of flow that pushes dozens of golf ball sized eggs inside of him in packs that keep his ass stretched open around the ovipositor.

His stomach gurgles uncomfortably, and he wishes that he could look down to assess the damage that's being done to his body. His skin feels too stretched in places, too tight over his newfound girth. 'I can't hold much more,' he thinks. 'It has to stop or it's going to break me…' As if in response to his thoughts, the eggs slow, the ovipositor becoming empty and pulling out of his body with a wet slurp.

He sags just slightly in his bonds, grateful that the insect seems to be finished with him as it has wandered off somewhere else. The cock in his mouth thrusts rather lazily, and the tentacle beast strokes his belly with gentle touches that still it just a little. But it's rolling, uncomfortable to the highest degree, and he wonders why with a hint of fear in his heart. The eggs seem to be shifting around, like somethings trying to get out of them.

He hears a sound that curdles his blood; the eggs are hatching inside of him.

It's almost like a switch in which the leathery cases split open at once, freeing squirming, sticky, little worm-like bodies that writhe inside of him. Once again, Tim's struck with the urge to vomit when they start to move. The tumbling ball of worms thins out as they start crawling towards his internal sphincter, and he squeezes his eyes shut tighter to keep from crushing them inside of him.

They squeeze through his stretched muscles and bunch together to finish pushing their way through. The first clump bursts into the world and falls to the floor, leaving his hole, cheeks and thighs splashed with the sticky fluids from their shells. His face pinks with embarrassment, but he clenches his hands into fists and narrows his eyes. He channels his humiliation into anger; the tentacle beast is playing with the locket around his neck, tugging slightly at it. 'Just yank it off already,' he thinks, and his nails cut into the flesh of his hands. Another bunch falls to the floor and his burgeoning stomach lessens its pressure considerably as there's only one left inside of him.

The locket falls to the ground, and Timothy's eyes light up as he feels his powers start to return to him. He can get out of this and make these things pay for doing this to him; just a few more moments. The manticore spills its seed into his throat, making him gag around the thick liquid that's seeping down to his over-filled stomach. 'And you're going first.' He feels a sting on his lower back, and everything just gets woozier and woozier until…

Proceed to Chapter _


	577. Chapter 577

He decides to hide under the cot and drops to his knees to shimmy underneath it. It's a tight fit, but he's almost made it under when he hits his head on the cot, making a loud thumping noise as he does so.

The door opens, and footsteps announce the arrival of another person into the room. Hands wrap around his ankles and Timothy is drug from the bed by this stranger. The stranger is wispy-like, a poltergeist as far as Tim can tell. His coat is stained with blood, and his face holds a manic grin… Tim tries to fight back, but Dr. Maphis is much too strong.

He drags the poor man down the corridor and into the foyer before starting down the right one, towards a door marked as the testing room. Somehow, Tim doesn't believe that he will be able to get out of here alive.

Proceed to Chapter _


	578. Chapter 578

He decides to hide inside of the closet, not thinking about how heavy the doors could be and quickly opens them, wincing at the small squeak of the hinges. Tim climbs in side and shuts the doors behind him and begins to pray that the person outside won't find him.

The door opens, and footsteps announce the arrival of another person into the room. The doors are wrenched open to reveal a man that looks quite a bit like the one on the keycard. The stranger is wispy-like, a poltergeist as far as Tim can tell. His coat is stained with blood, and his face holds a manic grin… Tim tries to fight back, but Dr. Maphis is much too strong.

He drags the poor brunette down the corridor and into the foyer before starting down the right one, towards a door marked as the testing room. Somehow, Timothy doesn't believe that he will be able to get out of here alive.

Proceed to Chapter _


	579. Chapter 579

He decides to hide under the desk and breathes a small sigh of relief that it is large under their and that there's no chair to contend with. Timothy slips under without any problems and counts himself lucky that he was able to do it so quickly and silently.

After a while, the footsteps fade away, and Tim slowly shimmies out from under the desk. He grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Tim could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 349)

-Leave (Chapter 62)


	580. Chapter 580

He decides to wait and see if the stranger in the hallway will just keep walking by. It's a few tense minutes of standing perfectly still, but thankfully, no one opens the door and the footsteps fade away. He grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Tim could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 349)

-Leave (Chapter 62)


	581. Chapter 581

The footsteps pass right by, growing softer and softer until Tim can no longer hear them. Determination fills him, and he grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Tim could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 349)

-Leave (Chapter 62)


	582. Chapter 582

The computer room has only one working computer as it turns out; the rest of them are smashed to pieces. All of the files are password locked with the exception of two:

**The Black Mirror**

_The rumors of a mirror that restores lost memories are apparently true. Subject 1636 confirmed its existence on XX/XX but not its location. Supposedly, the mirror is guarded by Subject 1636's kind is nearly impossible to collect; however, this does not narrow down the location because Subject 1636's species are plentiful in the surrounding areas and towns._

_Since 1636's escape, the location cannot be found, and the research on the mirror is no longer a priority as it has little to do with my current experiments._

**Subject 1636**

_Species: Gargoyle_

_Experimental Group: Sexual Mutations_

_XX/XX: After the first dosage of serum 38, Subject 1636 became increasingly territorial and hostile to other creatures in the subject room. His penis has grown much longer, and he now has fully controllable tentacles that can ejaculate as well. His seminal output has also increased twenty-fold._

_XX/XX: Subject 1636 stole an intern and proceeded to mate with him continuously for twelve hours. Afterwards, the intern was heavily swollen with Subject 1636's semen and incapable of leaving the room where he was mated until the semen was removed from his body._

_XX/XX: Intern is pregnant with gargoyle eggs and is not expected to survive delivery. The mutation has allowed Subject 1636 to impregnate human beings of even the same sex. More information must be gathered to be certain of how much he can reproduce and if he can impregnate other holes._

_XX/XX: Subject 1636 has proved able to impregnate the rectum/intestines, urinary bladder, stomach, and uterus. All mating subjects have been neutralized afterward to study the effects of such pregnancies on the body. All pregnancies took less than three days to mature and labor to begin._

_Notes: test results seemed promising for mutative response, but the subject escaped before testing could be completed. We assume that he is somewhere in the surrounding forest, but he cannot be found._

**Leave the Computer Room: Chapter 349**


	583. Chapter 583

He decides to hide under the cot and drops to his knees to shimmy underneath it. It's a tight fit, but he's almost made it under when he hits his head on the cot, making a loud thumping noise as he does so.

The door opens, and footsteps announce the arrival of another person into the room. Hands wrap around his ankles and Timothy is drug from the bed by this stranger. The stranger is wispy-like, a poltergeist as far as Tim can tell. His coat is stained with blood, and his face holds a manic grin… Tim tries to fight back, but Dr. Maphis is much too strong.

He drags the poor man down the corridor and into the foyer before starting down the right one, towards a door marked as the testing room. Somehow, Tim doesn't believe that he will be able to get out of here alive.

Proceed to Chapter _


	584. Chapter 584

He decides to hide inside of the closet, not thinking about how heavy the doors could be and quickly opens them, wincing at the small squeak of the hinges. Tim climbs in side and shuts the doors behind him and begins to pray that the person outside won't find him.

The door opens, and footsteps announce the arrival of another person into the room. The doors are wrenched open to reveal a man that looks quite a bit like the one on the keycard. The stranger is wispy-like, a poltergeist as far as Tim can tell. His coat is stained with blood, and his face holds a manic grin… Tim tries to fight back, but Dr. Maphis is much too strong.

He drags the poor brunette down the corridor and into the foyer before starting down the right one, towards a door marked as the testing room. Somehow, Timothy doesn't believe that he will be able to get out of here alive.

Proceed to Chapter _


	585. Chapter 585

He decides to hide under the desk and breathes a small sigh of relief that it is large under their and that there's no chair to contend with. Timothy slips under without any problems and counts himself lucky that he was able to do it so quickly and silently.

After a while, the footsteps fade away, and Tim slowly shimmies out from under the desk. He grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Tim could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 351)

-Leave (Chapter 63)


	586. Chapter 586

He decides to wait and see if the stranger in the hallway will just keep walking by. It's a few tense minutes of standing perfectly still, but thankfully, no one opens the door and the footsteps fade away. He grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Tim could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 351)

-Leave (Chapter 63)


	587. Chapter 587

The footsteps pass right by, growing softer and softer until Tim can no longer hear them. Determination fills him, and he grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Tim could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 351)

-Leave (Chapter 63)


	588. Chapter 588

The computer room has only one working computer as it turns out; the rest of them are smashed to pieces. All of the files are password locked with the exception of two:

**The Black Mirror**

_The rumors of a mirror that restores lost memories are apparently true. Subject 1636 confirmed its existence on XX/XX but not its location. Supposedly, the mirror is guarded by Subject 1636's kind is nearly impossible to collect; however, this does not narrow down the location because Subject 1636's species are plentiful in the surrounding areas and towns._

_Since 1636's escape, the location cannot be found, and the research on the mirror is no longer a priority as it has little to do with my current experiments._

**Subject 1636**

_Species: Gargoyle_

_Experimental Group: Sexual Mutations_

_XX/XX: After the first dosage of serum 38, Subject 1636 became increasingly territorial and hostile to other creatures in the subject room. His penis has grown much longer, and he now has fully controllable tentacles that can ejaculate as well. His seminal output has also increased twenty-fold._

_XX/XX: Subject 1636 stole an intern and proceeded to mate with him continuously for twelve hours. Afterwards, the intern was heavily swollen with Subject 1636's semen and incapable of leaving the room where he was mated until the semen was removed from his body._

_XX/XX: Intern is pregnant with gargoyle eggs and is not expected to survive delivery. The mutation has allowed Subject 1636 to impregnate human beings of even the same sex. More information must be gathered to be certain of how much he can reproduce and if he can impregnate other holes._

_XX/XX: Subject 1636 has proved able to impregnate the rectum/intestines, urinary bladder, stomach, and uterus. All mating subjects have been neutralized afterward to study the effects of such pregnancies on the body. All pregnancies took less than three days to mature and labor to begin._

_Notes: test results seemed promising for mutative response, but the subject escaped before testing could be completed. We assume that he is somewhere in the surrounding forest, but he cannot be found._

**Leave the Computer Room: Chapter 351**


	589. Chapter 589

Tim decides to open the door to the subject room, ignoring the small pit of worry in his stomach. The room is very dark, and he can hear some movement inside. A tap scratching sound makes him turn his head to the side, looking for whatever made the sound; then, Timothy is tackled away from the door.

He snarls and tries to get out of the creature's grip, not even really looking at what has a hold of him. All he knows is that it has fur, and it's quite a bit bigger than him. The beast is, unfortunately, far more powerful than he. Even so, he pushes at the ground, and his fingers claw at it in an attempt to crawl away. Instead, all he manages to do is press himself up into the creature above him, or rather it's penis.

"Get off of me!" he screams and kicks at the paws that are on his legs and trap his body to the pavement. "Leave me alone, bastard!" He hears the minute schhick of claws coming out, and he stills slightly, wondering if he's about to be sliced. His answer for what's happening occurs when the claws tear at his clothing, shredding it and leaving him indecent. Tim can feel the creature's cock near his ass, and precum drips onto his cheeks and into the cleft to his hole. "You'll kill me!" he screams. "You stupid monster!"

What Tim doesn't know is this beast is a manticore, cousin to the sphinx. It's smarter than what many of the creatures in the forest are, and it's deadlier than most of them too. It knows the importance of preparation for the human body, but it decides that it doesn't care. If the boy dies, it causes no guilt in the creature... No, this is how it must be done.

But it decides to be gentle.

Its cock presses against the human's exposed hole and pushes, spearing him on it without stopping. Harry's saving grace is that a manticore's cock isn't much wider than a human's, but it happens to be much longer. Allen's mouth is caught open in a scream that can't quite leave his, so instead, he makes choked sounds and hisses in sharp breathes whenever he can make his body stop spasming around the length shoving itself inside of him.

"Aah!" The moment it gets inside of him, the manticore pulls its hips back and along with them, its cock. The penis of a manticore is barbed like that of a normal feline to make the female more receptive to ovulation, and it's one of these barbs that scrapes across the bundle of nerves along the side of his channel. Harry nearly bites his tongue off at the unexpected pleasure, and he tosses his head back to gasp. His own cock is stiffening without his permission, and the manticore is getting more violent with its movements, dragging its barbs across his prostate with cruel vigor. "S-stop," he whispers, and his dick twitches. His face is wet with tears…

He hears footsteps in the hallway, and the door slides open casting light on the two of them. Tim can make out a shadow in the shape of a man, and he opens his mouth to ask for help. All that comes out is a strangled moan crossed with a scream, and he claws at the ground. His cock throbs and drools precum lazily onto the floor and his shredded clothes, and with each pulse, his ass clenches tighter around the length buried inside of him. The cock inside of him seems to grow larger, and the brunette's eyes roll back into his head as he cums from the increased pressure across his prostate.

He's just tilting back into awareness when he feels the first spurt start, and his eyes widen. His stomach bulges around the rush of semen, and it bubbles up into his throat. He gags around it and spits to keep his airways clear, but the manticore is a cumming machine. He can't breathe… He really can't breathe, and it's becoming increasingly difficult to stay awake.

"Fantastic… You'll be a perfect test subject."

Proceed to Chapter _


	590. Chapter 590

He decides to hide under the cot and drops to his knees to shimmy underneath it. It's a tight fit, but he's almost made it under when he hits his head on the cot, making a loud thumping noise as he does so.

The door opens, and footsteps announce the arrival of another person into the room. Hands wrap around his ankles and Timothy is drug from the bed by this stranger. The stranger is wispy-like, a poltergeist as far as Tim can tell. His coat is stained with blood, and his face holds a manic grin… Tim tries to fight back, but Dr. Maphis is much too strong.

He drags the poor man down the corridor and into the foyer before starting down the right one, towards a door marked as the testing room. Somehow, Tim doesn't believe that he will be able to get out of here alive.

Proceed to Chapter _


	591. Chapter 591

He decides to hide inside of the closet, not thinking about how heavy the doors could be and quickly opens them, wincing at the small squeak of the hinges. Tim climbs in side and shuts the doors behind him and begins to pray that the person outside won't find him.

The door opens, and footsteps announce the arrival of another person into the room. The doors are wrenched open to reveal a man that looks quite a bit like the one on the keycard. The stranger is wispy-like, a poltergeist as far as Tim can tell. His coat is stained with blood, and his face holds a manic grin… Tim tries to fight back, but Dr. Maphis is much too strong.

He drags the poor brunette down the corridor and into the foyer before starting down the right one, towards a door marked as the testing room. Somehow, Timothy doesn't believe that he will be able to get out of here alive.

Proceed to Chapter


	592. Chapter 592

He decides to hide under the desk and breathes a small sigh of relief that it is large under their and that there's no chair to contend with. Timothy slips under without any problems and counts himself lucky that he was able to do it so quickly and silently.

After a while, the footsteps fade away, and Tim slowly shimmies out from under the desk. He grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Tim could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 337)

-Leave (Chapter 55)


	593. Chapter 593

He decides to wait and see if the stranger in the hallway will just keep walking by. It's a few tense minutes of standing perfectly still, but thankfully, no one opens the door and the footsteps fade away. He grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Tim could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 337)

-Leave (Chapter 55)


	594. Chapter 594

The footsteps pass right by, growing softer and softer until Tim can no longer hear them. Determination fills him, and he grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Tim could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 337)

-Leave (Chapter 55)


	595. Chapter 595

The computer room has only one working computer as it turns out; the rest of them are smashed to pieces. All of the files are password locked with the exception of two:

**The Black Mirror**

_The rumors of a mirror that restores lost memories are apparently true. Subject 1636 confirmed its existence on XX/XX but not its location. Supposedly, the mirror is guarded by Subject 1636's kind is nearly impossible to collect; however, this does not narrow down the location because Subject 1636's species are plentiful in the surrounding areas and towns._

_Since 1636's escape, the location cannot be found, and the research on the mirror is no longer a priority as it has little to do with my current experiments._

**Subject 1636**

_Species: Gargoyle_

_Experimental Group: Sexual Mutations_

_XX/XX: After the first dosage of serum 38, Subject 1636 became increasingly territorial and hostile to other creatures in the subject room. His penis has grown much longer, and he now has fully controllable tentacles that can ejaculate as well. His seminal output has also increased twenty-fold._

_XX/XX: Subject 1636 stole an intern and proceeded to mate with him continuously for twelve hours. Afterwards, the intern was heavily swollen with Subject 1636's semen and incapable of leaving the room where he was mated until the semen was removed from his body._

_XX/XX: Intern is pregnant with gargoyle eggs and is not expected to survive delivery. The mutation has allowed Subject 1636 to impregnate human beings of even the same sex. More information must be gathered to be certain of how much he can reproduce and if he can impregnate other holes._

_XX/XX: Subject 1636 has proved able to impregnate the rectum/intestines, urinary bladder, stomach, and uterus. All mating subjects have been neutralized afterward to study the effects of such pregnancies on the body. All pregnancies took less than three days to mature and labor to begin._

_Notes: test results seemed promising for mutative response, but the subject escaped before testing could be completed. We assume that he is somewhere in the surrounding forest, but he cannot be found._

**Leave the Computer Room: Chapter 337**


	596. Chapter 596

He decides to hide under the cot and drops to his knees to shimmy underneath it. It's a tight fit, but he's almost made it under when he hits his head on the cot, making a loud thumping noise as he does so.

The door opens, and footsteps announce the arrival of another person into the room. Hands wrap around his ankles and Timothy is drug from the bed by this stranger. The stranger is wispy-like, a poltergeist as far as Tim can tell. His coat is stained with blood, and his face holds a manic grin… Tim tries to fight back, but Dr. Maphis is much too strong.

He drags the poor man down the corridor and into the foyer before starting down the right one, towards a door marked as the testing room. Somehow, Tim doesn't believe that he will be able to get out of here alive.

Proceed to Chapter _


	597. Chapter 597

He decides to hide inside of the closet, not thinking about how heavy the doors could be and quickly opens them, wincing at the small squeak of the hinges. Tim climbs in side and shuts the doors behind him and begins to pray that the person outside won't find him.

The door opens, and footsteps announce the arrival of another person into the room. The doors are wrenched open to reveal a man that looks quite a bit like the one on the keycard. The stranger is wispy-like, a poltergeist as far as Tim can tell. His coat is stained with blood, and his face holds a manic grin… Tim tries to fight back, but Dr. Maphis is much too strong.

He drags the poor brunette down the corridor and into the foyer before starting down the right one, towards a door marked as the testing room. Somehow, Timothy doesn't believe that he will be able to get out of here alive.

Proceed to Chapter _


	598. Chapter 598

He decides to hide under the desk and breathes a small sigh of relief that it is large under their and that there's no chair to contend with. Timothy slips under without any problems and counts himself lucky that he was able to do it so quickly and silently.

After a while, the footsteps fade away, and Tim slowly shimmies out from under the desk. He grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Tim could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 345)

-Leave (Chapter 60)


	599. Chapter 599

He decides to wait and see if the stranger in the hallway will just keep walking by. It's a few tense minutes of standing perfectly still, but thankfully, no one opens the door and the footsteps fade away. He grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Tim could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 345)

-Leave (Chapter 60)


	600. Chapter 600

The footsteps pass right by, growing softer and softer until Tim can no longer hear them. Determination fills him, and he grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Tim could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 345)

-Leave (Chapter 60)


	601. Chapter 601

The computer room has only one working computer as it turns out; the rest of them are smashed to pieces. All of the files are password locked with the exception of two:

**The Black Mirror**

_The rumors of a mirror that restores lost memories are apparently true. Subject 1636 confirmed its existence on XX/XX but not its location. Supposedly, the mirror is guarded by Subject 1636's kind is nearly impossible to collect; however, this does not narrow down the location because Subject 1636's species are plentiful in the surrounding areas and towns._

_Since 1636's escape, the location cannot be found, and the research on the mirror is no longer a priority as it has little to do with my current experiments._

**Subject 1636**

_Species: Gargoyle_

_Experimental Group: Sexual Mutations_

_XX/XX: After the first dosage of serum 38, Subject 1636 became increasingly territorial and hostile to other creatures in the subject room. His penis has grown much longer, and he now has fully controllable tentacles that can ejaculate as well. His seminal output has also increased twenty-fold._

_XX/XX: Subject 1636 stole an intern and proceeded to mate with him continuously for twelve hours. Afterwards, the intern was heavily swollen with Subject 1636's semen and incapable of leaving the room where he was mated until the semen was removed from his body._

_XX/XX: Intern is pregnant with gargoyle eggs and is not expected to survive delivery. The mutation has allowed Subject 1636 to impregnate human beings of even the same sex. More information must be gathered to be certain of how much he can reproduce and if he can impregnate other holes._

_XX/XX: Subject 1636 has proved able to impregnate the rectum/intestines, urinary bladder, stomach, and uterus. All mating subjects have been neutralized afterward to study the effects of such pregnancies on the body. All pregnancies took less than three days to mature and labor to begin._

_Notes: test results seemed promising for mutative response, but the subject escaped before testing could be completed. We assume that he is somewhere in the surrounding forest, but he cannot be found._

**Leave the Computer Room: Chapter 345**


	602. Chapter 602

He decides to hide under the cot and drops to his knees to shimmy underneath it. It's a tight fit, but he's almost made it under when he hits his head on the cot, making a loud thumping noise as he does so.

The door opens, and footsteps announce the arrival of another person into the room. Hands wrap around his ankles and Allen is drug from the bed by this stranger. The stranger is wispy-like, a poltergeist as far as Allen can tell. His coat is stained with blood, and his face holds a manic grin… Allen tries to fight back, but Dr. Maphis is much too strong.

He drags the poor man down the corridor and into the foyer before starting down the right one, towards a door marked as the testing room. Somehow, Allen doesn't believe that he will be able to get out of here alive.

Proceed to Chapter _


	603. Chapter 603

He decides to hide inside of the closet, not thinking about how heavy the doors could be and quickly opens them, wincing at the small squeak of the hinges. Allen climbs inside and shuts the doors behind him and begins to pray that the person outside won't find him.

The door opens, and footsteps announce the arrival of another person into the room. The doors are wrenched open to reveal a man that looks quite a bit like the one on the keycard. The stranger is wispy-like, a poltergeist as far as Allen can tell. His coat is stained with blood, and his face holds a manic grin… Allen tries to fight back, but Dr. Maphis is much too strong.

He drags the poor albino down the corridor and into the foyer before starting down the right one, towards a door marked as the testing room. Somehow, Allen doesn't believe that he will be able to get out of here alive.

Proceed to Chapter _


	604. Chapter 604

He decides to hide under the desk and breathes a small sigh of relief that it is large under their and that there's no chair to contend with. Allen slips under without any problems and counts himself lucky that he was able to do it so quickly and silently.

After a while, the footsteps fade away, and Allen slowly shimmies out from under the desk. He grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Allen could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 271)

-Leave (Chapter 17)


	605. Chapter 605

He decides to wait and see if the stranger in the hallway will just keep walking by. It's a few tense minutes of standing perfectly still, but thankfully, no one opens the door and the footsteps fade away. He grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Allen could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 271)

-Leave (Chapter 17)


	606. Chapter 606

The footsteps pass right by, growing softer and softer until Allen can no longer hear them. Determination fills him, and he grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Allen could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 271)

-Leave (Chapter 17)


	607. Chapter 607

The computer room has only one working computer as it turns out; the rest of them are smashed to pieces. All of the files are password locked with the exception of two:

**The Black Mirror**

_The rumors of a mirror that restores lost memories are apparently true. Subject 1636 confirmed its existence on XX/XX but not its location. Supposedly, the mirror is guarded by Subject 1636's kind is nearly impossible to collect; however, this does not narrow down the location because Subject 1636's species are plentiful in the surrounding areas and towns._

_Since 1636's escape, the location cannot be found, and the research on the mirror is no longer a priority as it has little to do with my current experiments._

**Subject 1636**

_Species: Gargoyle_

_Experimental Group: Sexual Mutations_

_XX/XX: After the first dosage of serum 38, Subject 1636 became increasingly territorial and hostile to other creatures in the subject room. His penis has grown much longer, and he now has fully controllable tentacles that can ejaculate as well. His seminal output has also increased twenty-fold._

_XX/XX: Subject 1636 stole an intern and proceeded to mate with him continuously for twelve hours. Afterwards, the intern was heavily swollen with Subject 1636's semen and incapable of leaving the room where he was mated until the semen was removed from his body._

_XX/XX: Intern is pregnant with gargoyle eggs and is not expected to survive delivery. The mutation has allowed Subject 1636 to impregnate human beings of even the same sex. More information must be gathered to be certain of how much he can reproduce and if he can impregnate other holes._

_XX/XX: Subject 1636 has proved able to impregnate the rectum/intestines, urinary bladder, stomach, and uterus. All mating subjects have been neutralized afterward to study the effects of such pregnancies on the body. All pregnancies took less than three days to mature and labor to begin._

_Notes: test results seemed promising for mutative response, but the subject escaped before testing could be completed. We assume that he is somewhere in the surrounding forest, but he cannot be found._

**Leave the Computer Room: Chapter 271**


	608. Chapter 608

Allen decides to open the door to the subject room, ignoring the small pit of worry in his stomach. The room is very dark, and he can hear some movement inside. A tap scratching sound makes him turn his head to the side, looking for whatever made the sound; then, Allen is tackled away from the door.

Allen hears purring, and the heavy force that had pushed him to the ground lessens, allowing him to raise his head. The creature seems to be part feline, and his ears droop as its purring increases and vibrates against him. Since it doesn't seem to want to hurt him, Allen speaks up, "um… Mr. Kitty, can you let me up?" The sound ends, and the creature shifts. A smile works its way up on his face, and he moves up on his hands and knees to crawl out from underneath it, freezing slightly when he feels his hot length above him. "Oh, no," he whispers, and his eyes widen significantly.

He freezes even more when a chitinous tail wraps around his waist and pushes his lower half up higher. He looks down to see the appendage and quickly complies with its demands, even going so far as to drop his lower body when he sees that it's a scorpion's tail. His pants are quickly torn down the back by a back paw, leaving his lower half bare, and he flushes red. "Mr. Kitty, please don't do this," he whispers, but the manticore isn't listening to him. It isn't that he doesn't understand Allen, but he hasn't had a mate in a long time and the albino's such a pretty little submissive. He just can't help himself.

The manticore nuzzles Allen's face, going so far as to tip his head down to reach him. The affection is meant to calm the albino, and against his better judgment, he relaxes, barely flinching when the barbed head of the creature's cock presses up against his asshole before slipping down and back up to rub at it. He mewls softly and presses his head further into his arms to keep from trembling.

His slick spills out against the pressure and paints the assaulting cock with the fluid, and it's this slickness that allows that hardness to spear him on it. His tail lifts up and out of the way, allowing deeper access, and his mouth falls open to pant. He feels like he's about to break, but his body is accepting of the intrusion. He can feel his body start to adjust around it, muscles relaxing and tightening in different places, and he droops lower, allowing the cock inside of him to push him around.

It withdraws not halfway into his body and slams back inside with enough force to scoot him a couple of inches across the floor. His cry comes out warbled, and he bites on his scarred left hand, drawing blood from it. The thrusts are quick, and its barbs scrape at his walls, raking his prostate. His cock swells further and taps against his belly with each thrust, smearing his stomach with precum. The manticore roars, and Allen screams again as its cock pushes in further. It seems to expand, and Allen knows that it's going to cum inside of him.

His stomach bulges with the fluid that pours into his guts, and his back arches, a screaming mewl leaving his mind as his belly fills with the creature's spend. Allen's cum splatters against the ground, painting his belly and thighs as well. His eyes fall shut, and he droops further in its hold until it pulls out and allows him to fall to the ground. He feels a sandpapery tongue slide across the sensitive flesh of his inner thighs and swipe across his hole, but his body doesn't react much to the soft sparks of pleasure. He's too tired…

And he swears that he can hear footsteps…

Proceed to Chapter _


	609. Chapter 609

He decides to hide under the cot and drops to his knees to shimmy underneath it. It's a tight fit, but he's almost made it under when he hits his head on the cot, making a loud thumping noise as he does so.

The door opens, and footsteps announce the arrival of another person into the room. Hands wrap around his ankles and Allen is drug from the bed by this stranger. The stranger is wispy-like, a poltergeist as far as Allen can tell. His coat is stained with blood, and his face holds a manic grin… Allen tries to fight back, but Dr. Maphis is much too strong.

He drags the poor man down the corridor and into the foyer before starting down the right one, towards a door marked as the testing room. Somehow, Allen doesn't believe that he will be able to get out of here alive.

Proceed to Chapter _


	610. Chapter 610

He decides to hide inside of the closet, not thinking about how heavy the doors could be and quickly opens them, wincing at the small squeak of the hinges. Allen climbs inside and shuts the doors behind him and begins to pray that the person outside won't find him.

The door opens, and footsteps announce the arrival of another person into the room. The doors are wrenched open to reveal a man that looks quite a bit like the one on the keycard. The stranger is wispy-like, a poltergeist as far as Allen can tell. His coat is stained with blood, and his face holds a manic grin… Allen tries to fight back, but Dr. Maphis is much too strong.

He drags the poor albino down the corridor and into the foyer before starting down the right one, towards a door marked as the testing room. Somehow, Allen doesn't believe that he will be able to get out of here alive.

Proceed to Chapter _


	611. Chapter 611

He decides to hide under the desk and breathes a small sigh of relief that it is large under their and that there's no chair to contend with. Allen slips under without any problems and counts himself lucky that he was able to do it so quickly and silently.

After a while, the footsteps fade away, and Allen slowly shimmies out from under the desk. He grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Allen could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 283)

-Leave (Chapter 24)


	612. Chapter 612

He decides to wait and see if the stranger in the hallway will just keep walking by. It's a few tense minutes of standing perfectly still, but thankfully, no one opens the door and the footsteps fade away. He grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Allen could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 283)

-Leave (Chapter 24)


	613. Chapter 613

The footsteps pass right by, growing softer and softer until Allen can no longer hear them. Determination fills him, and he grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Allen could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 283)

-Leave (Chapter 24)


	614. Chapter 614

The computer room has only one working computer as it turns out; the rest of them are smashed to pieces. All of the files are password locked with the exception of two:

**The Black Mirror**

_The rumors of a mirror that restores lost memories are apparently true. Subject 1636 confirmed its existence on XX/XX but not its location. Supposedly, the mirror is guarded by Subject 1636's kind is nearly impossible to collect; however, this does not narrow down the location because Subject 1636's species are plentiful in the surrounding areas and towns._

_Since 1636's escape, the location cannot be found, and the research on the mirror is no longer a priority as it has little to do with my current experiments._

**Subject 1636**

_Species: Gargoyle_

_Experimental Group: Sexual Mutations_

_XX/XX: After the first dosage of serum 38, Subject 1636 became increasingly territorial and hostile to other creatures in the subject room. His penis has grown much longer, and he now has fully controllable tentacles that can ejaculate as well. His seminal output has also increased twenty-fold._

_XX/XX: Subject 1636 stole an intern and proceeded to mate with him continuously for twelve hours. Afterwards, the intern was heavily swollen with Subject 1636's semen and incapable of leaving the room where he was mated until the semen was removed from his body._

_XX/XX: Intern is pregnant with gargoyle eggs and is not expected to survive delivery. The mutation has allowed Subject 1636 to impregnate human beings of even the same sex. More information must be gathered to be certain of how much he can reproduce and if he can impregnate other holes._

_XX/XX: Subject 1636 has proved able to impregnate the rectum/intestines, urinary bladder, stomach, and uterus. All mating subjects have been neutralized afterward to study the effects of such pregnancies on the body. All pregnancies took less than three days to mature and labor to begin._

_Notes: test results seemed promising for mutative response, but the subject escaped before testing could be completed. We assume that he is somewhere in the surrounding forest, but he cannot be found._

**Leave the Computer Room: Chapter 283**


	615. Chapter 615

Allen decides to open the door to the subject room, ignoring the small pit of worry in his stomach. The room is very dark, and he can hear some movement inside. A tap scratching sound makes him turn his head to the side, looking for whatever made the sound; then, Allen is tackled away from the door.

Allen crashes into a nearby cage with the force of the swipe, resulting in a broken cry from the pain that lances through him. He tries to stand back up, arms shaking slightly, but he never completes the action, as he sees a thin tentacle creeping along the ground. The tendril wraps around his waist and pulls, dragging the man backwards and into the awaiting mass of squishy lengths.

His pants are torn off of his body quickly, the creature wasting no time in baring milky skin to the damp air, but Allen tries to fight back, even going so far as to bite one of the eager feelers that gets too close to his face. He hears it almost scream as a result of his action, and it tightens its grip on his body and lifts him higher into the air so that he would have to hurt himself if he wants to get away.

Still, Allen won't allow it to do anything without a fight.

It will not be deterred, though, and it simply wraps him up tighter to keep him from fighting back. It sinks inside of him a few moments later, the slick creature easily capable of lubricating itself and making its tentacles smaller to ease the pain of penetration, but it doesn't take much for it to make itself bigger. He screams in frustration, and the tendril that runs across his lips becomes the object of his aggression.

In retaliation, another, even smaller feeler slides inwards and finds his prostate, tracing over the lump of nerves to gauge his reaction. After a shiver racks his body, it does it again and again before at last forming a suctioning mass over the bundle, and it sucks, stimulating it with the intensity of a tongue and vibrator combined. He screams, and his eyes close of their own volition, seeking to block out the white that sparks into being. It sucks and sucks, never giving him more than a few moments of peace before it starts up again. He's screaming and begging for it to stop, the pleasure too much for his mind to bear, but the creature just won't.

His cum spills out on to the ground and paints the sensitive space of his inner thighs, and he's left panting in its aftermath, staring out into the darkness of the room. He can hear movement somewhere else, and he wonders what else he could run into if the tentacle beast just drops him now. But he doesn't have to worry about the other creatures yet… The tentacled-mass isn't done with him yet.

Proceed to Chapter _


	616. Chapter 616

She decides to hide under the desk and breathes a small sigh of relief that it is large under their and that there's no chair to contend with. Allena slips under without any problems and counts herself lucky that she was able to do it so quickly and silently.

After a while, the footsteps fade away, and Allena slowly shimmies out from under the desk. She grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Allena could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 305)

-Leave (Chapter 37)


	617. Chapter 617

She decides to hide inside of the closet, not thinking about how heavy the doors could be and quickly opens them, wincing at the small squeak of the hinges. Allena climbs inside and shuts the doors behind her and begins to pray that the person outside won't find her.

The door opens, and footsteps announce the arrival of another person into the room. The doors are wrenched open to reveal a man that looks quite a bit like the one on the keycard. The stranger is wispy-like, a poltergeist as far as Allena can tell. His coat is stained with blood, and his face holds a manic grin… Allena tries to fight back, but Dr. Maphis is much too strong.

He drags the poor albino down the corridor and into the foyer before starting down the right one, towards a door marked as the testing room. Somehow, Allena doesn't believe that she will be able to get out of here alive.

Proceed to Chapter


	618. Chapter 618

She decides to hide under the desk and breathes a small sigh of relief that it is large under their and that there's no chair to contend with. Allena slips under without any problems and counts herself lucky that she was able to do it so quickly and silently.

After a while, the footsteps fade away, and Allena slowly shimmies out from under the desk. She grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Allena could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 295)

-Leave (Chapter 31)


	619. Chapter 619

She decides to wait and see if the stranger in the hallway will just keep walking by. It's a few tense minutes of standing perfectly still, but thankfully, no one opens the door and the footsteps fade away. She grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Allena could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 295)

-Leave (Chapter 31)


	620. Chapter 620

The footsteps pass right by, growing softer and softer until Allena can no longer hear them. Determination fills her, and she grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Allena could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 295)

-Leave (Chapter 31)


	621. Chapter 621

The computer room has only one working computer as it turns out; the rest of them are smashed to pieces. All of the files are password locked with the exception of two:

The Black Mirror 

The rumors of a mirror that restores lost memories are apparently true. Subject 1636 confirmed its existence on XX/XX but not its location. Supposedly, the mirror is guarded by Subject 1636's kind is nearly impossible to collect; however, this does not narrow down the location because Subject 1636's species are plentiful in the surrounding areas and towns.

Since 1636's escape, the location cannot be found, and the research on the mirror is no longer a priority as it has little to do with my current experiments.

Subject 1636

Species: Gargoyle

Experimental Group: Sexual Mutations

XX/XX: After the first dosage of serum 38, Subject 1636 became increasingly territorial and hostile to other creatures in the subject room. His penis has grown much longer, and he now has fully controllable tentacles that can ejaculate as well. His seminal output has also increased twenty-fold.

XX/XX: Subject 1636 stole an intern and proceeded to mate with him continuously for twelve hours. Afterwards, the intern was heavily swollen with Subject 1636's semen and incapable of leaving the room where he was mated until the semen was removed from his body.

XX/XX: Intern is pregnant with gargoyle eggs and is not expected to survive delivery. The mutation has allowed Subject 1636 to impregnate human beings of even the same sex. More information must be gathered to be certain of how much he can reproduce and if he can impregnate other holes.

XX/XX: Subject 1636 has proved able to impregnate the rectum/intestines, urinary bladder, stomach, and uterus. All mating subjects have been neutralized afterward to study the effects of such pregnancies on the body. All pregnancies took less than three days to mature and labor to begin.

Notes: test results seemed promising for mutative response, but the subject escaped before testing could be completed. We assume that he is somewhere in the surrounding forest, but he cannot be found.

Leave the Computer Room: Chapter 295


	622. Chapter 622

Allena decides to open the door to the subject room, ignoring the small pit of worry in her stomach. The room is very dark, and she can hear some movement inside. A tap scratching sound makes her turn her head to the side, looking for whatever made the sound; then, Allena is tackled away from the door.

Allena hears purring, and the heavy force that had pushed her to the ground lessens, allowing her to raise her head. The creature seems to be part feline, and her ears droop as its purring increases and vibrates against her. Since it doesn't seem to want to hurt her, Allena speaks up, "um… Mr. Kitty, can you let me up?" The sound ends, and the creature shifts. A smile works its way up on her face, and she moves up on her hands and knees to crawl out from underneath it, freezing slightly when she feels his hot length above her. "Oh, no," she whispers, and her eyes widen significantly.

She freezes even more when a chitinous tail wraps around her waist and pushes her lower half up higher. She looks down to see the tail and quickly complies with its demands, even going so far as to drop her lower body when she sees that it's a scorpion's tail. Her skirt rides up, leaving her lower half bare with the exception of her lacy underwear, and she flushes red. "Mr. Kitty, please don't do this," she whispers, but the manticore isn't listening to her. It isn't that he doesn't understand her, but he hasn't had a mate in a long time and she's such a pretty little submissive. He just can't help himself.

Allena's mouth drops, and she cries out an incoherent plead. His cock presses against her vaginal entrance and rubs, the barbs catching on the fabric but not ripping it open. "Please," she whispers, but he's merely aroused by her mewling voice. His cock pushes into the tight opening and forces her muscles to loosen and accept his girth or tear, and Allena's slightly grateful that she's not a virgin or the experience would have been even worse. She feels a tightening around her hips and her ass, the waistband of her underwear shifting and trying to migrate to her vaginal opening, and she quickly realizes that her underwear had not been moved before the manticore thrust into her.

The soaked fabric surrounds his cock, and the lace scrapes at her walls just slightly from where the edges are disappearing into her moist cunt. The fabric squeezes her ass together and forces her to bear down on his prick or let it attempt to fuse her asscheeks together, and then it starts thrusting. The tension lessens and returns harder than before, and she can practically hear the threads begin to give away against the pressure. The waistband suddenly snaps, and the fabric tears down the sides and back, leaving frayed material that the manticore stuffs into her hole where it sticks until another part is stuffed inside by the thrusts that gather the material.

"S-stop!" she cries, and her ears flatten against her head. Regardless of her feelings, her cut moistens, slick spilling out as her tail raises higher up to curl with its tail. It's cock is shoving up against her cervix with each thrust, and the fabric bundles up against it as well, forming something akin to an itch that just won't be scratched no matter how hard his length punches against her womb. "Mmh… Hah…"

Her eyes fall half-lidded, and she opens her mouth to let out soft moans that echo off of the concrete floor and back at her again like a surround sound spilling out the sounds of her unwanted pleasure. Her cunt is soaked with her fluids, but she can still tell when he finally starts to fill her up. Allena can feel his cum pouring past the tight ring of her cervix and into her womb, and a part of her revels in this fact. In a few moments, she'll be pissed about the instinct that tells her this is alright, but for the minute, she doesn't complain. Her womb fills with the manticore's semen and stretches, leaving a small bulge that presses up against her skin and offers evidence of their mating.

It pulls out a few moments later, and a small squirt of semen drools out. She wants to lie down, to hide herself from the creature, but she's terrified that the tail under her will sting. It moves, and she feels a brush against her asshole; she then realizes that the manticore's cock is hard again.

It shoves inside of her unprepared hole without preamble, punching the air out of her lungs with a mighty thrust. She screams, fearing that it's torn her insides apart, but it finishes faster than she would have thought possible. Its semen pours inside of her, more than there was the first time. Her stomach swells until it presses into the ground, sending shooting pain up through her skin. She yelps and claws at the ground, begging it to stop, but the flood continues to spill, the copious liquid shooting up into her intestines and into her stomach.

Finally, it removes itself from Allena completely. She's trying to catch her breath, despite the itch inside of her and the spring that just won't snap inside and let her find her peak. A delicate tongue laps at her labia, and she looks up at him. She feels his tongue worm its way inside of her heat, eating her out, and she tightens around it, a fresh wash of fluid splurting around the muscle. Her eyes roll up into her head, and she closes her eyes. 'Maybe just a few moments,' she thinks and falls unconscious.

Proceed to Chapter _


	623. Chapter 623

She decides to hide under the cot and drops to her knees to shimmy underneath it. It's a tight fit, but she's almost made it under when she hits her head on the cot, making a loud thumping noise as she does so.

The door opens, and footsteps announce the arrival of another person into the room. Hands wrap around her ankles and Allena is drug from the bed by this stranger. The stranger is wispy-like, a poltergeist as far as she can tell. His coat is stained with blood, and his face holds a manic grin… Allena tries to fight back, but Dr. Maphis is much too strong.

He drags the poor girl down the corridor and into the foyer before starting down the right one, towards a door marked as the testing room. Somehow, Allena doesn't believe that she will be able to get out of here alive.

Proceed to Chapter _


	624. Chapter 624

She decides to hide inside of the closet, not thinking about how heavy the doors could be and quickly opens them, wincing at the small squeak of the hinges. Allena climbs inside and shuts the doors behind her and begins to pray that the person outside won't find her.

The door opens, and footsteps announce the arrival of another person into the room. The doors are wrenched open to reveal a man that looks quite a bit like the one on the keycard. The stranger is wispy-like, a poltergeist as far as Allena can tell. His coat is stained with blood, and his face holds a manic grin… Allena tries to fight back, but Dr. Maphis is much too strong.

He drags the poor albino down the corridor and into the foyer before starting down the right one, towards a door marked as the testing room. Somehow, Allena doesn't believe that she will be able to get out of here alive.

Proceed to Chapter _


	625. Chapter 625

She decides to hide under the desk and breathes a small sigh of relief that it is large under their and that there's no chair to contend with. Allena slips under without any problems and counts herself lucky that she was able to do it so quickly and silently.

After a while, the footsteps fade away, and Allena slowly shimmies out from under the desk. She grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Allena could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 307)

-Leave (Chapter 38)


	626. Chapter 626

She decides to wait and see if the stranger in the hallway will just keep walking by. It's a few tense minutes of standing perfectly still, but thankfully, no one opens the door and the footsteps fade away. She grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Allena could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 307)

-Leave (Chapter 38)


	627. Chapter 627

The footsteps pass right by, growing softer and softer until Allena can no longer hear them. Determination fills her, and she grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Allena could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 307)

-Leave (Chapter 38)


	628. Chapter 628

The computer room has only one working computer as it turns out; the rest of them are smashed to pieces. All of the files are password locked with the exception of two:

**The Black Mirror**

_The rumors of a mirror that restores lost memories are apparently true. Subject 1636 confirmed its existence on XX/XX but not its location. Supposedly, the mirror is guarded by Subject 1636's kind is nearly impossible to collect; however, this does not narrow down the location because Subject 1636's species are plentiful in the surrounding areas and towns._

_Since 1636's escape, the location cannot be found, and the research on the mirror is no longer a priority as it has little to do with my current experiments._

**Subject 1636**

_Species: Gargoyle_

_Experimental Group: Sexual Mutations_

_XX/XX: After the first dosage of serum 38, Subject 1636 became increasingly territorial and hostile to other creatures in the subject room. His penis has grown much longer, and he now has fully controllable tentacles that can ejaculate as well. His seminal output has also increased twenty-fold._

_XX/XX: Subject 1636 stole an intern and proceeded to mate with him continuously for twelve hours. Afterwards, the intern was heavily swollen with Subject 1636's semen and incapable of leaving the room where he was mated until the semen was removed from his body._

_XX/XX: Intern is pregnant with gargoyle eggs and is not expected to survive delivery. The mutation has allowed Subject 1636 to impregnate human beings of even the same sex. More information must be gathered to be certain of how much he can reproduce and if he can impregnate other holes._

_XX/XX: Subject 1636 has proved able to impregnate the rectum/intestines, urinary bladder, stomach, and uterus. All mating subjects have been neutralized afterward to study the effects of such pregnancies on the body. All pregnancies took less than three days to mature and labor to begin._

_Notes: test results seemed promising for mutative response, but the subject escaped before testing could be completed. We assume that he is somewhere in the surrounding forest, but he cannot be found._

**Leave the Computer Room: Chapter 307**


	629. Chapter 629

Allena decides to open the door to the subject room, ignoring the small pit of worry in her stomach. The room is very dark, and she can hear some movement inside. A tap scratching sound makes her turn her head to the side, looking for whatever made the sound; then, Allena is tackled away from the door.

Allena crashes into a nearby cage with the force of the swipe, resulting in a broken cry from the pain that lances through her. She tries to stand back up, arms shaking slightly, but she never completes the action, as she sees a thin tentacle creeping along the ground. The tendril wraps around her waist and pulls, dragging the woman backwards and into the awaiting mass of squishy lengths.

Her pants are torn off of her body quickly, the creature wasting no time in baring milky skin to the damp air, but Allena tries to fight back, even going so far as to bite one of the eager feelers that gets too close to her face. She hears it almost scream as a result of her action, and it tightens its grip on her body and lifts her higher into the air so that she would have to hurt herself if she wants to get away.

Still, Allena won't allow it to do anything without a fight.

It will not be deterred, though, and it simply wraps her up tighter to keep her from fighting back. It sinks inside of her a few moments later, the slick creature easily capable of lubricating itself and making its tentacles smaller to ease the pain of penetration, but it doesn't take much for it to make itself bigger. She screams in frustration, and the tendril that runs across her lips becomes the object of his aggression.

In retaliation, another, even smaller feeler slides up through her moistened lips, quickly finding her clitoris and tracing over the sensitive spot to gauge her reaction. After a shiver racks her body, it does it again and again before at last forming a suctioning mass over the nub, and it sucks, stimulating it with the intensity of a tongue and vibrator combined. She screams, and his eyes close of their own volition, seeking to block out the white that sparks into being.

A larger one stuffs itself into her loosening hole, and it winds together with the one already inside. The corkscrew shape, rubs against her walls, leaving her quaking as it snakes in further and further, still managing to thrust in a parody of normal sex.

Another tendril pokes against his backside and slides inside after a beat, the thin sliver snaking its way up through the winding tracks of her intestines, mimicking the travel that the ones inside of her other hole. She gasps in both pain and surprise as the other two slam into the resistance of her cervix, and the muscle eventually gives into their assault, opening up to given them access to her womb. It's in this way that the tentacle monster pulls the high-strung human towards an unwilling orgasm.

Her inner walls tremble and twitch as the pleasure crashes over her, and her eyes squeeze shut, trying not to think about the movement of the tendrils that seem to be pressing in even further. Eventually, she can think again, but her situation hasn't changed. She breathes in and out, trying to keep her mind on the facts in front of her; she needs to get out of its grip… That's when it starts again, and the oversensitivity takes her by surprise.

Proceed to Chapter _


	630. Chapter 630

He decides to hide under the cot and drops to his knees to shimmy underneath it. It's a tight fit, but he's almost made it under when he hits his head on the cot, making a loud thumping noise as he does so.

The door opens, and footsteps announce the arrival of another person into the room. Hands wrap around his ankles and Harry is drug from the bed by this stranger. The stranger is wispy-like, a poltergeist as far as Harry can tell. His coat is stained with blood, and his face holds a manic grin… Harry tries to fight back, but Dr. Maphis is much too strong.

He drags the poor man down the corridor and into the foyer before starting down the right one, towards a door marked as the testing room. Somehow, Harry doesn't believe that he will be able to get out of here alive.

Proceed to Chapter _


	631. Chapter 631

He decides to hide inside of the closet, not thinking about how heavy the doors could be and quickly opens them, wincing at the small squeak of the hinges. Harry climbs in side and shuts the doors behind him and begins to pray that the person outside won't find him.

The door opens, and footsteps announce the arrival of another person into the room. The doors are wrenched open to reveal a man that looks quite a bit like the one on the keycard. The stranger is wispy-like, a poltergeist as far as Harry can tell. His coat is stained with blood, and his face holds a manic grin… Harry tries to fight back, but Dr. Maphis is much too strong.

He drags the poor raven down the corridor and into the foyer before starting down the right one, towards a door marked as the testing room. Somehow, Harry doesn't believe that he will be able to get out of here alive.

Proceed to Chapter _


	632. Chapter 632

He decides to hide under the desk and breathes a small sigh of relief that it is large under their and that there's no chair to contend with. Harry slips under without any problems and counts himself lucky that he was able to do it so quickly and silently.

After a while, the footsteps fade away, and Harry slowly shimmies out from under the desk. He grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Harry could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 315)

-Leave (Chapter 43)


	633. Chapter 633

He decides to wait and see if the stranger in the hallway will just keep walking by. It's a few tense minutes of standing perfectly still, but thankfully, no one opens the door and the footsteps fade away. He grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Harry could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 315)

-Leave (Chapter 43)


	634. Chapter 634

The footsteps pass right by, growing softer and softer until Harry can no longer hear them. Determination fills him, and he grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Harry could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 315)

-Leave (Chapter 43)


	635. Chapter 635

The computer room has only one working computer as it turns out; the rest of them are smashed to pieces. All of the files are password locked with the exception of two:

**The Black Mirror**

_The rumors of a mirror that restores lost memories are apparently true. Subject 1636 confirmed its existence on XX/XX but not its location. Supposedly, the mirror is guarded by Subject 1636's kind is nearly impossible to collect; however, this does not narrow down the location because Subject 1636's species are plentiful in the surrounding areas and towns._

_Since 1636's escape, the location cannot be found, and the research on the mirror is no longer a priority as it has little to do with my current experiments._

**Subject 1636**

_Species: Gargoyle_

_Experimental Group: Sexual Mutations_

_XX/XX: After the first dosage of serum 38, Subject 1636 became increasingly territorial and hostile to other creatures in the subject room. His penis has grown much longer, and he now has fully controllable tentacles that can ejaculate as well. His seminal output has also increased twenty-fold._

_XX/XX: Subject 1636 stole an intern and proceeded to mate with him continuously for twelve hours. Afterwards, the intern was heavily swollen with Subject 1636's semen and incapable of leaving the room where he was mated until the semen was removed from his body._

_XX/XX: Intern is pregnant with gargoyle eggs and is not expected to survive delivery. The mutation has allowed Subject 1636 to impregnate human beings of even the same sex. More information must be gathered to be certain of how much he can reproduce and if he can impregnate other holes._

_XX/XX: Subject 1636 has proved able to impregnate the rectum/intestines, urinary bladder, stomach, and uterus. All mating subjects have been neutralized afterward to study the effects of such pregnancies on the body. All pregnancies took less than three days to mature and labor to begin._

_Notes: test results seemed promising for mutative response, but the subject escaped before testing could be completed. We assume that he is somewhere in the surrounding forest, but he cannot be found._

**Leave the Computer Room: Chapter 315**


	636. Chapter 636

Harry decides to open the door to the subject room, ignoring the small pit of worry in his stomach. The room is very dark, and he can hear some movement inside. A tap scratching sound makes him turn his head to the side, looking for whatever made the sound; then, Harry is tackled away from the door.

Harry crashes into a nearby cage with the force of the swipe, resulting in a broken cry from the pain that lances through him. He tries to stand back up, arms shaking slightly, but he never completes the action, as he sees a thin tentacle creeping along the ground. The tendril wraps around his waist and pulls, dragging the man backwards and into the awaiting mass of squishy lengths.

His pants are torn off of his body quickly, the creature wasting no time in baring milky skin to the damp air, but the raven tries to fight back, even going so far as to bite one of the eager feelers that gets too close to his face. He hears it almost scream as a result of his action, and it tightens its grip on his body and lifts him higher into the air so that he would have to hurt himself if he wants to get away.

Still, Harry won't allow it to do anything without a fight.

It will not be deterred, though, and it simply wraps him up tighter to keep him from fighting back. It sinks inside of him a few moments later, the slick creature easily capable of lubricating itself and making its tentacles smaller to ease the pain of penetration, but it doesn't take much for it to make itself bigger. It grows until it's about the same diameter of three fingers before it starts sliding in and out of his body in a manner reminiscent of a normal sexual experience, and then it decides that normal isn't worth its time.

Another pale blue tendril stabs its way into his body, opening up his hole even further, and the two of them pull apart, spreading his insides and exposing them to the creature's metaphorical eyes. A large tentacle raises up a few moments later, and the two inside are yanked out; Harry screams, almost certain that they're going to turn his asshole inside out.

The new tendril moves into him before he can utter more than a short scream, the rest of it becoming choked on and half-swallowed as it takes him by surprise and punches the breath out of his lungs. The large thing punches repeatedly into his prostate, sending pleasure sparking though his body with each touch, but between the pleasure there's the slick slide that bulges his stomach out. Harry can barely see this, but the outline offered through his skin is enough to send a lesser man into hysterics. As it is, he's about to lose what little composer he has left.

His mouth opens again, this time in a moan that he can't choke back, and he's surprised the introduction of a feeler much larger than the one that he bit earlier. It slides further and further into his mouth before it starts thrusting rapidly, bulging his throat and barely triggering his gag reflex. Even with this distraction, his body won't let him forget about the activity in his ass. Harry's body is climbing higher and higher, and the shame moves in tandem with it.

There's a muffled whimper around the length buried in his throat when the human finds his end, and he sags, his semen spurting out into the air and falling to the ground. The tentacle in Harry's mouth slides out, and he whispers brokenly, "please stop…" But this only the beginning, and the monster is moving again.

Proceed to Chapter_


	637. Chapter 637

He decides to hide under the cot and drops to his knees to shimmy underneath it. It's a tight fit, but he's almost made it under when he hits his head on the cot, making a loud thumping noise as he does so.

The door opens, and footsteps announce the arrival of another person into the room. Hands wrap around his ankles and Harry is drug from the bed by this stranger. The stranger is wispy-like, a poltergeist as far as Harry can tell. His coat is stained with blood, and his face holds a manic grin… Harry tries to fight back, but Dr. Maphis is much too strong.

He drags the poor man down the corridor and into the foyer before starting down the right one, towards a door marked as the testing room. Somehow, Harry doesn't believe that he will be able to get out of here alive.

Proceed to Chapter _


	638. Chapter 638

He decides to hide inside of the closet, not thinking about how heavy the doors could be and quickly opens them, wincing at the small squeak of the hinges. Harry climbs in side and shuts the doors behind him and begins to pray that the person outside won't find him.

The door opens, and footsteps announce the arrival of another person into the room. The doors are wrenched open to reveal a man that looks quite a bit like the one on the keycard. The stranger is wispy-like, a poltergeist as far as Harry can tell. His coat is stained with blood, and his face holds a manic grin… Harry tries to fight back, but Dr. Maphis is much too strong.

He drags the poor raven down the corridor and into the foyer before starting down the right one, towards a door marked as the testing room. Somehow, Harry doesn't believe that he will be able to get out of here alive.

Proceed to Chapter _


	639. Chapter 639

He decides to hide under the desk and breathes a small sigh of relief that it is large under their and that there's no chair to contend with. Harry slips under without any problems and counts himself lucky that he was able to do it so quickly and silently.

After a while, the footsteps fade away, and Harry slowly shimmies out from under the desk. He grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Harry could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 335)

-Leave (Chapter 54)


	640. Chapter 640

He decides to wait and see if the stranger in the hallway will just keep walking by. It's a few tense minutes of standing perfectly still, but thankfully, no one opens the door and the footsteps fade away. He grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Harry could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 335)

-Leave (Chapter 54)


	641. Chapter 641

The footsteps pass right by, growing softer and softer until Harry can no longer hear them. Determination fills him, and he grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Harry could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 335)

-Leave (Chapter 54)


	642. Chapter 642

The computer room has only one working computer as it turns out; the rest of them are smashed to pieces. All of the files are password locked with the exception of two:

**The Black Mirror**

_The rumors of a mirror that restores lost memories are apparently true. Subject 1636 confirmed its existence on XX/XX but not its location. Supposedly, the mirror is guarded by Subject 1636's kind is nearly impossible to collect; however, this does not narrow down the location because Subject 1636's species are plentiful in the surrounding areas and towns._

_Since 1636's escape, the location cannot be found, and the research on the mirror is no longer a priority as it has little to do with my current experiments._

**Subject 1636**

_Species: Gargoyle_

_Experimental Group: Sexual Mutations_

_XX/XX: After the first dosage of serum 38, Subject 1636 became increasingly territorial and hostile to other creatures in the subject room. His penis has grown much longer, and he now has fully controllable tentacles that can ejaculate as well. His seminal output has also increased twenty-fold._

_XX/XX: Subject 1636 stole an intern and proceeded to mate with him continuously for twelve hours. Afterwards, the intern was heavily swollen with Subject 1636's semen and incapable of leaving the room where he was mated until the semen was removed from his body._

_XX/XX: Intern is pregnant with gargoyle eggs and is not expected to survive delivery. The mutation has allowed Subject 1636 to impregnate human beings of even the same sex. More information must be gathered to be certain of how much he can reproduce and if he can impregnate other holes._

_XX/XX: Subject 1636 has proved able to impregnate the rectum/intestines, urinary bladder, stomach, and uterus. All mating subjects have been neutralized afterward to study the effects of such pregnancies on the body. All pregnancies took less than three days to mature and labor to begin._

_Notes: test results seemed promising for mutative response, but the subject escaped before testing could be completed. We assume that he is somewhere in the surrounding forest, but he cannot be found._

**Leave the Computer Room: Chapter 335**


	643. Chapter 643

Harry decides to open the door to the subject room, ignoring the small pit of worry in his stomach. The room is very dark, and he can hear some movement inside. A tap scratching sound makes him turn his head to the side, looking for whatever made the sound; then, Harry is tackled away from the door.

Harry hears purring, and the heavy force that had pushed him to the ground lessens, allowing him to raise his head. The creature seems to be part feline, and his black ears droop as its purring increases and vibrates against him. Since it doesn't seem to want to hurt him, Harry speaks up, "um… Mr. Kitty, can you let me up?" The sound ends, and the creature shifts. A smile works its way up on his face, and he moves up on his hands and knees to crawl out from underneath it, freezing slightly when he feels his hot length above him. "Oh, no," he whispers, and his eyes widen significantly.

He freezes even more when a chitinous tail wraps around his waist and pushes his lower half up higher. He looks down to see the tail and quickly complies with its demands, even going so far as to drop his lower body when he sees that it's a scorpion's tail. His pants are quickly torn down the back by a back paw, leaving his lower half bare, and he flushes red. "Mr. Kitty, please don't do this," he whispers, but the manticore isn't listening to him. It isn't that he doesn't understand Harry, but he hasn't had a mate in a long time and the raven's such a pretty little submissive. He just can't help himself.

It presses the head of its length against his hole, and slick spills out to coat it. It moves downwards, perhaps intending to rub against his crack, but Harry's ass jerks up higher, and the head slips down between his spread thighs. Seeing an opportunity to get the creature off without making his hole pay the price, Harry squeezes his thighs tighter around it, pleasing the creature with the tightness.

It purrs and pulls backwards, coating the man's legs with the pre that spills, and Harry prays that it will push back into the 'channel' his legs have made instead of moving to his ass. To his gratefulness, it pushes back in and pulls back, using his legs and stomach as a make-shift hole. However, he finds himself wincing as the barbs leave small scratches on his inner thighs, but he's grateful that they don't catch his stiffening length.

He whimpers and whines like he's in heat, and his body arches into the thrusts that stimulate his own length. He can feel his peak coming, and he steadies himself against the pleasurable thrusts that shake his body with each movement. His cock tenses between his belly and the beast's meat, and thick ropes shoot across them both, allowing the manticore's penis to slide easier through the vice of his thighs.

It ruts against his body and makes the over-sensitized man cry out again and again, until Harry's hard once more. The manticore roars, and Harry's lower body and chest are doused in its semen, leaving him a sticky mess. It pulls out, leaving him aroused and lacking stimulus, and so he decides to take over. He quickly fists his cock, using the white fluid as lube, and he strokes himself quickly. A tongue laves over his hole, and he keens, raising his tail up further and folding his ears back against his head. He spills a few moments later and all but collapses onto the seed-covered ground, panting and purring while the manticore curls around him. Against his better judgment, he finds himself falling asleep…

Proceed to Chapter _


	644. Chapter 644

Harry decides to open the door to the subject room, ignoring the small pit of worry in his stomach. The room is very dark, and he can hear some movement inside. A tap scratching sound makes him turn his head to the side, looking for whatever made the sound; then, Harry is tackled away from the door.

The manticore that attacks Harry is nearly three times as large as the demon is, and he finds himself staring up at the creature with fascination and fear as it opens its massive maw and tears his clothes off with its teeth, bearing his body to the open air. He feels the slide of the saliva-slickened bones against his skin, and he unconsciously flinches, wondering if it's going to bite. The demon, while quite powerful normally, finds that he is powerless before this creature, and he wonders why, when before he would have been more than capable of tearing it to pieces without a second thought.

He wants to fight back, deep down the urge to lash out is almost too strong to surpress, but the sight of the creature's deadly, scorpion tail is enough to still his urge. Its tail grabs him around his waist, having raised it by its left paw, and it lifts his lower half up. His flaccid length brushes against the soft fur of its belly, and the tickle makes him shiver despite himself. When its hips move closer to his body, his hands move down to hold his head and body upwards, not wanting to hit his head and possibly render himself unconscious; he doesn't want to think about what it would do if that happened.

But he needs to be more worried about what it's going to do to him while he's awake.

Harry has to bite back a scream as a hot, thick length is forced though his sphincter, spreading the tight muscles mercilessly. The moment it bottoms out inside of him, it starts pulling back out and thrusting in again, and Harry's quickly on the verge of tears. His stomach bulges visibly around the length inside of him, but he can barely see it through the black fur that starts to stick to his body as sweat breaks out. The shocks of pain that lance up his spine at the harsh treatment that straightens out his guts and causes his bones to creak in his body seem like they'll be too much for him, but he tries to keep his composure.

A particularly harsh thrust catches him off guard though, and the demon can't keep up with it's demanding pace any longer. His arms give out, and his head falls backwards, cracking into the concrete floor below. It's disorienting, and the pain is forcing every thought out of his mind. He feels something sliding downwards, hooking on his nose after working its way over his chin, and it smacks into his eye once. But he can't think about that… He's too dizzy… His head hurts, and without his powers, he can't fix it.

Harry's sight fades into black, but the last thing he understands is that the locket around his neck has fallen to the ground.

Proceed to Chapter_


	645. Chapter 645

Harry decides to open the door to the subject room, ignoring the small pit of worry in his stomach. The room is very dark, and he can hear some movement inside. A tap scratching sound makes him turn his head to the side, looking for whatever made the sound; then, Harry is tackled away from the door.

The manticore that attacks Harry is nearly three times as large as the demon is, and he finds himself staring up at the creature with fascination and fear as it opens its massive maw and tears his clothes off with its teeth, bearing his body to the open air. He feels the slide of the saliva-slickened bones against his skin, and he unconsciously flinches, wondering if it's going to bite. The demon, while quite powerful normally, finds that he is powerless before this creature, and he wonders why, when before he would have been more than capable of tearing it to pieces without a second thought.

He wants to fight back, deep down the urge to lash out is almost too strong to surpress, but the sight of the creature's deadly, scorpion tail is enough to still his urge. Its tail grabs him around his waist, having raised it by its left paw, and it lifts his lower half up. His flaccid length brushes against the soft fur of its belly, and the tickle makes him shiver despite himself. When its hips move closer to his body, his hands move down to hold his head and body upwards, not wanting to hit his head and possibly render himself unconscious; he doesn't want to think about what it would do if that happened.

But he needs to be more worried about what it's going to do to him while he's awake.

Harry has to bite back a scream as a hot, thick length is forced though his sphincter, spreading the tight muscles mercilessly. The moment it bottoms out inside of him, it starts pulling back out and thrusting in again, and Harry's quickly on the verge of tears. His stomach bulges visibly around the length inside of him, but he can barely see it through the black fur that starts to stick to his body as sweat breaks out. The shocks of pain that lance up his spine at the harsh treatment that straightens out his guts and causes his bones to creak in his body seem like they'll be too much for him, but he tries to keep his composure.

A particularly harsh thrust catches him off guard though, and the demon can't keep up with it's demanding pace any longer. His arms give out, and his head falls backwards, cracking into the concrete floor below. It's disorienting, and the pain is forcing every thought out of his mind. He feels something sliding downwards, hooking on his nose after working its way over his chin, and it smacks into his eye once. But he can't think about that… He's too dizzy… His head hurts, and without his powers, he can't fix it.

Eventually, he comes back into his head enough to understand what's going on around him. The beast that slams into his body has picked up its pace even further and the tail that holds him has he pressed up closer to its body, keeping him from hitting it on the ground again. It's an almost protective hold, but Harry's well aware that the stinger is close to his skin; a wrong move could be devastating in this case. He doesn't have long to think upon this before everything goes to hell, even more so than it already has.

There's a sudden rush of semen.

Harry can feel it pushing up through his guts, the torrent battering his mildly abused prostate as it travels up further into his body. It doesn't seem to want to stop for anything, and even when the first rush stops, the manticore growls and another pulse starts. The small bulge made by it's intruding length grows in size, but the muscled body he's pressed up against, prevents it from growing outwards like it should. Harry's forced to bite back a scream as pain assaults him; the flow won't stop, and it's rising up. He coughs once, and the off-white liquid spatters onto the creature's fur and drips from his lips down onto his neck and the top of his chest. Still the flow won't stop.

He pushes away from its body, wanting relief from the pressure that's assaulting his core, and he feels a sting in the middle of his back before the creature abruptly drops him. It's length pulls out of his body, and its spend squirts out of his hole, coating the backs of his legs and the ground beneath him in evidence of his shame. The chain around his neck is looser now, and he's dimly aware of it slipping away from its perch. Harry's sight fades into black, but the last thing he understands is that the locket around his neck has fallen to the ground.

Proceed to Chapter _


	646. Chapter 646

Harry decides to open the door to the subject room, ignoring the small pit of worry in his stomach. The room is very dark, and he can hear some movement inside. A tap scratching sound makes him turn his head to the side, looking for whatever made the sound; then, Harry is tackled away from the door.

The manticore that attacks Harry is nearly three times as large as the demon is, and he finds himself staring up at the creature with fascination and fear as it opens its massive maw and tears his clothes off with its teeth, bearing his body to the open air. He feels the slide of the saliva-slickened bones against his skin, and he unconsciously flinches, wondering if it's going to bite. The demon, while quite powerful normally, finds that he is powerless before this creature, and he wonders why, when before he would have been more than capable of tearing it to pieces without a second thought.

He wants to fight back, deep down the urge to lash out is almost too strong to surpress, but the sight of the creature's deadly, scorpion tail is enough to still his urge. Its tail grabs him around his waist, having raised it by its left paw, and it lifts his lower half up. His flaccid length brushes against the soft fur of its belly, and the tickle makes him shiver despite himself. When its hips move closer to his body, his hands move down to hold his head and body upwards, not wanting to hit his head and possibly render himself unconscious; he doesn't want to think about what it would do if that happened.

But he needs to be more worried about what it's going to do to him while he's awake.

Harry has to bite back a scream as a hot, thick length is forced though his sphincter, spreading the tight muscles mercilessly. The moment it bottoms out inside of him, it starts pulling back out and thrusting in again, and Harry's quickly on the verge of tears. His stomach bulges visibly around the length inside of him, but he can barely see it through the black fur that starts to stick to his body as sweat breaks out. The shocks of pain that lance up his spine at the harsh treatment that straightens out his guts and causes his bones to creak in his body seem like they'll be too much for him, but he tries to keep his composure.

A particularly harsh thrust catches him off guard though, and the demon can't keep up with it's demanding pace any longer. His arms give out, and his head falls backwards, cracking into the concrete floor below. It's disorienting, and the pain is forcing every thought out of his mind. He feels something sliding downwards, hooking on his nose after working its way over his chin, and it smacks into his eye once. But he can't think about that… He's too dizzy… His head hurts, and without his powers, he can't fix it.

Eventually, he comes back into his head enough to understand what's going on around him. The beast that slams into his body has picked up its pace even further and the tail that holds him has he pressed up closer to its body, keeping him from hitting it on the ground again. It's an almost protective hold, but Harry's well aware that the stinger is close to his skin; a wrong move could be devastating in this case. He doesn't have long to think upon this before everything goes to hell, even more so than it already has.

There's a sudden rush of semen.

Harry can feel it pushing up through his guts, the torrent battering his mildly abused prostate as it travels up further into his body. It doesn't seem to want to stop for anything, and even when the first rush stops, the manticore growls and another pulse starts. The small bulge made by it's intruding length grows in size, but the muscled body he's pressed up against, prevents it from growing outwards like it should. Harry's forced to bite back a scream as pain assaults him; the flow won't stop, and it's rising up. He coughs once, and the off-white liquid spatters onto the creature's fur and drips from his lips down onto his neck and the top of his chest. Still the flow won't stop.

He pushes away from its body, wanting relief from the pressure that's assaulting his core, and he feels a sting in the middle of his back before the creature abruptly drops him. It's length pulls out of his body, and its spend squirts out of his hole, coating the backs of his legs and the ground beneath him in evidence of his shame. The chain around his neck is looser now, and he's dimly aware of it slipping away from its perch. Harry's sight fades into black, but the last thing he understands is that the locket around his neck has fallen to the ground.

Proceed to Chapter _


	647. Chapter 647

Tim decides to open the door to the subject room, ignoring the small pit of worry in his stomach. The room is very dark, and he can hear some movement inside. A tap scratching sound makes him turn his head to the side, looking for whatever made the sound; then, Tim is tackled away from the door.

The manticore that attacks Tim is nearly three times as large as the cambion is, and he finds himself staring up at the creature with fascination and fear as it opens its massive maw and tears his clothes off with its teeth, bearing his body to the open air. He feels the slide of the saliva-slickened bones against his skin, and he unconsciously flinches, wondering if it's going to bite. The cambion, while quite powerful normally, finds that he is powerless before this creature, and he wonders why, when before he would have been more than capable of tearing it to pieces without a second thought.

He wants to fight back, deep down the urge to lash out is almost too strong to suppress, but the sight of the creature's deadly, scorpion tail is enough to still his urge. Its tail grabs him around his waist, having raised it by its left paw, and it lifts his lower half up. His flaccid length brushes against the soft fur of its belly, and the tickle makes him shiver despite himself. When its hips move closer to his body, his hands move down to hold his head and body upwards, not wanting to hit his head and possibly render himself unconscious; he doesn't want to think about what it would do if that happened.

But he needs to be more worried about what it's going to do to him while he's awake.

Tim has to bite back a scream as a hot, thick length is forced though his sphincter, spreading the tight muscles mercilessly. The moment it bottoms out inside of him, it starts pulling back out and thrusting in again, and Tim's quickly on the verge of tears. His stomach bulges visibly around the length inside of him, but he can barely see it through the black fur that starts to stick to his body as sweat breaks out. The shocks of pain that lance up his spine at the harsh treatment that straightens out his guts and causes his bones to creak in his body seem like they'll be too much for him, but he tries to keep his composure.

A particularly harsh thrust catches him off guard though, and the cambion can't keep up with its demanding pace any longer. His arms give out, and his head falls backwards, cracking into the concrete floor below. It's disorienting, and the pain is forcing every thought out of his mind. He feels something sliding downwards, hooking on his nose after working its way over his chin, and it smacks into his eye once. But he can't think about that… He's too dizzy… His head hurts, and without his powers, he can't fix it.

Tim's sight fades into black, but the last thing he understands is that the locket around his neck has fallen to the ground.

Proceed to Chapter _


	648. Chapter 648

He decides to hide under the cot and drops to his knees to shimmy underneath it. It's a tight fit, but he's almost made it under when he hits his head on the cot, making a loud thumping noise as he does so.

The door opens, and footsteps announce the arrival of another person into the room. Hands wrap around his ankles and Timothy is drug from the bed by this stranger. The stranger is wispy-like, a poltergeist as far as Tim can tell. His coat is stained with blood, and his face holds a manic grin… Tim tries to fight back, but Dr. Maphis is much too strong.

He drags the poor man down the corridor and into the foyer before starting down the right one, towards a door marked as the testing room. Somehow, Tim doesn't believe that he will be able to get out of here alive.

Proceed to Chapter _


	649. Chapter 649

He decides to hide inside of the closet, not thinking about how heavy the doors could be and quickly opens them, wincing at the small squeak of the hinges. Tim climbs in side and shuts the doors behind him and begins to pray that the person outside won't find him.

The door opens, and footsteps announce the arrival of another person into the room. The doors are wrenched open to reveal a man that looks quite a bit like the one on the keycard. The stranger is wispy-like, a poltergeist as far as Tim can tell. His coat is stained with blood, and his face holds a manic grin… Tim tries to fight back, but Dr. Maphis is much too strong.

He drags the poor brunette down the corridor and into the foyer before starting down the right one, towards a door marked as the testing room. Somehow, Timothy doesn't believe that he will be able to get out of here alive.

Proceed to Chapter _


	650. Chapter 650

He decides to hide under the desk and breathes a small sigh of relief that it is large under their and that there's no chair to contend with. Timothy slips under without any problems and counts himself lucky that he was able to do it so quickly and silently.

After a while, the footsteps fade away, and Tim slowly shimmies out from under the desk. He grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Tim could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 345)

-Leave (Chapter 60)


	651. Chapter 651

He decides to wait and see if the stranger in the hallway will just keep walking by. It's a few tense minutes of standing perfectly still, but thankfully, no one opens the door and the footsteps fade away. He grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Tim could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 345)

-Leave (Chapter 60)


	652. Chapter 652

The footsteps pass right by, growing softer and softer until Tim can no longer hear them. Determination fills him, and he grabs the keycard and heads out into the hall, stopping once more in the entrance foyer to the facility. Tim could leave now or explore some more…

-Go down the right corridor (Chapter 345)

-Leave (Chapter 60)


	653. Chapter 653

The computer room has only one working computer as it turns out; the rest of them are smashed to pieces. All of the files are password locked with the exception of two:

**The Black Mirror**

_The rumors of a mirror that restores lost memories are apparently true. Subject 1636 confirmed its existence on XX/XX but not its location. Supposedly, the mirror is guarded by Subject 1636's kind is nearly impossible to collect; however, this does not narrow down the location because Subject 1636's species are plentiful in the surrounding areas and towns._

_Since 1636's escape, the location cannot be found, and the research on the mirror is no longer a priority as it has little to do with my current experiments._

**Subject 1636**

_Species: Gargoyle_

_Experimental Group: Sexual Mutations_

_XX/XX: After the first dosage of serum 38, Subject 1636 became increasingly territorial and hostile to other creatures in the subject room. His penis has grown much longer, and he now has fully controllable tentacles that can ejaculate as well. His seminal output has also increased twenty-fold._

_XX/XX: Subject 1636 stole an intern and proceeded to mate with him continuously for twelve hours. Afterwards, the intern was heavily swollen with Subject 1636's semen and incapable of leaving the room where he was mated until the semen was removed from his body._

_XX/XX: Intern is pregnant with gargoyle eggs and is not expected to survive delivery. The mutation has allowed Subject 1636 to impregnate human beings of even the same sex. More information must be gathered to be certain of how much he can reproduce and if he can impregnate other holes._

_XX/XX: Subject 1636 has proved able to impregnate the rectum/intestines, urinary bladder, stomach, and uterus. All mating subjects have been neutralized afterward to study the effects of such pregnancies on the body. All pregnancies took less than three days to mature and labor to begin._

_Notes: test results seemed promising for mutative response, but the subject escaped before testing could be completed. We assume that he is somewhere in the surrounding forest, but he cannot be found._

**Leave the Computer Room: Chapter 347**


	654. Chapter 654

Tim decides to open the door to the subject room, ignoring the small pit of worry in his stomach. The room is very dark, and he can hear some movement inside. A tap scratching sound makes him turn his head to the side, looking for whatever made the sound; then, Tim is tackled away from the door.

Timothy crashes into a nearby cage with the force of the swipe, resulting in a broken cry from the pain that lances through him. He tries to stand back up, arms shaking slightly, but he never completes the action, as he sees a thin tentacle creeping along the ground. The tendril wraps around his waist and pulls, dragging the man backwards and into the awaiting mass of squishy lengths.

His pants are torn off of his body quickly, the creature wasting no time in baring milky skin to the damp air, but Tim tries to fight back, even going so far as to bite one of the eager feelers that gets too close to his face. He hears it almost scream as a result of his action, and it tightens its grip on his body and lifts him higher into the air so that he would have to hurt himself if he wants to get away.

Still, the human won't allow it to do anything without a fight.

It will not be deterred, though, and it simply wraps him up tighter to keep him from fighting back. It sinks inside of him a few moments later, the slick creature easily capable of lubricating itself and making its tentacles smaller to ease the pain of penetration, but it doesn't take much for it to make itself bigger. It grows and grows until his ass is gaping around a pale blue mockery of cock that's twice as large as the one lying flaccid between his legs. The growth was slow, allowing him to adjust to the changes, but it's still more than his body's equipped to deal with. Tim's left panting, discomfort and the barest edges of pain running though his body, and the beast notices this and decides to do something about it.

"W-wha? Ha… Hah!" A sharp gasp leaves the human's mouth when a tendril suddenly engulfs his penis, surrounding the entire organ as well as his balls. The thing then starts to almost home, and intermixed with the vibrations, it moves, creating a natural suction that steals strangled sounds from the brunette's mouth. "N-no! Aah… P-please!"

The tendril in his ass starts hammering into his body then, and on almost every thrust it brushes against his prostate, sending more stabs of pleasure through his body, intermingling with the constant that's already assaulting his nerves and awareness. He can't last; he knows that, and he can't find a reason not to give into it. He quakes, hips thrusting forward into the sucking tentacle one last time, and he can feel it sucking away his cum. The sensation is strange but familiar, and he can almost imagine a human mouth wrapped around him.

He sags in his binds a moment later, not moving an inch as he tries to come down off his high. Tim's barely back in his own head when it starts sucking again, and a shock of pain travels up his spine. "T-too soon!" he bites out, but the creature won't listen, not for a while anyway.

**Proceed to Chapter _**


	655. Chapter 655

Tim decides to open the door to the subject room, ignoring the small pit of worry in his stomach. The room is very dark, and he can hear some movement inside. A tap scratching sound makes him turn his head to the side, looking for whatever made the sound; then, Tim is tackled away from the door.

* * *

His ass is stretched wide around the ovipositor wedged inside, and eggs pass with surprising quickness into his body as the minutes tick past. Trapped in the hold of the wasp, Tim, who had unfortunately passed out upon colliding with the floor earlier, is helpless to stop the leathery cases that are pushed inside of him in packs. His stomach gurgles uncomfortably, and he, with fear heavy in his head, looks down to assess the damage that's being done to his body. His skin feels too stretched in places, too tight over his newfound girth, as he sees the eggs bulging though the skin like tiny pregnant bellies underneath his own. 'I can't hold much more,' he thinks. 'It has to stop or it's going to break me…' As if in response to his thoughts, the eggs slow, the ovipositor becoming empty and pulling out of his body with a wet slurp.

Tim collapses onto his side, not wanting to land on his overfilled stomach, and he dimly notes that the wasp has wandered off somewhere. He knows that he should be relieved that it's gone but… But it's rolling, his stomach, uncomfortable to the highest degree, and he wonders why with a hint of fear in his heart. The eggs seem to be shifting around, like somethings trying to get out of them.

He hears a sound that curdles his blood; the eggs are hatching inside of him.

It's almost like a switch in which the leathery cases split open at once, freeing squirming, sticky, little worm-like bodies that writhe inside of him. The tumbling ball of worms thins out as they start crawling towards his internal sphincter, and he squeezes his eyes shut tighter to keep from crushing them inside of him.

They squeeze through his stretched muscles and bunch together to finish pushing their way through. The first clump bursts into the world and falls to the floor, leaving his hole, cheeks and thighs splashed with the sticky fluids from their shells. His face pinks with embarrassment, but he clenches his hands into fists and narrows his eyes, trying not to humiliate himself further. Another bunch falls to the floor and his burgeoning stomach lessens its pressure considerably as there's only one left inside of him.

It takes it's time, rubbing at the inside of his walls as the other start climbing all over his exhausted body. By the time that it finally crawls out, his eyes are slipping closed.


End file.
